Super Marionetes World
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Primeiro havia apenas uma marionete. Logo haviam duas. E agora mais e mais começam a surgir. Marionetes com Corações Artificiais são a esperança de um mundo sem mulheres. Fic de aniversário para um monte de gente. Main fic da série Marionetes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Como prometido, felizes aniversários para, Pure-Petit Cat, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Ben Toph, Angel Pink, Rowdrain Kanovich, Margarida e Stella. E com participação especial de Lune Kuruta-sensei. n.n

Bom, estou adiantando os capítulos, escrevendo com as informações que eu já tenho. Acho que só falta a Ben Toph confirmar se vai mandar uma ficha e a Ivy mandar a história da marionete dela. Fico no aguardo meninas...

Sem mais delongas...

**PS.: Betado pela Lady-Chan e pela Black Scorpio no Nyx! n.n**

**- SUPER MARIONETE WORLD-**

**Capítulo 01 - Invasão Marionete**

Era um marco épico na história deste jovem planeta colonizado. O laboratório de Saga em Nova Grécia, normalmente tão cheio, estava lotado. Lotado de novas Marionetes. Ele seguira o rastro de várias delas e conseguira recuperá-las. Estavam sendo diagnosticadas pelos computadores, enquanto dormiam em cápsulas. Pelos deuses, quatro novas marionetes encontradas! Quatro!

Saga participara ativamente da descoberta de duas, ambas vivendo em Nova Lemúria. Sabia que deveria haver mais, mas imaginava que levaria mais tempo para encontrá-las. Saga puxa uma alavanca do equipamento, liberando as marionetes de seu sono.

A primeira a sair era uma marionete esbelta, de longos cabelos vermelhos de cor viva. Tinha olhos dourados de gato (O que levara seu antepassado a dar esta característica tão marcante a esta marionete?) e parecia bem determinada e decidida.

A outra era loira, de cabelos ondulados até os ombros, olhos de um lindo azul violeta. Sua aparência inocente e delicada também lhe dava um ar de sabedoria invejável. Como se a qualquer momento em que seus lábios se movessem, todos ali seriam surpreendidos por sua inteligência. Seus olhos passeavam pelo local como se pudessem absorver toda a informação a respeito de tudo que estava ao redor.

A terceira, parecia oriental, com olhinhos puxados de cor roxa, cabelos longos, lisos e negros e uma boca de lábios pequenos e avermelhados que lhe davam uma aparência de boneca. Mas só por um momento, pois logo ela exibiu um sorriso pra Saga que parecia dizer: "Mal posso esperar pra arrancar seus olhos com uma faca e fazê-lo engolí-los!" Mas Saga não se incomodava. Já sabia que provavelmente, ela não estava pensando aquilo de verdade.

A quarta marionete parecia a mais inocente e ao mesmo tempo assustada de todas. Como se tivesse medo ou vergonha das outras. A de cabelo vermelho se dirige a passos apressados para Saga, com cara determinada e de poucos amigos.

Ela segura Saga pelo colarinho.

- Eu disse que não queria ser acordada, Saga. Droga! Eu os vi de novo, em minha mente! E esse Coração Artificial está me deixando maluca! Eu disse que não queria mais acordar!

- E eu disse que era necessário, Victorya. O mundo precisa ainda mais de Marionetes como você do que precisava antes. Eu já disse que quanto aos motivos, eu terei de explicar depois. Acalme-se.

- Eu espero que não precisemos mais voltar a dormir... É tão... Escuro... - Diz a marionete de aparência inocente.

- Sim, eu compreendo que você não goste, Hoshi... - Diz Saga. - E não pretendo te desligar novamente. O que eu não compreendo é por que você não foi capaz de sonhar como as outras.

- Sonhar? - A marionete se encolhe de medo. - O que é isso?

Imediatamente, sua mente começa a carregar informações direto de seu banco de dados. No entanto, as informações não foram muito valiosas.

_Sonho - Acessando Banco de Dados: O frevo é um ritmo __musical__ e uma __dança__brasileira__ com origens no estado de __Pernambuco__, misturando __marcha__, __maxixe__ e elementos da __capoeira__._

_Surgido na cidade do __Recife__ no fim do __século XIX__, o frevo caracteriza-se pelo ritmo extremamente acelerado. Muito executado durante o __carnaval__, eram comuns conflitos entre blocos de frevo, em que saíam à frente dos seus blocos para intimidar blocos rivais e proteger seu estandarte..._

- Ai droga... Errei de novo... x.x

- Ou talvez, seja um defeito em seu Coração Artificial! - Diz a loira de forma casual. - É o motivo de Saga estar fazendo todos estes testes, não é? Pode ser o que causa também as falhas no seu banco de dados que parece não ser capaz de pesquisas precisas... Mas não precisa se preocupar. Não deve ser irreversível.

- Bem, sim Aibell... Muito bem.

- Eu imaginei que não haveria outro motivo para fazer diagnósticos em nossos sistemas. Sem contar que estes equipamentos estão medindo a quantidade de nêutrons, prótons e elétrons pulsando por nossos corações artificiais agora.

- Oh, você se acha tão esperta, não é? - Diz a marionete de aparência oriental - Quero ver se você continua a ser esperta quando eu fizer isso! - Ela espeta um alfinete num bonequinho de pano muito parecido com Aibell.

- Acessando meu banco de dados, me parece que você está tentando praticar um ritual religioso/místico conhecido como vodu, de origem africana da Terra 001... Que interessante, um Coração Artificial que gera crenças supersticiosas! É fascinante!

- Merda! Por que não funciona! - Esfaqueia o bonequinho com um alfinete.

- Saga-sama! - Diz Hoshi, chorosa. - Karasu está fazendo maldades com o bonequinho de novo!

- Karasu. Nada de rituais vodu, por favor...

- Saco! - Ela joga o bonequinho no chão. - Não se pode fazer nada divertido nessa merda de lugar...

Enquanto isso, Victorya estava sentada, observando a cena com sinais de completa exaustão e tédio. Sua mente viajando no tempo, para um passado em que por um breve momento, ela experimentou sensações tão lindas e maravilhosas. Como o beijo de seus dois amados.

Seu coração ainda sofria com aquilo. Pelos deuses, daria tudo pra poder ficar ao lado de seu Mani-Mani e de seu Cidie, como ela se referia a Manigold e El-Cid. Ela só precisava fechar os olhos para se imaginar nos braços firmes e seguros de El-Cid, provando de seus lábios e sendo levada pelo sabor doce de um beijo apaixonado. Ou sentir o peso do corpo de Manigold sobre o seu, em cima da cama, roubando-lhe um beijo ardente e faminto, cheio de desejo que a fazia delirar. Só isso que seu coração conseguia fazê-la pensar. Em beijos e amores que levavam seu coração a entrar em curto-circuito. Que falta sentia deles. Tanta que sentia vontade de chorar.

Enquanto isso, Saga continuava analisando os dados em seus sistemas, totalmente alheio a discussão das marionetes.

- Vou precisar da ajuda de um expert... - Saga suspira profundamente, massageando as têmporas e estendendo a mão ao telefone.

**-Nova Lemúria-**

A marionete Lune caminhava pelas ruas, carregando o saco de compras como faz praticamente todos os dias de manhã. E todos os dias de manhã, ela parava diante da mesma vitrine. Uma vitrine com artigos para bebês recém-nascidos e crianças pequenas. Perdia a noção do tempo suspirando diante dos bercinhos e roupinhas minúsculas. Dos bichinhos de pelúcia.

Imediatamente, seu banco de dados entrava em ação elevando ainda mais aquele sentimento conflitante.

_Gravidez - Acessando banco de dados: a gravidez se refere ao estado resultante da __fecundação__ de um __óvulo__ pelo __espermatozóide__, envolvendo o subsquente desenvolvimento do __feto__ gerado no __útero__, que dura cerca de 9 meses, até seu nascimento. _

Ela leva a mão ao ventre, acariciando-o e imaginando como seria a sensação de carregar um bebê ali. Depois leva a mão a um dos seios, imaginando a sensação de amamentar.

_Amamentação - Desde o __nascimento__ e durante alguns meses o __sistema digestivo__ do __bebê__ produz sucos que lhe permitem fazerem a correta __digestão__ do __leite materno__. No entanto, não são capazes de digerir outros alimentos e por isso é necessário que durante os primeiros meses os bebes se alimentem apenas de leite, de preferência materno. Só a partir dos 4 meses é que o organismo do bebe começa a ser capaz de tolerar outros __alimentos._

Mas, não demora muito até ela perceber que estava demorando demais com as compras e que Mu já estava esperando por ela e acenando de longe. Ela olha pra ele, muda sua face de tristeza para um sorriso e corre até ele abraçando-o.

- Desculpe a demora, Mu-chan...

- Estava novamente namorando vitrines, Lune? Estava olhando algo de que gostou? Eu posso comprar pra você...

- Ah! É... Não é nada demais, Mu-chan! - Ela diz sorrindo. - É só uma coisa que chamou minha atenção...

Mu sorri de volta pra ela e passa o braço por sobre o ombro de Lune, mas acaba olhando pra trás disfarçadamente, pra tentar ver que tipo de loja ela estava olhando de forma tão interessada. E seu coração parece partir ao meio quando vê o nome da loja. "Bebê

- Então... Comprou tudo que precisava, Lune?

- Hmm? - Ela diz distraída - Ah sim... Claro, Mu-chan...

- Ótimo. Vamos então. Kanon deve estar nos esperando pro jantar.

**-Casa de Kanon-**

Como sempre, a Casa de Kanon estava... Como pode-se descrever? Revirada de cabeça pra baixo? Com aspecto de Nova Orleans após a passagem do Furacão Katrina? Apocalíptico? Não. Não era descrição precisa o bastante.

- Claro! Faremos o show com prazer! A turnê não pode parar, você sabe! Estamos mais famosos do que nunca!

Angel dedilhava a guitarra sentada no sofá, com os pés sobre um banquinho, totalmente imersa na sua música, com seus bancos de dados acessando milhares de informações e seu cérebro calculando milhões de notas musicais para compor melodias fantásticas.

- "Fear of the Dark.. Fear of the Dark... I have a constant fear that something is always near..." - Imagino se alguém já compôs esta música... - Angel vai cantarolando enquanto dedilha lentamente as cordas da guitarra.

- Escuta! Marque um horário pra gente se encontrar, discutir tudo em um almoço de negócios! A banda toda vai estar lá! Sim, ligue para o meu secretário! - Kanon desliga o celular - Descolei mais um show pra gente, gatinha!

- Irado! - A campainha toca chamando a atenção dos dois - Querido, acho que o Mu e a Lune chegaram para o almoço...

- Pode entrar! - Grita Kanon da cozinha.

- Com licenç... - Lune ia dizendo a medida que entra pela porta, mas é interrompida pela visão abismal da casa de Kanon. - Mãe de todas as marionetes! X.x

- Erm... Casa... Agradável... Não é? 'O.O'

- Mu, Lune! Entra aí! Fica a vontade que a casa é sua! - Diz Angel abraçando os dois. - Não repara na bagunça... Mas a marionete faxineira estragou! Querem beber alguma coisa?

- Não... Obrigado, Angel... O Kanon está?

- Sim, ele tá nos fundos acendendo a churrasqueira. Chega mais! "Fear of the Dark! Fear of the Daaaaark!"

Lune e Mu vão entrando, ainda aturdidos por tanta bagunça.

- Ai minha nossa... Como são desleixados... -.-

- Vamos entrando... Talvez o quintal esteja arrumadinho e seja bem-cuidado.

Quando os dois chegam ao quintal, mais uma visão aterradora. A grama estava mais alta do que nunca e a churrasqueira enferrujada lançava labaredas de fogo de dois metros para o alto, ofuscando a visão de todos.

- Uhull! Minha mistura especial para uma churrasqueira quente! Minha mistura de Gasolina, querosene e Diesel! Yeah! - Diz Kanon.

- Homens... Sempre compensando alguma coisa... - Diz Angel. ¬¬

Da piscina (que pelo menos parecia limpa) saem Milo e Shura, com calções de banho.

- Ei Mu! Há quanto tempo! Espero que tenha trazido roupa de banho! Por que com o calor que tá fazendo hoje, é dia de piscina! Uhull!

- 'O.O'

O churrasco começa, com Kanon assando muitas variedades de carne e Angel servindo limonada. Milo e Shura ainda continuavam brincando de "Gladiador da Piscina" usando bóias como escudos e espadas enquanto Mu conversava com o churrasqueiro Kanon.

Até que Lune, nota um rapaz olhando pra ela por cima do pequeno muro na casa vizinha. Apesar do constrangimento, ela acena e sorri pra ele. Ele nota e imediatamente entra em sua casa.

- Quem era aquele, Kanon? - Ela pergunta curiosa.

- Hã? Quem? Tá falando do vizinho? Ele se mudou a pouco tempo. Kikirus... Kikar... Ah ele tem um nome estranho...

- É Ikarus! Ele se mudou pra cá há um mês mais ou menos! Não sai muito de casa. Até tentamos convidar ele pro churrasco, mas ele se recusou. - Diz Angel. Cara estranho se quer saber! u.u

O celular de Mu toca. Ele leva alguns segundos pra perceber e só no quinto toque é que ele leva a mão ao bolso para pegar o aparelho e atender.

- Saga? Uma descoberta interessante? Quantas? Não acredito... E todas em perfeito estado? Claro... Posso ir até... Ja está a caminho daqui? Certo... Vou preparar o laboratório e os quartos... Uau, isso tudo? Não acredito... Claro, claro... Estarei esperando...

Mu guarda o celular no bolso sem acreditar.

- O que foi? O churrasco mixou? - Pergunta Kanon.

- É... Acho que teremos de deixar pra outro dia...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Hoshi, a marionete com o google bugado! XD E respondendo sua pergunta (já que eu não mencionei nas fics anteriores), sim, os clones são produzidos como babies para serem adotados pelas pessoas.

**Lune-sensei:** Yay! Uma review nada lacônica da Lune-sensei! Eu senti falta delas, sensei. Sério mesmo. São tão divertidas de se ler... XD Sim, eu vou colocar uma listinha das marionetes e suas criadoras, já que você pediu... XP

**Lista de marionetes:**

**Karasu - Pure-Petit**

**Victorya - Black Scorpio no Nyx**

**Hoshi - Stella-chan**

**Aibell - Rowdrain Kanovich**

**Leena - BenToph**

**Angel - Angel Pink**

**Lune - Lune-sensei**

**Elisa - Margarida**

**Mrs.****Margot:** Parece que toda fic tem uma personagem que chama a atenção dos(as) leitores(as) e parece que dessa vez é a Hoshi. Todo mundo comenta dela... XP Mas que bom que tá gostando! Como prometido, capítulo novo com as Marionetes que faltavam.

PS.: A BenToph (Mah) me deu um pouco de carta branca pra fazer a marionete dela, então eu tentei pensar na melhor idéia que pude pensar pra ela e fiz de coração. E apresento-lhes a marionete agora. E sim, o título é rip-off total! Adooooro! XP

E pra não esquecer: Capítulo betado pela **Black Scorpio no Nyx!**

**Capítulo 02 - A nova onda do Imperador...**

**-Nova China-**

_"TODOS SAÚDEM O IMPERADOR DOHKO!"_

E trajando garbosas vestes chinesas, Dohko caminha entre um corredor de súditos ajoelhados, em direção a um trono de ouro adornado com um dragão de Jade, no Palácio Imperial de Nova China.

Ao lado do trono, ajoelhada, estava uma marionete. Seu corpo era esbelto, mas levemente musculoso. Trabalhado como o de um artista marcial, embora não fosse possível ver por baixo das largas vestes chinesas que trajava. Os cabelos eram loiros e ondulados presos num coque com palitinhos. A franja escorria em volta do rosto maravilhosamente enfeitado com delineador ao redor dos olhos. Ela parecia séria como se estivesse pronta para lutar.

- De pé, Leena. - Diz Dohko com um sorriso no rosto.

- Milorde... - Ela acena e se levanta.

- Não precisa se ajoelhar mais do que os outros. Você é minha Guarda-costas. Não uma escrava. É a pessoa de minha maior confiança.

- Suas palavras são gentis, milorde. Agradeço. Mas seria desrespeitoso não abaixar minha cabeça diante de sua presença.

Dohko senta-se ao trono.

- Deixe disso. Você é a figura mais importante do Império, abaixo de mim.

Um velho pigarreia e chama atenção de Dohko.

- Eu acho que não seria sábio depositar tanta fé numa marionete falha. Se bem me lembro, ela foi colocada para dormir, exatamente por ter falhado na proteção do primeiro Imperador, permitindo-o ser assassinado...

A marionete abaixa a cabeça.

- Silêncio, conselheiro. Deposito fé mais do que merecida em Leena.

O velho faz uma reverência e se afasta.

- Saga, regente de Nova Grécia acaba de anunciar descobertas incríveis. Ele afirma que encontrou várias marionetes com Corações Artificiais. Estas marionetes hoje são o bem mais valioso de uma nação e para garantir o respeito de outras nações perante Nova China, Leena deve ser trazida novamente a ativa.

- Mas senhor... Podemos obter uma das marionetes do Saga. Por que confiar sua segurança a uma marionete incompetente?

- Com todo o respeito, senhor... - Começa a marionete. - Eu... Estou ciente de minha falha passada... Contudo, eu pretendo defender a vida do Imperador Dohko com a minha. Jamais falharei em minha missão novamente, pela minha honra!

- Palavras belas... Mas não duvido que tenham sido proferidas na presença do mesmo imperador que você permitiu ser assassinado...

- Conselheiro... - Diz Dohko em tom de aviso. - Mais respeito com Leena. Ela será minha guarda-costas e ponto final. Está decidido.

- Como vossa majestade ordenar... - O velho faz uma reverência. - Então... Quanto à convocação da Rainha Saori...?

- Envie a resposta. Nós haveremos de comparecer à reunião dos Reinos Unidos. Se nas marionetes com Corações Artificiais reside a chave para a salvação do nosso planeta, temos de comparecer. Estabelecer relações diplomáticas e trabalhar juntos em prol da prosperidade de nosso planeta.

_"TODOS SAÚDEM O IMPERADOR DOHKO! O IMPERADOR DECRETOU!"_

**-Região conhecida como Novo Egito-**

Diferente de outras das "novas" nações, esta nunca fora um reino habitado. Ao menos não habitado pelos humanos que chegaram a este planeta. Afinal, assim como a região remota chamada Zanarkand, onde a Marionete Lune foi encontrada, Novo Egito era uma região com ruínas antigas, similares a pirâmides. Indício de que este planeta já pode ter sido habitado em um passado remoto.

Teorias estas que foram comprovadas por um famoso Arqueólogo de Nova Grécia, Aiolos. Há anos ele vem liderando uma expedição de exploração das ruínas. Indícios de uma civilização muito avançada, de cultura similar a egípcia da Terra foi encontrada graças a seus esforços. Seu nome se tornou mundialmente famoso e suas descobertas expostas em museus do mundo inteiro. As teorias de Aiolos de que os habitantes de Novo Egito, ou melhor, deste Antigo Egito possam ter feito contato com os egípcios da Terra 001 e se apresentado como deuses àquela civilização.

Hoje, Aiolos estava ainda mais emocionado, pois fizera uma nova descoberta. Uma câmara secreta dentro da Pirâmide de Anúbis (Batizada assim por ele por possuir a marca de Anúbis na maciça porta de pedra que bloqueava sua entrada). Graças a aparelhagem nova da Mu Technologies (Por acaso, o mesmo software que fora usado para encontrar Lune), Aiolos descobriu uma câmara oculta onde pode haver mais do que relíquias de uma civilização há muito tempo perdida.

Os escavadores já estavam explorando a pirâmide, buscando uma entrada há dias. Era frustrante e cansativo, mas Aiolos não era conhecido por se deixar abater pelo desânimo. Estava determinado a encontrar a entrada e a encontraria.

- Mano... Já estamos aqui a três dias. - Diz Aiolia. - Não acha que a gente deveria desistir antes que a tripulação cause um motim?

- Eu creio que "revolta" defina melhor o termo. - Diz Aiolos com a cara enfiada no Laptop. - "Motim" se aplica apenas a tripulações de navio, não?

- Ainda vou descobrir como você consegue fazer piada sem intenção... Mas já que você insiste em ser literal, mano... Eu fui olhar nossas finanças e adivinha só... Este navio tá afundando. Os trabalhadores estão chateados com as condições de trabalho, salário, o curador-chefe do museu, Camus... Que também é conselheiro e cientista real de Nova Lemúria tá pegando no nosso pé com novas descobertas... Será que dá pra tirar a cara desse laptop só por um instante e prestar atenção, Capitão Sparrow?

- Claro. Como preferir, Aiolia... Agora estou concentrado... Não me atrapalhe...

Ele dá um longo e profundo suspiro. Já deveria imaginar que o irmão estava tão focado no trabalho que nem prestou atenção no que dizia.

- Aiolia, reúna os escavadores... O Software está captando algo muito estranho vindo da ala norte...

- Algo estranho? Pros padrões desse lugar? Isso é assustador...

- Todos comigo! - Aiolos sai correndo com o laptop na mão, seguindo o rastro na tela.

Passando por diversos corredores e salas adentrando as câmaras mais profundas do enorme monumento, os irmãos chegam a um beco sem saída, marcado por um hieróglifo do Olho de Hórus.

- Sem saída... - Resmunga Aiolia. - Podemos voltar praquele lugar conhecido como civilização, agora, mano?

- Não pode ser. O Software indica que estamos exatamente no local da Câmara Secreta. Por que não encontramos a entrada?

- Não estaria do outro lado dessa parede?

- Não. Ela é maciça. Não detecto ocos em nenhum lugar dela...

Eles e os escavadores começam vasculhar o local em busca de pistas, mas não encontram nada. Até que Aiolos já estava exausto de pensar e revirando seu laptop por todos os lados para encontrar uma entrada pra tal sala, pisa em falso em um azulejo no chão que cede e o atira em um buraco. Aiolia corre até a borda do buraco para procurar o irmão, mas estava tudo escuro.

- Aiolos! Você está bem? Aiolos!

- Estou bem... Mas está escuro aqui... Me joguem uma corda...

- Uma corda! – O mais novo grita pra um escavador. - Depressa!

Enquanto o escavador vai buscar a corda, Aiolos se levanta tentando ver alguma coisa, mas não consegue enxergar um palmo diante dos olhos. E um monte de luzes elétricas começam a acender revelando o segredo da câmara. Computadores e máquinas mantendo uma cápsula energizada.

Aiolos já não estava mais prestando atenção em nada. Nada além da cápsula. Aiolia estava boquiaberto. Ele amarra uma corda em uma pilastra e desce até a câmara secreta. O mais velho se aproxima da cápsula pra tentar ver o que havia dentro e vê um rosto.

Era uma delicada mulher, de lábios um pouco carnudos, corpo curvilíneo, cintura acentuada, busto médio e longos cabelos negros ondulados. Parecia estar dormindo singelamente, como uma Branca de Neve em caixão de cristal, trajada em uma roupa colante de material sintético.

Aiolos sente um pulso vindo da cápsula, fazendo os computadores ao redor ativarem e começarem a trabalhar. Dá um passo pra trás tão assustado que quase cai de bunda no chão. E os pulsos que ele começa a sentir vão se tornando mais freqüentes e mais fortes. Até que a Cápsula começa a vazar vapor e brilhar, abrindo a comporta. E a mulher no interior abre os olhos.

- O que...? – O rapaz gagueja encantado com a visão dela. - Quem...?

- É uma marionete, mano... Mas... O que ela está fazendo aqui?

A garota dá passos vacilantes pra fora da cápsula, olhando ao redor. Scanneando todo o ambiente até encontrar Aiolos. Ela abre um sorriso.

_"Sistemas reiniciando... Sujeito: Elisa. Ativação iniciada. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Reboot completo... Bom-dia, Marionete - Codi-nome: Elisa..."_

- Elisa... – ele diz olhando pra ela.

- Elisa? - Ela pergunta. Puxa pela memória e abre um sorriso. - Ah esse é meu nome! Acessando banco de dados! Um momento!

_Marionete Elisa: Marionete de protocolo, pesquisa e diplomacia. Fluente em todos os idiomas humanos conhecidos. Detém informações de dados científicos em diversos campos acadêmicos destinados para auxílio de pesquisas._

- Essa sou eu! E qual o seu nome?

- Erm... Eu sou Aiolos...

- Aiolos: Registrado! Em que posso ser útil, senhor Aiolos?

- Parece que tiramos a sorte grande... - Comenta Aiolia sorrindo. - Aiolia, prazer.

- Aiolia: Registrado!

Os dois irmãos se olham, ainda boquiabertos. Aiolos começa a revirar os bolsos, procurando por seu celular. Fora de área.

- TODO MUNDO PRA FORA! AGORA! EU PRECISO DE SINAL NESSA PORCARIA! - Diz.

**-Casa de Mu e Lune-**

Quanta gente. Quanta marionete. Todas juntas ao mesmo tempo. A casa nunca esteve tão lotada. As marionetes conversavam, discutiam, riam, brincavam. Enquanto os homens ficavam olhando de longe. Saga e Mu conversavam um pouco mais isolados enquanto a sala se tornava um burburinho de vozes, misturadas ao som da televisão.

Milo sempre acreditara que ele era um verdadeiro poço de beleza masculina desperdiçada em um mundo onde não há mulheres. E ele sentia que agora estava pronto pra testar a teoria. Seus olhos passavam de uma marionete maravilhosa a outra e pousando em uma em particular. A marionete de cabelos negros e aparência oriental, sentada com a cara emburrada no canto. Essa é toda dele.

Milo caminha até ela, limpa a garganta, espirra um spray para disfarçar o hálito e senta-se ao lado dela.

- Com licença, querida... Meu nome é Milo, eu sou guitarrista... E te achei incrivelmente bonita... Qual o seu nome?

A Marionete que parecia cabisbaixa torce os lábios em forma de um sorriso e começa a olhar para Milo. Seu rosto oculto pela sombra, lentamente se revelando com a luminosidade local, o assustava. Seu rosto era sádico. Ela parecia um personagem de um filme de terror, pronta pra matá-lo com uma faca.

- Meu nome... É Karasu!

- Nome... Lindo... 'O.O'

- Tão lindo quanto uma faca enfiada no seu peito, rasgando seu coração e fazendo o sangue jorrar como uma cascata? Por que eu estou louca pra fazer isso com você!

- Erm... Eu vou ao banheiro... Eu acho... Que preciso... Eu vou ao banheiro... Com licença... 'O.O'

- Toda... - Aquele olhar sádico envia um arrepio pra cima e pra baixo na espinha de Milo. E ele sai correndo para o banheiro.

Enquanto isso, Hoshi assistia a televisão intrigada. Passava um desenho sobre uma esponja com cara de boba falando com uma estrela-do-mar com calção de banho. Ela não estava entendendo muito bem do que se tratava, mas estava seriamente entretida. Só por curiosidade, ela tenta acessar seu banco de dados.

_Procurar televisão: _

_Acessando... Aguarde..._

_O **guacamole** é uma iguaria típica da culinária mexicana, servida com uma grande variedade de pratos, muitas vezes acompanhada com pico-de-gallo e nata azeda._

- Falhou de novo... Ç.Ç

- Não se preocupe, Hoshi... Saga vai dar um jeito de consertar seu banco de dados. - Diz Aibell com a cara afundada num livro.

Enquanto isso, Angel pega o controle remoto e começa a mudar de canal.

- Angel... Eu estava assistindo isso... ó.o

- Ah esse desenho tá chato... Vamos ver isso aqui... Rock and Roll! Yeah!

- Rock and Roll? ô.o

_Procurar televisão: _

_Acessando... Aguarde..._

_O **Himalaia**, **Himalaias** ou **Cordilheira****do****Himalaia** é a mais alta cadeia montanhosa do mundo, localizada entre a planície indo-gangética, ao sul, e o planalto tibetano, ao norte. A cordilheira abrange cinco países (Índia, China, Butão, Nepal, Paquistão) e contém a montanha mais alta do planeta Terra 001, o Monte Everest. O nome Himalaia vem do sânscrito e significa "morada da neve"._

- Nhai... X.x

E Angel balançava a cabeça ao som da música. Enquanto isso, Mu e Saga ainda analizavam os dados do diagnóstico de cada Marionete. Milo saia do banheiro com a cara verde. Kanon bocejava olhando pros dois "nerds" discutindo aquelas "paradas científicas cabulosas lá".

- Ei Milo... Parece que engoliu um sapo. Tá tudo bem, bro?

- Não... Eu não tô legal... Eu tô tipo assim... Sabe quando rola uma briga no teu estômago entre um Bolo de Chocolate, umas brejas e ovos crus?

- Uhum... - Kanon responde com desinteresse.

- Pois é... Tá dez vezes pior...

Milo arrisca mais uma olhada para Karasu. Ela estava sorrindo feito uma maníaca psicopata assassina serial killer pra um bonequinho de pano muito familiar que fez o estômago dele se revirar novamente. E que fez sua alma quase gelar quando ela pegou vários alfinetes e começou a espetar todos na região entre as pernas do boneco, sussurrando _"Sofra,__sofra,__sofra!__Mwaahahahaha!"_

Kanon olha pra Milo que estava com os olhos tão esbugalhados que pareciam prestes a saltar das órbitas e o vê desmaiar.

- Você tá legal, bro? õ.o

Mas ele estava incapacitado de responder. Ou de escutar. Ou de praticamente fazer qualquer coisa.

- Acho que esse cara tá bebendo demais.

- Esses dados são impressionantes, Saga... Cada marionete é capaz de simular sentimentos tão variados e intensos... É incrível...

Mu levanta os olhos rapidamente para Lune na cozinha, preparando o jantar, enquanto cantarolava uma canção e imediatamente sua mente é invadida pela cena de manhã cedo. Lune olha pra ele e abre um sorriso com sua carinha de apaixonada que só ela sabia fazer e que o encantava. Seu coração sofre uma trincadinha rápida, ele retribui ao sorriso e logo retorna a atenção para o laptop.

- Sim, a antepassada da Lune realmente conseguiu criar uma verdadeira maravilha... Ou melhor, um milagre científico com o Coração Artificial...

- Esquadrão CDF... - Diz Kanon - Quando a gente vai largar essa chatice de lado e fazer algo divertido? Eu já falei pro Shura trazer as coisas do churrasco pra cá. Vamos abrir as biritas e acender a churrasqueira?

- Estamos muito ocupados aqui, Kanon. - Responde Saga com indiferença às reclamações dele. - Vá se distrair com as marionetes na sala.

- Cara, você é chato pra caramba... u.u

- Senhor Saga. Me deixe ajudar! Eu posso ajudar! - Aibell olha para a tela do computador. - Eu posso organizar seus arquivos e dados em pastas, planilhas... Me dê alguma coisa pra fazer que eu estou entediada! Eu poderia pesquisar os erros do banco de dados da Hoshi e tentar encontrar uma forma de ajudá-la! Que tal? A coitadinha está sofrendo com esse problema!

- Claro, Aibell... Acho que um pouco de ajuda seria bem-vinda. Vamos Mu... Vamos deixar Aibell trabalhar enquanto conversamos.

- Ai! Obrigada, senhor Saga! Eu vou fazer tudo direitinho! - Aibell se senta diante do computador e começa a digitar.

Victorya se aproxima de Saga e de Mu, ansiosa e preocupada. Seu Coração Artificial novamente parecia gritar, implorando por El-Cid e Manigold.

- Saga... Por favor, me coloca pra dormir de novo... Eu não estou agüentando mais... Você disse que ia me ajudar... Eu estou implorando por ajuda...

- Fala, pessoal! Cheguei com a carne e as bebidas! Vamos fazer churrasco ou não?

A voz atinge os ouvidos de Victorya como uma explosão do passado, trazendo memórias que inundam sua mente, levando seu coração artificial a disparar e pulsar como nunca. Victorya se vira para a porta, como se o mundo girasse em câmera lenta e a silhueta que se formasse tomasse a forma de seu maior sonho.

- Cidie...?

Victorya tomada de felicidade indescritível corre e se joga sobre Shura, derrubando tudo que ele tinha nos braços e roubando-lhe um beijo ardente como ela sonhava todos os dias enquanto esteve dormindo. O beijo de El-Cid. Aquele beijo que a fazia sonhar acordada e que a fez sonhar ainda mais alto enquanto dormia. Era ele. El-Cid. O homem que ela amou tão intensamente embora por um breve momento.

- Erm... Como...? Quando...? Onde...? Por que...? - Shura gaguejava olhando para aqueles lindos olhos de gato e aquele maravilhoso rosto de choro misturado com alívio que logo se afundou em seu peito dando vazão às lágrimas.

- Eu não acredito. É você mesmo, meu amor... Querido El-Cid... Nunca mais me deixe, por favor... Por favor...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Confesso que estou achando a Karasu muito divertidada de escrever Pure-Petit! XD

**Lune-Kuruta-Sensei:** Sim, o Shion e o Carcamano vão aparecer! Mais um carneirinho pra você admirar! E a Azuki não era tão cruel com o Milo né? Pelo menos não fazia o Milo molhar as calças. Aquele Milo era muito mais tarado que esse aqui... XP

**Margarida:** Oh conflitos fraternais são legais... E já estou imaginando alguns pra movimentar essa fic... XD

**Mrs. Margot:** Ah pelo menos uma pessoa notou o título! Eu pensei que ia chover de coments sobre o título e necas... XP E suas perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos (Algumas até nesse mesmo... o.O).

**PS.: Betado pela Black Scorpio no Juh! XD**

**Capítulo 03 - Teatro de Marionetes**

O sol adentrava a janela, através de uma fresta na cortina, batendo diretamente em seu rosto. A preguiça, começava a percorrer o corpo de Lune a medida em que ela se esticava e se contorcia na cama, espantando o sono e a preguiça, um monte de dados gerados por seu coração artificial direto para seu cérebro poositrônico e sentando-se na cama ainda vestida com sua camisola.

A porta se abre de repente e um garotinho de cabelos castanhos espetados e duas pintinhas na testa adentra o quarto correndo e pulando sobre a cama e abraçando-a.

- Bom dia, mamãe! - Diz o menino.

- Bom dia, querida... Veja o que o Kiki fez pra você... - Diz Mu exibindo a deliciosa bandeja com o café da manhã - Feliz dia das mães...

- Oh, vocês são uns amores!

Lune abraça o garoto, Mu coloca a bandeja sobre a cama e dá um romântico beijo em Lune.

- Feliz dia das mães, mamãe!

- Feliz dia das mães, querida...

E Lune acorda de repente em seu quarto, em meio aos lençóis. O quarto parecia idêntico ao do sonho. Exceto que faltava um detalhe. O garotinho. Ela suspira profunda e lentamente e se levanta, indo até o banheiro e lava o rosto. Mu continuava deitado na cama, dormindo tranquilamente. Lune não podia deixar de admirar o rosto dele. Seu coração artificial disparava com uma calorosa sensação de carinho e amor. Ele era tão bom pra ela.

Lune olha para o relógio. Ainda era cedo. 7 horas da manhã. Mu não acordaria ainda por outras duas horas, no mínimo. Lune olha para Mu, inspirando e respirando sobre a cama. Dormindo sem camisa e o lençol mal cobrindo o peito.

Seu banco de dados começa a trabalhar, passando por tópicos como relacionamentos, namoro, noivado, casamento e... O rostinho de Lune fica corado... Aquele tópico importante a respeito de ter bebês vem a mente dela.

E seu rosto fica mais e mais corado a medida que as informações chegam. Nossa, como ela estava envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a vontade de fazer aquelas coisas com Mu. Desde que declararam seu amor um pelo outro, Mu apenas a beijara. E fora bom. Tão bom. Se um beijo de Mu era capaz de fazer seu coração artificial disparar, quão intensa deveria ser a sensação de... Fazer aquilo com Mu? Por que será que eles nunca fizeram aquilo? Bom, segundo os bancos de dados de Lune, seres humanos não faziam isso com simplesmente qualquer um (Na maioria das vezes). Quando há sentimentos envolvidos, é necessário algum tempo para se tomar a decisão de se entregarem um ao outro. Mas Lune amava Mu, não amava? Não há dúvidas aí. Ele a amava também? Ele disse que sim na ocasião em que lutou contra Afrodite por ela.

Ela afasta os pensamentos da mente, lentamente retorna a cama, se cobre e fica olhando para o rosto dele, admirando-o e relembrando do sonho. Como aquele sonho era desejado pelo seu coração artificial. Ela se aconchega devagarinho, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele, e ele, sem acordar, a envolve em seus braços, ficando abraçadinhos e juntos sobre a cama.

Mu abre os olhos, só um pouquinho e acaricia os cabelos dela.

- Está tudo bem, Lune? - Ele sussurra.

- Uhum... - Ela responde baixinho. - Está tudo ótimo... Mu-chan...

No andar de baixo, Shura acordava sentado no sofá. Victorya dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Shura estava incapacitado de se levantar, pois qualquer movimento poderia acordar Victorya. Desde a noite passada, após aquele beijo (que Shura precisava admitir, fora a sensação mais incrível da vida dele), o Coração Artificial dela parecia ter sobrecarregado de emoção. Ela desmaiara em seus braços e não acordara desde então.

Milo acordara logo em seguida, e caminhava em direção ao banheiro quando passa pela sala e vê Shura com Victorya no colo.

- Bom dia, sortudo... - Ele sussurra com uma cara que não sugeria boa coisa. E vindo do Milo, Shura já sabia que não era. - E aí? Como foi a noite caliente?

- Você é doente, Milo... Ela tá desmaiada... O que achou que eu ia fazer?

- Acordá-la com o beijo do amor, El-Cid encantado! - Milo dá uma risada.

- Idiota... Eu não me aproveitaria dela assim, nessa situação!

- Só estou zoando, cara... Mas você tirou a sorte grande... Você já tem uma marionete bonita e gostosona pra namorar... Eu quase morri por causa da "Hora do Pesadelo" lá...

Uma sombra se esgueira por trás de Milo, com um olhar sinistro e uma cara sádica, sua mera presença enviando arrepios a espinha de Milo, que lentamente olha para trás e se depara com o rosto de "quero te matar de forma dolorosa de Karasu".

- Bom dia!

- AAAAAAHHHH! X.x

Milo quase desmaia. Cai de bunda no chão e vai se arrastando pra trás, até chegar a parede. Karasu caminhava em direção a ele, lentamente ainda com aquela cara de quem não via a hora de abrir a barriga de Milo com uma faca só pra ver o que tem dentro.

- O que... O que você... Quer de mim? X.x

- Só quero me desculpar... - Com aquela cara, "desculpar" parecia "desmembrar". - Veja... Eu fiz o café da manhã! - Ela exibe uma bandeja de café da manhã, deliciosamente preparada com pãozinho quente e manteiga derretendo, chá, biscoitos que pareciam deliciosos e salada de frutas.

Milo olha pra bandeja, imaginando que tipo de veneno ela colocara ali. Seus olhos passando da bandeja para o rosto de Karasu e vice-versa. Ele suava frio, tremia, se espremia contra a parede.

- Venha para a mesa comer... - Ela diz intensificando ainda mais o sorriso sádico - Eu preparei com todo o carinho, só pra você... Ahahah...

E Milo desmaia.

- Qual o problema? Não está do seu agrado? - Ela o cutuca com o pé.

Shura olha a cena com a maior cara de "que diabos acabou de acontecer?" e Victorya dá um leve gemido, indicando que estava acordando.

- Que barulheira... Quantas horas eu dormi? Eu sinto que dormi por dias... Que sono gostoso...

- Erm... Bom dia... Você não dormiu por dias, mas dormiu bastante... Erm... Oi... Tudo bem? - Dizia Shura, envergonhado.

- Cidie! Que felicidade! Acho que dormi tão bem por que dormi pertinho de você! - Ela envolve o pescoço de Shura num abraço cheio de felicidade.

- Alguém vai querer comer isso? Parece que ele não quer... - Karasu aponta pra Milo, caído no chão.

- Vamos tomar café juntos Cidie?

Victorya pega a bandeja de Karasu que volta pra cozinha e começa a alfinetar o bonequinho vodu de Milo.

- Idiota... Eu preparei esse café da manhã com todo o carinho! Ele me paga! - Afineta. Alfineta. Alfineta.

- Oi... Seu nome é Victorya não é? - Shura diz enquanto ela leva uma fatia de pão a boca dele. - Prexijamos convershar... - Mastiga.

- Ah deixa eu cuidar de você primeiro, Cidie! - Ela dá uma mordida no pão.

- Mas, eu preciso falar uma coisa... - Ela dá um beijinho nele e coloca um pedaço de maçã na boca dele. - É que... Quem você acha que eu sou?

- Como assim? Você é o Cidie, oras.

- E Cidie é... Seu namorado?

- El-Cid. O rei de Nova Espanha. Bom, eu não sei se estamos namorando... Você me disse que me amava uma vez e eu senti uma coisa muito forte aqui no meu Coração Artificial quando você falou isso, sabe? Então, eu sei que eu também te amo... Então, acho que a gente tá namorando, né?

- É que... Escuta... Eu não sou esse tal de El-Cid. Eu nem sou rei, sabe? Eu sou um roqueiro qualquer e eu... Não te conhecia até antes de ontem... Meu nome é Shura... Prazer... - Ele estende a mão pra ela com um sorriso amarelo e sem-graça.

Victorya olha incrédula pra ele. Que jogo cruel é esse? Como ele poderia não ser El-Cid? Eles são idênticos. Cada aspecto. Até a voz é idêntica. O sorriso. Mas ele agia como se não a conhecesse.

- Você, não é... O Cidie?

- Sinto muito, mas não...

Victorya se levanta, chorando e corre para um dos quartos ( A casa de Mu era grande. Tinha muitos) e Shura corre atrás dela.

- Ei, me desculpa! Eu queria ter dito antes, mas não deu! Eu não quis me aproveitar de você!

- Me deixa em paz! Eu quero ficar sozinha!

Shura sente-se o cocô do mosquito do cavalo do bandido. Nunca quis partir o coração dela daquela forma. Ela era bonita, fantástica, radiante. Shura seria o homem mais afortunado do mundo de ter o amor de uma marionete como ela, isso ele já percebeu. Mas não poderia mentir pra ela. Ela amava o tal de El-Cid e não ele. Ela amava um rei. Não um roqueiro qualquer. Mas foi bom enquanto durou, ele pensava. Agora ele passaria o resto da vida com aquele rosto sofrido de Victorya na mente torturando-o, mas fazer o que? Era o certo a ser feito.

- Fala moçada do metal... Que tá rolando? - Diz Kanon sonolento, com óculos escuros e o braço em volta do ombro de Angel. - Vamos ensaiar hoje ou não?

- Assim que o Milo sair do coma... - Diz Shura.

- O que deu nele? - Pergunta Angel.

- Sei lá. Desmaiou feito um maricas por causa da marionete esquisita.

- E o que deu em você, brô? Por que tá com essa cara jururu? - Kanon pergunta.

- Não é nada, valeu? Eu vou sair. A gente se encontra mais tarde pra ensaiar.

Shura sai cabisbaixo porta afora. Kanon dá de ombros e vai pra cozinha.

- E aí, Marionete from hell? Que tem pro almoço? - Kanon pergunta pra Karasu.

- Seu fígado! - Ela exibe um facão pra ele, fazendo cara de... Adivinhem só... Psicopata...

- Minha filha... Você precisa mudar o disco... - Diz Angel. - Esse papo de sanguinolência tá fazendo mal pros meus camaradas de banda, falou?

- Desculpe... - Outro "desculpe" que, pela cara, mais parecia um "Dane-se! Eu vou rasgar suas gargantas enquanto dormem e afogá-los no próprio sangue!" - Não foi minha intenção...

- Sinistro... - Kanon diz com indiferença, sentando-se a mesa e servindo-se de uma torrada com manteiga e geléia.

Saga acorda e caminha até a sala de estar. Aibell passara a noite inteira desmaiada sobre a mesa, com o laptop ligado diante dela e um screensaver de um desenho esquisito de Personagens de armadura dourada similares a signos zodiacais dançavam pela tela.

Ela acorda, com o corpo dolorido, se espreguiça e olha para o computador. A imagem dos personagens de armadura desaparece e dá lugar ao software onde se encontrava os dados sobre cada marionete. Apesar de todo o esforço, não conseguira identificar a origem da falha no banco de dados de Hoshi que dormia tranquilamente no pufe enorme da sala de estar.

- Devia se deitar. - Diz Saga com a caneca de café na mão. - Até mesmo marionetes precisam repor as energias.

- Estou super cansada... Nem vi a hora em que dormi ontem... - Aibell massageia o próprio pescoço.

- Vai deitar, vai... Eu assumo pra você... - Diz Saga sentando-se a mesa e puxando o laptop pra si.

- É... Acho que preciso mesmo...

Assim que Saga abre o sistema no laptop, o rosto de Aiolos surge na tela.

- Bom dia, senhor! Desculpe ligar a essa hora, mas é uma questão de urgência! - Aiolos soava mais afobado do que aparentava. - Creio que o senhor gostaria de ser informado o mais rápido possível, por isso liguei assim que restabeleci a conexão com a internet!

- Tudo bem, Aiolos. O que descobriu...?

- É fantástico senhor... Eu não sei como explicar, mas tenho certeza de que tem tudo a ver com o senhor... Veja...

Aiolos move a web cam para uma tenda onde Aiolia vigiava do lado de fora. De repente, uma cabeça de longos cachos negros sai pra fora e quase derruba Saga da cadeira. O laptop não escapou de uma borrifada de café que pulou da boca de Saga.

- Fala, seu Saga! - Aiolia grita de longe.

- Ah, olá! É o senhor Saga, eu presumo. É idêntico ao seu antepassado que me criou! Muito prazer! Eu sou Elisa!

E Saga estava mudo. Outra Marionete? Mais uma? Elas estão brotando da terra? Literalmente?

- Aiolos, é necessário que você retorne imediatamente! Venha para Nova Lemúria o mais rápido possível!

- Ah sim! Claro senhor! Agora mesmo!

Aiolos estava mais animado do que na primeira descoberta que fez nas ruínas.

- Vamos arrumar as malas e viajar para Nova Lemúria!

- Nova Lemúria? O rei Saga tá fazendo o que lá?

- Eu não sei, mas parece que é algo grande. Ele está muito interessado em te encontrar, Elisa.

- A mim? Puxa que honra. Vou precisar de alguns trajes mais apropriados. Afinal, vou me encontrar com um rei!

- Isso é mole. - Responde Aiolia. A gente descola umas roupas bacanas pra você. Não que não esteja bem assim.

Elisa cora um pouco e sorri.

- Eu agradeço, senhor Aiolos e senhor Aiolia.

- Ah esquece esse negócio de "senhor". Faz a gente parecer velho. Vem comigo.

E Aiolia segura na mão de Elisa, puxando-a para a barraca. Aiolos observa a cena sem entender. Aiolia já estava muito apegado a marionete.

- Isso é estranho... - Aiolos sussurra pra si mesmo.

**-Nova Lemúria-**

Mais tarde, Hoshi caminhava ao lado de Lune e Aibell ajudando-as com as compras. Angel estava logo atrás, movendo a cabeça ao som da música que espancava seus tímpanos.

- "Run away, hide away! The secrets in your mind! Sacrificed just her life! For a higher love!"

- Agora, você vai comprar o peixe, Aibell. Hoshi, você pode comprar os tomates e a alface, ok? É naquela lojinha ali. Angel pode comprar... Deixa eu ver... Angel pode comprar o molho de tomate e o resto dos condimentos, enquanto eu compro o arroz! Angel?

- "No matter how many stones you put inside. She'll always keeps on floating in your mind. With every turn of your head you see her face again, Until the end, over and over again."

- Angel! - Lune agitava a lista de compras na frente dela e gritava pra se fazer ser ouvida. Mas Angel não parava de cantar e não indicava interesse em diminuir o volume da música.

De qualquer forma, Lune marcara os itens que Angel deveria comprar e entregou-lhe a lista enquanto ela saía cantando e dando a melhor performance de "Air Guitar" de todas.

- Ela vai comprar os itens certos? - Pergunta Aibell intrigada.

- Eu acho que sim... Eu espero que sim... - Suspira Lune. - Vamos.

Hoshi caminha pelas ruas, olhando as barraquinhas que vendiam toda sorte de bugigangas e guloseimas, e sua atenção é despertada ao ver uma loja de doces. A aparência dos doces apenas já era o suficiente para fazer sua boca salivar.

- Olá, marionete bonitinha! Quer levar uns doces? Estão em oferta para garotas bonitas!

- Oferta? O que é isso? ô.o

- Quer dizer que... Nada. O que me diz? Quer alguns?

- Puxa, o senhor é muito gentil! - Hoshi pega um bombom que estava encantadoramente embrulhado em um papel alumínio rosa com desenhos de bichinhos.

Ela desembrulha o papel e cheira. O cheiro do chocolate era delicioso. Hoshi enfia o bombom na boca de uma única vez e com uma única mordida, ela saboreia o recheio de licor de morango. Sua boca é inundada por uma torrente de sensações. Aquele chocolate pastoso, delicioso que desliza pela língua, gruda nos dentes, misturado com o cremoso recheio de morango é um ataque ao seu Coração Artificial.

- Minha nossa, moço! Esse negócio é a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já comi! Como se chama isso?

- Ah! São trufas! As mais deliciosas de Nova Lemúria!

_Pesquisando: Trufa... Aguarde..._

_**Poodle:** (em francês: caniche e em alemão: pudeln) é uma raça canina oriunda da Alemanha. É considerada a segunda raça mais inteligente do mundo..._

- Posso pegar mais um, moço? E posso levar pras outras marionetes e pros moços da casa?

- Claro! Aproveite a promoção!

- Puxa, muito obrigada! - Hoshi começa a pegar dezenas de doces e colocar na sacola de compras. - Obrigada, moço! - E sai andando.

- Ei, mocinha! Espere aí! Você não pagou pelos doces!

- Pagar? Como assim?

- Como assim? Tô falando de mé, bufunfa, verdinha! Interesse! Money! Cadê? Não vai pagar não?

O banco de dados de Hoshi é invadido por vários verbetes, tentando pesquisar cada um deles e falhando miseravelmente em esclarecer o que diabos o homem queria dela.

- Passa a grana pra cá! O dinheiro!

- Dinheiro? Mas... Mas... Esse dinheiro é pras compras...

- E quanto aos doces que comeu e que está levando? Não quero nem saber! São 25 Dólares Arianos! Pode ir passando pra cá!

O homem toma o dinheiro das mãos de Hoshi e a empurra no chão.

- Caloteir... - O homem se vira e quase tem o pescoço apresentado a lâmina de uma foice. Atrás dele, ao lado de Hoshi, estava Karasu. Segurando a foice.

- Seu pedaço de merda fedida... Como pode roubar o dinheiro da minha amiga...? - Diz Karasu com uma cara... Ah vocês sabem qual a única cara que ela sabe fazer. Enfim, enviou arrepios pela espinha do homem.

- E-e-e-e-eu não roubei... Ela queria levar os doces sem pagar...

- Mas você me deu!

- Sim. Eu vi! Você deu a ela!

- Eu ofereci! Mas tem de pagar! Tá pensando que eu trabalho de graça?

- Calado, seu saco de estrume! Ou eu vou puxar essa foice com tanta força que sua cabeça vai saltar pro alto e quando ela saltar pro alto eu vou fatiá-la feito uma melancia em quatro fatias iguais!

- Não! Por favor! Eu tenho filhos pra sustentar! Eu sou muito novo pra morrer!

- Karasu-chan... Não machuca ele... ó.o

- Ah eu quero tanto... Mas acho que posso deixar ele ir, se devolver o dinheiro que roubou...

- Tá bom, tá bom! Não me mata! Toma!

Hoshi se levanta, pega o dinheiro e dá um beijo no rosto do homem.

- Puxa! Muito obrigada, moço! Você é tão bonzinho!

- De nada... Agora, pode tirar essa foice do meu pescoço, por favor?

- Vai passear! - Karasu recolhe a foice.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, suas ladras! Guardas! Guardas!

E de repente, a praça parece um arrastão de pessoas correndo pra ver do que se tratava a confusão.

- Gente, o que será que está acontecendo? ô.o - Pergunta Aibell.

- Eu acho que faço uma idéia... -.- - Responde Lune.

- "The sins of your life are now catching up with you. You can't stay ahead. There's nothing you can do. With every turn of your head you see her face again, until the end, over and over again." - Angel chega com um saco de compras na mão, ainda imersa na sua música e totalmente alheia ao que acontecia ao redor. E arrasando na "Air Guitar".

Havia uma multidão de pessoas ao redor de Hoshi e Karasu quando os guardas chegaram.

- Mas que inferno está acontecendo aqui? - Grita um dos guardas.

- São estas marionetes malucas, seu guarda! São ameaças! Assassinas! Ladras! - Diz o vendedor de doces.

- Sim, sim... Venham porquinhos... - A cara maníaca de Karasu assustava todo mundo ao redor, e a foice que ela empunhava pouco fazia para diminuir seu aspecto assustador. - Eu vou cortar seus p... e enfiá-los nos seus c...! Hiaihaiaihaihaiahaihiaa!

- Socorro... ç.ç - Choraminga Hoshi.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews?

**Jules Heartilly:** Não. Infelizmente estas serão as únicas marionetes que teremos por enquanto. n.n

Daniela: I love to tease! Faz vocês voltarem aqui e deixarem uma review. Nem que seja pra me xingar! XD (aalmadonegócio!)

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Já tinha respondido sua dúvida sobre o título né Pure-Petir? Mas como sempre gosto de mencionar, a Karasu é divertidíssima de se escrever. Incrível como suas personagens sempre me lotam de idéias, Pure-Petit... XD

**Mrs. Margot: **Adiantada ou atrasada, o importante é que está mandando. E está fazendo um Ikarus feliz... E a Karasu já tem uma fã de carteirinha aqui, viu Pure-Petit? XP

Enfim. Obrigado a **Black Scorpio no Nyx** por betar pra mim. Thanks Juh.

**Capítulo 04 - Marionetes das Nações Unidas**

Victorya estava sentada no balanço amarrado por cordas na árvore do quintal da casa de Mu, ainda chateada e relembrando a dor de ouvir as palavras de Shura. A decepção era uma nova tortura que seu Coração Artificial tinha descoberto para atormentá-la. Por um instante, ela ficou tão feliz de vê-lo. Ele era idêntico a El-Cid em todos os aspectos. Seu rosto estava impresso na mente dela. Uma lágrima escapa do cantinho do olho de Victorya e ela logo limpa com as mãos. E de repente, ela escuta alguém limpar a garganta atrás dela. Era Shura. Com um imenso buquê de flores.

- Eu disse que queria ficar sozinha.

- Eu sei. Mas eu queria te dar isso. É um pedido de desculpas. Sinto muito se não gostar das flores. Não entendo nada e pedi ajuda ao floricultor.

- Obrigada. - Ela pega as flores no colo sem olhar pra ele. Sentia-se um pouco humilhada também de expor seus sentimentos a um estranho. - São lindas. Eu gostei... De verdade.

- Então... Eu peço desculpas se te magoei.

- Oh, não. - Ela olha pra ele assustada. - Você não me magoou. É que... Eu não sei explicar. Eu estava tão triste por que nem o El-Cid e nem o Mani-Mani estão aqui mais... E de repente, você apareceu... E eu fiquei tão feliz que não pensei em nada, sabe?

- Entendo... - Shura diz sem querer pensar em quem diabos é o tal "Mani-Mani".

- Você fez a coisa certa em me contar a verdade. Eu jamais poderia ficar com você sendo que quem eu amo de verdade é El-Cid. Não seria justo com você.

- É... Mas sabe o que eu tava pensando? - Diz Shura. - Você é uma marionete muito bonita. Linda, na verdade. - O comentário faz Victorya corar. - E eu gostei muito de você... E daquele beijo... Eu sei o que vai dizer, não seria justo comigo, mas eu sinto no meu coração que pertencemos um ao lado do outro, entende?

- Shura... Seria viver uma mentira...

- E se não precisar ser uma mentira? - Ele pergunta. Ela sorri, imaginando o que ele está tramando. - E se você se apaixonar por mim?

- Shura. Não faça isso consigo mesmo... Você pode se decepcionar e eu não quero te ver sofrendo. Você é um cara legal...

- Eu posso me decepcionar, mas eu posso conseguir. De qualquer forma, eu não vou me arrepender de não ter ao menos tentado! - Ele se coloca de joelhos e segura na mão de Victorya. - Eu vou me dedicar a conquistar seu amor e não desistirei até você me amar ou até você amar outra pessoa. - Ele beija o torso da mão dela fazendo-a corar e arrancando um sorriso autêntico e sincero dela.

Ela precisava admitir, ele estava muito charmoso naquele momento e sim, como se parecia com El-Cid. Era difícil pra ela resistir a tentação de beijá-lo com todo seu sistema gritando e implorando por mais um beijo. Só mais um. Mas ela se controla, apesar de seu Coração Artificial falhar por um microssegundo.

- Shura... Eu não quero encorajar isso. Eu não vou agüentar olhar pra você um dia e vê-lo sofrendo por minha causa...

- Ei. Eu sou grandinho. Eu agüento levar um fora.

Ela suspira profundamente, se levanta e acaricia o rosto dele.

- Eu não sei o que faço com você, Shura...

Victorya começa a caminha de volta pra casa, mas seu rosto já não era mais triste.

**-Feira-**

As pessoas se aglomeravam ao redor das duas pobres marionetes. Ou melhor, ao redor da pobre marionete assustada, Hoshi e da maluca desvairada portando uma imensa arma cortante, Karasu.

- Muito bem, marionete! Largue esta arma! - Diz o guarda, apontando a lança pra ela.

- Vem pegar, porco nojento! Eu largo ela no seu s...!

"Mas que marionete vulgar!"

"E perigosa! Veja a cara dela! Parece que vai matar a pobrezinha da outra! O que as autoridades vão fazer?"

"Esta marionete tem de ser abatida!"

Os murmurinhos não paravam. Os policiais ficavam tensos.

- Esperem! - Diz Lune chegando ao local da confusão acompanhada de Aibell e Angel. - Ela não é uma criminosa! Ela só não sabe como expressar seus sentimentos!

- Você conhece esta marionete maluca? Ela tentou matar um homem e esta outra aqui está roubando doces do mesmo.

- Não estão fazendo nada disso! Elas só estão confusas! - Diz Aibell. - E nós podemos pagar pelos doces!

- Não é tão simples assim. Ainda temos tentativa de assassinato a considerar. Estas marionetes devem ser presas!

- Não há outra forma, senhor guarda?

Karasu parece estar se contendo pra não sair cortando todo mundo com sua foice, até que a tensão é quebrada por uma voz que chama a atenção de todos.

- Soltem as marionetes. Eu me responsabilizo por elas.

Todos olham na direção do homem com longos e rebeldes cabelos verdes e pintinhas na testa.

- Ooohh... Senhor Shion, Chefe da Guarda Real e Secretário do Ministério de Defesa de Nova Lemúria? - Dizem os guardas fazendo reverências.

- Estas marionetes não iam machucar ninguém. Esta foice não tem fio. É inofensiva.

- Inofensiva? Quero ver dizer isso quando eu enfiá-la no seu... - Aibell e Lune tapam a boca de Karasu.

- E quanto a você, mocinha... - Diz Shion se aproximando de Hoshi que ainda estava sentada no chão e lhe oferece a mão para ela se levantar. - Permita-me pagar pelos seus doces, querida. - Shion oferece um maço de dinheiro ao vendedor.

Era um bolo de notas que obviamente superava em, no mínimo, dez vezes o valor dos doces e Shion provavelmente nem notou. O vendedor desmaia.

Shion estava olhando tão fixamente para o rostinho vermelho de Hoshi que não conseguia nem falar, pois ela também olhava fixamente para os olhos de Shion. Depois de alguns segundos constrangedores, ela nota a mão dele estendida para ajudá-la a se levantar e aceita a ajuda.

- Senhor Shion... Muito, muito obrigada... - Diz Lune. - Não sei o que seria se o senhor não tivesse aparecido.

- Lune, que prazer revê-la. Não foi nada. Eu só estava passando. - Shion ajeita as lapelas do terno. Como vão você e Mu? Estão bem?

- Estamos ótimos!

- E parece que temos novos convidados na casa de meu discípulo. Gostaria de me apresentar, Lune?

- Ah claro! Onde estou com a cabeça? Estas são novas marionetes encontradas e despertadas pelo senhor Saga. Esta é Aibell.

- E quem é esta adorável marionete?

- Esta é a Hoshi... Hoshi, este é o senhor Shion.

- O-o-o-o-o-oi... Mui-muito pr-prazer... 'O.O' - Hoshi estava com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

Shion beija o torso da mão dela.

- O senhor já conhece a Angel...

- "A dreamy-eyed child staring into night. On a journey to storyteller's mind. Whispers a wish speaks with the stars the words are silent in him. Distant sigh from a lonely heart. 'I'll be with you soon, my Shalafi'. Grey Heavens my destiny!" - Air Guitar Master.

- Erm... Ela está um pouco distraída no momento... - Diz Aibell sorrindo sem graça.

- E aquela é... - Lune acena para Karasu que alfinetava o bonequinho vodu de Shion - Erm... A Karasu...

- Muito... Prazer...? - Shion se assusta com a expressão insana de Karasu.

- Muito! Muito prazer! Hihaihaihiahiaa! - Alfineta. Alfineta. Alfineta.

- Bem... Na verdade, estou muito feliz de encontrá-la aqui, Lune. Poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro, senhor Shion. Qualquer coisa.

Shion entrega um envelope para Lune.

- Entregue ao Mu por mim, ok?

- Ah, claro.

- E... Providencie trajes de gala. Pra todas vocês. - Shion sorri e parte.

- Minha nossa! Que homem elegante! E importante! E tão educado e gentil!

- Esse é o senhor Shion... Ele era o rei, mas quando a Angel salvou a Saori da nave, ele abdicou do trono e o passou para ela.

- É mesmo? Puxa! - Diz Aibell.

- Hoshi? Você está bem? - pergunta Lune.

Hoshi olhava para o nada, com cara de boba e desmaia. As marionetes vão acudi-la.

- Hoshi! Você está bem? Fala comigo!

- Estou... Estou... Sentindo uma coisa estranha no peito...

- Será que o Coração Artificial dela foi infectado por um vírus? Eu acho que o senhor Saga não deve ter atualizado o anti-vírus dela... - Diz Aibell analisando Hoshi. - Você permitiria uma sincronização de nossos sistemas via Bluetooth para que eu pudesse examiná-la, Hoshi?

- Vai precisar me desligar? Eu tenho medo... x.x

- Não... ô.o

- Então pode... x.x - Desmaia.

**-Casa do Mu-**

Mu e Saga analisam o envelope que Shion entregara por intermédio de Lune.

- Um convite oficial da Rainha Saori, convidando a nós e a todas as marionetes para um jantar no Palácio Real? - Pergunta Saga.

- É o que diz aqui. - Responde Mu, intrigado. - Será em dois dias. A princesa Saori informa também que receberemos a ilustre presença do Novo Imperador de Nova China! Puxa, será um evento suntuoso.

Enquanto isso, Aibell estava grudada no laptop analisando os dados do Coração Artificial de Hoshi.

- Estranho... Eu nunca vi estes padrões antes... Estes pulsos que o Coração Artificial de Hoshi está emitindo são desconhecidos por mim...

Saga olha para a tela e dá um sorriso torto.

- Tem certeza de que não faz idéia do que estes pulsos representam Aibell?

- Absoluta senhor Saga. São tão... Caóticos. E erráticos. Um perfeito Coração Artificial emite pulsos uniformes e padronizados, mas olha que bagunça! Estou seriamente preocupada com a Hoshi, pobrezinha! Ela pode estar prestes a morrer! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, senhor Saga!

- Como assim? Eu vou ser desligada? Eu não quero ser desligada! Ç.Ç - Hoshi chora.

- Relaxe, Aibell e Hoshi... Não há nada de errado com seu Coração Artificial... Você vai ficar muito bem...

Kanon e Angel chegam, com seu visual metaleiro e óculos escuros, calças jeans rasgadas, camisetas de banda pretas e munhequeiras de espinhos.

- Ouviu isso, Angel? Vamos poder detonar num show dentro do Palácio Real! Como daquela vez que eu te encontrei!

- Uhuul! Arrasou, Kanon! Já pensei no nome do Show! "Rock in Lemuria"! Ou "Lemuriastock"! Ah, já sei! "Lemuriapalooza"!

- Detonou, marionete metal! ù.u

- Se pensam que vão entrar no Palácio Real vestidos como indigentes, podem tirar o Pegasus da chuva... - Diz Saga. - É um jantar com trajes de gala.

- Caaaaraaa! Que saco! Nem a pau que vou me vestir feito um mauricinho pra uma festa de grã-finos, falei?

- Ótimo. - Diz Saga indiferente. - Não queremos que vá mesmo.

- Brô... Às vezes você é cruel sem motivo... u.u'

**-Na nave a caminho de Nova Lemúria-**

Aiolia, Aiolos e Elisa conversavam, sentados em suas poltronas e olhando pela janela.

- Então, como pode ver, trabalhar para o Rei de Nova Grécia tem suas vantagens. Essa nave aqui tem suítes de luxo, marionetes te servindo e te tratando como um rei e a comida é a melhor possível... E ainda bem que te encontramos, Elisa! Já estava com medo do Saga cortar nosso barato e nossa verba junto!

- Fico feliz de ajudar. Eu acho... - Ela sorri.

- Então... Diga-me, Elisa. Como foi parar no fundo de uma pirâmide em uma câmara secreta? Por que te esconderiam num lugar tão profundo?

- Eu não sei... Eu acho que o senhor Saga que me criou estava um pouco paranóico e com medo de que pessoas erradas me encontrassem. Ele vivia resmungando sobre uma marionete que ele criou que foi seqüestrada e teve o Coração Artificial danificado... E que ele não queria que isso acontecesse comigo...

- Mas escondê-la num lugar tão... Horrível! - Aiolos não consegue esconder a indignação. - Isso é imperdoável!

- Ah tudo bem... Eu não me importo. Eu acho que o sigilo compensou. Acabei sendo encontrada por dois verdadeiros cavalheiros...

Elisa segura a mão de Aiolos que fica um pouco tímido e Aiolia fica um pouco agitado ao notar.

- É. Pois é. - Diz Aiolia interrompendo o contato dos dois. - Mas enfim, quando chegarmos a Nova Lemúria, vamos nos divertir bastante, Elisa. Lá tem um monte de coisas legais pra ver. Vamos fazer turismo pela cidade inteira. E tem lugares bem românticos também...

O rosto de Elisa cora.

- Aiolia, temos coisas importantes a fazer quando chegarmos a Nova Lemúria.

- Chato... - ele sussurra de forma nada disfarçada para Elisa, arrancando um sorriso dela.

- E temos de nos apresentar ao Palácio Real, apresentar Elisa ao senhor Saga e a senhorita Saori e...

- É... Blablablá... E temos de provar da cozinha local. Lemurianos são ótimos cozinheiros, sabe?

- Quer parar de agir feito uma criança? Isso é assunto importante.

- Quer parar de agir feito meu pai? Por que você não é.

- Eu sou seu irmão. Mais velho. E responsável por você!

- Eu já tenho 18 anos!

- Então, aja de acordo.

- Ora seu...! - Aiolia se levanta exaltado.

- Não briguem, por favor! - Elisa se coloca no meio dos dois. - Aiolia, podemos fazer o tour quando terminarmos nossas obrigações. Temos todo o tempo do mundo, não é mesmo?

Aiolia se conforma e volta a se sentar.

- Tá legal.

A nave pousa no aeroporto tranquilamente. As bagagens são descarregadas e Aiolos caminhava ao lado de Elisa enquanto Aiolia vinha atrás carregando algumas malas.

- Eu peço desculpas pelo meu irmão. Ele ainda é um pouco imaturo.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu acho ele divertido.

- Mesmo assim. Não precisa ir fazer esse tour só por causa dele, se não quiser.

- Não tem problema algum. Por que não vamos todos os três? Vai ser muito divertido, tenho certeza!

- Claro. Será divertido. Vamos os três juntos.

Aiolia ouve a conversa atrás deles e imediatamente chama pelo irmão.

- Ei, mano. Uma palavrinha?

- Com licença, Elisa...

Aiolos se aproxima de Aiolia que começa a sussurrar enquanto Elisa caminha a frente.

- Cara! Você está cortando meu barato!

- Hã? Do que você está falando?

- Alooooo? Da gata na nossa frente! Ela é linda! Nem acredito que finalmente encontramos uma marionete com Coração Artificial. Dizem que elas são capazes de pensar como mulheres de verdade. Então, elas podem se apaixonar como mulheres de verdade também, né?

- Você está delirando.

- Estou, é? Faz o seguinte... Quando resolver toda a chatice que tiver de resolver, vê se deixa eu e a Elisa sozinhos pra eu levá-la a um tour romântico por Nova Lemúria... Sozinhos, entendeu? Aí eu vou chegar nela.

- Que seja... Eu vou deixar os dois bem a vontade...

Aiolos não queria admitir, mas estava sentindo uma pontada (de faca) de ciúmes no peito. E pensar que o irmão era mais galanteador do que ele. Mas pensando bem... Como ele saberia como se aproximar de uma mulher? Naquele planeta não tem nenhuma. E marionetes com Corações Artificiais não dão em árvores.

- O que está acontecendo comigo, afinal? - Ele diz olhando para o irmão conversando descontraidamente com Elisa.

**-Palácio Real. Dois dias depois-**

O Imperador Dohko chega ao Palácio Real, acompanhado de sua comitiva. Ao seu lado estavam o conselheiro imperial e a marionete Leena vinha ao seu lado, num belo vestido longo de seda chinesa, com bordados de dragões e tigres. O vestido era aberto nas costas e os cabelos dela estavam amarrados em um coque com adornos chineses.

Dohko vinha com uma bela roupa chinesa de seda preta e um chapéu combinando sobre a cabeça. Shion se aproxima de braços abertos e o abraça.

- Bem vindo a Nova Lemúria, meu amigo... É um prazer recebê-lo conosco...

- O prazer é todo meu, velho amigo... Apresento-lhe Leena. Minha marionete guarda-costas.

- Muito prazer. - Diz Leena fazendo uma breve reverência.

- Inacreditável. Ela também possui um Coração Artificial... Chegou em excelente hora, meu velho... A Rainha Saori espera ansiosa por sua chegada.

- Com licença, Imperador Dohko... Talvez, fosse melhor nos preocuparmos com a segurança de seus aposentos. Sem desrespeito aos nossos ilustres anfitriões, é claro...

- Você se preocupa demais. Eu já disse que Leena é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar da minha segurança. Quer parar com essa implicância, homem?

- Minhas mais sinceras desculpas, Imperador. - O velho responde.

A comitiva adentra o palácio. Era majestoso e impecável. São levados ao salão de festas onde Saori os espera no trono. Quando Dohko e Leena adentram o salão, eles estão impressionados. Havia marionetes com Corações Artificiais por todos os lados, além de muitos ilustres convidados.

Shura estava pegando uma taça de champagne para Victorya e os dois conversavam em um canto. Ele estava trajando um smoking elegante que alugara de última hora. Victorya estava em um deslumbrante e longo vestido vermelho com um colar de pérolas no pescoço. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos caindo como uma cascata sobre os ombros.

- Aqui está, minha querida. - Diz Shura entregando-lhe a taça.

- Obrigada. Você é um cavalheiro mesmo, Shura.

- Ah, eu faço o que posso.

Do outro lado, próximo a mesa, servindo um ponche estava Milo. Com a cara mais cabisbaixa do mundo. Tão cabisbaixo que era notável. Kanon e Angel se aproximam dele para puxar conversa.

- Qual o problema, brô? Você tá com a mesma cara jururu do Shura. Já basta um músico com tendências emo nessa banda, falou? A gente toca Heavy Metal! Somos Black Sabbath e não Restart!

- Ah, vai plantar batatas! - Diz Milo engolindo uma taça de ponche num gole só. - Mas é o meu karma, sabe? Parece que minha vida é escrita por um fic-writer sádico que adora me ver sofrer!

- Ah, colega... Ainda tá esquentando a cabeça com aquele filhote de cruz-credo?

- E como não? Ela é tão linda! Ela é tão... Delicada... Ela é tão... Perfeita... É a primeira oportunidade que tenho de cantar uma garota, namorar uma garota que não tenha "Made in Nova China" escrito no traseiro... E eu vou me apaixonar pelo rascunho satânico da Samara?

Os três olham para o outro extremo da mesa, onde Karasu estava. Ela estava vestida com um kimono japonês preto e branco, os cabelos belamente ornamentados e uma maquiagem que deixava sua cara extremamente pálida. O batom era negro, assim como a sombra nos olhos. E Milo repara que ela está admirando com os olhos esbugalhados, uma taça de Bloody Mary.

Karasu estica um sorriso sádico e começa a virar a taça de gut-gut, deixando o líquido escorrer pelos cantos dos lábios, manchando sua pele a medida que as gotas lentamente percorrem seu pescoço.

Ela termina de beber o drink e olha pra Milo com sua cara psicótica. Milo está de queixo caído olhando para aquela marionete branca feito um fantasma com líquido vermelho lambuzando o rosto e escorrendo pela boca. Ela parecia um vampiro sedento por seu sangue. Milo desmaia.

- Cara... Precisamos de uns roqueiros mais machos na nossa banda, Kanon... ¬¬

- Pode crer...

Enquanto isso, Hoshi, trajada num belo vestido constituído de um top, uma saia de rendas e sapatos de salto alto, escondia-se atrás de Aibell, que estava num impecável vestido negro, óculos e jóias no pescoço e pulso direito. Hoshi admirava Shion a distância enquanto seu Coração Artificial pulsava de uma inexplicável e assustadora emoção.

- Hoshi... O que você tem? Tá grudada em mim o dia inteiro... A Karasu te assustou de novo?

- Não... - Ela dizia olhando Shion de longe.

_Pesquisando: Amor... Aguarde..._

_**Saint Seiya**, conhecido nos países lusófonos como **Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco**, é uma série japonesa (anime e mangá), de grande sucesso no mundo durante a década de 1990..._

- Não! Não é isso!

_Pesquisando: Amor... Aguarde..._

_**Pipoca** é um prato feito a partir de uma variedade especial de milho (Zea mays everta), que estoura quando aquecido, ao aquecermos os grãos de milho de maneira rápida, a umidade interna é convertida em vapor. Num determinado ponto, a pressão estoura a casca externa, transformando a parte interna numa massa pouco consistente de amidos e fibras, maior do que o grão original..._

- Ai droga! Também não é isso! Acerta dessa vez! Só dessa vez! Eu preciso saber!

- Hoshi! O que está sussurrando aí? Você está bem? Será que é o vírus que está atacando seu Coração Artificial de novo?

_Pesquisando: Amor... _

_**Palmeira** é o nome comum das plantas da família **Arecaceae**, anteriormente conhecida como **Palmae** ou **Palmaceae**, a única família botânica da ordem Arecales. _

- Não! Não é isso também! Eu preciso saber... X.x

- Eu vou procurar o meu laptop agora e te examinar! Você está tão vermelha! - Diz Aibell preocupada, largando o seu drink de lado.

E por fim, Aiolos e Aiolia conversavam com Mu, Saga, Lune, Marin e Shina (Duas marionetes com Corações Artificiais que eram guarda-costas de Saga).

- Mu, há quanto tempo! Vejo que sua vida vai bem! Lune é muito bonita. É um cara de sorte.

- Você é tão gentil, senhor Aiolos...

- Obrigado, Aiolos. E como andam as escavações? Encontrou mais tesouros arqueológicos além desta bela marionete?

- Ei! Cuidado com os galanteios, Mu... Lune vai ficar com ciúmes! - Aiolia brinca.

Aibell se aproxima de Mu.

- Com licença, Mu. - Ela diz. - Há algum lugar pra examinar a Hoshi por aqui? Eu acho que ela está passando mal por causa daquele vírus de novo...

- Eu já disse que ela não tem vírus nenhum Aibell. Ela está simplesmente...

E eis que uma comoção chama a atenção de todos dentro do salão de festas. As pessoas olham na direção da entrada do Salão, quando vêem Afrodite vestido como um rei, parado diante da porta, tamanha sua pompa.

- Pois bem. Posso saber por que fui convidado a esta reunião? Será que é só para as outras nações esfregarem suas Marionetes na cara de Nova Suécia?

O olhar nada amigável dele percorre o salão parando de forma inquisitiva sobre Mu e Lune. Aibell bate os olhos em Afrodite e seu sistema trava. Seu Coração Artificial começa a pulsar rapidamente, enviando uma enxurrada caótica de dados para o seu cérebro positrônico.

- Mu...? - Aibell sussurra.

- Sim, Aibell? - Mu responde sem desviar os olhos de Afrodite que caminhava em sua direção.

E a medida que Afrodite caminhava mais próximo deles, mais Aibell parecia afetada por estes estranhos sintomas parecidos com os de Hoshi.

- Eu acho que peguei o vírus da Hoshi... - Diz Aibell assim que Afrodite para cara-a-cara com Mu a dois centímetros dela.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Vamos às reviews por que dessa vez tem bastante...

**Jules Heartlly:** Acho que eu deveria mudar o título do capítulo pra "Tenso". XD

**Margarida:** Você querendo semear a discórdia? Isso tudo é amor pelos dramas rasgados ou é por que a Juh fisgou o carneiro, Margarida? XP

**Mrs. Margot:** Quem é esse fic-writter sádico? Alguém deveria notificar as autoridades. Ele está atormentando a vida do Milo, logo vai atormentar a da Shura (pelo que você está dizendo). PS.: Tem mais camisas de "I Love Karasu 4rever" aí? XD

**Rowdrain-Kanovich:** Aaaahhh... Bem que eu estava sentindo falta de uma review... Mas ainda bem que resolveu aparecer... XD Tá desculpada. Fico feliz de saber que você está amadorando. E espero que continue amadorando as doideras que eu escrevo. Hehehehe! n.n

**Lune-sensei:** Duas reviews da Lune-sensei! Adoro! Bom, primeiro... Eu não vou usar esse final. Eu acho que já tenho mahomeno na cuca como vai ser o final... Mas quem sabe, eu possa usar outras sugestões que você deu?

**-Karasu e Azuki olhando pro Milo com cara de psicopatas, afiando a katana e a foice e se preparando pra esquartejar um boneco vodu do Milo-**

**-Milo tendo um piripaque igual ao Chaves - 'O.O'**

Não estou dizendo que vai acontecer, mas... Quem sabe? -assobiando-

Eeee... Dei falta de mais uma review. Pure-Petit não apareceu ainda. u.u Deve ser a virada de fim de ano. Deve ter sido boa, né Pure-Petit? XD

E falando nisso: **FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TODAS VOCÊS!**

São os votos sinceros do Ikarus...

Agora, chega de conversa e vamos ao capítulo!

**Capítulo 05 - Hóspedes reais**

Assim que todos os convidados chegaram, Saori se levantou do trono de braços abertos e os recepcionou.

- Bem-vindos todos a Nova Lemúria. Hoje, testemunhamos um dia incomum. Um dia que poderá mudar o nosso mundo para sempre. Estimados governantes. Estimados lemurianos. Estimadas marionetes. Minha casa é sua casa.

- Ouviu isso, Angel? Somos convidados da Rainha Saori em pessoa. É, ou não é a definição de "maneiro"?

- Pode crer.

A festa se resumiu em clima tenso. Afrodite não tirava os olhos de Mu e Lune o tempo inteiro. Victorya precisava se lembrar a cada segundo que aquele gentil e romântico roqueiro não era El-Cid e que ela não podia beijá-lo. Por mais que seu Coração Artificial desejasse, ela não podia e isso fez com que a festa levasse cinco horas pra passar, embora tenha durado pouco mais de duas.

Milo fugiu pelo salão inteiro sempre que Karasu se aproximava para pedir desculpas ou para convidá-lo pra dançar. Ela começava a sentir-se magoada. Hoshi era puxada por Aibell através do castelo, a procura de um laboratório onde poderia fazer exames para tentar remover os "vírus".

Leena sentia-se tensa ao lado de Dohko. Por mais certeza que tivesse de que Dohko estava seguro, ela sentia-se tensa pela segurança dele, esperando perigo por todos os lados. Precisava se lembrar constantemente de que nenhum ninja ia saltar das janelas para assassiná-lo. Ela tentava sorrir o máximo que podia, mas a lembrança do antigo imperador morto sobre a cama, ainda a assombrava. A assombrara por todo o tempo em que fora destituída de seu cargo e colocada para dormir.

As coisas pareciam boas para Elisa, mas ela sentia uma constante tensão entre Aiolos e Aiolia e nunca quisera que isso acontecesse. Era óbvio que Aiolia possuía algum sentimento por ela e parecia estar disputando com Aiolos. Mas, e quanto aos sentimentos dela? Será que havia algum sentimento por algum deles? Esta pergunta ecoava em sua mente a medida que ela deslizava com Aiolia pela pista de dança. Seu banco de dados foi muito útil, pois nunca dançara na vida. E vez ou outra, sua visão captava um tristonho e suspirante Aiolos com um copo de ponche na mão amuado no canto do salão e seu Coração Artificial doía.

A única marionete que parecia estar realmente curtindo a festa era Angel ao lado de Kanon. Os dois nunca comeram tão bem na vida. Tudo que os garçons serviam, eles aceitavam e na mesa deles parecia haver uns 20 pratos vazios ou mais. Fora as taças de coquetel.

- Xabe, Angel? Hic! Eu poxo me acoshtumar fáxil a exa vida de rei... Rei do Heavy Metal!

- Ei! Vamos pedir a Saori pra gente viver permanentemente aqui, Kanon! Já pensou? Esses mordomos servindo a gente, suíte de luxo e depois disso sair em turnê mundial... Angel não tem nadinha a reclamar.

- Por ixo que vochê é minha namorada, Angel.

- Psiu! - Sussurra Milo debaixo da mesa.

- Brô! Que você tá fazendo aí? Espero que não esteja olhando debaixo da saia da Angel!

- Deixa de ser bobo cara! - Milo sussurra mais baixo e faz sinal para Kanon diminuir o volume - Estou me escondendo da Noiva do Chucky!

- Aaaahhh... Pode crer, brô! - Diz Kanon, obviamente alcoolizado. - Eu te dou cobertura. Vochê tá xeguro comigo tomando conta de vochê.

Milo suspira aliviado e volta a se esconder debaixo da mesa.

- Milo... - Diz a voz fantasmagórica. - Você aceita camarão? - Karasu mostra a bandeja de aperitivos.

- Aaaahhhhh! Sai daqui, assombração! - Milo sai correndo de debaixo da mesa.

- Milo! Volte aqui! Eu queria fazer as pazes! Hiahahahahaha!

Os convidados olham a cena achando que era uma tentativa de assassinato. E como podem imaginar, foi uma festa bem lotada de tensão e clima ruim (para alguns), mas logo a festa chega ao fim e os convidados são convidados a se retirarem para seus quartos.

- Os mordomos vão mostrar a vocês os seus quartos. Por favor, acomodem-se. - Diz Saori se retirando.

Shura acompanha Victorya até a porta de seu quarto. Ela abre a porta e para olhando pra ele, esperando a despedida.

- A noite foi maravilhosa, Shura. Me senti como num verdadeiro encontro.

- Ei. Foi um verdadeiro encontro, não foi?

Victorya sorri.

- Sim, foi um verdadeiro encontro. Vamos considerar este nosso primeiro encontro.

- Ótimo. Eu nunca saí com uma garota. Qual a minha nota?

- A sua nota? - Victorya sorri um pouco mais. - Como assim?

- Eu fui um verdadeiro cavalheiro ou agi mal com você em algum momento?

- Você foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Boa noite, Shura. - Ela se inclina para beijar o rosto de Shura e ele vira o rosto um pouco para esquerda, direcionando seus lábios para os dela.

Ela para na metade do caminho olhando pra ele, sentindo a respiração dele em seus lábios e travando a maior batalha contra seus instintos básicos que ela já travara em toda a sua vida. Até que uma virada de eventos acontece e a leva a derrota sumária. Shura a beija.

O beijo começa como um roçar de lábios, uma carícia. O suficiente para fazer seu Coração Artificial disparar alucinadamente até culminar em um apaixonante e tórrido beijo, com Victorya entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Shura e ele puxando-a para si pela cintura. As mãos dele deslizando por suas costas a medida que lentamente descem até quase chegar ás nádegas de Victorya e ela só conseguia pensar em rasgar as roupas de Shura, jogá-lo sobre a cama e amarrá-lo. Mordê-lo e arranhá-lo. E fazer loucuras com ele que nem imaginava! Sim, ela precisava fazer isso. O beijo esquentava, mais e mais e mais! Seu Coração Artificial já começava a dar pane e sua personalidade já começava a mudar!

Mas sua mente sobrepuja o poder do coração, fazendo-a se afastar de Shura.

A respiração acelerada, o rubor na face e o olhar dela fazem Shura sentir-se um canalha, talvez se aproveitando de uma marionete fragilizada.

- Victorya... Me perdoe... Eu não quis... Me desculpe...

- Não... Tudo bem... Eu preciso... Preciso ir... Nos vemos amanhã de manhã, Shura, boa noite...

Ela fecha a porta e adentra o quarto. Se atira sobre a cama pensando naquele beijo. As palavras ecoando em sua mente: Ele não é El-Cid, ele não é El-Cid, ele não é El-Cid!

No quarto de Dohko, Leena olhava cada canto a procura de perigo. Atrás das cortinas, embaixo da cama, passagens secretas atrás dos armários ou armadilhas atrás dos quadros. Precaução nunca é demais.

- Leena. Você se preocupa demais. Eu estou bem e seguro.

- Só estou checando, majestade. Só pra ter certeza. Tudo parece em ordem... - Ela olha dentro do banheiro. - Ficarei do lado de fora da porta caso o senhor...

Leena se vira para Dohko e o pega sem camisa. Uma visão que faz seu coração parar de bater por um segundo e recompensar o tempo perdido um milhão de vezes mais rápido pelos próximos segundos.

- Sim, Leena? Você ia dizendo?

- Caso o senhor precise de mim... - Ela se vira ruborizada. Dohko não se dá conta de que ela estava envergonhada de vê-lo sem camisa.

- Está tudo bem, Leena. Eu posso colocar um soldado para vigiar a porta. Você já trabalhou demais. Pode descansar. Vou acabar acusado de escravidão se você não descansar um pouco.

- Deixe-a imperador. Ela está apenas fazendo o serviço dela. O que me deixa bem mais tranquilo. - Diz o conselheiro.

- Sim. Tudo bem. Agora, por favor, me deixem dormir. - Dohko gentilmente aponta em direção a porta.

- Oh sim. Vamos Leena? O Imperador precisa de privacidade. Vamos, vamos. Você tem trabalhado demais.

- Eu vou guardar o quarto do imperador agora, conselheiro chefe. Boa noite.

- Sim... - Ele diz sorrindo. - Como quiser. Boa noite.

E Leena observa enquanto o velho conselheiro caminha pelo corredor. Aiolos e Aiolia também acompanham Elisa para seu quarto. Aiolia sempre o mais entusiasmado enquanto o irmão o mais cabisbaixo logo atrás.

- Então, está marcado para amanhã, não é Elisa? Vamos sair e conhecer Nova Lemúria, né?

- Claro. Estou ansiosa, Aiolia.

Ela para diante da porta e se volta para os dois.

- Boa noite, rapazes. - Ela beija o rosto de Aiolia. - Aiolos? Não vai se despedir?

- Ah claro... - Ele timidamente estende a mão para Elisa que sorri e beija o rosto dele. Aiolia não fica nada feliz com isso.

- Não se esqueça, heim, Elisa? Amanhã, nós dois... - Diz Aiolia ansioso por recuperar um pouco de terreno.

- Aiolos, você está bem?

- Ah? Sim. Claro. Estou ótimo.

- Você não parece nada bem. Você parece muito triste. Aiolia, Aiolos pode ir conosco ao tour amanhã?

Aiolia olha para o irmão que não está com cara boa, mas acaba consentindo.

- Claro. Por que não?

- Ótimo. Quem sabe, assim você se anima um pouco? - Ela diz para Aiolos. - Boa noite, rapazes.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar e tomar alguma coisa? - Aiolia brinca.

- Bobo. - Elisa sorri e se despede fechando a porta.

Aiolia dá um soco no braço do irmão.

- Ai! Qual é a sua?

- Qual é a minha? Não vê que estou procurando uma oportunidade perfeita de ficar sozinho com a Elisa pra poder chegar nela e você fica se metendo?

- Eu só vim me despedir!

- E eu poderia estar lá dentro com ela agora, no maior amasso se você não estivesse aqui! Agora fala de uma vez! - Aiolia empurra o irmão na parede. - Você tá a fim dela é?

- Não. Eu só estava sendo gentil... Você que não se manca...

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Nada...

- Ótimo. Escuta, amanhã quando a Elisa for te chamar pra sair com a gente, inventa uma desculpa e fala que não pode. Eu pretendo levá-la para um passeio beeeeem romântico e me declarar pra ela!

- Tá bom...

Os dois irmãos seguem para seu quarto. No quarto de Angel e Kanon, a marionete metaleira carregava o namorado nos ombros para levá-lo pra cama. Ele bebeu até desmaiar e sempre sobrava pra Angel carregá-lo.

Ela o joga sobre a cama, retira os sapatos dele, acomoda-o de um lado, debaixo das cobertas e vai ao banheiro. Escova os dentes, troca de roupa, vestindo uma camisola preta do Iron-Maiden e deita-se ao lado dele.

- Boa noite, seu boboca... - Ela diz pegando no sono.

Karasu é levada ao seu quarto, onde ela estava deitada sobre a cama, alfinetando o bonequinho vodu de Milo e chorando. Embora seu rosto parecia o mesmo rosto sádico de sempre.

- Aquele idiota! - Alfineta, alfineta, alfineta. - Eu fico me dedicando a agradar aquele idiota e ele nem liga pra mim! Veio dar em cima de mim, mas queria só me usar e jogar fora! Como todos os homens!

E naquele mesmo instante, Aibell passava, puxando uma sonolenta Hoshi pela mão.

- Aibell-chan... Vamos dormir que eu estou com sono... -.-

- Sinto muito, Hoshi... Mas temos de descobrir que raio de vírus é esse! Eu já scaneei nossos corações com todos os melhores anti-vírus e nada! Deve ser algum super-vírus para danificar marionetes que eu não conheço! Vamos ao laboratório rastrear esse vírus e removê-lo! Vou falar com o Mu pra atualizar seu software!

Hoshi estava tão sonolenta que nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar localizar os verbetes em seu banco de dados. Mas Aibell se depara com Saga, olhando pra ela de cara feia.

- Aibell. Leve Hoshi para o quarto dela imediatamente. Ela precisa dormir.

- Mas senhor Saga! Eu acho que o vírus infectou nós duas! Pode ser sério! Nossos sistemas podem estar sob ameaça!

- Pelo amor de Atena! - Saga segura a mão de Hoshi - Eu já disse que isso que estão sentindo não é vírus. Será que não entende que você está apaixonada? E a Hoshi também? Da mesma forma que a Lune, a Victorya e a Angel?

Sobrecarga de informação no sistema de dados de Aibell.

- Espera um momento. Somos marionetes. Não nos apaixonamos.

- E você acha que as outras marionetes estão mentindo? Fingindo?

- Amor é só uma coisa abstrata. Ok, admito que nossos corações são capazes de simular os mais incríveis sentimentos humanos, mas amor não existe. O que os humanos chamam de "amor" é só uma reação química induzida por hormônios... Não passa de bobeira... E é isso que estas marionetes estão simulando. Apenas... Desejo...

Saga olha pra ela com cara de exaustão.

- Você está prestes a se decepcionar, Aibell. Boa noite. Conversamos amanhã. Vamos Hoshi!

- Tá bom... -.-

E após estes acontecimentos, a noite passa rápida e sem incidentes.

**-Dia seguinte-**

Ikarus fazia as compras para o almoço ao lado de sua marionete. Ela era loira, com duas pintinhas na testa, ao estilo dos lemurianos.

- Veja só estes tomates, Yuzuriha. Veja como estão bonitos e maduros. Viu? Assim que você deve comprá-los. Anote na sua agenda. - O rapaz coloca os tomates no saco plástico. - Agora, veja só como se escolhe alface...

E o olhar de Yuzuriha está voltado para o Castelo Imperial.

- É, eu sei... Estão todas lá... - Diz Ikarus entregando o saquinho plástico para o vendedor pesar. - Vamos. Vamos comprar o peixe e voltar para o Dojo, Yuzuriha. - Entrega o dinheiro.

Em uma mesinha no meio da praça onde a feira era realizada, estava um homem de longos cabelos prateados, um terno elegante e uma cartola sobre a cabeça deixando as franjas escorrerem por cima dos olhos ouve a conversa, enquanto toma chá.

- Você parece bem carinhoso com a sua marionete, rapaz... - Comenta o homem.

- Hm? Bom, sim... - Ikarus responde sem dar muita atenção ao homem. Segura na mão de Yuzuriha e retomando seu caminho.

- Por que não se senta um pouco? Toma um pouco de chá comigo. Eu poderia usar um pouco da companhia...

- Sinto muito, mas estou atrasado. Obrigado pela oferta, mas tenho de fazer as compras e voltar para dar aula.

- Um professor? Interessante.

Ikarus continua caminhando sem dar atenção ao maluco.

- Sua marionete não tem um Coração Artificial, não é mesmo?

O comentário do homem faz Ikarus parar de caminhar e um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- É óbvio que não. Estas marionetes são raras. Não é qualquer um que tem tanta sorte de possuir uma marionete que é capaz de pensar, sentir... E amar...

Ikarus olha pra trás, lentamente. O sorriso do homem estava largo e insinuava que ele tinha conquistado sua atenção.

- Aaaahhh... Esse é o problema, não é? Como seria incrível se todas as marionetes tivessem Corações Artificiais...

Ikarus se aproxima do homem, ainda sem largar da mão da marionete.

- O que você quer...?

- Eu sou apenas um cientista. Um cientista de marionetes. Eu sei muito sobre elas, sabe? Dediquei minha vida a elas. E todos os dias, eu me sento aqui e fico observando as pessoas passando. Pessoas tratam as marionetes como objetos. Coisas. Não muito diferentes dos seus aparelhos televisores ou cortadores de grama. Eu acho isso repulsivo.

Ikarus não diz nada, apenas imaginando onde a conversa do maluco ia chegar.

- Mas quando se trata de Marionetes com Corações Artificiais... Aaaahhh... A coisa muda completamente de figura. Diga-me, rapaz. Já viu uma Marionete com Coração Artificial?

Ikarus faz que sim, acenando com a cabeça.

- São fascinantes não são? Raros, são os homens que possuem uma, e quando encontram uma... Eles as tratam como verdadeiras rainhas!

O homem mantém o olhar sobre Ikarus, estudando seu rosto franzido.

- Não creio que possamos culpá-los. Veja só a Rainha Saori. Por ser a única mulher 100% humana deste planeta, foi nomeada uma rainha. Não me admira que um homem que possua uma marionete com Coração Artificial se apaixone por ela.

Ikarus olha para Yuzuriha.

- E algo me diz que você já viu uma delas com os próprios olhos. Rumores dizem que há algumas delas por aqui.

- Sim. Eu já as vi...

- "As" viu? Mais de uma? Você é realmente um rapaz de sorte. E foi observando você com a sua Marionete que eu percebi, rapaz... Você olha pra ela como ela merece ser olhada. Como uma pessoa. Mesmo não tendo o Coração Artificial, você a ama como ela é, não é?

Ikarus não responde, mas sim, o homem tem razão.

- Você é realmente um merecedor do Coração Artificial, meu jovem. - O homem leva a mão ao ombro de Ikarus. - Você merece muito mais do que estes hipócritas ter uma marionete que te ame assim como você a ama.

- Você... Pode criar... Um Coração Artificial... Pra Yuzuriha? Eu faria qualquer coisa... Eu não tenho dinheiro, mas...

- Eu? Não. O Coração Artificial é complexo demais. O projeto se perdeu. Os cientistas que criaram o Coração Artificial e as Marionetes que os carregam morreram há muito tempo, como tenho certeza de que você sabe. Apesar de ter dedicado minha vida às marionetes, eu não faço idéia de como criá-los. Mas... Se houvesse um Coração Artificial disponível eu saberia como... "Transplantá-lo"...

O homem sorri ainda mais.

- Oh, onde estou com a cabeça? Prazer. Meu nome é Minos... - Ele estende a mão para Ikarus. - Agora, diga-me rapaz... Você conhece bastante a região... Sabe onde posso encontrar um bom Coração Artificial?

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews?

**Jules Heartilly:** Quem diria que o ciúmes seria cura para a manguaça, heim? XD E eu? Roubar a cena dessas marionetes maravilhosas? Jamais poderia. XP

**Mrs. Margot:** Baixar o preço? Cruel! Eu não ganho nem um chaveirinho "I Love Karasu 4ever" de graça? Cortesia para o autor? X.x

PS.: Tá todo mundo com vontade de esganar o conselheiro do Dohko. Acho que nunca fiz tão pouco esforço pra criar um cara tão odiado... XD

**Margarida:** Pois é... Flores, caixinha de chocolates, bonequinhos vodu... Milo não entende os sinais. E dizem que o romance está morto... XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Pois é. O garoto era o Ikarus. Eu achei que poderia me dar um presente também né? Afinal foi meu aniversário também. Eu acho que eu mereço! XD

**PS.: Betado pela Black Scorpio no Nyx**

**Capítulo 06 - Street-Fight**

**-A noite após o baile-**

Victorya não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. A noite inteira, ela remoía aquela sensação de dúvida. Por que ela não podia amar Shura? Ele era tão bonito quanto El-Cid. E tão gentil e generoso. Seu Coração Artificial batia tão forte quando eles estavam juntos. E ele só batia daquela forma quando estava perto de El-Cid. Ou Manigold. Droga! E Shura não ia parar de insistir. Ele ia continuar tentando fazê-la se apaixonar por ele.

Mas... Espere um momento... Seu Coração Artificial batera para Shura da mesma forma que batera para El-Cid. A aparência deles não pode ser coincidência. Será que Shura era o descendente direto de El-Cid?

Victorya se levanta animada e esperançosa.

- Shura e o Cidie são a mesma pessoa... É claro!

Ela se levanta rapidamente, veste um robe e sai do quarto a noite. Usando suas habilidades furtivas, ela evita os guardas e corre para o quarto de Shura. Bate de levinho na porta e sussura seu nome.

- Shura. - Ela bate mais uma vez. - Shura! Abre, por favor. Sou eu, a Victorya.

- Vicky? - Shura abre a porta totalmente sonolento. - São... - Ele olha no relógio. - Cinco e meia da manhã... O que você...?

Victorya, afoita, se atira nos braços de Shura e o beija. Shura quase cai pra trás com a surpresa, mas olha pra ela incrédulo e a puxa para o quarto. E a porta se fecha.

**-De manhã cedo-**

Era seis e meia da manhã e os funcionários do Castelo acordavam cedo para fazer suas obrigações. Logo a mesa do café da manhã estaria servida e os convidados estariam de pé. Os serviçais correm para todos os lados, assando os pãezinhos, preparando o chá, o café, os sucos, as frutas.

No quarto de Angel e Kanon, ela já estava vestida em suas roupas "Metaleiro Clássico" e Kanon ainda capotado sobre a cama, com a maior ressaca do mundo.

- Última chance de acordar, "querido"...

- Angel... Dá um tempo... Minha cabeça tá girando a mil... E doendo como se tivesse sido socada por você...

- Hoje nós temos ensaio da banda, lembra? E não podemos atrasar...

- Eu sei... Agora, faz favor... Me acorda daqui... Umas cinco horas... No mínimo...

- Uhum... Como quiser, "benzinho"...

Angel pluga o cabo no amplificador, ajeita seu óculos escuro, aumenta o volume no máximo.

- Sorry, honie... Isso vai doer mais em você do que em mim...

E com um rompante de Rock n' Roll bad-ass motherf(censurado) na guitarra, Angel cria uma onda de choque que repercute por todo o castelo, fazendo a terra tremer, Kanon pregar a cara no teto e cair de novo na cama. Angel dá um sorriso de satisfação.

- E esse foi o remédio pra curar ressaca da Angel. Chama-se "Levanta a bunda da cama, Vagabundo!"

- Puuuutz... É fooooooorte... X.x

- Ótimo. Agora vai tomar um café bem forte, curar essa ressaca que temos ensaio. Ninguém avacalha o Rock n' Roll da Angel...

Angel sai arrastando Kanon pela mão para a mesa do café e senta ele na cadeira, serve um café e coloca na frente dele. Kanon bate a cara na mesa.

- Obrigado, Angel... Pelo... Despertar emocionante... Foi bastante... Artístico... - Diz Saga com os ouvidos ainda zumbindo.

- Disponha, seu Saga... - Angel responde comendo o pãozinho quente com manteiga derretendo.

- Eu poderia passar sem essa... - Diz Aibell sentando-se emburrada a mesa do café.

Elisa chega acompanhada de Aiolia, já animado pelo passeio "romântico". Ambos se sentam e começam a se servir. Logo é Lune acompanhada de Mu. Hoshi senta-se sonolenta sobre a mesa, serve um pouquinho de chá e ao seu lado, senta-se Karasu arrastando um Milo desmaiado pelos braços e colocando-o sobre a cadeira.

- Bom dia, Karasu... O que há de errado com o Milo?

- Ele desmaiou quando fui acordá-lo.

- Ah... Cadê a Victorya-chan e o Shura-kun?

- Quem se importa? - Karasu se vira para Milo ainda desmaiado. - Ei... Não vai comer?

Mas Milo não respondia. Karasu suspira e volta a comer. Enquanto isso, Victorya e Shura ainda estavam sentados no sofá do quarto; ele encostado no braço do móvel, enquanto ela estava com as costas apoiada sobre o peito dele, que passava os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

- Acho que nunca vou cansar desses beijos... - Diz Shura, acariciando o rosto de Victorya e inclinando-se para ela.

- Nem eu... - Ela se aconchega mais perto dele.

- Eu estou muito feliz de estar junto de você... - Shura beija Victorya mais uma vez. Ele realmente não conseguia se cansar dos beijos. - Mas escuta, Vicky. Não que eu esteja reclamando... Mas por que a mudança repentina...?

- Como assim?

- Bom... Você disse que não poderia ficar comigo se ainda ama o tal de El-Cid lá...

- É verdade. Eu não poderia. Mas eu acabei me dando conta de uma coisa: você não é só parecido com o El-Cid. A forma como você me beija, a sua voz, o seu rosto... Você É o El-Cid!

Shura se levanta e olha pra ela.

- Espera aí? O que está dizendo, Vicky?

- É! Você é tão parecido com ele que poderia ser o gêmeo dele. Ou melhor, um clone! Você é o El-Cid!

Ele começa a caminhar pelo quarto.

- Escuta, Vicky... Eu sei que você quer acreditar de todas as formas que eu sou esse El-Cid, mas eu já falei que não tenho sangue azul. Eu sou um pé-rapado. Você quer que eu seja esse El-Cid pra não se sentir mal consigo mesma.

- Não é isso, Shura...

- Eu pensando que você estava apaixonada por mim... Mas você só quer que eu substitua o El-Cid...

- Você não acredita em mim?

Ela pergunta. Ele não responde. Ela cruza os braços esperando a resposta que não chega.

- Você não acredita em mim? - Ela pergunta mais uma vez.

- Não. Eu não acredito em você.

Ela se levanta e o puxa pela mão saindo do quarto.

- Onde está me levando, Vicky?

- Pra alguém que pode provar que estou certa!

**-Laboratório do Saga-**

Saga estava analisando alguns dados em seu computador, junto de Camus. Havia telas por todos os lados, mostrando dados sobre cada uma das marionetes. E Camus se atualizava sobre cada uma delas. Assim que vê Victorya e Shura, ele deixa de lado o que estava fazendo.

- Bom dia, Victorya. O que posso fazer por você? - Saga pergunta apesar da cara nada boa de Victorya.

- Saga. Você deve saber que estou certa. Shura não acredita em mim. Quero que diga pra ele quem ele é de verdade. Se eu já descobri, você deve ter descoberto também.

Saga suspira. Shura esfrega o rosto, demonstrando que não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Saga, ela acha que eu sou um rei! Um tal de El-Cid da Nova Espanha. Que por falar nisso, não tem rei há anos. Assim como Nova Itália, é uma terra sem-lei onde só vivem miseráveis.

- O que? O que aconteceu?

- Após a morte de El-Cid e Manigold, as duas nações foram a guerra e se destruíram mutuamente. Sem seus reis, houve disputas pelo poder. As duas nações praticamente se destruíram. - Responde Camus.

A informação chega para Victorya como um choque.

- Viu? Eu não posso ser rei. Nova Espanha não tem mais rei. Não tem mais nada.

- Conta você ou conto eu, Saga? - Camus diz voltando ao seu estudo.

Saga se levanta e se prepara.

- Shura... Seu nome é Shura, não é?

Ele acena que sim.

- Victorya está certa. Você é El-Cid. A "reencarnação" dele por assim dizer. Eu não quis dizer nada a princípio, por que esperava encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo se lembrar... Mas agora, não tem mais outro jeito. Você realmente é El-Cid, Shura. E tem a oportunidade de fazer a coisa certa.

- Que coisa certa?

- Cumprir seu destino. Casar-se com Victorya e restaurar Nova Espanha. Como rei e rainha.

Shura joga as mãos pro alto.

- Vocês estão bêbados! Eu vou esperar essa ressaca de vocês passar!

Shura sai do laboratório batendo a porta. Victorya estava furiosa com o cabeça dura. De quantas provas mais ele ia precisar? Idiota! Victorya estava sofrendo tanto por causa disso. Maldito Coração Artificial só servia pra causar dor. Ela daria um fim nisso agora.

- Saga. Uma palavrinha? - Ela acena com a cabeça para a porta. - A sós?

- Hm? Claro... Eu já volto, Camus...

Saga se levanta e a acompanha até o lado de fora do Laboratório.

- Pois não, Victorya?

- Eu só vou pedir uma vez! Me coloca pra dormir de novo, Saga! Eu não estou mais suportando esse maldito Coração!

- Victorya, eu já disse. Não posso colocar você pra dormir novamente. Há muitas coisas importantes aqui para se preocupar. Você é necessária.

- Errado! Sabe o que eu sou? Uma droga de uma marionete com uma droga de Coração Artificial que só me faz amar pessoas que não posso ter! E que só sabe sentir essa dor desgraçada que essa porcaria me faz sentir! Agora me faça dormir!

- Victorya... - Diz Saga exausto. - Por favor, aguente mais um pouco...

- Não! - Ela soca a parede de raiva. - Você vai fazer o que eu quero, por bem ou por mal, Saga! Lembre-se de que sou uma assassina treinada e posso te causar muita, muita dor se não fizer o que eu quero...

Naquele instante, Leena escoltando Dohko até a mesa do café da manhã, passa perto ouvindo apenas as palavras "Eu sou uma assassina". Imediatamente ela empurra Dohko no chão.

- Milorde! Abaixado! Eu cuido disso! Protejam o Imperador com suas vidas! - Leena grita para os soldados de Nova China que os acompanhavam.

- Hã? Que está...? - Victorya pergunta antes de ser atingida por um soco no rosto que a mandou voando através da parede para o lado de fora do castelo. Leena corre atrás dela e salta pelo buraco na parede.

- Leena! Não! - Dohko grita pra ela, mas seus apelos não são ouvidos.

- Marin! Shina! Voltem já aqui! Imediatamente! - Saga diz pelo celular.

Do lado de fora do castelo, Victorya cai no jardim e vai se arrastando por alguns metros quando vê Leena se aproximando correndo em sua direção e desferindo mais um soco. Victorya sente o golpe em cheio no rosto. E mais um que ela consegue defender. Agora é sua vez de revidar. Leena se choca contra uma árvore.

- Sua doida! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu não vou permitir que você machuque o Imperador Dohko... Assassina...

- Espera! Você entendeu errad...

Um chute no estômago tira todo o fôlego de Victorya, mas ela segura a perna de Leena e a joga contra a muralha do castelo. Em seguida ela corre e desfere um soco no rosto de Leena que atravessa a muralha e as duas vão para no meio da rua.

- Se você não quer ouvir por bem, vai ouvir por mal!

- Que seja!

As duas começam a trocar golpes no meio da rua, espantando as pessoas e chamando a atenção das autoridades. Mas os guardas reais não podiam se aproximar das duas ou sequer contê-las. A força delas era grande demais. A confusão parecia não ter fim até que, de repente, Shina chega imobilizando Leena e Marin imobiliza Victorya.

- As duas vão parar com isso! - Ruge Shina. - Agora!

- Ela é uma assassina infiltrada no Castelo real! Precisa ser detida!

- Você me atacou sem motivos, sua...!

- Chega! - Marin grita. - Chega de briga! Vocês são convidadas aqui em Nova Lemúria e se não sabem se portar feito gente, vamos arrumar jaulas pra vocês! Agora, de volta para o Castelo!

Emburradas, mas conformadas as duas param de reagir e aceitam voltar para o castelo.

- Eu vou ficar de olho em você, daqui pra frente. - Diz Leena.

- Cara feia pra mim é fome, querida. - Responde Victorya.

Shina e Marin escoltam as duas de volta para o Castelo. Dentro do castelo, estavam todos preocupados, mas com o esclarecimento da confusão, todos voltam a seus afazeres. Elisa estava pra sair com Aiolia, quando se dá conta de que Aiolos ainda não apareceu.

- Então, Elisa? Vamos?

- Espera! Aiolos ainda não está aqui. Eu vou chamar ele.

- O Aiolos não vai querer ir. Ele é muito caseiro, sabe? Vamos só nós dois.

- Aiolia, espere um pouco. - Ela sorri. - Vamos só falar com ele rapidinho e se ele não quiser ir, vamos nós dois. Vai levar só um minuto.

Elisa bate na porta de Aiolos e leva um segundo pra ele responder.

- Sim? - Ele diz deparando-se com a marionete sorrindo.

- Bom dia dorminhoco. Hora do passeio. Esqueceu? Se quiser, podemos esperar você tomar o café da manhã.

Aiolia parecia tão impaciente atrás de Elisa que estava prestes a dar cabeçadas na parede. Aiolos nota, mas prefere não contradizer o irmão.

- É... Eu esqueci que tenho reunião com Mu, Saori e Saga... Então, não vou poder ir dessa vez... Mas você pode ir com o Aiolia...

Elisa parecia desapontada.

- Por favor, Aiolos. Faça companhia pra gente.

- Eu... Realmente não posso... Eu acompanho vocês da próxima...

- Ok... - Elisa responde e se despede. - Até mais, Aiolos...

Aiolia dá um discreto sorriso e um jóinha para o irmão que fecha a porta do quarto e se joga sobre a cama.

- Mas que droga...

Aibell e Hoshi caminham pelo castelo, juntas.

- Eu estou tentando desenvolver um software que vai resolver todos os seus problemas do banco de dados, Hoshi. Enquanto isso, eu conversei com o senhor Camus e consegui convencê-los a dar um trabalhinho pra você.

- Trabalho? õ.o

- Sim. Eu convenci ele a aceitar você como estagiária na biblioteca, junto comigo. Vamos tentar fazer você "treinar"... Na falta de um termo melhor... Seu banco de dados.

- E acha que isso vai funcionar?

- Não sabemos. Mas é uma boa idéia e o senhor Shion ficou muito interessado em testá-la.

- Ele ficou é? - Hoshi diz com o rostinho corado.

- Sim. Ele também vai estar por perto. Fiquei surpresa de saber que ele também vai ajudar na biblioteca. Nossa, falando de multi-funcional, heim...?

- Que coisa não? X.x

Ao adentrarem na biblioteca, Hoshi fica maravilhada com o tamanho dela. Era imensa com fileiras e fileiras gigantescas de estantes de livros. Shion estava sentado diante do balcão, impecável em seu terno, esperando pelas duas.

- Sejam muito bem-vindas. Hoshi e Aibell. Vamos começar?

- Bom dia, senhor Shion. - Diz Aibell ajeitando seus óculos. - Aqui está a Hoshi.

- Excelente. A biblioteca do Castelo é pública. Então, teremos bastante pessoas indo e vindo para procurar livros. Vamos te dar uma ajudinha com seu banco de dados, Hoshi.

Ela balança a cabeça, olhando diretamente para Shion e corando.

- Logo as pessoas vão chegar. Sua função será a de bibliotecária, Hoshi. Aibell irá recepcionar as pessoas e você fica encarregada de procurar os livros. Use sua memória para ir gravando a localização dos livros nas estantes invés de usar o banco de dados. Quem sabe isso não ajuda você a não depender tanto do banco de dados?

- Parece perfeito, senhor Shion! Vamos começar!

Mu e Lune caminhavam pelo subsolo do castelo juntos a pedido de Saori. Havia uma reunião com Saga e os outros que ele precisava atender urgente. E a medida que eles caminhavam, Lune passa diante de uma espécie de laboratório. Sua atenção é imediatamente desviada pelo interior do laboratório onde havia várias cápsulas com bebês. Ela para imediatamente, de olhinhos arregalados e rostinho encantado com os bebêzinhos que dormiam, choravam ou simplesmente agitavam os bracinhos e perninhas. Mu se vira pra ela e sabe exatamente o que ela está pensando.

- Lune...? Algo errado?

- Ah... Desculpa, Mu-chan. Eu não queria atrasar você.

Mu sabe que o sorriso de Lune está apenas disfarçando sua decepção. Ele a pega pela mão e a conduz pelo corredor. Ele abre uma porta e adentra o laboratório. Eles são lacrados em uma pequena cabine quando Mu passa o cartão magnético no leitor e uma nuvem de vapor assopra sobre suas cabeças.

- O que é isso Mu-chan?

- Você vai ver. - Mu sorri pra ela.

A porta se abre levando a uma outra cabine onde dois trajes de segurança estão pendurados sobre uma haste.

- Vista isso, querida.

Lune faz como pedido. Coloca a máscara assim como Mu e eles abrem a porta adentrando na maternidade. Lune estava encantada. Um dos cientistas cumprimenta Mu.

- Podem tirar as máscaras. O ambiente está esterilizado.

Lune não tirava os olhinhos dos bebês, obviamente ansiosa para se aproximar.

- Lune... Quer ver mais de perto?

- Posso? - Ela pergunta sem tirar os olhos dos bebês.

Mu olha para o cientista que acena com a cabeça e Lune se aproxima devagarinho do bercinho. O bebê estava olhando direto pra ela e sorrindo feliz.

- É hora de alimentá-los, Lune. Gostaria de ajudar?

- Eu adoraria! Posso carregar um no colo?

O cientista acena novamente. Lune imediatamente tem a mente inundada por informações de seu banco de dados. Informações de como carregar o bebê, como dar mamadeira, amamentar, fazê-lo arrotar após o leite, ninar e muitas outras informações.

- Lune. Eu vou para a reunião com a senhorita Saori. Pode ficar aqui e ajudar. Nos vemos depois, ok?

Lune parece nem ter ouvido, mas Mu não se sentiu excluído com isso. Ver o sorriso no rosto dela era o mais importante pra ele. Mu sai do laboratório deixando Lune lá. Assim que ele chega a sala de reuniões, Saga, Afrodite, Camus, Dohko e Aiolos já estavam a espera ao lado de Saori. Leena, muito contrariada estava do lado de fora da porta, mantendo guarda.

- Senhores... Bem-vindos. Eu os chamei aqui para discutir uma situação importante. - Diz Saori sem muitas cerimônias - Estou aliviada que tenhamos encontrado tantas marionetes pois, se o que Saga me disse for verdade, a raça humana neste planeta está ameaçada... E as marionetes podem ser a salvação...

- Senhorita Saori? - Diz Mu... - O que está dizendo?

Saori respira fundo, procurando a melhor maneira de se dizer o que queria. Mas como não há um modo fácil, ela simplesmente diz:

- As reservas de Prometium estão acabando. E como sabem, as incubadoras são alimentadas pelo Prometium enriquecido... Os cientistas já estavam estudando formas de usar meu DNA para clonar bebês meninas, mas sem o prometium... Logo não haverão incubadoras para gerar mais crianças... - Diz Saori.

- Estamos pesquisando uma forma alternativa de energia, mas não está fácil. Não obtivemos sucesso com nada até o momento. - Diz Camus pensativo.

- Não existe outra fonte de energia neste planeta capaz de gerar o combustível necessário para alimentar as incubadoras. - Responde Saga.

- Então... Temos de encontrar uma forma de descobrir o que o antepassado de Saga quis dizer quando disse que a salvação estava nas marionetes... - Saori diz - Ou será o fim para nós... Mu, Saga, Camus... Vocês são os cientistas mais brilhantes deste planeta. Preciso que façam o possível pra descobrir como salvá-lo...

O clima fica pesado de repente.

**-Jardim do Castelo-**

Karasu estava sentada em um banco com um saquinho de milho e jogando-os aos pombos que passavam por ali. Apesar da cara sádica, ela estava triste e uma lágrima escorria pelo canto dos olhos.

- Vocês é que são felizes, passarinhos... Não se preocupam com essa merda de amor nem nada disso... Eu acabo assustando a tudo e todos que chegam perto de mim... Acabo afastando as pessoas até mesmo quando elas tentam se aproximar de mim... Igual aquele idiota...

Ela joga mais milho para os pombos.

- Eu só queria poder... Demonstrar os meus outros sentimentos...

Milo estava escondido atrás da árvore, escutando tudo. De repente, ela não parecia tão má. Então, o problema é que ela não conseguia expressar outros sentimentos. Por isso ficava sempre com aquela cara de vilã de filme de terror.

- Custava aquele retardado ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, antes de desmaiar?

Agora Milo sente-se um pouco culpado. Ele pensa em conversar com ela e quando está prestes a se aproximar...

- Mas ele vai ver só! - Karasu pega o bonequinho vodu - Ele vai me pagar por me desprezar! Hihiahaahhahahaha! - Alfineta! Alfineta! Alfineta!

Um barulho atrás de Karasu, anuncia um Milo desmaiado com a cara no canteiro de flores.

**-Centro de Nova Lemúria-**

Eliza caminha de braço entrelaçado ao de Aiolia que conversava com ela feito um verdadeiro guia de turismo, mostrando os monumentos e pontos mais famosos do local. Agora estavam tomando um sorvete a medida que caminhavam pela praça central, onde recentemente uma estátua de Saori fora erguida.

Elisa e Aiolia se sentam pra conversar.

- Nossa... Que país lindo... E pensar que foi erguido em pouco mais de um século... - Diz Elisa admirando a cidade.

- É verdade... A cidade é linda. Mas eu não pude notar a beleza da cidade, por que a sua é maior.

Elisa não consegue evitar ficar corada e sorrir, mas chegara a hora da parte chata. E ela não estava nem um pouco ansiosa por isso. Mas não tinha outra solução. Regra do bandaid. Rápido e indolor.

- Aiolia... Eu preciso conversar com você...

- Claro, Elisa. O que você quer conversar?

- Bom... É sobre essas... Indiretas, sabe? Eu percebi que você está... Interessado em mim... E eu me sinto lisonjeada, de verdade. Mas... Isso é chato... Como vou dizer isso?

- Pode falar. Não faz cerimônia, vai.

Ela inspira fundo e olha pra ele.

- Eu não... Gosto de você, dessa forma, Aiolia... - Ela vê o rosto desapontado dele e logo percebe que a coisa saiu da forma errada - Quero dizer, eu gosto de você como um amigo. Não quero dizer que não gosto de você, mas... Não quero namorar com você... Entende? E você parece estar numa espécie de competição com o seu irmão e eu detestaria ser a causa disso... Ficar entre vocês dois... Por favor, entenda como isso é difícil pra mim...

- Entendo... Estou indo rápido demais? Você não sente nada por mim agora, mas eu sinto por você, Elisa. Sei que é rápido, mas eu tenho certeza de que gosto de você... Eu não quero desistir de você... Então, vamos devagar. Ok?

- Ok...

Ela responde sabendo que provavelmente aquilo não ia acabar bem. Aiolia ainda ia alimentar esperanças e ela não queria aquilo. Mas, por enquanto, ela esperaria. Talvez ele desistisse da idéia, embora ela saiba que deve ser difícil pra ele, uma vez que não existe mulheres naquele planeta e isso alimentaria ainda mais a visão de Aiolia de que eles são destinados um ao outro.

- Ei. Quer andar de balsa?

Antes que Elisa responda, Aiolia a puxa pela mão e os dois vão correndo para o rio.

Em uma parte do específica da cidade, onde residem os descendentes de Nova Itália (Uma nação que desmoronou e decaiu após a morte do Rei Manigold em um duelo pelo amor de uma marionete, segundo dizem os livros de história) um jovem adentra um restaurante.

Tocava uma música ao vivo e os garçons passavam de um lado a outro, levando os pratos pelo ambiente escuro e coberto pela fumaça de cigarros e charutos. O rapaz se encolhe diante das duas figuras de terno e óculos escuros na porta com olhar mal-encarado pra ele.

- Eu preciso... Preciso falar com o Don... - Ele diz aos dois homens que apenas sinalizam com o polegar para ele entrar.

O rapaz caminha até o canto mais escuro do restaurante, onde havia uma sala privativa.

- Meu pai dizia... - O rapaz vê o homem dizendo. - Basta você fazer seu trabalho direito... E você tem um motivo pra viver... Mesmo que a única coisa pra qual você preste, seja fazer um espagueti delicioso como este... Seja útil e você irá longe...

Assim que o rapaz pede permissão para entrar, os capangas no interior começam a revistá-lo, mas basta um sinal do homem sentado a mesa desfrutando seu espagueti com uma taça de vinho tinto para que os homens abram passagem ao rapaz.

- Don... - O rapaz se dirige ao homem de terno Armani com um anel de ouro. Ele se aproxima e beija a mão do homem, reparando no anel que tinha a insígnia de um carangueijo. - Eu... Eu tenho uma informação que pode lhe interessar, Don...

O homem não diz nada, apenas traga o charuto e assopra a fumaça para o alto. Em seguida, ele treme as cinzas sobre um cinzeiro e volta a bebericar do seu vinho. O rapaz nervoso prossegue:

- Eu a vi, Don...

- Quem...?

- Ela... - O rapaz diz, apontando para um quadro na parede atrás do "Don".

Era um quadro de uma marionete ruiva em um exuberante vestido de gala, com peculiares olhos dourados de felino e um buquê de flores na mão.

- Ela, Don Maschera... Eu a vi...

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews? Vamos lá...

**Pure-petit-chan:** Sim, o Milo vai tentar reparar nos sentimentos da Karasu, mas... Vamos ver se ele consegue né? Por que o Vodu não dá descanso... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Que bom saber que alguém sente falta do Ikarus. Normalmente ninguém liga pro pobre Ikarus... XD

**Margarida:** -Música dramática do fim dos tempos- Sim! O carcamano chegou! Ele demora, mas chega. E chega aprontando. XD

**Mrs. Margot:** Aceita cartão de crédito?

**Betagem: Black Scorpio No Nyx.**

**PS.: Esse capítulo não é recomendado para diabéticos. u.u**

**Capítulo 07 - Consertando o passado, mudando o presente, preservando o futuro**

**-Maternidade-**

Lune ainda carregava o bebê no colo dando a mamadeira e acessando seu banco de dados para informações de como cuidar de crianças.

- Agora, dar tapinhas e fazer o nenê arrotar... E pronto...

- Você é a melhor assistente que já tive Lune. - Diz o médico sorrindo.

- É que eu adorei esse garotinho... Ele é lindo... E tem pintinhas na testa como o Mu-chan...

- Ahahaha... Vou falar com o Mu pra te dar um passe. Um pouco de ajuda é sempre bem-vinda por aqui... E sim, esse garotinho pode ter genes do senhor Mu ou do senhor Shion. Por isso ele tem as pintinhas...

- Como assim? - Lune pergunta intrigada.

- Bom, os sobreviventes da nave que chegaram a este planeta, como você sabe, não tinham como ter filhos. Eram todos homens. Por isso, o senhor Saga da época recolheu DNA dos outros dois, misturou, manipulou e produziu pessoas diferentes. Infelizmente, não teve como produzir mulheres... Por isso, vocês marionetes surgiram...

- Que incrível... Você é um Muzinho então, nenê?

Lune ergue o menino nos braços que sorri alegremente.

- Então, Dr... Eu posso voltar amanhã pra ver esse mocinho...?

- Pode voltar quando quiser, Lune. Mas esse mocinho estará indo pra sua família amanhã.

Lune olha pro Dr. aturdida.

- Ele... Vai ser adotado...?

- Sim. O pai dele virá buscá-lo amanhã.

Lune sente uma dor no seu coração e abraça o menino. Em seguida, ela tristemente devolve o menino ao bercinho e se despede quase chorando.

**-Biblioteca-**

A fila estava grande naquele dia e as pessoas estavam impacientes. A pobre Hoshi estava mais perdida que cego em tiroteio. Era os mais diversos pedidos feitos pelas pessoas, desde "Crônicas de Nárnia" a "Manutenção de Marionetes".

- Gente! Um de cada vez! - Gritava Aibell com autoridade. - Assim não tem como ajudar vocês!

- Queremos atendimento! Estamos com pressa!

- Pois espere sua vez! - Ela olha sorrindo pra Hoshi - Está melhor, meu bem?

- Estou... Confusa... x.x

- Não use o seu banco de dados. Procure no computador. Você vai conseguir. Se precisar me chama!

- Aibell! Estou precisando de ajuda! X.x

Aibell não ouve e sai pra procurar uns livros pra si. Ela caminha pelas estantes, olhando a sessão de romances. Ela pega um que chama sua atenção. Romeu e Julieta. Logo começa a passar as páginas em supervelocidade absorvendo as palavras em microssegundos.

- Então é isso que os humanos chamam de amor...? Puxa... Os sintomas parecem um pouco com o que eu senti quando vi aquele tal de Afrodite...

Ela pega outro livro e começa a folhear.

- "Orfeu e Eurídice"... - Folheia. - Como essas pessoas podem ter tanta certeza de que isso é amor? ô.o

Após terminar de ler mais um livro em segundos, ela pega outro.

- "Paris e Helena"... Nossa... Quantas histórias de amor... ô.o

Ela coloca mais esse livro de lado e pega outro.

- "Brad e Angelina"... Esse parece que foi baseado em fatos reais... - Ela começa a folhear o livro.

Aibell coloca mais um livro lido de lado, fecha os olhos e começa a imaginar. Ela está de volta a Verona, na Itália da Terra 001 durante o século XVI, vestida em um belo vestido de seda, na varanda de sua mansão quando olha para o pátio e vê Afrodite, seu Romeu, se agarrando as trepadeiras com uma rosa nos lábios.

- A senhora tua mãe vem vindo para os teus aposentos. Amanheceu. Sê prudente, cuida do que acontece à tua volta. - Diz a Ama de Julieta.

- Então, janela, deixe entrar o dia e deixe fugir a vida.

- Adeus, adeus! Um beijo, e eu desço.

Afrodite beija Aibell e começa a descer da sacada.

- Estás indo embora assim? Meu esposo, meu amor, meu amigo! Preciso ter notícias tuas todo dia, a cada hora, pois num único minuto cabem muitos dias. Ah, por essa contagem estarei velhinha antes de reencontrar o meu Romeu.

- Adeus! Não perderei oportunidade em que possa transmitir a ti, amor, meus sentimentos.

- Acreditas que nos veremos de novo?

- Não duvido nem por um momento. E todas essas aflições servirão de tema para doces conversas em nosso futuro.

- Ah, Deus! Como minha alma é agourenta. Penso ver-te, agora que estás aí embaixo, como alguém morto, no fundo de uma tumba. Ou meus olhos estão me enganando ou estás muito pálido.

- Acredita-me, amor, enxergo-te igualmente pálida. A tristeza, insensível, nos bebe todo o sangue. Adeus, adeus!

E de repente, Aibell volta a realidade. Seu Coração Artificial pulsava intensamente, palpitava e ela notou que suspirava profundamente. Ela pisca os olhos tentando absorver o lugar onde está e de repente, deita-se sobre a mesa.

- O que foi isso? x.x

Na casa de Kanon, a banda se reúne após um ensaio. Eles se jogam exaustos, mas felizes sobre o sofá.

- Cara! Essa música foi irada! Vai ser um sucesso das paradas, com certeza! - Diz Kanon. – Shura...Você tava inspirado! Aquele solo foi sinistro!

- Deve ser por que ele está tãaaaao apaixonaaaaado! - Milo brinca.

- Ah cala a boca! - Diz Shura corado e emburrado.

- Mas é verdade. Desde aquele beijo que a Victorya te deu aquele dia você anda muito esquisito, falei? - Comenta Angel.

- E aí? Você e aquela gata já firmaram o romance, Romeu?

- Não... E não quero falar disso agora...

- Ah por que não? - Milo dá um tapa no braço do amigo com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. - Cara... Você tem sorte... Aquela marionete te ama de verdade... Pelo menos parece.

- E quanto a você com a Karasu?

- Nem me fale, meu! Aquela marionete me dá arrepios... Por que fui me apaixonar por ela?

- Brô... Deixa eu te dar um conselho... Deixa de ser fresco. Tá... Ela tem uma cara meio... Assombração da meia-noite... Mas ninguém é perfeito. Você só tem de se acostumar com aquela cara de...

- Filhote de cruz-credo...? - Completa Angel.

- Isso! E mandar ver!

- Vocês tão fumando o que, heim? E se ela me matar?

- Que matar que nada, cara... Pensa só. Quantas vezes isso acontece com você? - Pergunta Angel. - Quantas vezes você encontra uma pessoa que te faz se apaixonar?

- E se ela fizer vodu pra mim? - Milo faz o sinal da cruz.

- Vodu! Vodu! - Shura se exalta, saltando da poltrona e jogando os braços pro alto. - Quem me dera meus problemas com a Victorya fossem questão de vodu!

Shura sai batendo a porta.

- Homens... Complicam tudo... - Angel suspira.

- Mas é o seguinte, Brô. Você tem de se agitar! De tomar atitude! Morder a cabeça de um morcego! - Kanon agita os braços.

- Morder uma cabeça de morcego? - Milo pergunta.

- Ele quer dizer, tomar uma atitude radical e digna do Rock n' Roll! - Angel responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Toma um banho, se arruma e vai ao castelo ver a dona Vampira. Seja honesto com ela. Seja você mesmo... E dá uns pegas na Dona Shinigami!

Milo se levanta, pensando no que ouviu Karasu dizer quando espionou ela no jardim.

- A Angel pode ser doida, meio bitolada... E pinel! Mas ela tem toda razão! - Diz Milo - Eu vou me declarar pra Karasu!

Milo sai pela porta da frente, determinado. Dois segundos depois ele volta.

- Vocês conhecem um bom exorcista? -.-'

Dohko caminhava pelo jardim do castelo, acompanhado, como sempre, de Leena. Ele se senta no banco observando os pássaros e Leena para ao lado dele. Eternamente vigilante. Dohko se preocupa com ela que parece ser tão fiel a seu serviço. Ok, ele admira, mas se preocupa com sua obsessão.

- Leena. Sente-se ao meu lado.

- Não seria apropriado, majestade.

- Não seja boba. -Ele gesticula para ela se sentar. Muito relutantemente, ela o faz. - Às vezes, eu acho que você se preocupa demais comigo, Leena. E eu me preocupo demais com você. Você não precisa ser tão séria. Sabe que nunca te vi sorrindo?

Leena cora com aquele comentário.

- Bom. Estou a serviço do imperador e... Não posso ser frívola...

- Tá vendo? É disso que estou falando! - Dohko sorri. - Você está vendo alguma ameaça por aqui?

Dohko olha ao redor. O sorriso de Leena se expande.

- Viu? Por que não tenta sorrir um pouco? Não precisa ser tão séria o tempo todo... É como se você carregasse uma grande tristeza dentro de si, o tempo todo...

Leena olha para uma árvore, onde ela vê uma dupla de passarinhos cantando e voando entre os galhos.

- Eu era a guardiã do seu irmão... - Ela começa. - Ele era uma criança. Tão jovial... O senhor ainda não era nascido... Ou pelo menos que nós sabíamos... Seu pai morreu em uma viagem... E o seu irmão foi nomeado imperador em uma idade muito tenra... É como colocar o peso de um mundo sobre os ombros de uma criança...

Dohko ouvia tudo emocionado com as palavras de Leena.

- Naquele palácio inteiro só havia servos... Conselheiros... Políticos... E soldados... Nenhum amigo. Nenhum parente... Eu era a mais próxima dele... E ver o menino tão triste me tocou... Eu decidi ser o amigo que ele nunca teve... E ele me aceitou...

A voz de Leena começava a ficar embargada.

- Um dia, ele começou a sentir-se mal... Eu o levei imediatamente para o quarto e convoquei os médicos. Ele passou dias sentindo dor... E eu não saí do lado dele... Só quando ele me disse que queria... O cãozinho de estimação... Que estava no canil... "Ele se sente sozinho lá", ele me disse.

Leena discretamente limpa uma lágrima dos olhos.

- E fui buscar o cachorro e quando voltei, os médicos estavam no quarto. Eles disseram que seu irmão tinha sido envenenado... Ele estava se recuperando, ele era forte... Mas, de alguma forma, alguém se infiltrou no quarto enquanto fui buscar o cãozinho... E administrou mais veneno...

Leena rompe em lágrimas e Dohko a abraça com força, também tentando conter um pouco das lágrimas, mas sem sucesso.

- Eu não vou deixar o mesmo acontecer com o senhor, Imperador Dohko... Eu vou proteger vossa majestade... Sempre...

Dohko ergue o rosto dela e a faz olhar em seus olhos.

- Nada vai acontecer comigo... Eu confio plenamente em você...

Leena sente um pulso intenso no Coração Artificial. Tão forte que ela não sabe explicar o que era. E o pulso só aumentava, mais e mais a medida que os lábios de Dohko se aproximavam dos lábios dela.

- Fique tranquila... Não há mais perigo por perto...

O momento é interrompido pela aproximação do conselheiro Han por trás dos dois.

- Oh... Desculpe-me interromper, Imperador... Não sabia que estava ocupado.

- Erm... Tudo bem, senhor Han...

- Eu só vim transmitir uma mensagem do senhor Shion e da Senhorita Saori. Eles esperam o senhor na sala do trono. Novamente, eu sinto muitíssimo por interromper, majestade.

- Não há problema, conselheiro. - Dohko se levanta ajeitando suas vestes. - Vamos, Leena?

- Sim, senhor... - Ela limpa as lágrimas discretamente e acompanha Dohko.

Os dois passam pelo conselheiro Han, sorrindo e logo em seguida, caminhando lentamente atrás deles. Enquanto isso, Angel e Milo caminhavam pela rua, em direção ao Palácio Real. Milo estava vestido com camisa e calças sociais, branca e preta respectivamente. Tinha os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e usava uma gravata. Também calçava sapatos sociais e exalava perfume. Angel coloca um buque de flores na mão dele.

- Milo! Você tá lindão, cara! Se eu não namorasse com o Kanon, eu te dava uns pegas!

- Angel! Não fala uma coisa assim! É tipo, super-estranho! Você é quase uma irmã pra mim, garota!

- Ah você sabe que estou brincando, seu bocó. Agora vai lá e boa sorte. A vampira te espera. - Angel alisa os ombros da camisa do Milo.

- Estou parecendo um mauricinho...

- Anda logo! – Ela o empurra pra frente.

- Tá! Já vou! Não precisa empurrar, tá legal?

- Esse cara não toma jeito mesmo... - Angel balança a cabeça vendo-o partir em direção ao castelo e se vira pra voltar pra casa.

Quando ela olha pra trás, dá de cara com um cartaz enorme que faz seus olhinhos de marionete esbugalharem e brilharem com a intensidade de mil fadas metaleiras tocando guitarra.

1 º LEMURIA FEST!

O Maior festival de Rock da Terra!

Inscreva sua banda e prove que vocês são o maior fenômeno do Heavy Metal mundial!

O prêmio será de A$ 10.000,00! Dez Mil Dólares Arianos!

Vai encarar, Head-Banger?

- Com toda certeza que vou encarar, cara!

Angel imediatamente arranca o cartaz inteiro do mural e sai correndo e gritando um "Uhull!" que chama atenção de todos na rua.

Elisa chega ao castelo, acompanhada de Aiolia após o tão esperado "Tour". E sem o tão esperado beijo. Mas Aiolia parecia estar levando numa boa. Pelo que ele pensava, ainda tinha uma chance com Elisa.

- Escuta, Elisa. - Aiolia diz. - Por que a gente não assiste uns filmes hoje a noite? Podemos fazer tipo uma sessão cinema. Com pipoca e refrigerante... Que tal?

- Eu acho que devemos deixar pra outra oportunidade, Aiolia. Estou cansada... Fizemos muita coisa por hoje...

- Ah eu entendo... Bom, então... - Aiolia dá um beijo no rosto de Elisa - Boa noite.

Elisa se despede de Aiolia e caminha até o seu quarto. No caminho ela encontra com Aiolos. Ele parecia como sempre, desanimado.

- Então, como foi o passeio? - Pergunta Aiolos.

- Foi... Divertido...

Aiolos tinha medo de perguntar o que esse "divertido" significava.

- Onde está o Aiolia? Ele se comportou bem?

- Ele foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

"Cavalheiro"? Essa não! Alerta vermelho! Aiolia conseguiu o beijo que ele tanto queria? Ele e Elisa estavam namorando?

- E agora, eu acho que ele foi assistir televisão...

- E você vai assistir com ele? - Aiolos se sentiu o maior otário do mundo. Que diferença faz se eles vão assistir TV ou não? Será que parece tanto que ele está morrendo de ciúmes?

- Não. Eu não vou. Eu acho que vou me retirar por hoje.

Isso era sinal de que não estavam namorando? Será que Aiolos ainda tinha uma chance? Como ele esperava que sim. Elisa era bonita, inteligente e simpática. Aiolos queria tanto poder ficar com ela. Ele só esperava ouvir as palavras "eu te amo" dela. Mas e Aiolia? Ele a ama? Aiolos tinha o direito de decepcionar o irmão dessa forma?

- Ele gosta muito de você, sabia? - Otário! Otário! Otário! Por que ele tinha de dizer isso? Será que agora ela ia querer ficar com ele?

- Eu sei... - Elisa responde. - Mas...

"Mas" o que? Ela não sente o mesmo por ele? Aiolos sente-se aliviado e tem vergonha de admitir.

- Eu não sinto... Dessa forma... Por ele, entende?

- Sim. Eu entendo... - Aiolos sorri. E Elisa nota o sorriso.

- E Aiolos... Eu não me sinto dessa forma também... Com relação a você...

Que tapa na cara! Que balde de água fria! Ela sabia? Os dois estavam agindo de forma tão óbvia assim? Aiolos queria só enfiar a cabeça num buraco e morrer de vergonha! Ele chega a ficar tão vermelho que engasga quando ela diz.

- Eu não quero me meter entre dois irmãos, Aiolos. Realmente não quero. Eu adoro vocês dois. São muito queridos... Mas não brigue com ele... E principalmente não brigue com ele por mim...

Aiolos suspira.

- É justo...

Elisa sentiu seu Coração Artificial cortado.

- Bom. Boa noite então, Elisa...

Aiolos se despede de Elisa e entra no seu quarto. Aiolia chega pouco depois e deita-se na cama.

- Ei Mano... - Diz Aiolia desanimado.

- Oi. Como foi o passeio?

- Ela não quis ficar comigo.

- Uma pena.

Os dois suspiram e se deitam em suas camas.

Victorya caminhava pelas ruas de Nova Lemuria emburrada. Como Shura podia ser tão cabeçudo? Teimoso. Idiota! Se ele ao menos entendesse que era a reencarnação de El-Cid e que ela o amava de verdade... Ela precisava encontrar uma forma de provar...

Victorya senta-se em um bar, acessando seu banco de dados.

- Ah não vou encher a cara pra afastar as mágoas... Isso é idiota... Eu preciso pensar numa forma de convencer o Shu de que ele é o Cidie...

Victorya pede um refrigerante. Um rapaz de terno, acompanhado de dois grandalhões mal-encarados adentram o bar, vêem Victorya bebericando seu refrigerante e se aproximam.

- Com licença? - O rapaz diz. Victorya nem olha pra trás. - Com licença...? - Ele leva a mão ao ombro dela. O copo de Victorya para na metade do caminho até os lábios.

- Tira a mão.

- Eu preciso falar com você. Don Maschera quer falar com você...

Ao citar o nome do tal "Don", as pessoas do bar imediatamente ficam tensas. Param tudo que estão fazendo, se levantam e saem de fininho. O barman fica de queixo caído e começa a sair lentamente de trás do balcão e correndo para a rua.

- Dane-se. Eu não tenho nada a dizer pra esse Don "Meleca".

- É Don Maschera! - O homem responde com um tom irritado. Victorya quebra o copo na mão e se vira pra eles. - E você não entendeu... Quando Don Maschera dá uma ordem... Ele espera ser obedecido. Ou coisas ruins acontecem...

- E você não entendeu, querido... - Ela diz com um sorriso cínico cruzando as pernas. - Eu estou de mau-humor e procurando uma forma de passar a minha frustração... Então, vá passear...

- Você é muito engraçadinha... Mas eu vou dizer numa língua que até uma marionete burra como você vai entender...

Victorya ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Então... - Vários outros homens grandalhões adentram o bar. - Você vem conosco... Cadela!

O semblante de Victorya muda completamente de divertido para furiosa.

- Do que foi que você me chamou?

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Não sei se vocês que leram Fúrias de Ártemis, mas essa nunca fica velha, né verdade? E a Victorya é até ruiva. Fala que não parece perfeito?_)

O homem lentamente se aproxima de Victorya e sussurra em seus ouvidos.

- Eu disse... Cadela...

O homem voa pra fora do bar com um soco de uma furiosa Victorya.

- Eu odeio... Que me chamem... DE CADELA!

Victorya se levanta do banco e os homens olham pra ela apreensivos.

- Pelo meu banco de dados sobre psicologia, expressar violência de uma maneira saudável é muito recomendado para se desfazer da frustração. Quem vai ser o primeiro?

- Não fiquem parados! Agarrem-na! - O rapaz menor que fora atacado grita.

E a pancadaria generalizada estoura no bar. Victorya derruba dois homens com socos, os segura pelo colarinho e atira sobre um grupo que partia pra cima dela. Ela esquiva de outro soco, torce o braço do grandalhão e golpeia o pescoço dele, colocando-o de joelhos. Em seguida, ela pisa sobre os ombros dele e salta sobre uma mesa, apoiando-se sobre as mãos e chutando o rosto de dois outros. Com uma chave de pernas, Vicky se joga pra trás apoiando as mãos no chão e atirando o sujeito na parede pelo pescoço. Um dos homens ataca com uma faca da qual ela esquiva, segura o pulso dele, torce forçando-o a largar a arma, e o derruba com um chute na cara.

Um deles, com um bastão, tenta bater nela que segura o bastão com a mão, estraçalha com um aperto e chuta o queixo do homem atirando-o para o ar. Vicky imediatamente o segura pelo pescoço e o bate contra o chão.

Ela é cercada por vários ao mesmo tempo, meio cambaleantes e pegando o que quer que possa ser usado como arma contra a marionete. Ela se esquiva de um bastão que acerta o que tentava se esgueirar por trás. Vicky golpeia um no estômago, fazendo-o se inclinar e golpeando-o no queixo. Ela salta por cima de uma mesa, em um giro e usa de uma incrível agilidade para se esquivar de facas arremessadas, garrafas quebradas, chutando seus adversários no rosto e sentando-se em uma cadeira, cruzando as pernas de forma a chutar o rosto de mais um dos mafiosos.

Seu Coração Artificial aos poucos começava a provocar alterações em suas emoções e ela parecia cada vez mais estar sentindo prazer em espancar aqueles homens. O jovem que a xingou olha tudo impressionado e impotente até que decide fugir, mas é derrubado no chão por uma cadeira arremessada por Victorya. A Marionete caminha sensualmente até ele, pisa sobre a cabeça dele com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Ela se agacha e puxa-o pela orelha, levantando-o do chão. Em seguida o prensa contra a parede com o cotovelo em sua garganta. Victorya aproxima o rosto bem próximo ao dele e sussurra:

- Junte a sua corja de babacas... E dê o fora daqui... Ou eu vou ficar muito brava... - Victorya aperta mais o pescoço dele. - Você me entendeu, agora... Moleque?

- S-sim... Me solta...

Victorya sorri.

- Bom garoto... - Ela olha pra baixo - E vá se trocar... Você está fazendo uma sujeira e tanto...

Victorya solta o rapaz e o manda embora com um chute na bunda.

- Idiotas... - Ela revira os olhos.

Milo caminha pelo castelo a procura de Karasu. Leva um tempo para achá-la, mas ele logo a encontra no pátio alimentando os pássaros com migalhas de pão. Os passarinhos pareciam bem a vontade perto dela. Um até chegara a pousar na cabeça dela.

- Aaahhh... Adoro passarinhos lindos... Hiahiahiahiahia!

- Cara... Ela não consegue fazer outra cara? -.-'

Karasu nota a presença de Milo. Ele toma um susto com a cara de assassina dela. Mas reúne coragem e se aproxima dela, suando frio. Ela inclina a cabeça como um cachorrinho que não entende o comportamento de Milo. E constrangedoramente, ele estende o buquê de flores.

- São pra mim? - Ela olha do buquê para Milo e de Milo para o Buquê.

- É. São. Eu trouxe flores.

Karasu pega as flores e sorve o perfume.

- Adorei! Hiahaihaihaihaiha!

Milo dá um passo assustado pra trás.

- Sente-se aqui... - Ela o convida a sentar-se no banco. Ele hesita. - SENTA AQUI!

Ele senta-se mais rápido que o The Flash. Karasu repousa a cabeça no ombro de Milo.

- Elas são lindas... - Ela cheira mais uma vez as flores. - Minhas queridas... Minhas adoráveis... Myyyy Preeeeeciouuussss...

- Oh crap... X.x

- Eu não vou te machucar, sabia...? - Karasu diz de repente.

- Não vai? - Ele pergunta aliviado.

- Não... Eu não poderia machucar você... - Ela diz séria.

- Não, é? Por que?

- Por que... - Ela abre o sorriso sádico de novo - Você faz meu Coração Artificial bater muito forte... E esse sentimento é bom... Ahahahah... Ahahahahaha!

Milo sente um arrepio descer pela sua espinha.

- Bom, você também faz meu coração... Bater de uma forma... Legal... Sabe?

Agora ela olha pra ele. E Milo quase cai no chão de tanto susto.

- Mesmo...?

- Uhum... E eu tava pensando... Eu gosto muito de você, Karasu...

- Você... Gosta de mim? - Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Karasu. Mas o rosto dela não muda.

- Sim. Eu gosto de você...

Ela vira o rosto pra ele.

- Pois não parece... Você vive correndo de mim...

Milo suspira. Pensando em retrospecto, parecia mesmo idiotice. Do que ele tinha de ter medo?

- Bom, você me assustou um pouco sabe? Com aquele lance de revirar minhas tripas... E o bonequinho vodu (De onde você tirou aquilo afinal? x.x)... E outras coisas... Mas eu acho que você é uma marionete muito legal, sabe Karasu? E muito bonita... E... Por que você está chorando? Me perdoa pelo que rolou antes, tá? Eu não queria te magoar...

- Não é por isso! - Ela responde ríspidamente.

Na mente de Karasu, ela se lembra do que aconteceu antes que fosse colocada pra dormir. Ela tentava se aproximar das pessoas, mas sempre as assustava. As pessoas a chamavam de monstro. Atiravam pedras. Às vezes até tentavam machucá-la. Ela dava a eles o que mereciam, mas sofria tanto com aquilo. Tudo que podia se lembrar era da voz de seu criador dizendo "você é uma marionete muito especial, Karasu... Você não precisa deles..."

Mas ela precisava sim. De que adiantava um Coração Artificial que não pode amar? Seu criador nunca dissera a ela por que a fizera daquela forma. Por que aquele era o único sentimento que ela era capaz de demonstrar em um oceano tão vasto de emoções. Emoções como o amor.

- Milo...?

- Hm?

Karasu abraça ele.

- Eu adorei as flores... Elas são lindas... Obrigada...

Milo olha fundo nos olhos de Karasu e lentamente ele deposita um beijo nos lábios dela. E a sensação foi melhor do que tudo que ele já sentiu na vida. E para Karasu também. O Coração Artificial dela nunca sentiu nada tão intenso. Tão quente. Tão gostoso.

Os dois ficam abraçados, juntos admirando o por do sol.

**-Mais tarde a noite-**

O castelo dormia. Apenas os guardas mantinham-se vigilantes andando de um lado para o outro e fazendo a patrulha. Sorrateiramente, um vulto envolto em um capuz corre por cima das muralhas, olhando de um lado a outro para ver se não tinha sido avistado pelos guardas. O vulto salta da muralha para o lado de fora do castelo e pousa gentilmente no chão. O vulto olha o pequeno embrulho em seus braços, agitando os bracinhos e sorrindo alegremente.

- Que bom. Não se machucou. Não se preocupe, bebê... A Lune vai cuidar direitinho de você! Não vou deixar te levarem pra longe!

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Atenção gente. Primeiro peço desculpas pela demora na atualização. Eu tava terminando O Legado e acabei deixando essa aqui e a SSE um pouco paradas. Mas já remediei ambos os problemas.

Segundo aviso, é que quando eu escrevo uma fic de fichas, em cada capítulo, eu procuro dar importância a todas as personagens pra ninguém achar que estou dando prioridade a umas mais do que as outras. Eu sempre procuro fazer um trechinho com cada uma pra dar o espacinho merecido a cada uma.

Claro que algumas personagens me dá mais idéias do que outras, mas cedo ou tarde eu acho o tonzinho de drama, de comédia, de romance para dedicar as outras personagens (o que eu espero que sejam) seus momentos emocionantes e inesquecíveis.

Neste capítulo, eu dei um pouco mais de foco a Lune do que as outras. Então, eu só queria dar esse aviso pra não sentirem que é melação minha. Essa fic é um pouco diferente das outras fics de fichas que escrevi por que eu não tinha uma trama central preparada pra ela quando comecei a escrever, e isso não só dificulta um pouquinho minha imaginação na hora de escrever.

Claro que não é culpa de vocês. É mais fácil quando eu posto um capítulo só explicando como vai ser a história e como vai ser a trama principal e a partir daí, vocês criam suas personagens, evitando tantas divergências de histórias e objetivos, etç. Mas essa fic de fichas não é uma fic de fichas como eu faço convencionalmente, então acabou tendo esse probleminha de às vezes eu ter de encher um pouco de linguiça só pra mostrar um pedacinho das suas marionetes. Por isso eu decidi que essa fic não só vai ter uma trama central, mas também, várias sub-tramas, específicas para cada marionete e isso poderá gerar capítulos muito focados numa personagem só.

E é meio um dos motivos pelo qual eu não me importo, na verdade sou até bem mente aberta, de dar a liberdade das leitoras me darem bastante sugestões enquanto eu escrevo. Por mais que eu goste de ter a liberdade de escrever da minha maneira, quando se trata de fichas, as personagens são suas. Então, sempre deixo todos os meus meios de contato abertos pra você puxarem minha orelha. É que se eu estiver sem idéias, vocês podem ter uma idéia legal e me sugerir. A Black Scorpio no Nyx vive puxando a minha orelha no MSN enquanto beta meus capítulos... E se alguma de vocês quiserem, podem também... XP

Mas enfim... Desculpa tá gente? Eu estou aos poucos tendo idéias para suas personagens e prometo que vou dar a devida atenção a cada uma delas. Pode demorar, mas o cérebro do Ikarus normalmente pega no tranco e no fim, eu vou ter terminado com uma fic (que espero) tenha sido divertida e satisfatória pra todo mundo.

Vamos às reviews?

**Mrs. Margot:** Eu vou acabar mudando meu Disclaymer para "Quem lucra com isso é a Ms. Margot. Vendendo todo esse merchandise em cima das marionetes, assim você fica rica! Só vê se não esquece do Ikarus aqui, heim? Ahahaha!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Gostou da cena da Karasu, Pure-Petit? Hehehe... Estou preparando idéias bem legais pra sua Sadaku, Pure-Petit. Esse capítulo terá surpresas. XP

**Jules Heartilly:** Pois é, o Milo entendeu que quem ama, aceita as diferenças né? Uma carinha de psicopata não mata ninguém quando se é feliz, né? XP

PS.: Logo eu vou abordar o casal Aibell x Afrodite. Sei que tá demorando um pouquinho, mas antes tarde do que nunca. XD

**Margarida:** Ótimas teorias conspiratórias. Será que elas se provarão corretas? Só o tempo dirá! O.O

PS.: Ikarus e Yuzuriha vão aparecer no próximo. Sem falta.

**Angel Pink:** Num apanhamorre ainda não minha filha... Espera a fic acabar e deixa bastante reviews. Depois pode apanhamorrer a vontade... u.u Brincadeira! Vou te vender um despertador "Acorda vagabundo" por um precinho camarada, ok? Senão só a Ms. Margot descola um trocado em cima dessa fic e eu fico na mão-de-calango... Assim não pode! XD

Enfim... É isso gente. Vamos ao capitulo?

**Beta: Eu mermo. Por que a Juh tá viajando e aproveitando as férias. XD Me avisem se algum erro passou batido, por que preguiça aqui é mato... x.x**

**Capítulo 08 - Não se meta com a marionete brava**

Lune estava escondida dentro de uma casa vazia. Ela custara a encontrar uma em que a família havia viajado. O bebê estava dormindo em um bercinho, roncando baixinho. Lune entra discretamente com a embalagem de leite.

- Já voltei, Muzinho... Nenê está com fominha? Eu vou esquentar o leite e dar a mamadeira em um segundinho.

Ela admira o nenê por sobre o bercinho, encantada.

- Você é muito lindo... Durma bem...

Enquanto isso, no castelo, Saori é acordada por um dos conselheiros reais. Ela se veste e atende a porta.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

- É uma emergência... Por favor, siga-me, senhorita Saori...

Saori segue o conselheiro até a maternidade. O médico estava a ponto de explodir de tanta preocupação.

- Senhorita Saori! Perdoe-me! Eu não sei como isso aconteceu!

- Acalme-se. E me conte o que aconteceu.

- É um dos bebês, senhorita Saori... Ele desapareceu...

- Desapareceu? Como um bebê pode ter desaparecido?

O médico caminha até o computador onde a imagem de Lune é capturada entrando no laboratório à noite e levando o bebê.

- Lune... Essa não. Chamem o Mu aqui. - Diz Saori.

- Sim, senhora. - Diz o Médico.

Uma hora depois, Saori está reunida com os líderes e cientistas. Ela passa a informação do ocorrido e todos decidem iniciar uma busca por Lune. Mu sente que todos ali estão julgando-o, apesar de não estarem. Seu coração está partido por Lune. Ele sabia o quanto ela sonhava com a possibilidade de ser mãe. Ele a incentivou a cuidar das crianças. Mu sentia uma culpa terrível.

- O pai da criança vai chegar hoje. E precisamos encontrar Lune o quanto antes. Aquele bebezinho pode estar em perigo.

- Senhorita Saori - Mu se coloca diante dos outros - Eu peço imensas desculpas por tudo que aconteceu e aceito me responsabilizar por isso. Mas saiba que Lune vai cuidar bem da criança.

- Eu sei Mu. Ninguém está culpando você - Diz Saori com um sorriso. - Mas precisamos encontrar Lune o mais depressa possível.

- Podemos organizar as marionetes pra dar uma busca pela cidade. - Diz Aiolos. - Elas poderiam realizar a busca mais rápido que os soldados. Ajudariam bastante.

- Concordo. Vou convocar Marin e Shina. - Diz Saga. - E vou ligar pro vagabundo do Kanon trazer a Angel.

- Ficarei feliz em permitir que Leena ajude nas buscas. - Diz Dohko.

- Bom, como eu não tenho uma marionete, eu imagino que não haja muito que eu possa fazer aqui. - Diz Afrodite.

- Você pode ajudar fornecendo homens para procurar, Afrodite. - Diz Camus.

- Se vai te fazer sentir melhor... - Diz Afrodite se retirando.

Logo estão todas reunidas na porta do castelo, ao lado de Kanon, Shura, Aiolia e Milo. Saga, Mu e Aiolos passavam instruções.

- Muito bem gente. Lune está em algum lugar da cidade em posse de um bebê. Precisamos encontrar o bebê rapidamente. Então, estamos contando com vocês. - Diz Aiolos.

- E lembrem-se de que devem tomar cuidado de não machucar Lune ou o bebê.

Enquanto isso, no esconderijo de Lune, ela ninava o nenê e dava a mamadeira, sentada na cama.

- Você tá com fominha mesmo, Muzinho. Está tomando quase tudo! Bom, menino!

O banco de dados de Lune trabalhava enviando as informações.

- Eu comprei um monte de coisinhas pra você. Brinquedinhos, roupinhas... Eu acho que vão ficar lindas em você... Eu tive de pegar o dinheiro do Mu-chan, mas eu sei que ele vai entender... Eu sei que ele vai ficar feliz de criar uma família... Quer fazer parte da família, Muzinho?

A mamadeira esvazia e o nenê começa a sorrir feliz. Lune dá tapinhas nas costas para fazê-lo arrotar.

- Bom menino! Eu vou cuidar muito bem de você.

O nenê começa a chorar de repente. Lune se assusta.

- O que foi nenê? Está doente...? - Ela sente o cheirinho ruim. - Ah você tá sujinho! Não tem problema. A Lune vai te limpar rapidinho! Ahaha!

Lune deita o nenê gentilmente na cama e retira a fralda suja.

- Minha nossa, Muzinho! Quanta caquinha! Você anda ingerindo algo além do leite as escondidas? X.x

Lune joga a fralda fora.

- Vou preparar um banho bem quentinho e gostoso pra você! Não saia daí nenê!

Enquanto isso as buscas continuam pela cidade. Marionetes correndo por todos os lados pedindo informações a respeito de Lune. Mas a marionete foi esperta, pois ninguém parecia tê-la visto. Mas Mu teve uma idéia. Ele conhecia Lune melhor do que ninguém e se ela pegou dinheiro só podia ser para uma coisa. Ele se dirigiu direto a loja de artigos para bebês que vira Lune observando no outro dia.

Assim que ele entra é recebido pelo dono da loja que logo a reconhece quando ele mostra a foto de Lune.

- Ah sim. Esta marionete esteve aqui mais cedo. É uma daquelas com corações artificiais não é? Eu adoraria ter uma destas.

- Ela esteve aqui? Viu pra onde ela foi?

- Não. Ela comprou um monte de coisas, sabe? Um bercinho, fraldas, brinquedos... Pagou em dinheiro. Eu perguntei se ela desejava que eu entregasse em casa, mas ela disse que não era necessário.

- Entendo. Muito obrigado.

Em casa? Não a casa deles. Foi o primeiro lugar em que procuraram. Ela estava escondida. Lune era esperta. Mas se ela fora vista nesta loja, outras pessoas a viram. Uma marionete carregando artigos pra bebê não passa despercebida. Talvez estivesse mais perto do que imaginava.

Em outra parte da cidade, Karasu andava ao lado de Milo e Hoshi pedindo informações.

- Ei! - Diz Karasu a um quitandeiro. - Você viu essa marionete? - Ela mostra a foto.]

- N-não... Eu... Tenho de ir! - O homem se enfia pra dentro da loja e a tranca. - Eu não vi ninguém! Não me mate!

- Karasu... Talvez fosse melhor eu perguntar as pessoas... n.n'

- Tá! Saco! - Karasu entrega a foto pra Milo.

- Estou preocupada com a Lune-chan... E se alguém machucá-la? E se ela encontrar alguma pessoa ruim que queria machucá-la e ao bebê?

- EU CORTO O S... DELES FORA! - Responde Karasu.

Milo tranquiliza Hoshi.

- Não esquenta! Vamos todos achá-la juntos, ok?

- Ok... n.n

- Ok! - Cara de psicopata - Hiahiahiahahahaha!

- Tenso... -.-' - Diz Milo.

Pedindo informações as pessoas Mu conseguira encontrar Lune. Ele ainda não avisara ninguém. Não queria fazer estardalhaço e queria conversar com Lune sossegadamente e explicar a situação sem que ela se sentisse culpada. Conversaria tranquilamente com ela e a situação se resolveria sem complicações.

Mu adentra a casa, a porta estava aberta. A casa estava arrumadinha, típico de Lune. Havia coisinhas de bebê por todos os lados. Um carneirinho de pelúcia. Mamadeiras. Fraldas. Roupinhas. Ele logo ouve a voz de Lune vinda do quarto. Ele silenciosamente caminha até o quarto e vê a marionete de costas pra ele, retirando o bebê do banho e colocando fraldas, passando talco e vestindo as roupinhas.

- Agora sim! Está cheirosinho! Que menino mais lindo!

Lune se vira e dá de cara com Mu, sorrindo cálidamente pra ela.

- Mu-chan?

- Olá, Lune.

- Eu posso explicar, Mu-chan... Não fica bravo comigo, por favor... Me escuta tá bem?

Mu abraça Lune carinhosamente.

- Não precisa se explicar, Lune. Eu entendo...

- Você não está bravo, Mu-chan? Eu vou devolver o dinheiro que eu peguei e eu só queria...

- Está tudo bem... - Mu beija a testa dela. - Está tudo bem... Eu entendo por que fez isso...

- Então não está bravo, Mu-chan?

Ele faz que não.

- Agora vamos voltar para o castelo, ok? Precisamos levar o bebê de volta.

Ela dá um passo pra trás e carrega o menino no colo.

- Não podemos, Mu-chan. Eles vão levá-lo embora. E eu não poderia jamais abrir mão dele. Eu o amo! E quero que sejamos os pais dele.

- Lune. Ele já tem um pai e está vindo buscá-lo. Precisamos levá-lo de volta.

- Não.

De repente, a porta da frente é arrombada por um chute de Victorya. Ela vê Mu e Lune conversando.

- Eu sabia que você seria o primeiro a encontrar sua namoradinha. E sabia que você ia ser mole com ela. Agora, chega de conversa mole e vamos levar esse bebê de volta, garota!

- Não! Ele é meu filho! Eu cuidei dele! E eu vou criar ele!

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso do modo difícil? - Victorya pergunta.

- Victorya! Não há motivo pra brigar. Podemos resolver isso de forma pacífica e civilizada. - Diz Mu.

- Ah cala a boca! Essa garota já criou problemas demais! Vamos voltar, agora.

- Ninguém vai tomar o Muzinho de mim!

Lune salta pela janela com o nenê nos braços e sai correndo. Victorya corre até a janela.

- Viu? Se tivesse tomado logo o bebê dela isso não teria acontecido! Droga!

- Espere Victorya! Você está sendo agressiva demais! Precisa escutar!

Mas a marionete não liga e salta da janela atrás de Lune, comunicando-se através de rádio a sua localização e a direção em que Lune estava fugindo. Lune saltava de telhado em telhado enquanto Victorya a perseguia pelas ruas. Victorya salta sobre o telhado e tenta agarrar Lune, mas ela salta pra longe.

- Volta aqui! Você está me irritando e não vai querer brigar comigo!

- Eu já disse que ninguém vai tirar o Muzinho de mim!

- Esse garoto não é seu!

Angel aparece atrás de Lune.

- Lune, amigona. Vamos voltar pro castelo. Escuta, não queremos machucar você nem o nenê. Só queremos colocá-lo em segurança.

- Não, Angel! Ele está seguro comigo!

- Amiga, ele está em perigo! A Saori falou que...

Lune empurra Angel do caminho e continua fugindo. Vicrtorya continua seguindo-a. Logo Leena aparece ao lado dela.

- Quem te chamou aqui? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! - Esbraveja Victorya.

- Cala a boca! Você tem feito um péssimo trabalho até agora. - Responde Leena.

E as duas continuam correndo atrás de Lune. Mas a marionete saltou para um corredor entre duas casas e desapareceu na multidão. Leena e Victorya não conseguem avistá-la se esgueirando pelos becos escuros. Lune dá uma olhadinha no nenê que parecia estar se divertindo à beça.

- Você está bem... Vamos?

Lune volta a fugir. Mas é avistada por Milo, Hoshi e Karasu. Os três correm atrás dela, gritando por seu nome e ela foge. Karasu salta atrás dela tentando agarrá-la. Mas Lune se esquiva e Karasu cai sobre uma tenda de um vendedor que sai correndo de medo.

- Lune-chan! - Diz Hoshi. - Volte!

- Não Hoshi! Eu já disse que ninguém vai tirar o Muzinho de mim!

Lune salta por cima de caixas e as derruba sobre Hoshi, voltando para o topo de um telhado. Do castelo, Aibell ajudava Saga a monitorar a cidade e os movimentos de Lune através do computador. Saga pega o Walkie-talk.

- Eu consegui identificar a localização dela, senhor Saga. - Diz Aibell.

- Ela está se dirigindo pra região 8 da cidade. Marin, Shina. É com vocês.

Mu responde e corre atrás de Lune. Usando um mini-computador de bolso ele monitora os dados que estão sendo enviados através do Coração Artificial de Lune. Ele nunca vira dados tão intensos.

Mu olha para o alto e vê Marin e Shina saltando por sobre as casas e se dirigindo a região 8. Ele acaba se encontrando com Elisa, Aiolos e Aiolia que também receberam o comunicado de Saga e se dirigem pra lá.

Enquanto Lune corria, ela acessava seu banco de dados para mapear a cidade e encontrar um lugar pra se esconder. Bem no momento em que Marin salta na frente dela e Shina salta atrás. Ela se vê cercada.

- Lune! Devolva o bebê ou nós vamos tomá-lo de você. - Diz Marin.

- É melhor obedecer, garota... Não estou nem um pouco paciente hoje!

- Afastem-se... Não quero brigar com vocês...

- Não precisamos brigar. Apenas entregue o bebê. E vamos voltar pro castelo. Sem problemas.

- Não podem levar ele de volta pra castelo. Vão levá-lo pra longe de mim! - Lune grita.

- Ele não é seu! Será que não entende isso? - Shina se joga pra cima de Lune.

Lune se esquiva, segura o pulso de Shina e a atira sobre Marin, atirando as duas no rio.

- Sinto muito! Mas não posso deixar que levem o Muzinho pra longe de mim!

Lune desaparece da vista de todos. Ela adentra um depósito velho. O nenê começa a reclamar e chorar. Parecia com fome, de acordo com os bancos de dados de Lune.

- Ai... Deixei suas mamadeiras em casa nenê... Não tenho leite... Não tenho nada pra você... Mas assim que acharmos um lugar pra ficar, vou comprar mais leite pra você tá bom? Aguente só mais um pouquinho...

O nenê parecia se agitar e queria agarrar o seio de Lune. Seu banco de dados imediatamente entra em ação. Lune instintivamente desce uma alça do seu vestido e expõe o seio. O nenê encontra o seio de Lune e começa a mamar. Embora ela não dê leite, ele se acalma e as emoções de Lune afloram. Afloram tão forte que ela chora, mas ao mesmo tempo sorri.

- Eu te amo tanto, nenê... Eu vou ser sua mãe...

Milo ajudava Karasu a se levantar e em seguida, ele ajuda Hoshi a sair debaixo dos escombros.

- Você está bem Hoshi? - Diz Milo abanando a poeira das roupas de Hoshi.

Karasu abraça Hoshi.

- Minha amiguinha... Minha pobre amiguinha... - Cara de lunática - Karasu vai cuidar de você...

- Eu tô bem, Karasu-chan... Milo-san... -.-'

Mu, Aiolos, Elisa e Aiolia chegam.

- Milo. Vocês viram pra onde a Lune foi? - Pergunta Elisa.

- Não. Ela é esperta. Sumiu de vista. - Milo responde.

- Milo-san... Estou com medo. As marionetes estão atacando a Lune-chan. Ela pode se machucar...

- Ei... Calminha. Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar a Lune, ok?

Milo conhecia Hoshi a pouco tempo mas estava se afeiçoando a ela. Todos pareciam se afeiçoar a Hoshi. Mas Milo já quase a via como uma irmãzinha. Hoshi fica um pouco tonta e quase desmaia.

- Ei, você está bem? - Pergunta Milo.

- Eu acho que estou... Com a perna machucada...

Karasu de repente, aparece com uma roupa de enfermeira e um bisturi na mão.

- Deixa que eu cuido de você, amiguinha!

- Ah! Talvez fosse melhor deixar para o Mu ou o Saga olharem a perna dela, Karasu! 'O.O'

- Tudo bem... - Karasu responde emburrada. - Então vamos voltar a procurar a Lune! - Karasu dá um grito que assusta todo mundo.

- Então, vamos... x.x' - Responde Milo. - Hoshi. Nós vamos na frente tá? Você pode voltar ao castelo e pedir ao Camus ou o Saga pra cuidar de você?

- Claro, Milo-nii-san! n.n

- Eu já pedi pelo rádio que uma ambulância venha pegar a Hoshi e levá-la para o castelo. Eles devem chegar em menos de dois minutos. - Responde Aiolos.

Do outro lado da cidade, uma limusine corre pelas ruas em alta velocidade, na direção do castelo. Dentro dela, está um dos maiores magnatas de Nova Lemúria. O pai do pequeno "Muzinho" estava chegando para buscar o seu herdeiro. Saori está junto de Camus a frente do portão e recepciona o homem de terno e gravata com uma bengala saindo da limusine.

De volta ao depósito, Lune para de amamentar o bebê que continua faminto e volta a chorar. A situação está ficando feia. Ela precisa encontrar uma forma de alimentar o nenê. Talvez, a casa de Mu tenha leite. Ela decide ir pra lá.

Mas de repente, Victorya e Leena saltam pela janela.

- Sabia que tinha escutado choro de criança. Acabou, Lune. Devolve esse bebê, agora! Ou eu vou lutar com você! Eu não quero, mas vou! - Diz Victorya. - E eu te garanto que sou muito mais forte que você!

- Pare de ameaçá-la. Ela não é nossa inimiga. - Diz Leena. - Lune. Esse nenê precisa voltar imediatamente, ok?

- Eu já disse que não. Eu vou ser a mãe dele!

Victorya dá um passo adiante.

- Pra trás. Ela já deixou bem claro que não vai entregar o menino por bem. Então vai ser por mal.

Lune acessa seu banco de dados fazendo o download de informações sobre artes marciais. Victorya ataca Lune desfere um soco no rosto de Victorya, atirando-a através da parede e das casas. Victorya cai no meio da rua criando uma cratera no chão quase atingindo o grupo de Mu e Aiolos.

- Eu já estou ficando cançada de ser a boazinha... Como aquela magricela ficou tão forte?

Mu se dirige ao local do desabamento gerado pelo soco de Lune, olhando para seu computador de bolso. Os dados que recebe são inacreditáveis.

- Instinto de mãe...

- Como é que é? - Victorya pergunta indignada.

- Os dados gerados pelo coração de Lune. - Diz Elisa analisando o computador de Mu. - É instinto de mãe... As mulheres humanas eram capazes de qualquer coisa pra proteger seus filhos. Elas recebiam um surto de adrenalina tão alto em situações em que viam seus filhos em perigo que elas ficavam mais fortes e faziam coisas inimagináveis.

- Não quero lutar com você também, Leena!

- Não precisamos lutar. Apenas entregue o bebê.

- Leena... Por favor, entenda. Você já amou alguém tanto a ponto de dar sua vida por ele?

Leena se lembra do irmão de Dohko e acena. A parede por onde Victorya fora atirada desaba e Lune vê as pessoas chegando ao local.

- Já. E eu peço que você reconsidere. Leve o bebê de volta pro castelo. Eu lhe peço, por favor. Esse nenê é muito novinho.

Lune hesita. Aos poucos as marionetes vão se aproximando. Lune está cercada e olhando o bebêzinho chorando de fome em seu colo.

- Lune... - Diz Saori se aproximando. - Ouça. Eu sei que você gosta desse nenê, mas precisa entender. Ele ainda é muito novinho. Não foi vacinado. Ele não tem um sistema imunológico preparado pra se defender... Ele está em risco. Pode adoecer e se ficar doente ele pode morrer...

- Mas Saori... Eu quero ficar com ele... Eu quero ser a mãe dele...

- Eu sei, Lune... Mas uma mãe se preocupa primeiro com o bem estar do seu filho... Você não quer que ele fique doente quer? Tem uma ambulância lá fora. Vamos levar o bebê para o médico olhar? Prometo que você vai ficar do lado dele o tempo inteiro e ninguém vai tentar tomá-lo de você.

Lune olha para o nenê que ainda chorava e de volta pra Saori. E por fim, ela consente.

- Tá bom. Mas você prometeu Saori...

- Eu prometi.

Saori passa pela multidão de pessoas com Lune. Todos sorriem para Lune, demonstrando que não estão bravos com ela nem nada. Lune entrega o bebê a Aibell que estava na ambulância ao lado do médico. O médico analisa o nenê, para verificar seu há algo de errado com ele, mas o bebê parecia ótimo. O médico entrega o nenê de volta pra Lune que o recebe de braços abertos.

- Eu trouxe isso, Lune. - Diz Aibell entregando-lhe a mamadeira. - Achei que você poderia precisar. E ele está com a saúde perfeita.

De repente, a limusine para diante de todos. A porta é aberta por um servo e o homem de terno sai do carro. Saori caminha até ele para mostrar-lhe o caminho da ambulância.

- Já o encontramos, senhor Aldebaran. Seu filho está ótimo.

- Assim espero. Ele será o herdeiro do maior rebanho de gado deste planeta.

O imenso homem com um sorriso largo estampado no rosto caminha até a ambulância onde Lune está dando mamadeira para o bebê

- Então, você é a marionete que gentilmente cuidou do meu filhotinho esse tempo todo?

Lune não responde. Seu coração artificial simulava o maior ataque de ciúmes da face da Terra. Aquele não era o "filhotinho" dele. Era dela. Ela cuidara e ela tratara dele.

- Lune. Este é o senhor Aldebaran. Ele é o pai do bebê. Por favor... Entregue o nenê pra ele. - Diz Saori.

Lune, deixa uma lágrimazinha escapar pelo canto do olho e dá um último abraço no nenê. Saori e todos os outros tem razão. Ela estava sendo egoísta. Quase colocara a saúde do nenê em risco e apesar do amor que sentia por ele, ela não tinha esse direito.

- Antes de mais nada... - Diz Lune com a voz embargada - Você tem de me prometer uma coisa, senhor Aldebaran...

- Hm? - Ele responde. - Pois não?

- O senhor tem de prometer cuidar muito bem desse bebê. Tem de prometer que vai amá-lo como ele merece e dar a ele uma vida muito digna.

Aldebaran sorri para Lune e acena com a cabeça.

- Eu prometo. Ele será o menino mais feliz do mundo. E eu serei um pai merecedor dele. Você tem minha palavra.

Lune acena também e entrega o nenê.

- Me desculpe por ter tentado ficar com seu filho, senhor Aldebaran.

- Tudo bem, querida. Você cuidou muito bem dele. Não há problema.

Lune dá um beijo na testa do nenê e acaricia o tufinho de cabelos na cabeça dele.

- Adeus nenê... Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você... - Agora Lune chorava copiosamente.

Aldebaran se simpatiza e entrega o nenê para Lune.

- Gostaria de segurar ele mais um pouquinho, Lune? Eu preciso conversar com a senhorita Saori. Vigie o nenê pra mim, enquanto isso, ok?

- Posso mesmo?

Aldebaran sorri e acena. Lune volta a dar mamadeira pro bebê. Aldebaran conversa um pouquinho com a Rainha Saori e logo vem conversar com a marionte.

- Temos de ir agora, Lune.

- Ok... - Ela entrega o bebê. - Eu... Comprei algumas coisinhas pra ele... Que gostaria que desse a ele... Não é nada demais. É só um bercinho, uns brinquedos... Sabe?

- Claro, Lune. E gostaria de fazer uma proposta. A senhorita Saori já concordou, mas... Eu sou um homem muito ocupado e apesar de ter muitos empregados eu gostaria de contratar uma babá. O que me diz? Poderia ir ver o nenê quando quiser.

Lune abre o sorriso de felicidade.

- Mesmo?

Aldebaran acena positivamente.

- Mesmo. Vou passar meu endereço ao Mu. Apareça quando quiser.

Todos voltam para o castelo felizes. Aldebaran e seu filhinho foram convidados a passar uns dias no castelo como convidados de honra. Milo e Karasu, foram até a enfermaria ver Hoshi.

- Os gênios já devem ter dado um jeito na perna dela. - Diz Milo descontraído.

- É melhor que sim... Pois se ela estiver machucada eu vou arrancar as tripas deles!

- Karasu... Olha... Quando chegarmos lá, deixa eu falar com os médicos, ok? Sem ameaças de mortes violentas dessa vez, tá? n.n'

Karasu mostra o bonequinho vodu todo alfinetado.

- Tá, ok! Pode ameaçar, mas... Tenta algo menos... Visceral... x.x

Chegando a enfermaria, o médico recebe Milo e Karasu.

- Sinto muito, mas a ambulância não encontrou a marionete. Os paramédicos imaginaram que ela talvez tenha voltado pra cá... Ela ainda não chegou?

- Não! - Milo segura o médico pela gola - Eu estaria aqui se ela tivesse chegado?

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer! Os paramédicos foram o mais rápidos possíveis! Mas ela não estava lá!

- Droga! - Milo solta o médico.

Karasu saca uma faca e caminha lentamente pra cima do médico sorrindo com sadismo.

- Karasu! Tortura ele depois! Vamos procurar a Hoshi!

Karasu guarda a faca e olha de cara feia para o médico.

- Pro seu bem, espero que ela esteja bem! - Grita Karasu e sai correndo atrás de Milo.

Os dois saem pela cidade procurando desesperados por Hoshi. Eles decidem ir até o lugar onde a viram pela última vez enquanto perseguiam Lune. Eles olham por todos os lados até Karasu encontrar um beco escuro.

- Ali, Milo!

Os dois adentram o beco e se deparam com Hoshi caída no chão. Os olhos estarrecidos, sem emoção e sem vida. Seus braços imóveis. Seu rosto sem expressão. E no peito, onde o coração artificial era encaixado, havia apenas um plug vazio, com fios soltos. Milo e Karasu correm para socorrê-la, chorando.

- Não! Hoshi! O que aconteceu com você? - Milo a abraça - Fale comigo, por favor!

- O Coração Artificial dela! Foi removido! Foi roubado! - Diz Karasu furiosa.

- Quem poderia ter feito isso? Monstro...

- Vade retro... - Diz uma voz suave atrás de Milo.

Milo se vira de súbito e se depara com um homem de longos cabelos brancos e terno, parado na entrada do beco, seu rosto ofuscado pela escuridão da noite. Ele só podia notar que o homem usava uma cartola e se apoiava numa bengala.

- Quem é você? E o que foi que você falou aí?

- Nada. É apenas uma senha. Um código de reprogramação...

- Do que você está falando? Se tiver alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu a Hoshi, eu vou...

Milo é atingido por um soco na nuca, voa de cara contra a parede e desmaia. O homem se aproxima de Karasu, sorrindo, retira o chapéu da cabeça e faz uma mesura.

- Ora, ora... Quem diria que a veria aqui...? Logo você... O mundo é feito de coincidências, não é mesmo... Karasu...?

- Sim, mestre Minos... - A marionete se ajoelha e abaixa a cabeça.

- Boa menina... - Minos afaga os cabelos da marionete. - Senhor Ikarus...? Você fez um excelente trabalho... Agora, como prometido... Eu darei a sua querida Yuzuriha o coração que você tanto deseja... - Minos diz ao rapaz atrás dele.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Vamos às reviews!

**Jules Heartilly:** Ninguém contava com a "traição" da Karasu e é isso que o Ikarus faz de melhor. Surpresas que te fazem cair o queixo... Ou matar o autor... x.x

**Margarida:** Ta vendo, Jules? Margarida deve tá louca pra matar o Ikarus, agora. Mas não fica com raiva da pobre Karasu, Sheila. Foi o Minos quem reprogramou ela, entende? Ela não queria fazer o que fez... x.x

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu soube escolher bem a pobre coitada pra ter o coração roubado né? Justo a marionete mais fofolete da fic... O hate-club do Ikarus deve estar indo as loucuras agora... x.x Espero que não se una a eles pelo que aconteceu a Karasu, Pure-Petit... Eu realmente não quero começar a experimentar seus chutes... n.n'

**Angel Pink:** Veremos se a Lune terá um Muzinho só pra ela no fim, né? Eu ainda não pensei em como vai ser essa parte... X.x

**Mrs. Margot: **Desculpe eu cortar sua fonte de lucro, Margot. Mas pelo menos você ainda pode explorar a Lune e a Hoshi! XD

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Nyx.**

**Capítulo 09 - Love prevails**

Lune estava sentada no balanço da árvore, cabisbaixa e pensando em tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, no quanto seu Coração desejava ter um filho, ser uma mãe. E no quanto ela jamais alcançará este sonho. Claro, poderiam adotar uma criança e Lune a amaria com todo o amor que seu Coração Artificial era capaz de gerar, mas ela ansiava por sentir a vida crescendo dentro de si.

Segurar aquele bebêzinho foi só uma amostra do que ser mãe significava de verdade, no entanto, ela queria muito mais. E agora o seu Coração Artificial gerava um sentimento que provavelmente nenhum outro já gerou. Detestar sua condição de Marionete.

Ela quase pusera a vida do bebê em risco e aquilo já estava acabando com os instintos da mãe que ela nunca fora.

Mu podia sentir a dor de Lune em seu coração real. Queria poder dar a ela um filho. Criar uma família. Sua mente também ansiava por tudo aquilo. Ele queria ser pai, queria que ela fosse a mãe de seus filhos. Queria uma família como a que ele não tivera, sendo um clone de alguém que nasceu e viveu há mais de um século.

Movendo-se o mais lentamente que podia, ele se aproxima dela, cada passo mais pesado e doloroso que o próximo. Não havia nem um pouco de ansiedade em ver o rostinho sofrido e manchado de lágrimas de Lune. Mas ele não deixaria sua amada desamparada neste momento tão triste na vida dela.

- Lune...? - Ele diz tocando o ombro dela.

- Me desculpe, Mu-chan...

- Pelo que? - Ele pergunta confuso.

- Por ter colocado aquele bebêzinho em risco... Eu não queria. Eu só queria cuidar dele...

Mu a abraça e repousa o queixo em seu ombro.

- Eu sei...

- Eu odeio... - Ela começa a dizer e pára, embargada pelas lágrimas.

- Odeia...? - Mu pergunta, ainda mais confuso, pois nunca imaginou que aquele Coração fosse capaz de odiar algo.

- Eu odeio... A mim mesma... E agora, estou até odiando você... Eu não quero, mas... - Ela leva a mão em forma de garra ao peito. - Mas essa porcaria de Coração Artificial me faz odiar... Você... Por ter me trazido a este mundo... Odeio o senhor Saga por ter me criado... Me perdoe por odiar, Mu-chan...

Aquilo doeu. Ouvir aquilo doeu mais do que ver o casamento entre Lune e Afrodite se concretizando por mais de mil vezes em sua mente. Sim, Mu era culpado de trazê-la ao mundo. Ele merecia o ódio dela.

- Me perdoe... Lune...

- Mas eu também te amo, Mu-chan... Eu te amo tanto... Eu me odeio mais do que qualquer um por ter dito que te odeio agora... Pode me perdoar...?

- Você pode me perdoar...? - Ele se ajoelha de frente pra ela, abraçando sua cintura com os dois braços e repousando a cabeça em seu colo.

Ela olha pra ele com os olhos lacrimejantes. Acaricia o rosto dele e beija seus lábios, bem de levinho, depois beija uma bochecha dele. Depois a outra. Envolve seu pescoço com os braços e sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Sempre... Eu te amo, Mu-chan...

- Também te amo... Lune...

Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, ele a ergue no colo. Sem dizer nada, ele a leva pra dentro de casa, até o quarto deles. A coloca sentada gentilmente sobre a cama enquanto fecha as cortinas do quarto, bloqueando a claridade, mantendo o quarto no escurinho mínimo necessário para a vista ainda ser capaz de captar tudo ao redor. Lune se levanta confusa, mas com o Coração ainda acelerando.

Mu se demora a virar, mas lentamente remove a camisa, arrancando um suspiro de Lune, cujo banco de dados já começa a ser inundado de informações que fazem seu rostinho corar.

- Mu... Chan...? - Ela sussurra, quase sem ar.

Ele se aproxima dela, até que seus rostos fiquem bem próximos um do outro e eles possam sentir a respiração um do outro.

- Lune...

Mu leva as mãos aos ombros de Lune, por baixo das alças do vestido branco. Ele puxa as alças para baixo, fazendo o vestido cair no chão, aos pés dela. O rosto de Lune está vermelho de timidez, mas seu Coração está palpitando tão forte que Mu chega a sentir a pulsação.

- O que... Está fazendo, Mu-chan? - Ela pergunta olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Sem dizer nada, ele a beija. O beijo mais intenso de suas vidas. Mais ainda do que o primeiro beijo. Esse era muito mais intenso e quente. E apaixonante. Mu gentilmente repousa Lune de costas sobre a cama, a abraça e acariciando seu rosto ele a beija mais uma vez.

Aos poucos o que restava de suas roupas estavam no chão e de repente, o Coração Artificial de Lune é carregado por tanto calor e tanto amor. Tantas sensações novas e maravilhosas. Tanta alegria por estar nos braços de Mu. Tanto desejo de passar a eternidade ao lado dele. Para ambos é uma experiência que jamais saberiam explicar em palavras.

E foi maravilhoso pra ambos que experimentavam pela primeira vez o amor físico. Lune não teria um bebê, não saberia o que é amar e ser amada por um filho, mas teria sempre o amor de Mu. Sempre. E isso acalentou seu Coração Artificial. O amor dele era muito mais que o bastante, ela pensa enquanto eles adormeciam um nos braços do outro.

**-Palácio Real-**

O dia amanhece normal após aquele dia estressante. Aibell acordara cedinho e fora a biblioteca. E ela logo tem uma surpresa quando vê Afrodite sentado em uma mesa lendo um livro. Seu Coração começa a se agitar e ela se esconde atrás de uma estante.

- Não precisa se esconder. Eu sei que está aí... - Ele diz indiferente, sem olhar pra trás.

- Ah, bem... Eu não estou me escondendo. Eu trabalho aqui. E ajudo o senhor Saga. - Aibell senta-se a mesa de frente para Afrodite.

- É mesmo? E que tipo de "ajuda" você fornece aquele duas-caras?

Aibell franze o rosto.

- Não vá tendo idéias erradas. Eu sou uma cientista, ouviu bem? Além do mais, eu não me rendo a sentimentos humanos bobos...

- É mesmo? Então, pra quê você tem um Coração Artificial? - Afrodite indaga.

Aibell é pega de surpresa.

- O Coração Artificial foi criado para dar as marionetes o potencial de sentir, de apreciar... Amar...

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Ela pergunta envergonhada, seu Coração palpitando forte e sua mente já inundada por imagens românticas dela e de Afrodite, por um segundo até sua mente voltar ao mundo real.

- E então? - Ele pergunta - O que me diz?

- Hã? O que me diz de quê?

- Pra que serve seu Coração Artificial?

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Seria esse "vírus" que ela estava sentindo uma manifestação do mal-fadado amor? Ou era como ela imaginava, simulações de estímulos neurológicos dos seres humanos geradas por seu Coração Artificial?

- O senhor está sendo rude... Com licença... Eu tenho de voltar pro trabalho.

- Tem toda...

Aibell se levanta e caminha para o balcão pra falar com Hoshi, quando se dá conta de que ela não está ali. Estranho. Hoshi não se atrasava. Seu banco de dados podia ser falho, mas seu relógio interno era perfeito. Disso, Aibell tinha certeza. Ela vai até o quarto de Hoshi. Vazio e arrumadinho. Como se ninguém houvesse passado a noite ali. Agora Aibell estava preocupada. Precisava procurar alguém, avisar alguém. Hoshi estava desaparecida.

Aibell dá de frente com Shion, nem o viu de tão preocupada.

- Aibell? Algo errado?

- Estou preocupada. Não encontro Hoshi em lugar algum. E parece que ela não passou a noite em seu quarto...

- Eu ouvi dizer que ela se feriu na busca por Lune ontem, mas não chegou a ser encontrada pela ambulância...

- O que? - Aibell quase grita. - E ninguém fez nada?

- Milo e Karasu foram buscá-la.

Aibell sai correndo para o quarto de Karasu. Shion a segue. Nada. Quarto vazio. O quarto de Milo estava da mesma forma. Arrumado e vazio. O desespero fazia o Coração de Aibell bater cada vez mais rápido e forte.

- Essa não, essa não! Estou morrendo de medo! Onde eles podem ter ido parar?

- Acalme-se. Vamos falar com Kanon. Ele deve saber onde Milo está.

No quarto de Kanon e Angel, os dois estavam sentados, sonolentos sobre a cama, com a cara toda amarrotada.

- Peraí... O Milo e a filha do Freddy Krugger não voltaram pro castelo? - Pergunta Kanon.

- E a Hoshi tá desaparecida? - Pergunta Angel.

- Sim! Os três sumiram! E eu não faço idéia do que possa ter acontecido! - Aibell já estava quase chorando.

Eles escutam uma comoção através do castelo e saem correndo do quarto. Ao chegarem ao pátio, soldados traziam de maca uma marionete sem vida. Aibell corre até a maca e se depara com uma Hoshi inerte e sem coração.

- Não! O que aconteceu com ela?

Shion abraça uma Aibell em prantos. Agora, ela tinha a resposta para a pergunta de Afrodite. Seu Coração Artificial servia para sofrer.

- Onde ela estava? - pergunta Shion aos soldados.

- No centro da cidade, jogada em um beco, senhor Shion.

- Não havia mais ninguém?

Os soldados fazem que não.

- Eu quero buscas na cidade inteira, procurando os responsáveis por isto. Interroguem as pessoas que vivem próximas ao lugar onde ela foi encontrada. Alguém deve ter visto alguma coisa e vai ter de falar. Quero os responsáveis presos o mais rápido possível.

Os soldados respondem com um sonoro e cadenciado "sim, senhor" e levam Hoshi para a enfermaria. Mu é convocado ao palácio para cuidar dela. Aibell não saíra do lado da amiga nem por um segundo.

- O Coração Artificial foi levado... Arrancado a força... Quem foi o monstro que fez isso a ela? - Aibell chorava copiosamente.

- Mu. O software que você usou pra encontrar Lune... - Diz Saga - Poderia ser usado para encontrar o Coração de Hoshi?

- Talvez. Se o Coração ainda estiver emitindo pulsos. - Mu responde. - Eu posso tentar.

Mu começa a carregar o software no seu laptop. Aibell toma o laptop dele.

- Eu vou procurar.

Saga leva a mão ao ombro da marionete.

- Deixe o Mu fazê-lo.

- Não.

- Aibell, você está emocionalmente comprometida e está deixado seus sentimentos afetarem seu julgamento. Deixe o Mu tentar.

Ela entrega o laptop de volta pra Mu que volta a trabalhar.

- Isso pode levar um tempo, mas quero que prepare cada marionete do castelo para partir ao meu sinal, Saga.

- Sem problemas.

**-Laboratório de Minos. Em uma ruína de Nova Itália-**

Minos montara seu laboratório em uma ruína da prisão de Nova Itália, a nação que fora destroçada pela guerra contra Nova Espanha quando os reis se mataram em duelo.

O Coração Artificial estava ligado ao acelerador de prótons, sendo recarregado. Yuzuriha estava deitada sobre um leito, ligada aos computadores de Minos. Ikarus não saía do seu lado, segurando sua mão, mesmo sabendo que ela não sentia nada.

- Por que está demorando tanto, Minos?

- Paciência, gafanhoto... O corpo dela não foi desenhado para receber um Coração Artificial. As Marionetes com Corações Artificiais possuem um rede cibernética ligada ao cérebro positrônico para conectá-lo ao Coração. Eu terei de instalar uma em sua preciosa Yuzuriha.

- Ela ainda será a mesma marionete de sempre?

- Sim. Mas com verdadeiros sentimentos.

- E qual é o preço disso? Ainda não combinamos o preço. Eu sei que não está fazendo isso por simples altruísmo. Quanto isso me custará?

- Você tem razão. - Diz Minos ainda preparando os computadores. - Eu não estou fazendo-o por Altruísmo. Estou fazendo-o para despertar minha própria curiosidade científica. Pelo prazer de ter um Coração Artificial para trabalhar. E contento-me em manter a marionete que meu antepassado criou como "forma de pagamento", embora não tenha sido você que a trouxe a mim. Agora, não me interrompa, ou sua marionete não ficará pronta tão cedo...

Ikarus acena. Ele olha para o canto do laboratório e Milo estava amarrado, acordando aos poucos. Karasu o vigiava. Ele olha para cima e lentamente, seus olhos focam o rosto da marionete.

- Você... Você nos enganou direitinho, Karasu...

Ela olha pra ele sem dizer nada. Apenas sorrindo. E aquilo o enfurece. Não há mais lugar para o medo. Apenas para o desprezo. E Karasu não entendia, mas sentia uma dor terrível no Coração.

- Não significou nada pra você, não é? Você só queria nos trair o tempo todo!

- Não seja tão duro com ela, rapaz... - Diz Minos. - Ela pode ter desenvolvido sentimentos reais por você em algum momento... Mas como eu odeio isso, eu a reprogramei para me servir. Ela não pode resistir as minhas ordens.

Minos caminha até Karasu e a abraça por trás. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e segura sua face com as mãos, depositando um beijo nos lábios dela. Ela permanece indiferente.

- Viu? Ela me pertence de corpo e alma. Se é que Marionetes possuem almas...

- Sim. Eu sirvo mestre Minos! - Ela sorri sadicamente.

- Olhe para os olhos dele, Karasu. Lembra-se desse olhar? O olhar de desprezo? O mesmo olhar daquelas pessoas que te machucavam e atiravam pedras em você...

- Pare... Pare de me olhar assim!

Karasu ergue Milo do chão pelo pescoço e começa a estrangulá-lo. Apesar de sua cara sádica, Milo pode ver as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- PARA DE ME OLHAR ASSIM!

**-Passado-**

Karasu estava na Terra 616, uma colônia distante dos seres humanos, dominada pelos japoneses. Dr Mashima, que criara Karasu, estava doente. Infectado pela doença estranha que assolava o planeta e matava milhões.

- Eu sinto muito, Karasu... Parece que não vou poder terminar de programar seu Coração Artificial...

Dr Mashima captara os projetos do Coração Artificial enviados por código de uma nave que se perdera. Os códigos foram lançados na rede por uma tal de doutora Annabel e um doutor Saga. Pelo visto sua nave estava a caminho de uma colônia quando os dados chegaram. Era a colônia mais próxima da Terra 616.

O código pedia que se um cientista obtivesse acesso a estes dados que os usasse para criar uma marionete e a enviasse para aquela nova colônia inexplorada.

- Você deve tentar encontrar estas pessoas, Karasu... Elas precisarão de você. Não sei por que, mas precisarão. - O cientista tosse. - É tarde demais pra esta colônia... Não consegui encontrar a cura... Mas aquela colônia ainda pode precisar de ajuda...

- Dr Mashima...- Karasu diz chorando - O senhor não vem?

- Sinto muito, querida... Eu não posso... Creio que mesmo se eu sobreviver, posso infectar as pessoas da outra colônia com esse vírus... Mas você é uma linda marionetezinha... Não vai ter este problema... – O homem tosse sangue.

Karasu abraça o cientista aos prantos.

- Não quero ficar sozinha, Dr Mashima!

- Eu sei, meu bem... Prometa-me uma coisa... Seja feliz neste novo lar... Encontre alguém que te faça feliz e aproveite ao máximo os sentimentos deste Coração Artificial no seu peito...

O Dr. Mashima aponta para a peça esférica de acrílico plugada no peito de Karasu. Em seguida, ele a leva pela mão até a pequena nave que construíra nos últimos meses.

- Estou feliz de ter terminado esta nave a tempo... Antes da minha hora... Eu já a programei pra realizar a viagem... Colocarei você pra dormir. Será como um pulo até você chegar lá, querida...

Dr Mashima coloca Karasu na navezinha e a fecha.

- Adeus, Karasu... Eu sempre vou me lembrar de você e dos momentos divertidos que tivemos... Você é a filha que eu nunca tive...

- Não, doutor Mashima! Não quero ir! Deixa eu ficar com o senhor!

"Adeus, Karasu...". Foram as últimas palavras que a marionete ouviu antes de ver sua nave deixando o planeta e os seus sistemas sendo desligados colocando-a em estado de sono. Teve uma viagem tranqüila e sem problemas até chegar na terra 617. O planeta, coberto por uma tempestade cósmica imediatamente atacou os sistemas da nave, desorientando-a e causando um pouso turbulento.

Um homem de longos cabelos brancos caminhava pelos destroços da nave, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse resgatar e reaproveitar.

- Idiotas... Aqueles dois reis não passam de idiotas! Se mataram e entregaram a marionete de lambuja para o cretino do Saga! Eu adoraria ter uma marionete pra poder trabalhar...

A vista de Minos capta a cápsula danificada e ele corre até a mesma. Abrindo-a com uma barra de ferro, ele encontra em seu interior uma singela marionete adormecida.

- Hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte... De onde você veio, minha preciosa...?

Logo, Karasu estava no laboratório de Minos, plugada a centenas de fios, tendo sua mente e Coração escaneados por computadores. Minos sorria insanamente pelo leque de possibilidades que se abriam diante dos seus olhos.

- Vou me tornar o maior cientista de marionetes que existe! Serei com certeza... O MESTRE DAS MARIONETES! Ahahahaha!

- Mestre... Você sabe o que está fazendo? O doutor Mashima disse que minha manutenção é muito complicada...

- Não se preocupe! Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo... Esse doutor qualquer coisa é que é um amador... Veja essa confusão de dados! Uma bela porcaria... Vamos ver... Você não precisa de todos estes sentimentos! Vou deletar toda esta porcaria! Você será minha arma!

E os gritos de Karasu ecoam pelo laboratório, fundidos a risada insana de Minos.

_"Você não precisa de sentimentos, Karasu! Você só precisa odiar! Odiar! Odiar! Ahahahahahaha!"_

- Meeestreeee!

**-Presente-**

Karasu joga Milo contra a parede com toda a força. O ar escapa de seus pulmões e ele cai de cara no chão com a vista rodando.

- Viu? Agora, fique de olho nele, Karasu... E você, seu roqueiro idiota! Fique calado! Ou mandarei a Karasu dissecá-lo! Ahahahaha!

Milo olha triste para Karasu, desejando de todo o coração que pudesse desfazer o controle daquele maníaco sobre ela. Apesar da cara de assassina, Karasu chorava de ensopar o rosto.

- Resista... Karasu... Lembre-se de mim... Por favor...

- Calado! O mestre mandou ficar calado!

O alarme do laboratório de Minos é acionado. Ele olha pelos monitores instalados nos arredores. Era Shion, com um uniforme militar, comandando um grupo de soldados e um grupo de... Marionetes? São marionetes com Corações Artificiais! Poderosas! E ainda mais fortes pelos sentimentos de revolta gerados por seus malditos Corações.

- Maldição! Como encontraram meu laboratório?

- Minos! Você disse que não poderiam encontrar este lugar! - Diz Ikarus. - Vamos sair daqui e levar Yuzuriha embora.

- Cale-se! Eu sei o que estou fazendo! Eu preparei este laboratório pra ser uma máquina de guerra. Vou recepcionar estes trouxas com minhas melhores marionetes bélicas.

Do lado de fora do laboratório, Aibell arrombava os portões da prisão com socos. Logo Lune estava ao lado dela, esmurrando o enorme portão de ferro, também. E de repente, Angel aparece junto de Elisa e ambas começam a esmurrar o portão. O portão já começava a ceder quando Victorya e Leena desferem um chute, levando-o a baixo.

Logo atrás das marionetes vinham os soldados. Junto deles, Kanon, Shura, Aiolos e Aiolia vinham com armas de fogo.

Do lado de dentro da prisão, estavam esperando por eles um exército de marionetes, robôs assassinos e outras armas high-tech. Aibell avança pra cima deles, gritando de raiva.

- Eu quero o Coração da minha amiga de volta!

No laboratório de Minos, ele continuava com seu trabalho, adaptando Yuzuriha para receber um Coração Artificial. O Coração de Hoshi.

- Você deveria se preparar, meu amigo. Se alguém chegar aqui, poderia arruinar totalmente seu sonho de dar um Coração pra sua namoradinha!

Ikarus pega a katana sobre a mesa, estuda a lâmina e volta a embainhá-la.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver...

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Vamos às reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sim, marionetes fazem xxxx! Elas são projetadas pra serem mulheres em todos os aspectos... Hehehe... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Alguma das leitoras estuda ou é formada em psicologia? Temos um monte de marionetes aqui precisando de tratamento intensivo! XD

**PS.: Betado pela Black Scorpio no Juh! **

**Capítulo 10 - Tudo pelo seu coração **

Uma batalha intensa começou no pátio da prisão entre marionetes, soldados e as máquinas loucas de Minos. Aibell fizera o download de técnicas de artes marciais e lutava furiosamente contra as marionetes assassinas de Minos.

- Eu pensei que você fosse uma cientista! - Comenta Victorya.

- E sou uma pacifista também! - Aibell destrói a cabeça de uma marionete com um soco.

Victorya defende um golpe de uma marionete, torce o braço dela fazendo-a largar a espada e a derruba no chão ficando a espada em seu peito. Ela pega duas pistolas do chão e começa a atirar contra as marionetes assassinas.

De longe, ela vê Shura ser derrubado no chão por uma marionete e salta chutando o peito dela para salvar seu namorado. Embora eles estejam numa fase meio estranha. Shura achava que ela só gostava dele por ser parecido com a pessoa que ela realmente amava. Ela tinha certeza absoluta de que ele era a pessoa que ela realmente amava.

- Obrigado... - Diz Shura ao ser ajudado a se levantar por Victorya. Até mesmo ali, no meio daquela batalha insana, era difícil resistir a tentação de beijá-lo. "Mas concentre-se Coração estúpido e vamos voltar pra batalha", ela pensou.

Angel usava um robô como bastão para surrar as marionetes que se atiraram em cima de Kanon.

- Socorro! X.x - Kanon gritava feito louco.

- Deixa com a Angel! Eu vou mostrar meu "Appetite for destruction"!

Angel golpeia as marionetes com toda a força, atirando-as contra as paredes da prisão.

- Esse foi um perfeito "Home Run"!

Um robô assassino aponta uma metralhadora para os dois e Leena chuta a metralhadora para o lado e começa a golpear o robô até virar sucata. Lune ergue um robô e o atira sobre um grupo de marionetes, criando uma explosão.

Elisa estava lutando e um robô preparava-se pra atirar nela pelas costas, quando Aiolos salta e retira ela do caminho. Em seguida, ele atira contra o robô destruindo-o. Elisa estava ruborizada de sentir a aproximação dos corpos e seu Coração palpitava com uma emoção desconhecida.

Shion que estava observando tudo pelo binóculo de cima da colina, estava preocupado. A batalha se prolongava e isso poderia acobertar a fuga dos ladrões do Coração de Hoshi.

- Saga. Entre em contato com suas marionetes.

- Certo. - Diz Saga pegando o walk-talk. - Marin. Shina. Vocês me ouvem?

- Sim, senhor. - Diz Marin posicionada na floresta com um rifle sniper na mão.

- Sim, senhor. - Diz Shina observando através do rifle do outro lado da prisão.

- O que vocês vêem?

- Eu posso ver o último andar. Está estranhamente iluminado. Não posso ver ninguém, mas há atividade lá, senhor Saga. Com certeza é onde se encontra o Coração Artificial de Hoshi.

Shion ouve e corre para o interior da prisão, mas ainda havia uma batalha entre ele e a entrada. Ele avista Aibell, Victorya, Aiolos e Elisa lutando e pega uma espada do chão.

- Aibell! Eu preciso entrar nessa prisão agora! Abram caminho pra mim, por favor!

- Sim, senhor Shion!

Victorya, Elisa e Aibell saem correndo, golpeando tudo que havia pela frente e atirando os inimigos pra longe, abrindo um corredor entre a batalha. As marionetes derrubam as imensas portas de ferro com um único golpe, Shion e Aiolos as alcançam e todos adentram a prisão.

- Temos três caminhos diante de nós. Aiolos e Elisa, seguem pela ala leste. Aibell e victorya pela Ala Oeste. Eu vou pela norte. Um destes três caminhos leva ao topo onde o ladrão está.

- Certo! - Elisa responde e todos se separam.

Aiolos e Elisa seguem pelo corredor da ala leste, passando por uma série de celas de prisão destruídas até chegar a uma escadaria que leva para o alto. Os dois caem em um alçapão antes de alcançarem a escada.

- Cuidado, Elisa!

Aiolos e Elisa caem. Em pleno ar, ele a abraça antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

Aibell e Victorya são recepcionadas por um grupo de marionetes e começam a lutar. Victorya corre em direção a elas, escorrega por baixo das pernas de uma e aparecendo atrás dela com um fio de aço na mão, ela a decapita. As marionetes atiram em Vicky, mas ela usa o corpo da decapitada como escudo para bloquear as balas, chuta o corpo contra as outras dando abertura pra Aibell atacar com tudo.

Victorya avança pelo corredor, pegando duas pistolas do chão, correndo pelas paredes e atirando nas marionetes. Aibell pega uma metralhadora e começa a atirar, mas é quase derrubada pra trás com o recuo da arma.

Adagas começam a voar pelo ar, disparadas por Victorya e atingindo as testas das marionetes de Minos.

- Minha nossa! Onde você aprendeu a lutar assim, Victorya?

- Você não vai querer saber amiga... -Victorya troca os pentes das pistolas.

Shion sobe as escadarias da ala norte até chegar a uma imensa área aberta. Lá, ele encontra apenas um jovem com roupas ninja ajoelhado de olhos fechados e uma Katana deitada no chão.

- Você é o felizardo que escolheu o caminho certo para o topo. - Diz Ikarus.

- E você? Quem é?

- Meu nome é Ikarus. E você é Shion. Anteriormente o rei de Nova Lemúria e atualmente o chefe da Guarda Real.

- Você possui uma vantagem sobre mim. Mas eu devo avisá-lo que não vou sair daqui sem o Coração Artificial que você roubou. Ele pertence a uma marionete muito importante pra mim.

- Ah sim. Ela é importante pra você... Mas continuaria sendo importante sem o Coração Artificial?

Shion dá alguns passos a frente e Marin o avista pela janela através da mira de seu rifle.

- Homens não se preocupam com Marionetes a menos que elas sejam "especiais". Não se importam a menos que elas sejam capazes de amar...

- E você é diferente?

Ikarus abre os olhos com cara de poucos amigos e até Shion chega a hesitar por um momento.

- Eu sou. Yuzuriha é, sempre foi e sempre será o meu amor. Com ou sem Coração. Mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra ela ter um Coração próprio e retribuir o amor que eu sinto por ela. Vocês não merecem a dádiva das Marionetes com Coração. Pois sem eles, as marionetes deixam de ter valor pra vocês.

- Seus sentimentos são admiráveis. Mas eu ainda não vou sair sem recuperar o Coração que você roubou.

- Marionetes, com ou sem Coração, são uma lembrança das mulheres que existiam na Terra... Elas são nossas companheiras agora. E não meras ferramentas. Elas são nossas mulheres. Nossas parceiras. Nossas iguais.

Shion aponta a espada para Ikarus.

- Eu vou dizer apenas uma vez. Devolva o Coração.

- Você o quer e está disposto a não sair daqui sem ele. Pois eu estou determinado a não deixar você sair daqui com ele.

- Acho que é um impasse.

- Então... Vamos resolver este impasse!

Ikarus se ergue de súbito sacando sua katana e atacando Shion que apara o golpe no último segundo com sua espada.

Enquanto isso, no laboratório de Minos o procedimento ainda estava em curso e Yuzuriha ainda estava sendo modificada para receber o Coração Artificial. Minos observava a batalha de seus monitores e via que a coisa não ia bem pra ele.

- Karasu! Teremos de ir embora daqui!

- Ei! - Milo grita. - Você não pode ir embora assim! Devolve o Coração da Hoshi!

- Sinto muito. Mas eu vou levá-lo comigo. O Ikarus vai ter de ficar sem namorada. Ahahaha!

Minos desconecta o Coração da aparelhagem e o guarda em uma maleta.

- E, infelizmente, eu tenho más notícias pra você. Eu preciso fugir para outro laboratório e não posso deixar nenhum laço solto. Ou seja, pessoas que possam me delatar as autoridades de Nova Lemúria. O que significa que... Você vai ter de morrer. Karasu, livre-se deste inconveniente, por favor. Enquanto isso, eu vou cuidar de eliminar o Ikarus...

- Você vai trair seu amigo? Você é um nojento mesmo! - Diz Milo, enquanto Karasu se aproxima lentamente dele para tirar-lhe a vida.

- Meu amigo? Ahahaha! Eu só estava usando o idiota! Eu já programei a Yuzuriha dele para ser minha escrava. Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar aquele idiota ficar com uma marionete com Coração Artificial?

- Desgraçado! Ele confiou em você!

- Uma pena... Pra ele. Eu não sou confiável. Na verdade, eu já não preciso mais desta Yuzuriha. -

Minos liberta Yuzuriha da maca. - Vá matar o Ikarus, Yuzuriha. Aliás, mate quem se puser no seu caminho! Quanto ao seu Coração, eu sinto muito, mas teremos de implantá-lo em uma outra marionete qualquer. Ahahahaha!

Karasu ergue Milo pelo pescoço e começa a enforcá-lo.

- Ka... rasu... - Milo diz com a voz sufocada. - Pa... re... Por favor...

- Não! Você me olha da mesma forma que os outros... E isso dói!

- Você pode... Lutar contra o controle dele... Lute! Seu Coração é mais forte! Lute Karasu! KARASU!

De volta ao duelo entre Ikarus e Shion, os dois continuavam sua dança das lâminas, fazendo aço faíscar ao choque. Os dois eram rápidos e mortais. Aparentemente Shion era um mestre da espada por lutar no mesmo nível de Ikarus que era um professor de kendô.

Marin tentava obter uma visão clara de Ikarus para atirar, mas ambos se movimentavam rápido demais. Ela poderia atingir Shion acidentalmente. A espada de Ikarus corta o ar passando rente ao rosto de Shion. Shion apara um golpe e contra-ataca, mas Ikarus se esquiva e o duelo para por um momento.

Marin tem uma visão clara de Shion, mas não consegue ter uma de Ikarus. Ikarus prepara um golpe de estocada e ataca, rápido demais para que Marin dispare. Shion apara o golpe e se coloca na frente de Ikarus. Novamente, a visão de Marin está obstruída.

Enquanto isso, Karasu ainda estrangulava Milo, que ia aos poucos perdendo a consciência.

- Ka... rasu... Eu... Te... Am...

O rosto sofrido de Milo traz de volta a mente de Karasu suas lembranças do passado. Quando o Dr. Mashida a colocou naquela nave a caminho da Terra 617.

_"Prometa-me uma coisa... Seja feliz neste novo lar... Encontre alguém que te faça feliz e aproveite ao máximo os sentimentos deste Coração Artificial no seu peito..."_

- Milo... - Ela sussurra e larga Milo no chão.

- Karasu! - Minos grita com ela. - O que está fazendo? Ande logo com isso! Mate-o de uma vez, não temos o dia todo!

- Não...

- O que...? Está me desobedecendo?

- Eu não vou matar o Milo! Eu amo o Milo!

Minos gargalha alto debochando das palavras de Karasu.

- Você ama ele? Besteira! Eu deletei todo o amor do seu Coração. Você não pode amar!

- Posso sim! - Ela grita furiosa. - Eu posso amar... Meu Coração Artificial é como um coração real! Ninguém nasce sabendo amar. Mas aprendem a amar da mesma forma! Mesmo que delete o amor do meu Coração ele aprenderá a amar e amará pra sempre o Milo!

O rosto furioso de Karasu assustava Minos que começava a sentir o receio de ser atacado por sua própria "arma".

- Sua marionete insolente. Burra! Acha que ele pode amar um monstrinho como você? Olhe pra você! Ele vai te usar e te jogar fora! Da mesma forma que o seu criador! Da mesma forma que as pessoas que te desprezavam! Você não precisa de amor!

- EU PRECISO SIM!

Karasu se lança pra cima de Minos, prestes a socá-lo com toda sua força, quando ele saca uma arma e dispara uma rajada de eletricidade nela. Karasu voa inconsciente na parede. Minos caminha até ela, sorrindo com sadismo.

- Eu vejo que seria desperdício dar um Coração Artificial pra uma marionete idiota que só pensa em amar... - A palavra parece sair com asco da boca de Minos. - Então, passe este Coração pra cá!

Minos já se preparava pra arrancar o Coração Artificial do peito de Karasu, quando Milo finalmente consegue se livrar do laço que atava suas mãos, cortando-o com um pedaço de vidro quebrado e se atira sobre Minos socando-o.

- Tira as mãos da minha namorada! - Desfere mais um soco - E devolva o Coração da minha irmãzinha!

Minos derruba a arma que usara contra Karasu e a maleta com o Coração de Hoshi no chão. Ele perde a arma de vista. Milo o ergue pelo colarinho e começa a socá-lo.

- Levanta, desgraçado! Vamos ver do que você é feito!

Nos andares abaixo, Ikarus e Shion continuavam lutando um contra o outro. Marin ainda não conseguia um bom ângulo para atirar contra Ikarus e Shion parecia estar ficando cansado. Yuzuriha caminhava lentamente na escuridão, com uma adaga na mão, espreitando Ikarus.

Distraído por Shion, Ikarus não vê o momento em que ela se joga sobre ele e o atinge com a adaga nas costas. Ikarus cai no chão, ferido e derruba sua katana.

- Senhor Saga! Eu tenho uma visão clara! O suspeito que lutava contra Shion foi atacado por uma marionete e parece estar incapacitado de lutar! - Diz Marin pelo rádio.

- Não dê chance ao azar, Marin. - Responde Saga. - Se qualquer um dos dois colocar Shion em perigo, atire.

- Certo... - Marin responde mirando em Ikarus.

Ikarus olha para Yuzuriha atônito a medida em que ela caminha pra cima dele com a adaga na mão.

- Yuzuriha... Por que...? Não me reconhece mais?

- Afaste-se dele!

- Não a machuque!

Shion faz menção de atacar Yuzuriha, mas para com o grito de Ikarus. Yuzuriha continua caminhando pra cima de Ikarus com a adaga ensanguentada na mão e aquela expressão fria de uma marionete sem coração que faz o jovem quase chorar.

- Yuzuriha... Pare...

A marionete ergue a adaga e se prepara para desferir o golpe final. Mergulhar a lâmina no coração de Ikarus. Quando o estrondo dos disparos de um rifle ecoam pelo ar e atingem a marionete, continuamente.

O tempo parece parar para Ikarus. Congelar por uma eternidade até que volta a se mover em câmera lenta. A visão do corpo de Yuzuriha caindo para trás, destruído é a coisa mais chocante que Ikarus já viu na vida.

Ignorando a dor, o sangramento, o sofrimento e a tristeza, em suma, tudo que o acometia naquele

instante, Ikarus se arrasta até ela e a abraça aos prantos.

- Não... Não pode ser... Não pode ser...

No laboratório de Minos, Aibell atira uma marionete através da parede. Ela vê Karasu caída no chão, imóvel e Milo socando Minos. Ela corre para socorrer Karasu enquanto o roqueiro ainda o golpeava com toda a sua força e ódio.

- Seu desgraçado! Você acha que pode causar sofrimento pros outros assim? Eu vou acabar com você! Pelo que fez a Karasu e a Hoshi!

- E daí? - Minos cospe sangue. - São só bonecas estúpidas... Eu sou o Mestre das Marionetes! Ahahahaha!

Milo desfere mais um soco que atira Minos sobre um equipamento. O equipamento começa a faíscar e explodir, eletrocutando-o no ato. O grito de agonia ecoa por todo o laboratório e os equipamentos começam a explodir.

Aibell já carregava Karasu nos braços e gritava pra Milo. No pátio, as marionetes e os soldados de Nova Lemúria terminavam de derrotar as últimas monstruosidades e vê as explosões no topo.

- Milo! Temos de sair daqui!

- O Coração da Hoshi! - Milo vê a maleta caída no chão e corre para pegá-la, mas tinha equipamentos explodindo e desabando por todos os lados.

Um deles cai sobre Milo, esmagando suas pernas. A maleta está a meros centímetros de sua mão. Ele tenta se esticar e seus dedos chegam a resvalar na maleta, mas ela está fora de alcance. Então, o destroço que caíra sobre Milo é erguido por Karasu. Aibell corre, pega a maleta e ergue Milo do chão. Atrás de Milo, Minos se levanta com o corpo chamuscado e segurando firme a arma que perdera. O estrondo de um disparo assusta os três e Minos cai pra trás morto com um tiro na testa. Eles olham para o lado e vêem Victorya apontando uma arma estendida pra eles.

- Estão esperando o que? Vamos dar o fora daqui! - E os três correm o mais rápido que podem pra fora do laboratório.

Na saída, eles topam com Shion que tentava ajudar Ikarus e Yuzuriha. Victorya ergue Yuzuriha nos braços e Karasu ajuda um apático Ikarus a se levantar. Eles correm na direção da saída com o teto desabando atrás deles e labaredas de fogo explodindo por todos os lados até alcançarem a saída e serem atirados longe pela explosão da prisão.

Os soldados chegam para ajudá-los, as marionetes formam um círculo ao redor deles para socorrê-los. Os soldados com habilidades de primeiros socorros iniciam o atendimento de emergência. Ikarus é tratado da ferida nas costas e algemado em seguida.

Milo senta-se no chão e afasta os paramédicos. Primeiro ele tem de ter certeza de que o Coração de Hoshi está seguro. Ele abre a maleta e lá está ele. Pulsando e brilhando forte. Milo o segura com

cuidado e o entrega nas mãos de Shion.

- Aí está, cara... É todo seu...

Karasu estava sentada num canto, emburrada e chorando. Abraçada às próprias pernas e com o rosto mergulhado entre os joelhos. Milo a vê a distância, se levanta e caminha até ela. Ele leva a mão até o ombro dela e ela foge do toque dele.

- Me deixa em paz...

- Você não vai falar comigo...?

Ela balança a cabeça dizendo que não.

- Eu não mereço você... Eu... Sou um monstro...

Milo a puxa pra cima e a vira pra ele, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

- Você não é um monstro! Aquele maluco era um monstro! Você é uma marionete boa! E linda! E gentil! E amorosa! Eu não te amaria se não fosse! Então, para de se chamar de monstro! Eu não aceito!

Karasu chora copiosamente abraçada a Milo.

- Eu daria tudo pra este rosto poder expressar o tanto que estou sofrendo agora! Pra você saber o quanto eu sofri por não ser capaz de resistir às ordens dele!

Milo a abraça com força, chorando também.

- Você não precisa me mostrar o que está sentindo. Eu sei. Pois eu estou sentindo a mesma coisa...

Milo ergue o rosto de Karasu com as mãos, olhando para aquele rosto sádico ensopado de lágrimas e lentamente ele a beija. Aos poucos o beijo cresce em intensidade e amor, fazendo o Coração Artificial palpitar mais forte do que jamais fora capaz de palpitar e culminando em um abraço forte. Milo queria abraçá-la pra sempre. Jamais soltar.

Os soldados comemoram felizes. Todos estão felizes. Exceto por Aiolia. Ele olha desesperado por todos os lados e se dá conta de uma coisa.

- Onde estão Elisa e meu irmão?

Todos olham pra ele e a comemoração cessa. Shion se desespera e olha para a pilha de escombros que se tornara a prisão. Aiolos e Elisa entraram juntos. E nunca saíram. Shion não queria acreditar. Não podia aceitar. Onde estavam eles?

No subsolo, Elisa estava desmaiada sobre um inconsciente Aiolos. Tudo ao redor estava escuro e úmido. Aiolos tinha um braço quebrado e um ferimento na cabeça.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Jules Heartilly:** Final da história? Não. Ainda tem muita água pra rolar, gente! Muuuuita água pra rolar... XD

**Margarida:** Ah não é tão difícil. Eu só tento adaptar pra escrita o que vejo em outros animes ou filmes... Aí sai umaslutas mahomenos... Dá pro gasto... XP

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Febre! Ninguém merece! Mas enfim... Prepare-se que essas marionetes a partir de agora vão pular de uma confusão pra próxima... XP

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh! **

**Capítulo 11 - O fantasma do passado**

Elisa estava assustada, abraçada a um Aiolos desmaiado e ferido. O braço dele estava quebrado, por ele ter girado o corpo durante a queda e absorvido o tombo para protegê-la. Idiota! Ela é uma marionete. Embora seja uma mulher, ainda é mais forte que ele. Toda marionete é muito mais forte que um ser humano, normalmente e ele ainda se arriscara por ela.

- Seu bobo... Não faça isso comigo... Levante-se...

Imagens do passado de Elisa invadem sua mente. Ela não sabe explicar por que não se lembra daquelas memórias. Estava em um lugar escuro, acompanhada de um rapaz cujo rosto ela não pode ver. De repente, ela sente uma vontade muito forte de abraçar Aiolos.

- Elisa...

- Aiolos? Você está acordado?

Mas aparentemente era só um gemido. Ele ainda estava inconsciente. Elisa usa seu banco de dados para fazer download de informações sobre primeiros socorros. Ela podia ver, observando ao redor, que o lugar provavelmente seria uma mina onde os prisioneiros de Nova Itália provavelmente eram levados a fazer trabalho forçado.

Primeiro, precisaria fazer uma tala no braço dele. Só tinha uma coisa que poderia usar como atadura. A camiseta que estava usando. Ela rasga tiras da camiseta e pega pedaços de madeira. Gentilmente, ela faz a tala no braço de Aiolos.

_"Será que alguém vai detectar nosso sinal?" _ecoam as palavras na mente de Elisa. Afastando o pensamento ela volta sua atenção para o rapaz. Afinal, não vale a pena gastar sua concentração em uma memória que ela não entende.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Aiolos. Não se preocupe...

Usando scan de alta resolução, ela estuda o corpo dele em busca de mais ferimentos. Havia um sangramento na nuca. Sem perigo de concussão de acordo com seu "diagnóstico".

- Aiolos... Acorde logo... Por favor...

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da fortaleza, as marionetes e o exército de Nova Lemúria procuravam pelos dois debaixo dos escombros. Mu trouxera uma van com seu mini-laboratório móvel para usar seu software em busca do Coração Artificial de Elisa. E rezar para que ela e Aiolos estejam juntos e bem.

- Mu! Você ainda não tem sinal deles? - pergunta um obviamente desesperado Aiolia.

- Ainda não, Aiolia. Sinto muito.

Shion estava inquieto. Tinha o Coração de Hoshi nas mãos. Literalmente, não como ele queria: figurativamente. Por mais preocupado que ele estivesse com Aiolos e Elisa, ele queria tanto devolver o Coração de Hoshi que o seu próprio doía. Seria ele condenado por egoísmo se fosse o mais rápido o possível para Nova Lemúria reinstalá-lo?

- Você não precisa ficar aqui. - Diz Saga fumando um cigarro. - Já temos Karasu e Milo de volta. As buscas vão continuar até encontrarmos Aiolos e Elisa... Existe alguém esperando por esse Coração de volta...

Shion olha para Saga.

- Os outros vão entender. - Saga joga o cigarro no chão e pisa em cima para apagá-lo.

- Obrigado, Saga...

Aibell se aproxima de Shion e repousa a mão no braço dele confortando-o. O Coração de Hoshi parece emitir um brilho de felicidade.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo, senhor Shion.

Shion acena positivamente e parte para Nova Lemúria em uma nave com Aibell. Enquanto isso, as buscas por Aiolos e Elisa continuam. Os soldados reviram os escombros da prisão em busca dos dois, mas eles não são encontrados. Mesmo com a força enorme das marionetes acelerando o processo, ainda assim, as buscas são infrutíferas e o desespero já começa a tomar conta de todos.

No subsolo, Aiolos começava a acordar e vê que sua cabeça está gentilmente repousada no colo de Elisa que o olhava chorando. Ele tenta se levantar e se dá conta do braço quebrado. A dor o faz gemer.

- Não se mexa... Seu braço...

- Elisa...? O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

- Em alguma espécie de mina abaixo da prisão... Caímos por um fosso quando invadimos a prisão atrás dos outros... Não se mexa. Vai machucar seu braço...

Os dois cruzam olhares, Aiolos fica envergonhado quando a ficha finalmente cai de que estava admirando Elisa. Ele se levanta de súbito, colocando-se de pé o mais rápido que pode.

Ela cora quando se dá conta de que para fazer a tala improvisada, ela usara tiras da própria camisa, deixando o umbigo exposto e Aiolos olhava fixamente para ela. Elisa puxa a camisa mais pra baixo, escondendo o abdome e morrendo de vergonha.

- Erm... Acho que... Deveríamos tentar encontrar uma saída...

- É! Quer dizer... Eu também acho... Erm... Vamos...?

Aiolos se vira de costas pra ela. Elisa lentamente se levanta, ainda fazendo o possível pra esconder seu abdome exposto quando ele lhe oferece seu casaco camuflado. Ela sorri e pega o casaco vestindo-o.

- Obrigada, Aiolos. Foi muito gentil de sua parte...

- Não tem de que...

Aiolos estende a mão para ela se levantar e assim que suas mãos se tocam, ela é atingida por mais uma memória reprimida.

_"Obrigada, Sísifo... Você é muito gentil..."_

_"Não tem de que, Elisa... Vamos em frente... Temos de sair daqui..."_

Um nome. Sísifo. Ela se lembrou de repente daquele nome, mas o que ele significava pra ela? E por que não conseguia ver o rosto dele em suas memórias? A medida que ela levanta inconscientemente se deixa envolver pelos braços do rapaz, sentindo uma forte vontade de estar mais próximo dele.

- Elisa...? Você está bem?

Ela olha pra ele, voltando a realidade por um segundo e acenando.

- Oh, sim... Desculpe, Aiolos... Vamos seguir em frente...

Os dois caminham pelo túnel úmido, calados e sofrendo do constrangimento terrível. Aiolos era tão tímido que sentia vontade de se bater. Nunca existiram mulheres naquele planeta e ele nunca precisara se preocupar com saber conversar com elas e agora que ele mais queria conversar com Elisa, não podia. Mas, por que conversaria com ela também, se ela já dissera que não sentia nada por ele? A vida não era mesmo justa. Ele se apaixona pela primeira e, possivelmente, única vez e por alguém com quem ele não tem chances.

- Veja essas marcas... São como uma espécie de linguagem... - Diz Aiolos subitamente notando as paredes.

- É mesmo. Não tinha reparado. - Finalmente algo para conversar e esquecer o constrangimento.

- Será que estes túneis não eram uma mina...? Mas um sítio arqueológico?

- É possível... - Elisa passa os dedos de leve pelas marcas. - Não parece com nenhuma linguagem do meu banco de dados.

Aiolos sente um pouco de tontura e Elisa logo o segura. Seus rostos estão tão perto. Os dois se recompõem rapidamente e voltam a estudar os símbolos.

- Aham... É como eu ia dizendo... Meu banco de dados não identifica estes sinais, mas... Eu consegui identificar um padrão... Vê? Eles não são muito diferentes de hieróglifos egípcios... Eles seguem um... Padrão...

A curiosidade científica de ambos, o que eles mais tem em comum, é despertada. Elisa e Aiolos continuam seguindo os símbolos, esquecendo-se de procurar a saida. Ele já até esquecera da dor no braço e sentia-se mais solto do lado da marionete.

O túnel declina seguindo mais e mais para o subsolo, mas ambos estão tomados demais pela curiosidade pra se importar e continuam andando mais e mais adiante. E de repente, ela escorrega em musgo e começa a descer o túnel rapidamente. Aiolos tenta correr atrás dela e também escorrega. Os dois caem na escuridão, gritando e deslizando até verem uma luz intensa e acabarem em um lugar estranho. Mas Elisa bateu a cabeça e desmaiou, quando ele caiu em cima dela.

E quando a marionete perde a consciência, sua mente é invadida por lembranças do passado.

**-Passado-**

Elisa e Sísifo estavam caminhando por um túnel, muito parecido com o que ela percorria agora, ao lado de Aiolos. Ele era um arqueólogo apaixonado assim como Aiolos. Mesmo naquelas lembranças, Elisa não consegue se lembrar do rosto dele, mas se lembrava da voz. Lembrava-se de como eles haviam encontrado uma ruína (aquele planeta era cheio delas) e contra qualquer pensamento de precaução, eles embrenharam nas cavernas. Mais e mais fundo... Até um local onde pisaram em falso e o chão cedeu abaixo deles, lançando-os na escuridão.

Por dois dias, permaneceram na escuridão, aguardando socorro. Sísifo se ferira gravemente na queda. Elisa o amava. Havia pouco tempo que ele tinha se declarado, a pedido em namoro e ela aceitara. Com toda a força de seu Coração Artificial ela dissera sim e o beijo que trocaram havia sido intenso.

No escuro, abraçado a ela, ele sussurrava.

- Elisa... Está... Ficando escuro...

- Shh... Não fale... Ajuda vai chegar logo...

- Não... Estamos perdidos... Eu vou morrer...

Ela beija os lábios dele intensamente.

- Não vai. Não diga isso... - Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Sísifo leva a mão a esfera de acrílico no peito de Elisa, que brilha intensamente e pulsa tão forte que ele era capaz de ouvir as batidas. E o som acalmava sua mente. Fazia a dor sumir. Ela o abraçava ainda mais forte.

- Não morra...

- Sem querer parecer clichê... Mas... Mesmo que eu morra, vou continuar junto de você... Pra sempre...

- Eu te amo... - Ela sussurra com o rosto bem perto do dele.

- Eu te amo mais...

Um desabamento acontece e uma rocha cai sobre eles. Elisa o protege com o corpo. A pedra acertara sua cabeça e ela desmaiara. Não sabia quanto tempo se passou após o acidente. Mas Sísifo já morrera em seus braços quando acordou, sendo resgatada pelos escavadores.

_"Vou consertar você, Elisa... Não se preocupe..."_

Foram as últimas palavras que Elisa ouviu antes de acordar diante de Aiolos. Aiolos... Agora seu rosto era mais claro em suas lembranças. Era Sísifo. O rosto idêntico. Ele disse que ele estaria sempre com ela e cumpriu a promessa.

A marionete acorda, com o rapaz abraçando-a. Ele dormia tranquilamente com ela no braço bom. O outro ainda continuava quietinho na tipóia improvisada. O rosto era o de Sísifo. A pancada na cabeça deve ter danificado seu banco de memórias. E agora uma nova pancada a fez recuperar.

- Hm? - Ele acorda aos poucos. - Elisa? Já acordou? Você está bem?

- Estou... Minha cabeça... - Ela sente a dor ao se levantar. - Dói muito...

Aiolos se levanta e a ajuda a levantar. Ela também está com a perna danificada. Ele se agacha e oferece pra carregá-la de cavalinho.

- Você está com o braço quebrado...

- Não importa... Temos de seguir em frente... - Ele diz sorrindo. - E eu vou carregar você onde for necessário. Mesmo sem os braços...

Ela cora com o comentário dele. Ele se dá conta do quanto fora simples se declarar a ela. Do quanto fora fácil. Ela aceita a "carona" e se coloca sobre as costas dele. Ela era levinha, Aiolos pensa consigo mesmo.

- Tem algo que você precisa ver... Está pronta...?

Ela acena que sim. Ele caminha até a beira do precipício onde havia uma imensa pirâmide soterrada. Um tesouro arqueológico de valor imensurável. Eles encontraram a ruína perdida que Elisa e Sísifo procuravam no passado. A pirâmide com o Olho de Hórus encravado nas laterais. A única pirâmide conhecida que possuía um adorno desenhado em todas as suas laterais e que se acreditava ser o túmulo do próprio Deus egípcio.

- Aiolos... Isso é lindo... É incrível... É... Maravilhoso...

- Eu sei... Nós descobrimos uma das ruínas mais antigas... Que meu avô morreu procurando... A última pirâmide de Hórus... Meu avô Sísifo acreditava que esta pirâmide era diferente. Ela tinha intrincados mecanismos que a permitiam ser enterrada no chão.

Aiolos era neto de Sísifo? Agora tudo fazia sentido. Por que os dois eram tão parecidos. Elisa sorri com a "coincidência" e o abraça mais forte. Ele sente o gesto e olha para ela.

- Coloque-me no chão, Aiolos...

Ele o faz. Ela cambaleia em alguns passos para observar melhor a pirâmide e se volta para o rapaz, sorrindo. Acariciando o rosto dele, o abraça.

- Estamos salvos... Não vou deixar você morrer desta vez...

- Elisa...? Do que está falando? Morrer?

- Não importa... Vamos...

Elisa segura na mão dele e ambos se dirigem até a pirâmide. Eles a escalam até chegar ao meio do Olho de Hórus, onde havia uma porta de pedra. Porta facilmente derrubada pela força da marionete. Dentro havia um velho livro com hieróglifos nas paredes.

- O livro de Hórus...? - Aiolos gentilmente acaricia a capa.

- Está marcado... - Elisa abre o livro. - As palavras dizem... "Aqueles que aqui chegarem... Eu confio Ísis a seus cuidados..."

- O que isso significa...?

A pirâmide começa a tremer e se mexer. A caverna parece que vai desabar, soterrando-os sob milhões de toneladas de rochas e terra. Mas a pirâmide na verdade buscava a superfície. Da escavação onde os soldados e as marionetes estavam, é possível sentir os tremores de terra e uma imensa nuvem de fumaça se ergue do Horizonte.

Elisa e Aiolos se desequilibram e caem no chão, um sobre o outro.

- Aiolos... Eu queria pedir desculpas...

- Desculpas? Por que? - Ele pergunta sem entender.

- Pelas minhas palavras... Quando eu disse que não tinha sentimentos por você... Eu fui tão dura... Eu não sei como não passou a me odiar... Não sei como você pode se arriscar tanto assim por mim, que o magoou de forma tão cruel...

Ela chora com a cabeça escorada no peito dele. Aiolos a abraça acariciando seus cabelos e beijando sua testa.

- Quer saber por quê? Por que não importa o que você sinta... Isso não muda meus sentimentos... Mesmo que não me ame, eu amo você... E nada vai mudar isso...

- Acontece... Que eu estava enganando a mim mesma...

Ele olha nos olhos úmidos de lágrimas dela.

- Eu também te amo, Aiolos... Eu não entendia antes o que eu sentia por você, mas eu entendo agora... Eu te amo...

A pirâmide brota para fora da terra como um imenso pilar vermelho. As naves de Nova Lemúria já se aproximavam da pirâmide para averiguar o que estava acontecendo. De alguma forma, Aiolia sabia que era um sinal de que seu irmão e Elisa estavam vivos e ele mal podia esperar pra vê-los novamente. Era o sinal de que ele precisava de que Elisa e ele estavam destinados um ao outro. Um reencontro desses só poderia ser predestinado.

As naves pousam diante da pirâmide e Aiolia sai correndo ansioso para a pirâmide. Uma luz emanava de um ponto no meio da pirâmide que atrai a atenção dele, que a escala de forma desesperada. Escalando tijolo por tijolo até chegar lá e ver o que era aquela luz. O esforço era enorme e o cansaço maior ainda, mas ele tinha de ver. Ele tinha de ver o que era...

Ele tinha de ver seu irmão deitado no chão, beijando Elisa. Um beijo que fazia seu Coração Artificial pulsar com tamanha intensidade que era capaz de gerar uma luz intensa o bastante para ser vista aos pés da pirâmide.

Uma luz que era capaz de transformar toda a felicidade de Aiolia em estilhaços de tristeza que perfuram todo seu corpo...

- Eu te amo... Aiolos...

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Realmente... Nada como uma linda mulher... Ou marionete pra curar um coração partido né? Vou ver se apresento a Marin pro Aiolia... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Essa frase me parece familiar, mas não estou lembrando... x.x

**Margarida:** Na verdade, todos os sagitarianos são assim Margarida... XD *Leva sapatada* x.x

PS.: Me redimi pelo que aconteceu ao Shura em IA? o.o

Enfim, vamos ao capítulo!

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh... n.n**

**Capítulo 12 - Reconquistando corações**

Shion chega ao laboratório com Aibell segurando o Coração de Hoshi, que ainda pulsava. Shion imaginava se era por estar próximo a ele. Aibell estava afoita, preparando os procedimentos para reinstalá-lo.

- Plugue o Coração, senhor Shion.

- Não deveríamos esperar por Mu? Ele é o nosso maior expert em marionetes.

- Descanse, senhor Shion. Eu sou perfeitamente capacitada para isso. Nossa amiguinha está em excelentes mãos.

Ele sabe que sim. Sabe que é apenas aquela insegurança humana que o incomoda. Aibell é perfeitamente capaz de trazer a doce Hoshi de volta. Ele gentilmente senta-se ao lado da marionete admirando-a. Ela era linda. Inocente. Com um quezinho oriental. Shion ainda se lembra da primeira vez que a viu. Aquele rostinho inocente, pedindo ajuda. Sentiu na mesma hora uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçá-la.

E de repente, as palavras de Ikarus voltam a sua mente. Ele realmente amaria Hoshi se não fosse pelo Coração Artificial? Sem o Coração que ela tinha de diferente das outras marionetes? Pensar naquilo fazia o seu coração doer.

Mas não se importava. Ele iria tão longe quanto Ikarus para devolver a Hoshi seu Coração Artificial. Shion acaricia o rosto dela e o coração em sua mão pulsa mais forte. Fascinante. Ele reposiciona o Coração de Hoshi no peito reconectando os fios.

- Volte pra mim... Por favor... - Ele sussurra baixinho.

Esquecendo-se de onde estava e de Aibell que observava, ele se inclina e carinhosamente deposita um beijo nos lábios dela.

Aibell dá um sorrisinho e ativa a máquina que reenergiza o Coração, reconectando-o a rede neural da marionete. O Coração brilha intensamente, invadindo os sistemas de computadores do laboratório com gigas e mais gigas de dados.

_Hmm? Que sensação é essa...? É gostoso... Parece aquela vez que provei chocolate, mas muito mais intensa..._

_Chocolate - Acessando Banco de Dados: O **chocolate** é um alimento feito com base na amêndoa fermentada e torrada do cacau. Sua origem remonta às civilizações pré-colombianas da América Central..._

_Hmm? Que foi isso? Ah não interessa... Ainda estou sentindo aquela sensação gostosa... Parece que estou flutuando nas nuvens..._

_Nuvens - Acessando Banco de Dados: **Nuvem** é um conjunto visível de partículas diminutas de gelo ou água em seu estado líquido ou ainda de ambos ao mesmo tempo (mistas), que se encontram em suspensão na atmosfera, após terem se condensado ou liquefeito em virtude de fenômenos atmosféricos..._

_Hmm? Essa voz estranha de novo... E a sensação não para... Meu Coração... Eu ainda tenho Coração...? É mesmo... Aquele rapaz apareceu e... Ele tirou meu Coração... Eu... Eu... Tava de novo no lugar escuro... Eu tava desligada? Eu não quero mais ficar desligada! Eu odeio ser desligada! Por que fazem isso comigo? Eu tenho medo do escuro! Não... Não é do escuro que eu tenho medo... Eu tenho medo... De ficar sozinha... Eu posso sentir isso no meu Coração Artificial... Eu não quero ficar sozinha... Eu quero ficar com o senhor... Pintinhas?_

Hoshi lentamente abre os olhos, deparando-se com... Pintinhas... Na testa... O rosto de Shion, muito próximo do seu...? O que ele estava...? O que ele estava fazendo? Ele a estava beijando?

_Beijo - Acessando banco de dados: Um **beijo** (do latim basium) é o toque dos lábios com qualquer coisa, normalmente uma pessoa. Na cultura ocidental é considerado um gesto de afeição. Entre amigos, é utilizado como cumprimento ou despedida. O beijo nos lábios de outra pessoa é um símbolo de afeição romântica ou..._

- Kyyyaaaah! - Hoshi se levanta rapidamente, assustada e envergonhada, piscando os olhos e absorvendo tudo ao seu redor.

As marionetes e o resto do pessoal chega ao laboratório, correndo afoitos pra ver se ela estava acordada. Hoshi olha para o lado e vê aquelas pessoas com a cara espremida no vidro do lado de fora, sorrindo e chorando. Principalmente Milo que não aguentava mais de pressa de invadir o laboratório.

- Sai da frente! - Diz Milo empurrando o pessoal pra invadir o laboratório.

- Ei Milo! Quer se acalmar! Ela está bem! - Diz Kanon.

- ELE MANDOU SAIR, P...! - Diz Karasu empurrando todos.

Milo mete o pé na porta do laboratório e corre pra abraçar Hoshi.

- Hoshi! - Milo a abraça com força.

- Oi... Milo-nii-san...

- Karasu também quer abraçar! SAI! Muahahaha!

Milo desmaia com a cara de Karasu e cai no chão. Karasu abraça Hoshi com toda a força.

- Milo-nii-san vai ficar bem?

- Ele vai ficar ótimo! Agora abraça!

- Ok... -.-

Todos entram no laboratório para felicitar a marionete. As lágrimas escorrem copiosamente, mas nesse momento, ninguém está com vergonha de mostrar. Estão todos simplesmente tão felizes de tê-la de volta, que se esqueceram de tudo a não ser comemorar o retorno da doce Hoshi.

- Ah, Hoshi... - Suspira Aibell. - Bem-vinda de volta... Eu acho que não me emociono tanto desde que li Romeu e Julieta... Mas ainda bem que este final foi feliz...

_Romeu & Julieta - Acessando Banco de dados: **Romeu e Julieta** (no original em inglês **Romeo and Juliet**) é uma tragédia escrita entre 1591 e 1595, nos primórdios da carreira literária de William Shakespeare, sobre dois adolescentes cuja morte acaba unindo suas famílias, outrora em pé de guerra. A peça ficou entre as mais populares na época de Shakespeare e, ao lado de Hamlet, é uma das suas obras mais levadas aos palcos do mundo inteiro. Hoje, o relacionamento dos dois jovens é considerado como o arquétipo do amor juvenil..._

- Ah obrigada por tudo, Aib... Hmm? o.o

- O que foi, Hoshi? - Pergunta Lune.

- Algo estranho aconteceu! O.O

- O que? - Pergunta Shion preocupado, segurando na mão dela.

- Rápido... Me pergunte alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa! o.o

- Ok... - Diz Kanon pensativo. - Quem foi Ozzy Osbourne?

_Ozzy Osbourne - Acessando Banco de dados: **John Michael Osbourne**, conhecido como **Ozzy Osbourne** (Aston, Inglaterra, 3 de dezembro de 1948), é um músico, compositor e vocalista britânico. _

- Pergunta outra coisa! Rápido!

- Certo... Ok. O que são as pirâmides de Gizé? - Pergunta Elisa.

_Pirâmides de Gizé - Acessando Banco de dados: **Necrópole de Gizé** (em árabe: __جيزة__يسروبوليس__), também chamada de **Pirâmides de Gizé**, **Guizé** ou **Guiza**, é um sítio arqueológico localizado no planalto de Gizé, nos arredores do Cairo, Egito na Terra 001. Este complexo de monumentos antigos inclui os três complexos de pirâmides conhecidas como as **Grandes Pirâmides**..._

- Meu... Meu banco de dados... - Hoshi diz chorando de emoção. - Ele está... Funcionando...

- Incrível! Como isso é possível? - Pergunta Aiolos.

- Vocês podem me agradecer... - Diz Aibell confiante. - Graças a um dos softwares criados pelo senhor Mu, o Mugle... Eu pude adaptar o software para substituir o Banco de dados avariado da Hoshi e fiz o upload enquanto o Coração Artificial dela era energizado.

- Aibell... Não acredito que fez isso por mim...

- Ei... Eu prometi que ia consertar seu banco de dados, né? Promessa é dívida...

Hoshi a abraça com toda a força e todos se emocionam. De repente, Aiolos nota a ausência do irmão. Aiolia não estava ali. Ele vê de relance o irmão correndo pra fora do laboratório. Aiolos o segue até o lado de fora do castelo, no jardim onde o irmão finalmente para de correr.

- Aiolia, eu...

Aiolos é surpreendido por um soco no rosto, tão forte que o derruba no chão.

- Como pôde...? Você sabe o que eu sentia por ela!

- Eu sinto muito...

- Ah, sente? Que ótimo saber disso! Por que isso não me faz sentir nem um pouco melhor! Aliás, estou com vontade de te socar ainda mais!

- Aiolia, eu a amo também... Eu não queria que nada nos separasse e se ela sentisse o mesmo por você, eu teria me afastado pra deixar vocês dois juntos... Aliás, eu fiz exatamente isso quando pensei que ela estivesse apaixonada por você! Será que não pode... Aceitar... Isso? Como eu aceitei...? - Aiolos se levanta massageando o queixo dolorido.

- Aceitar? Olhe pra esse mundo em que vivemos! Não tem outras garotas por aí! A filosofia do "Há outros peixes no mar" não se aplica aqui! Não há mais peixes no mar! Existia só um pra mim! E você teve de ficar com ela! Como você sempre tem de ficar com tudo!

Aiolos segura o irmão pelo braço impedindo-o de sair correndo novamente.

- Espera aí... Do que está falando?

- "Aiolos é um gênio. Aiolos é tão inteligente. Aiolos fez uma nova descoberta incrível!" E quem se lembra do Aiolia? Aquele babaca que fica no fundo vendo o irmão debaixo dos holofotes!

- Espera! É isso? Ela era só uma coisa que você queria tirar de mim? Pra me superar?

- Ah, não se atreva a se fazer de vítima!

- Por quê? Esse é o seu papel? Não pode haver duas vítimas aqui, não é?

- Ora, seu...

Dessa vez, Aiolia tenta socar o irmão, mas é ele quem recebe o soco e vai ao chão.

- Você não a ama. - Diz Aiolos.

- Eu amo sim... Era ela... Desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez... Eu soube que era ela... Eu senti no peito... Na minha mente... Tudo se conectava... - Aiolia se levanta. - E agora, tudo que tem aqui é... Dor...

De repente, os dois se dão conta de que estão acompanhados. Elisa estava atrás deles, vendo tudo e chorando. Era exatamente isso que ela queria evitar. Ser o motivo de briga entre dois irmãos. Amava cada um a seu modo e ver Aiolia sofrendo realmente a fazia sofrer muito. Talvez mais do que ele estava sofrendo agora?

E a dor só piora quando ela vê o rosto de mágoa do rapaz quando ele sai a passos largos do castelo.

- Aiolia! Espere! - Diz Elisa preocupada.

- Deixa ele ir. - Aiolos a impede de seguí-lo. - Ele precisa se acalmar. É impossível quando está nervoso...

No caminho da casa de Kanon, as coisas parecem voltar ao normal. A banda estava reunida, sentada na praça, enquanto Kanon se preparava pra um discurso.

- Atenção homens! - Kanon começa.

- E marionete! - Diz Angel.

- E marionete. O primeiro Lemúria Fest foi anunciado. O maior espetáculo da Terra! A banda vencedora ganhará um prêmio de A$ 10.000,00! E este prêmio será nosso!

- Dez mil? O.O - Pergunta Milo.

- Isso é sério?

Kanon exibe o panfleto que Angel encontrou.

- Então, virão metaleiros do mundo inteiro pra ver esse show. E será a melhor chance que teremos de mostrar nosso rock n' roll para o mundo. Então, nós precisamos pensar numa música metal absolutamente foda para vencer esse festival!

- Pergunta. - Shura levanta a mão. - Por que não usamos uma música do nosso próprio setlist?

- Cara, nosso setlist já tá ficando repetitivo! Temos de compor uma nova ode ao Deus do Metal! Algo épico, se quisermos vencer esse festival! - Kanon responde. - Então, eu digo para começarmos agora mesmo a...

- A que? Mijar as calças? - Responde uma voz atrás de Kanon.

Quando a banda olha para trás, se depara com um grupo de metaleiros. O que vinha a frente era um sujeito loiro de cabelos rebeldes e uma ameaçadora "monocelha" que deixava sua cara nada amigável. Todos estavam vestidos de preto, com munhequeiras cheias de espinhos, sobretudos ou jaquetas de couro, coturnos ou óculos escuros.

- Por que esse seu projeto de banda ridículo não vai vencer o festival.

- Ah é? E quem você pensa que é, seu bibelô do quarto do capeta? - Angel se levanta indignada, mas é contida pelos amigos.

- Calma aí, Angel... Esse cara é o Radamanthys da Wyvern Blood!

- Rada-mãe-de-quem? Não quero saber quem ele é! Mas é muito folgado e vai tomar um sopapo! Ô se vai! ò.o

- Ahahaha! - Radamanthys gargalha - Eu ouvi dizer que havia uma nova banda em Nova Lemúria e que era composta pelos melhores músicos que esse país ridículo podia gerar... Mas parece que como tudo em Nova Lemúria, não é grande coisa...

- Agora chega! A Angel vai rodar a baiana com a cocada e tudo!

- Não, Angel! - Kanon a segura. - Não vale a pena... Esse cara tá assim por que obviamente não escutou nosso som ainda. Mas ele vai cair de joelhos quando nosso som animal vencer o prêmio.

- Muahahahahaha! Que piada! E qual o nome dessa... "Banda"...?

Kanon e seus amigos se entreolham.

- Bom, ainda não pensamos num nome... ù.u

- Muahahahahaha! Nem tem nome? Isso vai ser fácil demais!

Radamanthys vira as costas e parte gargalhando. Angel ainda estava louca pra dar um sopapo nele, mas Shura e Milo a seguravam com bastante força.

- Cara... A Wyvern Blood vai participar? - Comenta Milo.

- Eles são fodas... Tem contrato com uma gravadora e tudo mais...

- Ah, e daí? Quem são esses bundas perto do Maiden? Do Sabbath? Do Metallica? Não são nada! Nós somos bons músicos! Podemos vencer esses otários!

- Eu concordo com a Angel! - Diz Kanon. - E vocês? Vão amarelar?

- Mas cara... É o Radamanthys...

- Eu não ligo se ele for o presidente de Nova Grécia!

- Nova Grécia tem rei... - Shura responde.

- Que seja! Ele pode ser até o papa! Nós vamos tocar nesse show e vamos arrasar! Quem está comigo?

- Eu! Ò.Ó - Angel se levanta com as duas mãos para o ar.

Milo e Shura ainda estão desanimados sentados no banco da praça.

- Levantem-se seus molengas! Querem se deixar ser intimidado pelo "monocelhudo"? Vocês são metaleiros ou o que? Ò.Ó

Shura não estava nada animado ultimamente. Mal falava com Victorya. Sentia falta dela. Queria estar com ela e beijá-la e ser feliz, mas como ele podia fazer tudo isso se ela amava outra pessoa? E ainda insistia em comparar os dois só pra justificar o relacionamento. Até sua música já não era mais a mesma. Ele não sentia vontade de tocar e agora teriam de compor uma nova música? Não ia dar, não.

No castelo, Shion e Hoshi estavam abraçados observando o por do sol sentados no banco do jardim. Victorya observava da janela e se lembra imediatamente de Shura. Ela imaginava o que o teimoso cabeça-dura estava fazendo naquele momento e como sentia saudades dele. Ela precisava conversar com ele e resolver aquilo.

Ela sai do quarto e caminha pelo castelo quando passa pela sala. Ela vê Mu conversando com Aldebaran enquanto Lune cuida do bebê. Lune estava sentada no chão, com o nenê no colo e o monte de brinquedinhos que ela havia comprado para ele espalhados pelo chão.

- Ahahaha! Você é ótimo com ele, Lune... E parece que ele adora você também! - Diz Aldebaran.

- Ahahaha! E eu adoro esse garotinho lindo! - Lune abraça o nenê.

- Já pensou em um nome pra ele? - Pergunta Mu.

- Eu não sei... Ainda não consegui decidir um bom nome...

- Eu gosto de "Muzinho"...

- Ahahahaha! - Os dois sorriem.

Vendo aquela cena, Victorya não consegue deixar de sorrir. E de repente, tudo pareceu certo. Tudo pareceu perfeito. Todos estavam felizes. Ver aquela cena fez o Coração dela palpitar um pouco, embora ela não saiba exatamente por que.

De repente, ela vê Leena caminhando até o quarto de Dohko. Na porta do quarto, haviam dois guardas desmaiados. Leena desesperada abre a porta e vê a cama desarrumada e o quarto vazio.

- Ei, tá tudo bem?

- O senhor Dohko desapareceu!

Leena corre até o banheiro e nada. Victorya começa a scanear o quarto a procura de pistas e nota um bilhete endereçado a Leena.

- Não pode ser! Eu não posso ter feito de novo! Não... Eu fui negligente de novo! Ele pode estar... Ferido... Ou morto! Eu preciso encontrá-lo!

- Ei! Acalme-se! Se desesperar não vai levar a nada!

Victorya entrega o bilhete para Leena. Ela não conseguia ler, estava escrito em chinês.

- O que diz? - pergunta Victorya.

- Senhor Dohko foi feito refém... E querem minha presença... Desarmada e sozinha... Ou... Eles vão matá-lo...

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Será que o senhor pintinhas tem esse poder de sedução todo? Tá podendo ele, heim? XD

**Margarida:** 1) Quase me redimi? O que mais falta? x.x 2) O nome do meio dos sagitarianos é "humildade" n.n. O resto será revelado em futuros capítulos... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Hora de eu lucrar com essa fic um pouco que a Ms Margot já tá quase ficando rica às minhas custas... u.u

Ingressos pro Lemúra Fest:

300 dólares arianos pra área VIP (camiseta + open bar 8D)

200 dólares arianos para pista

100 dólares arianos para arquibancada

Aceitamos cartão de crédito... 8D

**Nala-dono:** O Ikarus vai aparecer nesse capítulo. Por favor, não me retalhe... E vou ler Dolls o mais rápido possível... x.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

**Capítulo 13 - A Liga das Sombras**

Leena estava em parafuso ao chegar ao quarto e se deparar com ele vazio. Victorya tentava acalmá-la, mas não tinha forma alguma de tranquilizar aquele Coração Artificial. Dohko poderia estar morto neste momento e ela teria falhado mais uma vez com seu Imperador. E pra piorar o sentimento de culpa, ela sentia-se feliz pela primeira vez lutando ao lado de tantos amigos e tantas marionetes e sentia que essa felicidade a levou a negligenciar seus deveres como guarda-costas. Ela deveria morrer.

- Ei! Levanta! Ficar aí ajoelhada não vai adiantar nada! - Victorya a coloca de pé e a sacode. - Vamos atrás do seu Imperador ou vamos ficar aqui chorando?

- Eu irei... Eu preciso ir sozinha...

- Ah, nem pensar! Vamos avisar as outras marionetes e vamos todas...

- Você não entende! Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha ou matam o senhor Dohko! Ninguém pode saber... Ou eles o matarão...

- Onde é o ponto de encontro?

**-Masmorras do castelo-**

Ikarus estava sentado e amarrado a cadeira a medida em que o carcereiro o interrogava. O carcereiro Tatsume era conhecido por ser cruel e impiedoso. Tinha uma espada de bambu nas mãos e um olhar desdenhoso estampado em seu rosto carrancudo e cínico.

Ikarus tinha o rosto inchado e apático. Estavam ali por horas. Tatsume erguia a espada de bambu e atingia o rosto do jovem.

- Vamos, seu merda! Admita! Você estava planejando um golpe, não é? Queria usar o Coração Artificial para destronar a Rainha Saori, não é? Admita!

E mais uma pancada.

- Acha que eu acredito nessa de apaixonado por uma coisa sem vida? Isso é nojento! Tome! Tome! Tome!

O rapaz recebia no rosto e no torso nu golpe após golpe que marcava sua pele e fazia o sangue escorrer. Até por fim, receber um golpe mais forte que os outros e sua cadeira ir ao chão.

- Sua porcaria! Você é um lixo tão inútil que sequer reage? Você merece morrer!

Tatsume chuta Ikarus no chão.

- Tatsume! - Grita Shion. - O que pensa que está fazendo? Não aplicamos esse tipo de crueldade aqui!

- Senhor Shion! Estava apenas tentando extrair os planos deste traste...

- Você estava torturando este rapaz! E se desferir mais um golpe contra ele, você ocupará uma cela aqui! Está entendido?

Tatsume bate continência.

- Perfeitamente, senhor!

- Perfeito. Agora deixe-nos...

- Mas senhor... - Tatsume questiona, mas é interrompido por um olhar severo de Shion

- Eu disse deixe-nos...

Shion ajuda Ikarus a se levantar.

- Peço perdão por isso. Ordenarei a prisão de Tatsume por torturá-lo. Eu não sabia que ele tratava prisioneiros dessa forma...

- Não me faça favores... - As suas primeiras palavras desde que fora preso. - Não precisa castigar o homem... Eu mereço cada golpe... Eu mereço morrer por confiar naquele cara...

- Não se martirize. Você fez o que fez por amor...

- Grande diferença... Por idiotice... Eu deveria saber que ele me trairia...

- Você não é o primeiro a ter os sentimentos manipulados por um lunático... - Shion senta-se a uma cadeira diante dele e cruza as pernas. - Com certeza não será o último... Neste mundo sem mulheres e sem amor, qualquer um teria feito a mesma coisa por um Coração Artificial...

- Eu nunca precisei daquele Coração Artificial... Eu já era feliz... Mas me convenci de que precisava dele para ter aquilo que eu já tinha... E agora eu a perdi...

- Eu sinto muito, Ikarus... Você me fez pensar muito, sabe? Você é uma pessoa admirável. Você amava sua marionete pelo que ela era... Enquanto eu só amei a que tinha um Coração pra amar de volta... Você me ensinou uma valiosa lição... - Shion se levanta e caminha para a saída da cela. - Vou pedir a Rainha Saori para conceder-lhe o perdão...

- Eu não quero... Não tem nada lá fora esperando por mim...

Shion balança a cabeça negativamente e fecha a porta da cela.

Enquanto isso, em um armazém abandonado do outro lado da cidade, Leena se aproxima lentamente e com o Coração pesado, do local combinado. Ela empurra a porta e adentra os portões. Dá passos vacilantes pra dentro, até escutar uma voz.

- Bem-vinda...

- Quem está aí?

- Estive esperando por você... Leena...

Leena quase tropeça em algo e só agora se dera conta de que havia um corpo aos seus pés.

- Conselheiro Han? - A aparência do homem era hedionda. Estava espancado e ferido. Parecia morto.

- Leena... - O conselheiro Han sussurra com o que resta de sua força. - Salve o imperador...

- Ah, sim... Esse idiota tentou nos impedir... Tivemos de "cuidar" dele...

Leena sente uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo e é presa em uma espécie de campo magnético que a paralisa. Ela cai de joelhos, sentindo uma forte dor percorrer seu corpo.

- Sinto muito por isso... - Uma luz se acende revelando Dohko amarrado a uma cadeira. - Mas precisávamos garantir que você não se exaltaria ao vê-lo...

Ao lado de Dohko, havia um homem chinês, de estatura mediana, cabelos longos e rebeldes e apontando uma arma para a cabeça do Imperador.

- Leena... - Diz Dohko com o lábio ensanguentado.

- Nossas exigências são muito simples... Entregue seu Coração Artificial ou ele morre...

- Não, Leena! - Dohko grita - Não entregue!

- Cale-se! - O homem dá um tapa no rosto dele.

- Pare! Não o machuque! Eu faço qualquer coisa!

O homem com a arma sorri satisfeito.

- Ótimo... Entregue o Coração... - O homem engatilha a arma.

- Eu farei o que quiser...

- Não, Leena! Ele é tio do Imperador! Se ele tiver seu Coração e matar o Imperador, ele será o próximo na linha de sucessão! Ele levará o mundo ao caos e afogará Nova-China em sangue! Ele matou o próprio irmão, o Imperador anterior, e o próprio sobrinho que você protegia, para tentar obter o trono!

Leena olha para o conselheiro Han, com olhos suplicantes.

- O que posso fazer? Se não fizer o que ele quer, ele matará o imperador...

- Se entregar o seu Coração Artificial pra ele, Leena ele terá tudo de que necessita pra usurpar o trono! O seu Coração Artificial é o Selo Imperial! O símbolo do poder real e prova de direito legítimo ao trono!

Leena olha para o próprio Coração Artificial brilhando em uma esfera de cristal em seu peito e dentro dele parecia haver um dragão chinês serpenteando ao redor do núcleo.

- Eu mandei se calar! - O homem esbofeteia Dohko mais uma vez - Eu serei o Imperador! Imperador Ohko! Agora, dê-me seu Coração Artificial ou eu vou matá-lo!

Vários homens em mantos negros e máscaras, portando adagas surgem das sombras e circulam Leena. O homem sorri satisfeito ao ver Leena levar a mão ao peito e puxar o Coração Artificial.

- Assim... Assim mesmo... Ahahaha...

Leena começa a desconectar o Coração lentamente. Ohko já estava ansioso.

- Mais rápido, vadia! Estou vendo que terá de ver a cabeça dele estourada pra resolver me obedecer não é? Pois bem! Veja seu amado Imperador morrer!

O barulho de um tiro ecoa no ar quebrando o silêncio sepulcral. Leena dá um grito de desespero temendo pela vida de Dohko, quando vê Ohko com a mão sangrando e a arma desaparecida da vista. Do topo de um armazém distante, Victorya estava deitada no terraço, com um rifle de assalto nas mãos observando tudo através da mira telescópica.

- Eu poderia explodir sua cabeça como uma melancia desta distância, seu babaca, mas eu vou deixar a Leena te arrebentar... - Victorya se comunica pelo rádio. - Meninas! Podem entrar!

A porta do armazém é arrebentada por um chute de Angel.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo com a nossa amiga, seus otários? É melhor deixar o senhor Dohko e a Leena ir ou a Angel aqui vai rodar a baiana com os Acarajés e tudo pra cima de vocês!

- Marionetes! Liga das sombras, destruam essas bonecas estúpidas!

Marin e Shina invadem o armazém se atirando pra cima dos assassinos. Leena ainda estava presa ao campo magnético. Ohko praguejava e procurava por sua arma. Shina, Marin e Angel lutavam contra os assassinos e os espancavam. Eles não eram páreo para a força combinada das três marionetes. Victorya dava cobertura, atirando em cada um deles que tentava pegá-las desprevenidas.

Angel olha para um canto para onde Ohko está correndo. Havia uma espécie de controle ali.

- Eu vou fritar aquela marionete desgraçada! - Ohko começa a apertar os botões, fazendo a eletricidade do campo magnético aumentar para destruir o corpo de Leena.

Angel salta a distância e desfere um chute na cabeça de Ohko.

- Não vai fazer bosta nenhuma, seu otário! A Angel aqui não vai deixar você fritar minha amiga!

Ohko voa contra a parede e cai no chão. Angel olha para o painel e aperta um botão. Um dos assassinos se lança para matar Dohko com uma adaga, mas é baleado na testa por um tiro de Victorya.

- Finge de morto... - Ela dispara contra outro, substitui o cartucho, engatilha a arma e volta a atirar - Bom menino...

Angel consegue finalmente encontrar o botão que liberta Leena e ela se lança para a batalha, golpeando qualquer um que se coloque em seu caminho. Precisava chegar até Dohko. Precisava libertá-lo, protegê-lo e tirá-lo dali.

Os assassinos se atiram pra cima dela. Ela desarma um com um chute, fazendo a adaga voar contra o pescoço de outro. Um dos assassinos laça seu braço com uma corrente, mas ela o puxa pra perto de si e o chuta no estômago. Ela joga este contra mais um que se aproximava e salta para abraçar Dohko e impedí-lo de ser esfaqueado por outro.

Leena é ferida nas costas em uma das omoplatas pela adaga que apesar do ferimento tem a lâmina partida. Shina desfere um chute na cabeça do assassino que feriu Leena mandando-o pra longe. Angel é atirada contra um grupo de assassinos após receber um soco de Ohko. Leena desamarrava Dohko rapidamente e o ajudava a se levantar.

- Imperador! Tem de sair daqui, depressa! Eu vou tirá-lo!

Angel se levantava, atirando assassinos pra todos os lados.

- Eu não sei como você pode ser tão forte, pastel... Mas agora a Angel vai chutar seu rabo!

- Ahahaha! Eu fiz implantes cibernéticos para poder rivalizar a força de vocês marionetes!

Ohko ataca Angel com um soco, mas ela se esquiva. Ele desfere vários socos, um após o outro e Angel se esquiva de um por um até Leena segurar o punho dele.

- Obrigada, Angel... Mas eu assumo daqui...

Ohko salta pra trás e se coloca em posição de luta.

- É assim que vai ser, então? - Ohko sorri - Eu vou ter de arrancar esse Coração Artificial do seu peito com minhas próprias mãos?

- Marin, Shina... Angel... Por favor... Levem o senhor Dohko pra fora daqui...

- Nem pensar! Eu vou matá-lo! - Responde Ohko.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver. Nós vamos resolver isso agora, Ohko... Você vai pagar pelo garoto que assassinou para saciar suas ambições... Você vai pagar pela vida de Shiryu!

A distância Victorya observa pela mira do rifle. Ela vê Leena movendo a cabeça pedindo-a para não atirar.

- Você quem sabe, amiga... - Diz a marionete sem tirar os olhos da mira.

- Leena! Eu não vou sair do seu lado! - Dohko grita. - Não vou fugir feito um covarde. Não seria digno de ser um Imperador se deixasse você lutar sozinha as minhas batalhas.

- Imperador! Para trás, por favor! É meu dever defender o senhor... E a partir deste momento, eu jamais deixarei o seu lado... Não por que é meu dever... Mas por que meu Coração anseia por isso...

Dohko é pego de surpresa por aquela declaração. Leena se coloca em posição de luta. Angel, Marin e Shina se colocam em volta dele, formando uma barreira protetora.

- Sou eternamente grata a vocês, minhas amigas...

- Já posso te matar?

- Pode tentar...

Leena e Ohko atacam um ao outro com chutes altos. Suas pernas se chocam e em seguida eles se atacam com socos. Seus punhos se encontram. Os dois começam uma troca rápida de golpes, socando e chutando, dando rasteiras e saltando. Aparando e esquivando. Ambos eram artistas marciais de alto calibre.

Ohko segura o braço da marionete após um soco e começa a golpear impiedosamente as costelas da mesma.

- Que tal umas costelas quebradas? Gosta disso, sua vadia?

Leena chuta o rosto do malfeitor, mas ele defende o chute, segura o pé dela e a joga contra a parede. Em seguida ele salta e desfere um chute do qual ela esquiva e a parede ganha um novo e imenso buraco.

- Como pode ver meus implantes cibernéticos não deixam nada a dever a você...

A protetora de Dohko leva uma mão a costela dolorida. Parecia mesmo quebrada apesar de ser feita de aço.

- Eu vou ser o novo Imperador. Mato você, mato as outras cadelas, mato o Imperador. E com este Selo Imperial no seu peito eu governarei Nova China!

- Não vou permitir! Jamais!

Ohko corre pra cima de Leena que se levanta de súbito desferindo chutes no peito dele, seguido de um no rosto que o derruba no chão. Ele rola no chão e se levanta rapidamente já defendendo a próxima onda de ataques dela. A marionete golpeava com toda a força, ignorando a dor das costelas quebradas. Sua raiva era tanta que ela só queria ver o desgraçado quebrado no chão.

Ela grita quando Ohko danifica seu joelho com um chute. Ele leva a mão em forma de garra até o peito dela, procurando arrancar de uma única vez seu Coração Artificial, mas ela repele-o com um soco. Leena ia aproveitar que ele cambaleara pra trás para desferir um chute no seu peito, bem no coração e causar um ataque cardíaco, mas seu joelho falha ela não consegue atacar.

O assassino de Shiryu chuta o rosto dela atirando-a ao chão.

- Leena! Levanta amigona! Você consegue! Nós confiamos em você! - Angel torcia.

Leena se impulsiona para o ar com as duas mãos no chão, gira o corpo, chutando-o no rosto e se equilibrando em uma única perna. A situação não parecia nada boa pra ela. Costelas quebradas, um joelho estourado e muita dor. Mobilidade e capacidade de luta comprometidas. O homem ainda estava em boa forma apesar dos golpes que recebera e seus membros cibernéticos ainda estavam em perfeito estado.

- Lute o quanto quiser, você vai morrer!

Ohko começa a golpeá-la impiedosamente com socos no rosto e no torso (principalmente a costela ferida). Angel mal conseguia olhar para o suplício que a amiga sofria. Victorya estava ansiosa pra apertar aquele gatilho e salvar a amiga. Até Marin e Shina estavam ansiosas para atacar o desgraçado e ajudaá-la.

- Vamos Leena! Vai deixar o seu amor ver você ser surrada assim! Reage!

- O seu o que? O.O - pergunta Dohko.

- Pô tio... Fala sério que não percebeu... Tá tão óbvio... - Angel diz e volta sua atenção para a luta. - Dá uma de direita, garota! E outra de esquerda! E chuta o s... dele!

Ohko vê uma oportunidade de agarrar o Coração Artificial, quando Leena segura seu braço direito com as duas mãos e desfere uma joelhada na altura do cotovelo, estilhaçando-o em pedaços. O grito dele ecoa pela noite e podia ser ouvido por um quilômetro. A marionete volta a se equilibrar em uma única perna com os dois braços estendidos.

- Estilo Louva-deus! - Diz.

- Desgraçada... Um inseto? Apropriado pra ser esmagado pelo tigre!

Ohko ataca novamente com a mão em forma de garra, Leena esquiva e desfere um soco no pescoço.

- Estilo Águia! - ela salta, chuta o nariz dele com a perna direita e volta a se equilibrar na mesma.

- Águia? Não se compara ao estilo do Dragão!

Leena detém o ataque com um chute giratório e dois socos no rosto.

- Gosta do estilo do Dragão? Eu vou te ensinar o estilo do dragão!

Leena devolve o castigo que lhe fora inflingido em seu joelho. O chute fez a articulação do usurpador estalar como um graveto. Ela começa a desferir vários socos no peito e no estômago do adversário, quebrando-o por completo. Pra finalizar, toca o peito dele com um punho fechado e com um grito, faz pressão atirando-o longe. A marionete se lança em sua direção, interceptando-o no ar, com um soco no estômago que força violentamente para fora todo o fôlego de seus pulmões. Ela desfere mais uma série de socos no peito de Ohko culminando em um soco no queixo que o manda para o alto. Salta com um grito, desferindo um chute na cara do homem. Ele atravessa uma parede indo parar do lado de fora do armazém, completamente destroçado.

- Isso aí, garota... - Sussurra Victorya sorrindo e olhando pela mira telescópica.

- Você conseguiu, Leena! - Angel lança os braços ao redor do pescoço da amiga num abraço tão entusiasmado que quase a derruba.

- Calma... Estou bem...

- Garota! Todo aquele Kung-Fu foi mara! Onde aprendeu a lutar assim? Você parecia o Bruce Lee! Yiiiá! Yiiiá! Huuuuaaaaá! - Angel imitava os golpes.

De repente, Leena nota Dohko olhando pra ela e sorrindo. Cora imediatamente se coloca de joelhos diante de seu soberano.

- Meu Imperador. Sua serva pede perdão pela negligência... Por favor, puna-me como achar necessário... Entregarei meu Coração Artificial de bom grado como penitência por minha falha...

- Leena... - Dohko sorri deixando uma lágrima escapar de seu olho.

- Ô minha filha, acorda pra cuspir! - Angel coloca Leena de pé dando apoio a ela. - Esse é o cara que você ama, garota! Para com esse negócio de servidão e dá um abraço nele!

- Angel! Eu jamais poderia! Seria imperdoável tocar Sua Majestade e...

- Ah, já demorou! Acha que vai escapar depois daquela declaração? "É o anseio do meu coração!" É, eu ouvi! Agora tampa a beiçada nele que não temos a noite toda! ù.u

Angel a empurra para os braços de Dohko que a abraça com toda a força. Ela estava incrivelmente corada e não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Leena... Muito obrigado... Eu tive muito medo...

- Não posso... Acreditar nisso... O senhor é corajoso...

- Medo de nunca mais ver você...

Dohko a segura gentilmente pelo rosto e romanticamente deposita um beijo nos lábios dela. Leena nunca tinha sido beijada e agora ela experimentava a maior das sensações fluir de seu Coração Artificial para cada célula do seu corpo fazendo a esfera cristalina em seu peito brilhar de forma tão intensa quanto uma lanterna.

Shina e Marin limpam uma lágrima.

- Cara! - Angel enxuga os olhos que despejavam lágrimas - Eu sabia que deveria ter trazido lenços!

- Eu te amo, Leena...

- Eu te amo, senhor Dohko...

Victorya chega com o rifle apoiado no ombro e arrastando um Ohko inconsciente pelo braço.

- E aí? O que vamos fazer com esse traste aqui?

- Shina e eu cuidaremos dele. - Responde Marin - Vamos entregá-lo às autoridades.

- Senhor Saga. - Shina diz pelo celular - Precisamos de uma equipe de limpeza. Estou triangulando o sinal para que saiba nossa localização.

Leena e Dohko se aproximam do conselheiro Han que jazia escorado em um canto, muito ferido e prestes a dar seu último suspiro.

- Meu Imperador... - Ele dizia arfando. - Estou muito feliz de vê-lo vivo... O senhor com certeza é mais indicado para reinar Nova China e levar-nos a um novo e glorioso futuro...

- Senhor Han, poupe suas forças - Diz o Imperador, mas ele continua.

- Leena... Eu sinto muito por duvidar de você... Cabe a você agora cuidar de nosso imperador...

- Senhor Han...

- O que aconteceu ao príncipe Shiryu não foi sua culpa... Foi minha... Eu contratei aqueles servos... Eu deveria saber que eles eram assassinos da Liga das Sombras... Eles esperaram por dias uma oportunidade de se esgueirar naquele quarto e matar o príncipe... Eu deveria ter sido punido e não você... Perdoe-me...

- Não fale, senhor Han... - Diz ela. - Ajuda está a caminho.

- Sou um velho cansado e surrado... Ajuda não chegará a tempo... Mas posso partir feliz de saber que o Imperador está em boas mãos...

Ele segura nas mãos dos dois.

- Agora... Sejam felizes...

O conselheiro Han falece. Dohko e Leena choram. A guarda real chega ao local e começa a enquadrar os suspeitos que ainda estavam vivos. Camus estava acompanhando a todos a pedido de Shion.

- Parece que tudo deu certo. - diz Camus. - Vamos levar você pro palácio e cuidar dessa perna, Leena.

**-Palácio real-**

Leena está na enfermaria onde Mu cuidava de sua perna e suas costelas. Dohko não saíra do lado dela nem por um segundo. Sempre sentado ao lado da cama, segurando sua mão. Mu estava concentrado no computador, analisando os dados e se concentrando no progresso.

- Estou muito feliz por estarmos juntos... - Dohko sussurra.

- Eu também... - ela aperta a mão dele.

Dohko se aproxima lentamente do rosto dela pra beijá-la... Até que Leena olha para a janela da enfermaria e vê as marionetes e os rapazes olhando pros dois com as carinhas mais esperançosas. Leena começa a ficar vermelha feito um pimentão.

- Hm? Algo errado? o.o - Pergunta Dohko.

Leena aponta pra janela e Dohko vê todas aquelas carinhas que esperavam ansiosamente pelo beijo.

- Beija ela logo! Hiahiahahahahaha! - Karasu aparece do nada na frente de Dohko com uma cara assustadoramente psicótica fazendo Dohko se assustar e desmaiar no chão. - Beija! Beija! Hihaihaiahiaahaha!

- Senhor Dohko! - Leena grita. - Senhor Mu! Socorro! O senhor Dohko precisa de ajuda!

- Hm? - Mú olha pra Leena, dela para Dohko caído no chão e em seguida pra Karasu e volta a se concentrar no seu trabalho. - Ele vai ficar bem...

- Oh, senhor Dohko! Eu estou indo salvar o senhor!

- E dá um beijo nele! Hiaihahahahaha! *-*

- Karasu! Agora não é hora de se preocupar com isso! X.x - Leena grita desesperada.

Todos começam a rir descontroladamente. Saga vê a cena descontraída, com todo mundo rindo e se apaixonando e sorri.

- Acho que com eles a esperança nunca poderá se chamar perdida...

- Acho que tem razão... - Saori concorda.

Continua...

_"Como assim, Ikarus? Quer dizer que o velho lazarento não era o vilão? Você me fez desprezar esse velho chato pra nada?"_

Psé... Que acontece? Originalmente o velho nojento seria o vilão. Ele seria o responsável por matar o Shiryu e tentar aplicar o golpe de estado no Dohko. Contudo, todavia, entretando, o Ikarus é tão "gênio" (pra não falar mula) que a tentativa de esconder a cumplicidade do maracujá de gaveta foi totalmente FAIL!

Margarida mandou a mãe Dinah nas reviews láaaaa atrás e advinhou tudim que eu tava planejando pra esse velho muxibento. E é claro que tava todo mundo simplesmente segurando pra não dizer: _"Morre diabo! Não vai se meter no love da Leena e do Dohko não! Ò.Ó"_

Então, eu tive de mudar de plano pra não ficar aquela coisa: _"Nossa Ikarus... O velho é o culpado? Não diiiiiiiga... ¬.¬"_

Então, aí está... XD

Não me matem... X.x

Enfim, beijos e abraços do Ikarus!

Metal Ikarus, signing off!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Vamos às reviews.

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Eu também adoro quando o vilão se revela ser quem menos imaginamos. Eu gosto tanto que pretendo usar isso em outras fics, quem sabe? XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Claro que pode parcelar. Em até 12 vezes sem juros, por que o Ikarus faz os melhores preços... XD

PS.: Eu acho que pela nossa curiosidade científica vale a pena testar o poder de susto da Karasu nela mesma... XP

**Angel Pink:** Google não, Mugle. Não quero ser processado por plágio. Se for pra processar, que processem o Mu e a Aibell! XP

E nada de Cachê Angel. O Ikarus não pode pagar salário... É póbri... u.u

Enfim, Eu escrevi esse capítulo meio de última hora (E fiquei até impressionado como saiu tão grande e tão rápido... O.O) para postar especialmente neste dia especial. Presente no dia internacional das mulheres para estas aniversariantes (que já fizeram aniversário) e são pessoinhas muito queridas do Ikarus. Black Scorpio no Juh, Pure-Petit-chan, Angel Pink, Rowdrain Kanovich, Stella-chan, Margarida... E pras pessoinhas que estão lendo e mandando review! Lune Kuruta-sensei, Ms Margot, Jules Heartilly, Daniela... Pessoas que estão lendo sem mandar review (Eu sei que tem por que confiro o tráfego da história u.u).

Enfim, um Feliz dia Internacional das Mulheres pra todas vocês! n.n

Vamos ao capítulo?

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**Capítulo 14 - Dia Especial **

Hoshi estava trabalhando normalmente na biblioteca real, agora muito mais feliz por ter um banco de dados livre de defeitos e ter um namorado que realmente ama. Seu coração artificial nunca esteve tão ressonante de alegria. E ao olhar ao redor, para as amigas e amigos, ela podia realmente ver o amor no ar. Um pouco de modéstia a parte, ela ficava feliz de ver que toda esta alegria se dava a presença das marionetes. As marionetes vieram como um bálsamo refrescante para um mundo aflito e sem mulheres.

E ela notou um movimento incomum também na biblioteca naquele dia. Havia muitas marionetes lá e além de Aibell, as outras não tinham o costume de ler. E acessando o computador da biblioteca, Hoshi notara que a maioria dos livros retirados eram romances.

- Fala, estrelinha! - Angel se aproxima do balcão - Como vai essa vida bandida?

- Bom dia, Angel. Estou atarefada como nunca hoje. - Hoshi responde - E você? Não está praticando com a banda?

- Não... Eu tirei uma folga hoje... Pra falar a verdade, estou meio "P" da vida com o Kanon, quer saber? ù.u

- Você? Brava com o Kanon? Eu não imagino o que poderia fazer vocês brigarem. Vocês são tão... Perfeitos um pro outro.

- Sabe por que estou brava? Consulta seu banco de dados e vê que dia é amanhã!

Hoshi assim o faz e de repente, seus olhos arregalam.

- Puxa! Eu não sabia disso! Quer dizer que... Amanhã será um dia especial?

- Uhum! Pois é! E esses homens idiotas não se dão conta disso! Que vontade de chutar o s... deles!

A comoção de Angel chama a atenção das outras marionetes presentes. Todas desviam seus olhares do livro que estavam lendo pra se voltarem pra Angel. Elas começam a acessar seus bancos de dados pra consultar a data.

- Quer dizer... Que Amanhã é um dia importante e aquela toupeira do Shura nem se lembrou? - Vicky enfeza com as mãos na cintura.

- Bom... É compreensível. Essa data era comemorada há muitos anos atrás na Terra 001... É normal que os homens deste planeta não se lembrem... - Comenta Leena.

- Compreensível? Como eles podem se esquecer de algo tão importante assim? - Diz Aibell indignada. - Por um acaso, nós não somos importantes?

- Bom, ainda é bem cedo. Talvez eles não tenham esquecido...

- Sim. Hoshi tem razão... Afinal, o Mu-chan é tão romântico, carinhoso e atencioso... Tenho certeza de que ele se lembrou... - Lune suspira apaixonada.

- E o Aiolos também. Ele é um pouco tímido, mas outro dia mesmo ele me comprou um buquê de flores maravilhoso...

- O Milo também me deu um buquê lindo quando demos o primeiro beijo! Ahahahahaha! Era de rosas vermelhas como sangue! *-*

Da entrada da biblioteca, Milo observava intrigado a reunião de marionetes e aquele papo não só o intrigava como não lhe agradava nem um pouco. O que seria? Um complô de marionetes contra os homens? Que raio de data é essa que eles deveriam lembrar, afinal de contas? Dia dos namorados tava longe. Natal também. Eram os aniversários? Será que faziam aniversário todas no mesmo dia?

- Mas, e se os homens esqueceram? - Pergunta Angel. - O Kanon já deu sinal de que não faz a menor idéia!

- Eles nos pagam! Somos marionetes! Somos muito mais fortes que eles! Vamos ensinar-lhes uma lição se falharem com a gente!

- Opa! Não estou gostando disso! 'O.O'

As marionetes pensam ter ouvido alguma coisa e olham na direção da porta da biblioteca, mas Milo se esconde.

- Tenho de avisar a nação masculina! Temos de descobrir que raio de dia especial é esse, antes que as loucas acabem com a nossa raça! 'O.O'

Milo sai correndo pra casa de Kanon. Enquanto isso, as marionetes vão fazer uma reinvindicação. A rainha precisava ouvir suas vozes e elas seriam ouvidas.

- Puxa... - Diz Saori - Eu mesma não sabia disso, tenho de confessar... Mas achei a idéia de vocês, meninas, genial!

- É mesmo, Saori? - Diz Lune com os olhinhos brilhando. - Então, você vai fazer?

- Claro. É um dia importante pra todas nós e não podemos deixar passar batido. Será uma oportunidade para se divertir e amar... Colocarem todos os seus Corações Artificiais para trabalhar ao lado dos seus entes queridos!

- Adorei a idéia! Eu quero participar! Eu quero participar! - Karasu fazia uma cara como a de um gênio malvado bolando mil planos mirabolantes.

- Podemos organizar tarefas! - Diz Elisa com entusiasmo. - Eu posso cuidar da decoração!

- Eu posso ajudar com a decoração, Elisa! - Diz Lune.

- Eu posso aproveitar o trampo no serviço de entregas e distribuir panfletos!

- Eu faço os panfletos! - Diz Aibell - Eu vou pegar meu notebook agora mesmo! Assim que ficarem prontos, você leva pra gráfica e começa a distribuir, Angel! Lembre-se de distribuir também para os comerciantes!

- Eu posso ajudar a montar o palco para o discurso da Saori.

- Ótima idéia, Leena! Vicky, você pode ajudar a Leena?

- Claro! Vai ser um prazer!

- Ótimo! - Saori diz animada. - Chamem Marin e Shina pra ajudar! Tenho certeza de que elas vão adorar dar uma mãozinha!

- É! Viu? Quem precisa de homens afinal? - Angel sorri com satisfação.

- E eu? O que eu faço? O que eu faço? - Karasu puxa Saori pela gola olhando fundo em seus olhos com cara de doida.

- Erm... Você pode ajudar a montar o palco, distribuir panfletos ou com a decoração, Karasu... n.n'

- Sim! - Cara de Evil Genius - Sim... Decoração... Eu acho que virá a calhar...Ahahaha... Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA! - Evil laugh.

- Tenso... õ.o - comenta Hoshi.

**-Casa do Kanon- **

Kanon fizera uma reunião de última hora, convocando todos os homens para sua casa. Estavam todos sentados no sofá e nas cadeiras, discutindo e conversando. Mu, Milo, Shura, Aiolos, Aiolia, Saga, Camus, Afrodite, Dohko e Shion.

De repente, Kanon sai da cozinha com uma farda militar e um capacete de infantaria, trazendo uma baqueta debaixo do braço. Todos param a conversa e olham pra ele intrigados.

- Atenção, tropas! Bem-vindos a esta reunião de última hora! Nosso conselho de guerra e inteligência militar interceptou importante informação, vital para nossa sobrevivência no dia de amanhã. Estamos diante de uma situação realmente drástica!

Eles continuam olhando pra Kanon com cara de "WTF?". õ.o

- Graças aos bravos esforços do recruta Milo, que será condecorado por sua bravura ao infiltrar território hostil e obter informações que que podem garantir a sobrevivência da raça marmanja da Terra 616... Nós não pouparemos esforços pra descobrir as tramóias de nossas companheiras marionetes para desenvolver um plano de contingência!

Kanon que andava de um lado para o outro enquanto discursava, de repente para em posição de sentido na frente de todos.

- Alguma pergunta?

Shura levanta a mão.

- Do que diabos você tá falando, Kanon?

- Eu já ia chegar lá! - Kanon limpa a garganta. - Mas prefiro que ouçam do recruta Milo!

Milo se levanta de repente, limpa a garganta também e traz um projetor de slides.

- Esta manhã, eu escutei as marionetes reclamando sobre um suposto dia especial no dia de amanhã. Este dia, supostamente é especial o bastante para causar muita dor a nós pobres homens e nossas pobres partes privadas caso esqueçamos do mesmo!

- õ.o

- Ainda não fomos capazes de descobrir que tipo de dia é esse. Mas precisamos tomar medidas

sérias já!

Milo liga o projetor.

- O que estão vendo aqui, são imagens da Terra 001, de um tempo em que o mundo era cheio de mulheres. Mulheres que viviam decepcionadas com seus namorados, maridos e parceiros amorosos!

Milo aperta um botão e o projetor muda de imagem.

- Este gráfico demonstra os maiores motivos de brigas entre casais na Terra 001. Como podem ver, 30% é traição. Homens tinham uma variedade muito maior de mulheres naquela época. 20% eram por banalidades, como não abaixar a tampa da privada, não ajudar a limpar, não conversar sobre os sentimentos... Problemas no... Vocês sabem...

E Milo aponta para a maior parte do gráfico.

- E quase 50% das brigas... Eram causadas por esquecer datas importantes! Aniversários de casamento, aniversários de namoro, dia dos namorados, dia do aniversário...!

Milo muda as imagens do projetor novamente e uma série de imagens de homens apanhando de mulheres bravas começa a surgir.

- As mulheres realmente dão importância a isso? - Pergunta Shura boquiaberto e embasbacado com a violência das imagens.

- E elas são marionetes... - Comenta Aiolos. - Imagina o que elas podem nos fazer com a força que possuem!

- Bom, eu não tenho esse problema, não é verdade? Graças a alguém que não pretendo citar o nome, eu não tenho nada que temer no dia de amanhã!

- Puxa, Aiolia! Não começa! - Diz o irmão.

- Eu vejo que só fomos trazidos aqui para perdermos nosso tempo! - Afrodite se levanta indignado. - Eu não tenho marionete pra "namorar" também... Então, creio que posso me retirar em segurança...

Saga e Camus suspiram e se levantam, partindo junto de Afrodite.

- Kanon... Às vezes acho que você se esforça demais pra ser... Desse jeito...

- O que tá querendo dizer com isso, Shion? - Kanon aponta o dedo na cara dele, mas Shion simplesmente se despede e parte.

- Ah, pior pra ele! Quando a minha irmãzinha Hoshi chutar o s... dele ele vai se arrepender de não ter nos dado ouvidos!

- Mas acha que as marionetes levariam isso tão a sério? - Pergunta Mu.

Milo passa o braço por sobre o ombro dele.

- Mu, amigão! Se tem alguma coisa que eu sei mais que todo mundo aqui... É de mulher! Você não tem a minha vasta experiência...

- Você não tem sua vasta experiência, Milo...

- Silêncio, cabrito! Como eu ia dizendo: Você não sabe que uma data é muito importante pra uma mulher? Você é um cientista! Veja o gráfico!

- Faça os cálculos! - Kanon aponta pro gráfico.

- Vai por mim, Mu! As mulheres nunca esquecem das decepções dos homens! Elas guardam rancor e nunca aproveitam pra jogar na sua cara, como elas perderam a oportunidade de se casarem com doutores pra se casar com você!

- Mas... Eu sou um doutor... õ.o

- Que seja! - Milo joga os braços pro alto. - Temos de descobrir que dia tão importante é esse e nos prepararmos!

- Pergunta: Como vamos nos prepara para algo que não sabemos o que é?

- Shura, Shura... Meu amigo tolinho... Você tem uma excelente sorte de conhecer Milo, o Conselheiro Amoroso!

- Eu acho que acabamos de infringir algum direito autoral, mas não estou lembrando qual... - Comenta Aiolos.

- Eu posso ir embora agora? - Pergunta Aiolia entediado.

Milo barra a porta.

- Como assim? Vai ficar todo emo aí só por que não descolou uma gata? Você vai ficar aqui, sim senhor!

- Pra que? Eu sou solteiro!

- Se você não tem gatinha, nós vamos descolar uma pra você! Já passou da hora de você virar homem!

- Do que está falando? Eu sou homem...

Milo só aponta pro sofá e manda Aiolia sentar-se. Em seguida, ele vai ao projetor e mostra uma nova imagem.

- Nós temos um plano de contingência para momentos assim! Estes são os presentes mais comuns para se agradar mulheres em qualquer data especial! Fofinhos: Ursinhos de pelúcia! Românticos embaraçosos: Mensagem gravada! Sensuais: Lingerie sensual! Sexy: Artigos de sex-shop! Lembrancinhas: Cartões (embora esses necessitem de conhecimento prévio de data a ser comemorada) Clássicos: Flores, jóias e chocolates!

- O.O

- Para uma ocasião como esta, eu sugiro os clássicos! - Diz Milo apontando para o slide - Estes sempre passam a mensagem de serem românticos e nunca falham.

Mu ouve uma agitação na praça central e olha pela janela. Ele vê as marionetes trabalhando duro pra organizar algo grande. Os outros homens olham pela janela também.

- Elas começaram a colocar seu plano em prática... Precisamos descobrir imediatamente qual o plano delas...

- Leena não seria capaz de me agredir físicamente, seria? - Pergunta Dohko preocupado.

- Oh, seu pobre e iludido coitado... - Milo balança a cabeça.

- Milo. Tenho uma nova missão para você. - Diz Kanon. - Tente se infiltrar e descobrir o plano delas.

- Sim, senhor! - Milo bate continência.

- Seja bravo, soldado. Eu tenho orgulho de você! - Kanon e o amigo se abraçam e Milo sai discretamente pela porta da frente.

**-Praça central-**

Aibell e Elisa olhavam para os projetos na mesa e coordenavam os soldados imperiais e as marionetes na construção e decoração do palco. Todos trabalhavam com afinco e dedicação para terminar o projeto dentro do prazo.

Saori caminha entre a multidão e se aproxima das duas marionetes.

- Minha nossa, Elisa! Aibell! O projeto está ficando lindo! E pelo visto vocês conseguirão montá-lo em um dia!

Angel cai do céu na frente delas.

- Panfletos distribuídos! A Angel aqui é foda! Nunca deixa de entregar no prazo! "Eye of the tiger is the adrenalin of fight...!"

- Muito bem, Angel. Eu preparei mais alguns panfletos, vá distribuir no mercado, por favor! - Aibell entrega o bolo de panfletos a Angel.

- Super Angel ao resgate! - Angel salta pra longe novamente.

- Não é assim! - Gritava Karasu assustando os soldados e agitando as plantas de construção - É pra martelar aqui e ali! DO JEITO QUE DIZ O PROJETO!

- Sim senhora! X.x

Saori sorri ao ver como as marionetes estão entusiasmadas com o projeto. Milo caminha por ali, com um bigode falso e um óculos tentando espionar a conversa de Saori com as marionetes quando ele sente algo puxando sua blusa. Ele olha para o lado e vê Hoshi olhando-o intrigada.

- Hm? Pois não, mocinha? Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Você é o Milo-nii-san? õ.o

- Hm? Ah! Não! Claro que não! Não conheço essa pessoa, sinto muito...

- Você parece com o Milo-nii-san... õ.o

- Mas não sou. Agora, com licença...

- Ainda acho que você é o Milo-nii-san... õ.o

- Escuta, eu já falei que não sou esse tal de Milo, ok? Então, pare de insistir. - Milo sai correndo.

- Milo-nii-san age tão estranho às vezes... õ.o

E as garotas voltam a se dedicar ao projeto. No fim do dia, o palco já estava praticamente terminado. Milo fica olhando para aquele enorme projeto debaixo de panos imaginando o que poderia ser. Era algo realmente importante para as marionetes para elas se darem todo este trabalho. Mas o que será?

De repente, um panfleto sai voando pelo ar, Milo o pega e lê.

- Por todas as barbas de Zeus... Não pode ser... O.O

**-Dia seguinte- **

O dia amanhece no castelo e as marionetes acordam cedo, animadas pela celebração do dia especial. Os homens não deram sinal de vida desde o dia anterior e a mesa do café da manhã estava agitada.

- Não acredito que aqueles pulhas esqueceram! - Victorya passa manteiga na torrada, furiosa.

- Pois hoje eu vou quebrar uma guitarra na cabeça de um certo vagabundo! - Angel devorava um pãozinho francês quentinho com manteiga e geléia.

- Mu-chan não pode ter esquecido... T.T

- Nem o Aiolos! Ele... Ele disse que me amava... Ç-Ç

- Ah, mas se o Milo esquecer! - Karasu espetava continuamente o bonequinho vodu. - Meu amiguinho aqui vai sair da aposentadoria rapidinho!

- Bom... Eu acho que se o senhor Shion esquecer não seria tão ruim... Mas eu gostaria que ele se lembrasse... - Hoshi tristonha bebe o resto do suco de laranja.

- Bom... Talvez este dia não fosse conhecido na China... Portanto, não é comemorado em Nova China...

- Ah, do que vocês estão reclamando? Pelo menos vocês tem namorados! Eu estou ficando pra titia! - Aibell chora copiosamente sobre a mesa. - Preciso de um pote de sorvete...

- Faz semanas que o cavalo do Shura não conversa comigo! O Cidie era tão apaixonado... Será que eu engordei? É por isso que ele não me quer? - Victorya acompanha Aibell durante o choro.

- Ora gente... Vamos. Não chorem... - Elisa tenta animar as outras. - Eles ainda são nossos namorados e nós os amamos, né?

- Até eles se darem conta de que "o inferno não conhece fúria como a de uma marionete escarnecida"... Ahahaha... Hiahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *-* - Karasu começa a amolar uma Katana enorme, joga uma baguete pro alto e a fatia em centenas de pedacinhos sobre o prato.

- Karasu, você tá me assustando de novo... Ç.Ç

- Karasu! Para de assustar a Hoshi! Hoje nós devemos permanecer unidas! - Aibell se levanta. - Hoje, nós vamos provar pra estas bestas destes homens que somos marionetes modernas, inteligentes e independentes!

- Falou e disse! - Angel bate as mãos sobre a mesa e se levanta. - Hoje é nosso dia e não precisamos de homem nenhum pra sermos felizes!

- Eu concordo! - Elisa também se levanta - Marionetes unidas jamais serão vencidas!

- Vamos curtir o nosso dia!

E as festividades começam cedo. As barraquinhas são montadas na praça para vender toda a sorte de guloseimas. Balões enfeitam as ruas e as pessoas passam por todos os lados acompanhadas de marionetes. Há música e divertimento. Para uma organização de improviso tudo ficou muito bonito.

O pano fora removido, revelando o palco que havia sobre ele. Era um palco enorme, decorado de fitas, e muitos arranjos de flores. As marionetes chegaram todas juntas e determinadas a se divertirem com ou sem seus insensíveis parceiros.

Hoshi comprou muitos e muitos chocolates e sentara-se sobre o murinho de uma casa para apreciá-los. Afinal, desde a primeira vez que os provara algumas semanas atrás, ela ficara um tanto quanto

viciada neles. Victorya comia melancolicamente seu algodão doce ao lado dela, novamente pensando em Shura. Elisa estava sentada a mesa em frente a elas, acompanhada de Leena. Elas tomavam sorvete pensando nos namorados. Aibell chega com um saco enorme de pipocas e como as outras estava bastante emburrada. Naquele dia, mais que em qualquer outro, ela pensava em Afrodite e em como ele mexia com seus circuitos de uma forma que ela nunca imaginou ser possível. Karasu e Angel, comendo espetinhos de carne se unem a elas.

Apesar do propósito das meninas, elas não conseguiram se divertir muito naquele dia especial, sentindo-se abandonadas pelos namorados. Elas se dedicaram tanto para organizar a celebração e nenhum deles sequer compareceu. Nenhum deles sequer notou que havia uma celebração na cidade? Tá certo que os inúteis se distraem facilmente com qualquer coisa. Bastava Kanon organizar um dia do Playstation 22 na casa dele que os homens passavam as próximas 24 horas hipnotizados por violência gratuita, renderizada em alta definição 3D, brilhando sedutoramente diante da TV, mas aquilo já estava ficando ridículo!

Que tipo de imprestáveis eles eram? Puxa vida. Já estava no meio da tarde quando Saori faria seu discurso e os namorados ainda não haviam dado as caras.

Saori sobe ao palco em meio as festividades para proferir um discurso. Ela estava com um longo vestido branco e um colar de pérolas.

- Testando... Testando... - Ela fala ao microfone - Podem me ouvir bem?

O clamor da platéia responde. As marionetes voltam seus olhares para o palco.

- Bem-vindos todos a este festival. Fico muito feliz de estarmos todos aqui, num festival preparado em tão curto tempo. É realmente um prazer ver tantas pessoas e marionetes dando seu apoio neste dia.

A platéia aplaude, comemora e assobia.

- Quanto de nossa cultura se perdeu no decorrer do tempo? Quantos de nossos costumes e tradições se perderam quando chegamos a este planeta? Eu não saberia dizer... Mas posso dizer que uma tradição é ainda mais importante pra nós, considerando a situação de nosso mundo... Uma que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esquecer...

E mais aplausos.

- Em nosso planeta natal, o dia de hoje era de suma importância para as pessoas e foi graças a um grupo de marionetes especiais que este dia foi trazido de volta às nossas lembranças e corações. Uma salva de aplausos para elas... Subam ao palco, meninas e comemorem o Primeiro Dia Internacional da Mulher da Terra 616!

As marionetes todas sobem ao palco emburradas, mas debaixo de ovações.

- Graças a estas marionetes, nós pudemos hoje celebrar a importância da mulher e das marionetes em nosso mundo.

- Eles não apareceram mesmo... - Victorya faz um bico.

- Talvez eles não nos amem de verdade... - Resmunga Elisa.

- Ah, mas é hoje que eu castro um certo vagabundo! - Angel bufa indignada.

- Morra! Morra! Morra! Hiaiahahahahaha! - Karasu espeta freneticamente a região entre as pernas do bonequinho vodu do Milo.

- Mu-chan não gosta mais de mim? T.T

- Ninguém gosta de mim... Ç-Ç

- Ainda devo ser leal ao senhor Dohko... ù.u Mas... Ele me odeia! T_T

De repente, um enorme trio elétrico aparece no festival. Kanon estava no topo com um terno e óculos escuros. A gravata era a coisa mais... Metaleira... Que alguém já viu na vida. Decorada com imagens do Eddie do Iron Maiden.

- Atenção, cavalheiros e marionetes... Estamos aqui reunidos... Para celebrar esta ocasião muito especial... E homenagear estas tão distintas marionetes, que amamos tanto!

A lateral do trio elétrico abre como duas comportas revelando um telão com as palavras, "I Love You" e a música "I Love you, baby" de Frankie Valli, mas interpretada por Frank Sinatra. O trio elétrico ativa um show pirotécnico e faz uma chuva de confete e serpentina brancos, vermelhos e rosas.

- A música é careta, mas o sentimento é verdadeiro, baby! - Diz Kanon pelo microfone.

Os namorados todos saem de dentro do trio elétrico em ternos e trazendo presentes. Aiolia pra variar estava emburrado de lado e não participara do evento.

- Eu... Me sinto estranho nessas roupas... - Diz Dohko olhando pra si mesmo.

- Cara! Você não confia no Milo aqui? Tá limpo! Vai por mim...

As marionetes olhavam desconfiadas ou incrédulas para a trupe de marmanjos.

- Será que a Lune está chateada comigo? Eu jamais me perdoaria...

- Sorriam! - Milo sussurra rispidamente. - Elas estão olhando!

Todos eles sobem ao palco e se deparam com as marionetes olhando-os desconfiadas. Todos eles se declaram ao mesmo tempo com um "Eu te amo" estendendo os presentes. Buquês de flores e caixas de chocolates entregues de forma nervosa e tensa.

As marionetes olham para seus presentes. E inevitavelmente seus Corações Artificiais palpitam forte. A platéia suspira e aplaude. As marionetes morrem de vergonha.

- Lune... - Mu entrega o imenso carneiro de pelúcia segurando um coração de pano escrito "Eu te amo" - Parabéns pelo seu dia tão especial...

- Mu-chan! - Ela suspira e o abraça - Você lembrou!

- Leena. Eu só queria dizer que... Eu te amo e você é muito importante pra mim. Eu queria que você soubesse como é especial pra mim...

- Eu nunca duvidei, senhor Dohko... - Ela recebe a caixinha com um belo colar de esmeraldas e o coloca admirada. - Ficou lindo...

- Não tanto quanto você, mas é bonito.

Leena quase morre de vergonha. Kanon se aproxima de Angel com um imenso embrulho. Ela olha pra ele enfezada.

- Nem adianta vir me adular que eu sei que você nem fazia idéia do dia de hoje! Não há nada nesse embrulho que me fará te perd... - Ela olha Kanon remover o embrulho - UMA FENDER PERSONALIZADA EMILY THE STRANGE?

Ela se joga sobre Kanon, beijando-o.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo!

Milo vai abraçar Karasu e ele para imediatamente quando vê o bonequinho vodu todo alfinetado.

- Karasuzinha do meu coração... Olha só o que eu tenho aqui... Seu Milinho que te ama infinitamente trouxe um presente... Um Milo de pelúcia com guitarra de pelúcia escrito "I love you, Karasu" e com certificado anti-macumba do INMETRO e um buquê de flores maravilhoso!

Karasu olha do bonequinho pra Milo e de Milo para o bonequinho e por fim sorri e aceita o presente.

- Mas eu vou guardar este só por precaução. Hihahahaha!

- Oh, God... -.-

Aiolos se aproxima de Elisa, se coloca de joelhos e segura na mão dela. O banco de dados dela imediatamente entra em ação mandando informações para o cérebro.

- Elisa... - Ele abre a caixinha que trazia na mão onde havia um anel adornado com um diamante. - Quer se casar comigo?

- Aiolos! - Ela diz sem fôlego - Está... Está falando sério?

- Mais sério do que nunca!

Elisa o abraça e o beija.

- Claro que aceito!

Aibell sabia que não haveria presentes pra ela. Ela era a única marionete sem namorado. Hoshi esperava o presente de Shion e já imaginava que ele não iria aparecer quando ele sobe ao palco e a beija. Ele entrega o buquê de flores e um presente. Um colar de pérolas.

- Cara... - Milo sussurra. - Como você sabia?

- Na verdade, eu sempre soube a data. - Diz Shion, entregando também uma caixa de chocolates para Hoshi.

- Chocolates! Adoooooorooooo! *-* - Hoshi começa a comê-los um após o outro sem parar.

- Hoshi... Eu também tenho reservas para um jantar romântico hoje no melhor restaurante francês de

Nova Lemúria. Uma limusine a pegará às oito. Tem também um lindo vestido esperando por você em seu quarto, eu me sentiria muito honrado se pudesse vestí-lo.

Shion dá o braço para Hoshi e ela aceita. Os dois saem do palco, juntos e apaixonados.

- Mas que exibido! - Diz Milo. - Nos fazendo todos parecermos maus! ù.u

Victorya olhava para os lados imaginando onde Shura poderia estar. Mas ela não o via em lugar nenhum. Ele não veio. Nem se importou de aparecer. Não trouxe nenhum presente. Ela e Aibell não tinham namorados ainda. E Shura não conseguia acreditar que ele era El-Cid. Puxa... Ele não sentia absolutamente nada por ela? Victorya vê Aibell caminhando pra longe e pensa: "Pelo menos não sou a única marionete que passará o dia sozinha por que ninguém se importou de aparecer". Ela decide ir fazer companhia a Aibell quando vê que Afrodite se aproxima dela.

- Oi, majestade.

- O que é isto que estou vendo? Uma marionete com um Coração Artificial sem alguém para amar?

- Você não precisa ser tão cruel. Está sendo rude.

Ele beija o torso da mão dela.

- Na verdade, eu estive pensando em convidá-la para um jantar a luz de velas. Só nós dois. Esta noite.

Aibell olha incrédula pra ele.

- O que? Está falando sério? O.O

Ele faz que sim.

- Mas... De onde veio isso, heim? Você sempre se dedicou a ser mal comigo... Que mudança repentina é essa?

- Digamos que eu aprecie a companhia de uma bela mulher quando estou jantando... E como você é a mais bela daqui...

O rosto de Aibell cora e ela quase perde o compasso um pouco.

- Ok... Eu acredito... Onde vamos?

- A surpresa é parte da mística do romance, querida...

Victorya vê os dois partindo. Nesse momento seu Coração Artificial se parte em milhares de pedacinhos e esses pedacinhos em milhares mais. Nunca sofrera tanto por amor, nem quando perdeu Manigold e El-Cid no passado. Ela só queria se esconder, enfiar a cara num buraco e desaparecer pra nunca mais ser encontrada.

Enquanto ela corria pelas ruas chorando, uma limusine para na frente dela. Ela para a príncípio, esperando que o carro continue seu caminho pra que ela possa atravessar a rua, mas o carro não segue se caminho. A porta se abre e um homem de terno começa a sair pro lado de fora. E a medida que Victorya o olhava, seu Coração sofria ataques de surpresa, ansiedade, negação, esperança, amor e todos os sentimentos imagináveis inerentes ao momento.

- Olá, minha amada... Por que está chorando? Essas lágrimas não combinam com este rosto maravilhoso que causa inveja nas mais belas Deusas...

- Mani... Mani...? - Ela olha estarrecida para aquele rosto perfeitamente idêntico ao do homem que amou no passado.

Ele se aproxima e subitamente a beija, roubando todo o ar de seus pulmões. Victorya esquece de respirar por um momento, mas assim que sua mente volta a funcionar, ela se entrega ao beijo. Era ele. Era Manigold. Seu Coração Artificial se lembrava de tudo. Dos toques, cada um idêntico a forma que Manigold a tocava. A forma de beijar era a mesma. O beijo era apaixonado, devastador e sedutor.

- Mani-Mani? É você mesmo?

- Mas é claro que sou eu, querida... Não se lembra de mim?

Shura corria ali perto, exasperado. Estava atrasado. Os idiotas não esperaram por ele. Ele teve tanto trabalho pra procurar os presentes e queria ver o olhar de Victorya quando ela os visse. Ele queria dizer que a amava e que não importa o quanto ela pensasse que ele era El-Cid, pois sendo ou não, ele a amaria de qualquer forma. E ao chegar ao festival, ela não estava lá. Através dos outros, ele soube que ela partira chorando de volta para o castelo e precisava encontrá-la de qualquer forma para consertar as coisas. A partir daquele dia, eles se amariam e seriam felizes pra sempre, ele tinha certeza disso. Ele sonhava com isso.

Mas às vezes, sonhos podem ser destroçados e os sonhadores jogados de volta a uma realidade dolorosa e cruel. Uma realidade onde o tempo não pode retroceder e impedir o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos, nem impedir que aquelas palavras chegassem a seus ouvidos.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta, Mani-mani... Eu te amo e nunca mais vou te deixar partir...

- Eu também te amo, bellissima...

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Milo e Kanon mereceram oscar nessa né? XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Melhor eu diminuir o doce antes que alguém ganhe diabetes... XD É... Más notícias pro Shura que deixou o cavalo escapar né? o.o

**Angel Pink:** Angel... Eu que agradeço por vocês prestiagiarem minhas fics (Olha o migué!) XD Enfim, parabéns pra vocês meninas.

Enfim. Vamos ao novo capítulo de Super Marionetes World!

**Capítulo 15 - Corações são feitos pra serem partidos**

Shura estava jogado sobre a cama, tentando tirar seu maior pesadelo da mente. Era aquele sentimento de "você não sabe o valor de algo até que você o perca" ampliado um milhão de vezes. Ele tinha Victorya. Eles mal se conheceram e ela já estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. E ele se apaixonara por ela, eventualmente. Que diferença faria se ele a lembrava de algum rei idiota do passado? Eles ainda se amariam, não é?

Ou será que ela realmente o amava? Não demorou muito pra que ela se jogasse nos braços de outro e declarasse amor eterno, não é? Quem era aquele cara afinal? Será que esse é o defeito do Coração Artifiicial dela? Ela simplesmente se apaixona por qualquer um?

E agora Shura sentia raiva. Somado a todo sentimento de perda, agora tinha também o sentimento de raiva. Como ela podia fazer isso com ele? Depois de insistir tanto! Talvez seja assim que ela seja! Só faz o cara se apaixonar e depois se joga nos braços de outro.

Ele não precisa dela! Ele tem suas garrafas de cerveja... E milhares de marionetes eróticas que podem curar sua dor... E então vem as lágrimas. Ele não queria se embebedar. Ele não queria nenhuma marionete que não fosse Victorya.

Na sala, Angel, Kanon e Milo escutam o barulho da garrafa atirada na parede.

- Cara... Já faz três dias que ele não sai do quarto... Ele tá comendo alguma coisa? - Pergunta Milo seriamente preocupado com o amigo.

- Eu passo umas pizzas por baixo da porta de vez em quando... Espero que ele esteja comendo... - Responde Angel.

- Mas o que diabos ele tem? Ele não apareceu no Dia da Mulher. Desapareceu. E só viemos achar ele aqui... Entocado no quarto e o pior... Ele tá escutando Scorpions! O que está acontecendo com o nosso amigo? - Kanon esmurra a parede.

Angel dá um longo suspiro.

- Acho que vocês não estão sabendo, né?

- Sabendo do que?

- A Victorya tá de namorado novo.

Os dois quase caem das cadeiras.

- O que? Como assim? Ela não é louca pelo Shura?

- Uhum. É sim. Mas tentem imaginar como ela deve ter se sentido desprezada quando ele não apareceu no desfile do Dia da Mulher. Todas ganharam presentes. Todas foram mimadas, cortejadas, aduladas, presenteadas... E ela, coitada... Cheia de amor pra dar, não tinha ninguém...

- E onde foi que a Victorya arrumou um namorado tão rápido que não poderia esperar cinco minutos pro Shura chegar? - Milo se indigna.

- Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça que não puderam esperar cinco minutos pra levá-lo com vocês? - Angel joga os braços pro ar. - Francamente! Vocês homens não prestam pra nada mesmo!

- E agora nós somos os culpados... - Kanon afunda a cara sobre a mesa - Ele teve mais do que oportunidades de ficar com ela. Ela se jogou sobre ele no segundo em que o viu!

- É verdade. Ele desprezou um pouco os sentimentos dela... - Milo se deita no sofá.

- Ele não desprezou os sentimentos dela. Ele só não queria sofrer com um amor iludido. Victorya acha que ele é reencarnação de alguém que ela amou no passado. Ele achou que ela não o amava, mas sim o cara do passado com quem ele se parece...

- Caaaara... Mulheres são complicadas...

Angel dá uma panelada na cabeça de Kanon.

- Ei! Nós somos um mistério, ouviu bem? Olha o respeito!

**-Mansão de Don Maschera-**

Victorya espreguiça, enrolada nos lençóis. Sua mente sonolenta desperta aos poucos, lembrando-lhe dos três maravilhosos dias em que ela reencontrou seu amado Manigold. Finalmente, seu Coração Artificial estava experimentando a felicidade de ser amada. Sua vida estava perfeita. Ela se levanta, deixando o lençol deslizar e lembra-se de que está sem roupas. Um pouco envergonhada, ela se cobre novamente, sorrindo como boba da noite passada.

Quando ela e Don Maschera, finalmente se entregaram um ao outro. E tinha sido intenso. As lembranças ainda a acometem, trazendo arrepios ao seu corpo e um rubor indisfarçável ao seu rosto. Ela parecia uma adolescente sonhadora, lembrando-se da noite passada, dos beijos e das carícias de Don Maschera. Lembrando-se da intensidade dos sentimentos e do prazer que ela sentira no momento em que o ato ocorreu e principalmente do prazer que sentiu quando ele terminou. Seu corpo ainda parecia responder com uma fraqueza relaxante, uma dormência gostosa, um efeito anestésico... Ela não tinha palavras pra descrever.

Ao lado da cama, ela nota uma caixa, que aberta, revela um vestido preto, aparentemente super caro. Um colar de pérolas e brincos pra combinar. Outra caixa ao lado da cama, revela sapatos de salto alto. Aparentemente também são muito caros. E o sorriso bobo surge em sua face novamente. Ela se veste rapidamente, empolgada e admirada com a beleza dos presentes, ansiosa pra passar o dia todo ao lado de Don Maschera. Seu Manigold.

Victorya põe a cara pra fora da porta do quarto, vendo se tem alguém observando. Ninguém. Ela silenciosamente caminha pela imensa mansão a procura de Don Maschera e o encontra tomando o café da manhã na beira da piscina.

- Bom dia, _bellissima_! Sente-se e tome café comigo... Está delicioso, mandei preparar o melhor só pra você...

- Olá, meu Mani-Mani malvadão! - Victoria abraça Mask e lhe dá um beijo. De repente, uma lembrança do encontro com Shura no dia em que encontrou Mask retornou a sua mente.

Ela viu aquele rosto arrasado dele, segurando os presentes e vendo enquanto ela beijava Don Maschera. Por um instante, ela sentiu-se tão magoada que ela quis que ele sofresse. Seu Coração Artificial fragmentado, agora começava a se inclinar um pouco mais para o lado de Shura. Mas aí ela se lembra de como ele fora cabeça-dura e de como ele a desprezara e seu Coração volta a inclinar novamente para o lado de Mask. Shura mereceu. Agora ela ia aproveitar sua vida ao lado de Mask.

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje, querido?

- O que você quiser, meu amor... O que você quiser...

**-Castelo de Nova Lemúria-**

Aibell acordara com um ótimo humor. Será que ela estava apaixonada? Ela nunca acreditara nesse negócio de amor. Pra ela, sempre fora uma reação neurológica que humanos sentiam e que os fazem acreditar estarem apaixonados. Nada além de hormônios e correntes elétricas percorrendo seus nervos. Mas ela não tem nervos. E com certeza não tem hormônios. Então por que ela se sentia assim com relação a Afrodite?

Como seu Coração Artificial emula estes sentimentos, afinal? Sua mente de cientista não parava de funcionar tentando chegar a resposta. Imaginando um imenso experimento psicológico que explicasse o amor.

- Droga de sentimentos! Esquece isso um pouco! Pense como uma cientista, Aibell! Analise os fatos e chegue a conclusões... É muito simples... - Aibell balança a cabeça na tentativa de espantar os pensamentos. - Ok, vamos por partes... Você tem sentido essa coisa estranha desde que conheceu Afrodite. Ele foi rude... E arrogante... E egocêntrico o tempo inteiro... Mas, também teve um belo jantar romântico com você... E você adorou... Ficou sonhando em beijar ele a noite toda... Então, analisando os fatos... Eu devo estar apaixonada!

Aibell se joga novamente na cama.

- Eu não sou uma expert em amor, eu preciso de ajuda!

O banco de dados de Aibell começa a trabalhar intensamente.

- Não de você! Eu preciso de ajuda das outras meninas... Elas estão apaixonadas, né? Elas devem saber o que eu devo fazer... Me explicar essa coisa... Isso não faz sentido! Tudo nesse mundo deveria ter uma explicação lógica... E plausível! Então, o amor também deve ter!

Enquanto Aibell queima seus circuitos pensando nessa questão do amor, Afrodite está descansando em seu quarto. Ele se serve de uma taça de vinho e liga a tela do laptop onde aparece seu mordomo.

- Bom dia, majestade. A que devo o prazer?

- Bach. Como estão os laboratórios? Estão prontos?

- O senhor já tem a encomenda, majestade?

- Quase. - Afrodite sorve mais um gole da taça de vinho. - Eu terei em breve... Só preciso de um pretexto para convencê-la a me seguir para Nova Suécia...

- Entendo, majestade... Já estamos preparando os laboratórios e... O corpo está em fase de construção...

O mordomo parece nervoso.

- O que foi? - Pergunta Afrodite.

- É que... Ainda temo as repercussões deste ato, senhor... Quando aquele louco tentou... As outras marionetes...

- Não deve temer nada. Eles tomaram meu amor. É mais do que justo que eles retribuam. Não importa quantas marionetes eles tenham... Nossa nação é mais poderosa.

Afrodite desliga o laptop e se levanta, caminhando para o banheiro.

- Agora, devo me preparar para o encontro... Ahahahaha...

Na sala de estar do palácio, as marionetes se reúnem pra conversar. Elas estavam discutindo os preparativos para o casamento de Elisa e Aiolos que foi a sensação do Dia Internacional da Mulher. Elisa sentia-se uma verdadeira felizarda. Todas as outras foram mimadas por seus namorados, mas ela foi pedida em casamento!

- Elisa! Eu adoraria cozinhar um bolo de casamento pra você! - Diz Lune animada - Com muitas camadas e todo confeitado!

- Eu posso sugerir um vestido negro abismo com laços em vermelho sanguinolência? Hihahahaha! *-*

- Tá pensando que ela vai casar com o Conde Drácula, ô bibelô de quarto de bruxa? - Diz Angel irritada.

- Preto e vermelho? Eu acho melhor ficar com o clássico branco, Karasu...

- Ah Elisa! Isso é chato! Preto e vermelho são minhas cores favoritas!

- E já pensou onde será a cerimônia, Elisa-chan? - Pergunta Hoshi.

- Eu acho que aqui no castelo seria perfeito. - Comenta Leena. - Saori não se importaria. Tenho certeza.

- Ah, será? - Elisa pensa consigo mesma. - Será que não seria um incômodo?

- Esquenta não, amiga. Já somos de casa, é ou não é?

Aibell chega apressada até a sala de estar, com uma cara super preocupada.

- Olá Aibell... Pode nos dar uma sugestão? Onde você acha que seria melhor pra lua de mel? Nova Grécia ou Nova Suécia?

- Eu preciso de ajuda! x.x

As meninas trocam olhares e correm para acudir a amiga, ajudá-la a sentar-se no sofá.

- Gente... O que foi que aconteceu, Aibell? Você tá bem? - Pergunta Lune.

- É o... Afrodite...

- O que aquela biba convencida fez? Ele terminou com você, foi? - Angel já arregaçava as mangas preparando pra porrada.

- Não, não é nada disso... É o contrário... Ele está muito romântico e acho... Que estou me apaixonando por ele!

As meninas comemoram.

- Ai amiga! Mas isso é ótimo! - Elisa a abraça - Finalmente. Só faltava você desencalhar, né? Ele já te beijou?

- Ainda não! E eu estou muito confusa! Vocês precisam me ajudar! Eu preciso saber se estou mesmo apaixonada por ele e se ele está mesmo apaixonado por mim!

As meninas começam a dar risadinhas.

- Ninguém pode dizer se você está apaixonada ou não... - Diz Karasu - Só o seu Coração é capaz de saber... Mas podemos dissecá-lo pra você... Hihihihiahahaahahaha!

- Cruzes, Karasu! Que coisa horrível! - Aibell se assusta. - Mas e aí? Quando foi que... Vocês descobriram que estavam apaixonadas?

- Bom, eu acho que descobri assim que fui despertada, sabe? Eu estava dormindo...

- Ai, tadinha! E ficou no escuro? - Hoshi treme de medo.

- Não, tudo bem! Eu estava desligada.

- E isso não te assusta? Eu morro de medo de me desligarem de novo...

- Deixa a Angel contar a história, meu bem... - Leena pede a Hoshi.

- Pois é... E aí, o Kanon me contou que ele chegou na casa do Mu pra fazer uma entrega, sabe? E de repente, naquele escuro todo é como se alguma coisa me chamasse... Como se... Fosse a gravidade, sabe?

- Gravidade? - Pergunta Aibell confusa. - Quer dizer que se o amor é uma força como a gravidade, deve haver uma fórmula pra calcular e um conceito científico pra entender... Acessando banco de dados...

- Não, não, Aibell... Não é um conceito da física... É como algo metafísico... - Diz Lune. - Eu senti a mesma coisa que a Angel quando eu estava dormindo. Só que só fui entender mais tarde que era por causa do Mu-chan que eu sentia aquela atração...

- Isso não faz sentido! Tem de haver uma explicação lógica e científica!

- Talvez... Seja um feitiço! Como um feitiço vodu! - Karasu pega o bonequinho vodu do Milo e começa a espetar - Você não veio me ver hoje! Sofra, Sofra, Sofra! Muahahahaha!

- Que medo, Karasu-chan... - Hoshi estremece. - Mas eu acho que... Só fui me dar conta do que sentia pelo senhor pintinhas quando... Ele me beijou... - Hoshi fica com o rostinho corado.

- Então, o amor é uma reação causada pelo beijo? Então, existe um catalisador...

- Nem sempre é necessário um beijo pra despertar o amor, Aibell... - Leena suspira. - Às vezes, basta um olhar... Um toque... Eu acho que no momento em que o senhor Dohko mandou me despertar e eu o vi pela primeira vez... Eu sabia que estava apaixonada...

- Até mesmo toque? Como isso é possível? Ferormônios? E quanto ao olhar? É um caso de hipnose?

- Menos metafísico do que isso, eu diria... - Lune sorri.

- Eu não tô entendendo mais nada... Ç.Ç

- Escuta... O amor tem... Sintomas. - Diz Elisa. - Podemos saber se estamos apaixonados, pelos sintomas...

- Amor é uma doença? Preciso fazer uma esterilização imediata! Eu sabia que era um vírus! É vírus? É bactéria? X.x

Todas dão um facepalm ao mesmo tempo.

- Não! Escuta... - Elisa começa bem devagar. - Não é uma doença... É uma sensação, um sentimento. Não tem explicação científica.

- Já disseram que há uma linha tênue entre amor e loucura... - Karasu arranca a cabeça do bonequinho vodu do Milo.

- Loucura? Acessando banco de dados sobre psicanálise...

- Você não tá doida! - Angel grita. - Isso é normal...

- Nada disso é normal... Eu não entendo o que é isso que estou sentindo... Ç.Ç

Elisa sorri e passa o braço por cima do ombro da amiga.

- Escuta. Como você se sente quando está com ele?

Aibell olha pra cara dela, suspira e pensa. Ela puxa pela memória tudo que estava sentindo no momento em que estava naquele jantar romântico com Afrodite.

- Bom... Quando eu vi ele pela primeira vez, eu senti essa coisa, como uma corrente elétrica percorrendo meu corpo. Até pensei que estava com um vírus no meu HD ou alguma avaria no meu hardware...

Todas balançam a cabeça concordando.

- E depois, eu sentia um arrepio sempre que via ele e quando ele conversava comigo. Mas ele era tão arrogante que logo passava. E aí eu sentia esse calor e meu sistema acusava um aumento considerável na minha temperatura corporal e no rubor da minha face.

- Todas já passamos por isso. - Angel cantarola entediada.

- Pois é. Aí, no Dia Internacional da Mulher, eu achava que ia ficar sozinha e isso me deu uma dor muito forte no peito, mas não como uma dor física... É uma coisa tão estranha, eu só tinha vontade de chorar. Até pensei que meu Coração Artificial estava emulando outro aspecto das mulheres, sabe? Que acontecem todo mês naqueles dias...

"Ih, e como!" As meninas dizem. "Rapadura é doce, mas não é mole não! Continue."

- Pois é. Aí, ele me convidou pra jantar e minha mente dizia: "Você não precisa desse paspalho! Ele te tratou mal!", mas o Coração Artificial dizia: "Aceita! Você tem de jantar com ele! É tudo que eu quero!" Isso não faz o menor sentido! Desafia toda a lógica e a razão!

Leena repousa a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Isso é amor, amiga.

- E no jantar, ele dizia coisas... Tão lindas. E que de alguma forma faziam meu Coração palpitar forte e de novo aquele calor no peito! E quando ele beijou o torso da minha mão antes do jantar, eu pensei que fosse desmaiar!

- Uau... "Afrodite-sama"! - Angel se abana.

- O Shion-sama fez a mesma coisa. Eu também senti esse calor quando ele fez isso! Não é demais?

- Sim! E eu fiz um scan em cada uma das minhas células geradoras de energia e todas acusavam temperatura normal!

- Conta mais! Conta mais! Que ansiedade! Ahahahaha! O que ele disse, o que ele disse?

- Pois bem, Karasu... Aí enquanto jantávamos, ele elogiava meus olhos, dizia que nunca tinha visto marionete mais bela do que eu. Sem ofensas, Lune, eu sei que ele era apaixonado por você, o senhor Saga me contou... Mas ele me fazia me sentir como a marionete mais linda do mundo... Ele disse que a própria lua sentia vergonha da minha beleza...

Um suspiro apaixonado ecoa pela sala, emitido por todas as marionetes ao mesmo tempo.

- E quando ele me trouxe de volta pra cá, ele me levou até a porta do meu quarto e beijou novamente o torso da minha mão. E seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que dava pra sentir o hálito dele no meu rosto...

- E o hálito dele? Cheiroso? - Pergunta Angel.

- Eucalipto. E menta. Muito bom.

As marionetes se aproximam dela, ansiosa e esperando mais detalhes.

- E tinha essa parte de mim que só dizia: "Vai... Beija ele! Beija!", mas outra parte de mim estava: "O que está acontecendo?" x.x

As marionetes trocam olhares.

- Mas não nos beijamos. E isso foi como uma frustração que me tirou o sono! Passei a noite toda em claro, imaginando como teria sido se ele me beijasse!

- Amiga... - Diz Hoshi. - Você tá apaixonada.

- Vocês disseram que só eu poderia saber se estava ou não.

- É verdade. Mas no seu caso, tá bem óbvio. - Diz Angel.

- Estou apaixonada... - Suspira Aibell sonhadora.

Aiolia estava no corredor escutando a conversa. A voz de Elisa falando sobre amor de forma tão intensa já lhe dava vontade de chorar. Ele se sentia um panaca chorando por causa de amor, sentia-se um maricas. Sentia vontade de socar a própria cara. E ao mesmo tempo, sentia vontade de se enrolar debaixo das cobertas e chorar. Era uma sensação estranha. Como querer não sentir mais aquela dor, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela é bem-vinda. A sensação de sentir-se uma vítima e esperar que alguém deite sua cabeça no colo e lhe diga que tudo vai ficar bem, apesar de que você sabe que não vai ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo péssimo. Horrível. Pior do que nunca.

E ele decide sair dali antes que alguém o veja naquele estado. Principalmente se for Aiolos ou Elisa. Isso sim ia azedar ainda mais seu humor. Ele precisava estar sozinho. Foi para o lugar mais quieto que pode pensar. Saiu para os jardins e se dirigiu pra um banco próximo ao laguinho de peixes onde é mais sereno. O ar livre e o sol quente da manhã pareciam relaxá-lo. Mas estava tão chateado com toda aquela situação que nem se deu conta de que não estava sozinho.

Havia uma marionete ali, com um curto vestido branco, cabelos castanhos ondulados, jogando comida para os peixes.

- Pensei que só eu sabia do quão relaxante pode ser este lugar. Afinal, venho aqui quase todos os dias clarear a mente e nunca encontro ninguém.

- É? Que azar... Você não é a única que sabia. E não é a única que precisa ficar sozinha.

- Momentos difíceis? Quer um pouco de privacidade?

- Seria bom...

- Que azar. Você não é o único que gosta de ficar aqui. - A marionete termina de dar comida aos peixes, se vira e senta-se ao lado de Aiolia - Você é Aiolia, não é? O irmão do Aiolos?

- Pois é... É exatamente quem eu sou... O irmão do Aiolos. Mais ninguém.

- Complexado demais pro meu gosto. Mas tudo bem. Bom, irmão do Aiolos, pode me chamar de Marionete do Saga.

- Marionete do Saga? Que nome mais peculiar...

- Ou Marin. Prefere esse? Eu prefiro.

- Vou chamar de Marin.

- Certo.

E os dois são imersos no silêncio mais constrangedor possível.

- E então? Você vai falar comigo? Me contar por que está tão mal-educado assim?

- Eu pensei que esse lugar era pra ficarmos sossegados...

- Quando se está sozinho. Você não está sozinho. Deu azar.

Aiolia vira a cara emburrado pro outro lado.

- Eu já te vi outras vezes. Com a namorada do seu irmão. É isso que está te chateando?

- Quem disse que eu estou chateado?

- Mulheres podem ser um enigma, mas vocês homens... São mais fáceis de se ler do que um livro. Acertei? É por causa dela, não é?

- E você com isso?

- Agora sei por que ela preferiu o Aiolos.

Aiolia se levanta indignado.

- O que está insinuando?

- Você é infantil.

Declaração + verdade = tapa na cara. Aiolos estava invocado com aquela marionete intrometida agora.

- Você fica aí amuado e com raivinha por que ela não escolheu amar você. Como se um Coração escolhesse a quem amar.

- Você não sabe de nada...

- Não? Por que está escondido aqui? Será que é por que não quer encarar seu irmão ou a marionete?

Strike 1.

- Deve estar se odiando por não ter visto os sinais. Não ter enxergado que ela não sentia o mesmo por você que você por ela. Deve estar odiando ela por se apaixonar pelo Aiolos, apesar de que ela nunca te deu falsas esperanças de ficar com você.

Strike 2.

- O que mais? Ah sim. Você acha que seu irmão te traiu, apesar de que ele também não escolheu se apaixonar por ela. E de que se a situação fosse invertida, ele se afastaria com todo o prazer pra você ficar com ela?

Strike 3! Você está fora! Contra os fatos não há argumentos. Ela entendia o que ele estava passando. Pior, ela enxergava.

- Quer mais? Aposto que você se convenceu de que não existe outra pra você, nesse mundo. Deixa eu adivinhar: "Ela é o amor da sua vida e você nunca vai amar outra pessoa nem jamais encontrar outra como ela"? Acertei?

- Ela é o amor da minha vida! Quem você acha que eu teria amado antes dela?

- Homens... - Marin suspira forte. - 1) Ela foi o primeiro amor da sua vida. 2) Você vai se apaixonar de novo. 3) Você vai encontrar outra pessoa, até melhor do que ela.

- Não existe pessoa melhor do que ela...

- Melhor pra você do que ela, foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Impossível. - Aiolia vira as costas.

- Você é quem sabe. - Marin se levanta. - Quer ficar aí sentindo pena de si mesmo, esperando que alguém o salve da dor? Você cai e ao invés de se levantar, fica esperando alguém estender a mão...

- O que você quer de mim?

- Nada... Mesmo que eu quisesse, obviamente, não se pode esperar nada de você... Mas, só um conselho? Ainda há alguns peixes no mar, sim. - Aiolia pega a clara referência a sua briga com o irmão e imagina se Marin estava escutando-os naquele dia - Às vezes não podemos vê-los, mas basta enfiar a cabeça dentro da água. Você não pode vê-los, se você se convenceu de que o mar está vazio.

Marin deixa Aiolia sozinho com seus pensamentos e parte.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Jules Heartilly:** Essa gente... Com tanto cavalo branco dando sopa e esses complicados se complicam mais né, Jules? o.o

**Margarida:** Vixi! Não deixa a Lune ficar sabendo que você fala assim do peixe dela! Ou a Juh ficar sabendo do que você fala do carneiro... XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Ninguém além da Juh ficou com dó do Shura? O.o Coitado! XD

**PS.:** Já escolheu a bota pra chutar o Aiolia, Pure-Petit? XD

**Angel Pink:** Ok, vou parar de incentivar os seus lados destrutivos, meninas... o.o

PS.: O show tá chegando... XD

Sinto que esse capítulo ficou muito... Sem graça. Eu tentei de verdade escrevê-lo bem e de forma emocionante... Mas meu estado de espírito tá pra isso não... u.u

Sinto muito se ficar ruim. Eu tento melhorar no próximo meninas... Ç-Ç

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

**Capítulo 16 - Levante-se!**

Shura ainda continuava em sua vida de depressão, bebendo constantemente e chorando por perder Victorya. Seu quarto já não cabia mais de tantas garrafas vazias de cerveja. Seu estado era de uma semi-consciência regada a álcool que dificultava separar vida de sonhos. Ou melhor, pesadelos.

Em seus pesadelos, Shura via a si mesmo, como um rei, beijando Victorya e segurando-a em seus braços. Via a si mesmo disputando contra o homem que a roubou em um duelo de espadas e uma morte prematura nos braços da marionete.

E mais uma garrafa cai da sua mão para o tapete.

- Victorya... - Ele murmura.

Sua mão tateia pros lados a procura de outra garrafa, mas parece que ele já bebeu tudo.

- Cerveja! - Ele grita de dentro do quarto.

A banda estava reunida do lado de fora, tentando pensar em uma música para o Lemuria Fest. O festival se aproximava e eles ainda não haviam pensado numa música. Ou em um nome pra sua banda. E Shura não saía do quarto pra nada.

- Cerveja! - Shura grita do quarto de porta fechada.

- Esse infeliz já está me irritando... - Comenta Angel passando os canais da TV.

- O cara tá na fossa... - Kanon boceja.

- Eu sei! Mas já deu né? Ele não vai sacudir a poeira e tirar essa bunda do quarto não? Temos um festival pra nos preparar!

- Calma, Angel. Pegar pesado com um bro de coração partido é cruel demais...

- Ah, calma uma pinóia!

A porta de Shura vem abaixo com um chute de Angel. Um segundo depois, ele está voando pra fora do quarto e cai sobre a mesa da sala, quebrando-a. Angel sai abanando a poeira das mãos com um olhar mal-encarado, desliga a TV e se volta para os três amigos.

- Escutem bem! Vamos ensaiar agora! Todo mundo de pé, instrumentos na mão, amplificador ligado "no talo" e rock n' roll queimando nas veias! AGORA!

Kanon e Milo se entreolham com caras de sono. Angel ergue o sofá onde eles estavam e atira os dois pro alto. Eles batem de cara no teto e voltam ao chão.

- Anda logo antes que eu comece a chutar bundas! Movam-se! Movam-se! Movam-se!

- Ih, olha a mina, aí... X.x

**-Centro de Nova Lemúria-**

Em um dos restaurantes mais chiques e elegantes de Nova Lemúria, Afrodite e Aibell almoçavam. A comida era da melhor qualidade. Comida de Nova Itália. Espaguete, ravioli, lasanha e muito mais, acompanhado por um vinho das melhores safras de Nova Lemúria. O restaurante possuía até mesmo música típica Nova Italiana para completar a atmosfera.

- Então... O que está achando, minha querida?

- Está perfeito. - Aibell dá mais uma garfada no espaguete. - Mas ainda estou em dúvida. Por que esse seu interesse repentino em mim?

Afrodite exibe uma expressão de leve surpresa, mas logo sorri.

- Nada passa por você, não é?

- Quantas vezes preciso dizer? Eu sou uma cientista. Eu não me deixo afetar pelos sentimentos como as outras. Eu estudo as coisas e chego a conclusões.

- Ora, por favor... Não me diga que nunca se apaixonou?

Aibell não responde.

- Paixões podem ser repentinas. - Afrodite beberica o vinho.

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Não? - Afrodite olha fundo nos olhos de Aibell, leva a taça a mesa e se aproxima do rosto dela, roubando-lhe um avassalador beijo.

Aibell é tomada de surpresa tamanha que só consegue arregalar os olhos quando o toque de lábios se concretiza. Seu Coração vibra inundado de emoções, calor, paixão, vontade de abraçar Afrodite e fazer coisas que ela nem sonharia em pesquisar com seu banco de dados que agora transbordava verbetes e mais verbetes sobre formas de relacionamento físico... Nossa! Era informação demais. Era estranho, mas incrívelmente delicioso aquele toque de línguas.

Aibell não podia ver, mas sentia seu rosto em brasa. Vermelho e quente. Sua respiração estava acelerada e ela estava tão aturdida que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- Eu diria que você acabou de experimentar uma paixão repentina.

- Erm... Heim...? Como...? Erm... O que você...? Como...?

Afrodite sorri. Aibell franze o cenho e faz um beicinho.

- Como você ousa fazer isso? Você não pode me beijar sem me pedir permissão!

- Um beijo roubado é o mais saboroso. Pode-se dizer que acabei de lhe conceder uma das maiores sensações que um humano pode sentir...

- Uma das maiores...?

- Eu posso lhe mostrar muitas outras se quiser...

Aibell fica literalmente sem resposta e impressionada pelo descaramento de Afrodite. Agora (em parte) ela queria estapear aquele egocêntrico. Mas ela suspira fundo e volta a se concentrar. Nesse instante, uma limusine para em frente ao restaurante, deixando duas pessoas saírem. Aliás, um homem e uma marionete.

- Victorya?

- Hm? Ah, olá Aibell... - Victorya responde sorrindo, de braços dados com Mask. - Você frequenta o restaurante do Mask? A comida aqui não é ótima?

Aibell estava impressionada com o visual de Victorya. Era absolutamente sexy. O vestido curto e preto, exibindo um decote escandaloso, deixando suas costas desnudas e as pernas torneadas a mostra. Completando com um colar de diamantes capaz de cegar um. E seu longo cabelo ruivo armado em um coque intricado.

- Você está... Irreconhecível...

Mask abraça Victorya por trás.

- Ora, ora... O regente de Nova Suécia aqui...? Quanta honra. Sinta-se em casa. Experimente a safra de 56. - Diz Mask com cinismo.

- É a que eu pedi.

- Oh. Você conhece de vinho?

Afrodite acena.

- Então vamos jantar, _bellíssima_?

- Claro, Maskie. Tchauzinho, Aibell...

Aibell vê Victorya se dirigindo a área VIP com Mask, deixando-a pra trás falando sozinha. Aibell vai atrás dela e a puxa pelo braço.

- O que está fazendo? E o Shura? Ele está sofrendo por você, sabia?

- Está, é? Bem... Azar dele! Eu dei a ele toda a chance de ficar comigo e ele não quis! A fila andou, meu bem!

Victorya vira as costas e adentra a área VIP. O que quer que Mask e Vicky estivessem fazendo dentro daquela sala, parecia divertido pelos gritinhos de felicidade da marionete.

- Mas o que deu nela? - Aibell se pergunta.

Aibell pede desculpas e cancela o almoço com Afrodite. Eles voltam para o castelo e Aibell convoca uma reunião de marionetes. O Assunto: Victorya.

- Atenção, marionetes. Bem-vindas a primeira reunião emergencial de marionetes.

- Eu não acho que essa seja nossa primeira reunião... Na verdade, temos bastante delas... o.o

- Mas é a primeira emergencial, Lune! - Diz Angel.

- Quem nós vamos ter de matar dessa vez? Hiahahahaha! *-*

- Matar? Não vamos ter de matar ninguém, vamos? - pergunta Elisa.

- Eu não quero matar ninguém... Ç.Ç

- Ah, vamos Hoshi! É legal! Você vai ver! - Karasu alfineta um bonequinho vodu do Minos.

- Eu acho que a Aibell não quer realmente nos reunir pra matar ninguém, gente. - Diz Leena - Vamos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer?

- Obrigada, Leena. - Aibell limpa a garganta. - Eu reuni todas nós aqui pra falar de uma de nossas amigas. A Victorya.

Os murmurinhos começam por todos os lados.

- Calma, gente. Calma. - Aibell precisa erguer um pouco a voz pra se fazer ouvir. - Acalmem-se.

- Mas o que estamos fazendo afinal? Estamos nos metendo na vida da Victorya...? Acho que ela não vai gostar... - Lune comenta.

- Azar o dela! Precisamos dar um jeito nessa situação por que não estou mais suportando o Shura! Ele tá a um passo de começar a ouvir músicas de corno e sofrer um coma alcoólico! E se ele começar a escutar NX-Zero, ele morre! - Angel bate o punho na mesa.

- Calma gente! - Aibell se irrita. - Vamos parar com a conversa de matar? Só precisamos fazer com que a Victorya e o Shura façam as pazes novamente...

- Ah, isso vai ser fácil...

- Só precisamos pensar, Angel. Foi tudo um mal-entendido. O Shura ia se declarar pra ela, mas ele se atrasou...

- Bom, mas ele teve muitas oportunidades de ficar com ela, né?

- Eu sei, Lune. - Aibell se impacienta. - Vamos pensar num modo de fazer a Victorya entender o quanto o Shura ama ela.

- Pode ir esquecendo. - Diz uma voz atrás delas. Todas olham para a porta da sala e vêem Victorya com cara enfezada. - Se estão pensando em meter o nariz na minha vida, podem esquecer! Eu não vou voltar pro Shura! Eu estou feliz com o Maskie! Será que não entendem isso? O Shura teve a chance dele e pisou na bola! Agora que estou feliz e finalmente junto de alguém que realmente me ama, vocês vem planejando pelas minhas costas pra estragar tudo? Belas amigas vocês são!

Assim que Victorya se vira e corre pro seu quarto, pegar suas coisas, o silêncio impera na sala.

- Eu disse que ela não ia gostar... - Lune suspira.

- Eu cuido disso... Ela não vai a lugar nenhum! - Karasu começa a alfinetar o bonequinho vodu da Victorya.

- Ah, cai na real, Samara! - Angel toma o bonequinho da mão dela e joga longe. - Vamos descer a porrada nela e arrastar ela até o Shura! Não deixamos eles saírem a menos que façam as pazes! Eu preciso do meu baixista pro Lemuria Fest!

- Não podemos fazer duas pessoas se apaixonarem, Angel... - Leena comenta.

- Eu não quero saber! Esses dois estão arruinando minha vida metaleira! E eu não pretendo me deixar ser vencida por aqueles barangas!

Enquanto isso, Victorya arruma suas malas apressadamente e sai do castelo, dirigindo-se a mansão de Don Maschera.

- Eu não preciso daquele idiota ou daquelas marionetes bobas! Elas não entendem o que eu sinto! Eu já estou farta de sofrer com essa droga de Coração Artificial! Se for pra sentir alguma coisa, a partir de agora só quero sentir a felicidade ao lado do Maskie...

**-Casa de Kanon-**

Kanon e Milo ainda estavam capotados sobre o sofá esperando Shura sair da sua fossa. Mas parecia impossível. Seus amigos já estavam se irritando com toda aquela situação. Shura continuava tendo seus pesadelos regados de álcool.

- Cara... Sai dessa... Você só precisa reconquistar sua ruiva e pronto. - Kanon tenta tirar a garrafa da mão de Shura, mas o amigo resmunga e puxa de volta. A garrafa vai ao chão.

- Eu vou dar um pedala nele...

A porta é arrombada. As marionetes invadem a casa fazendo cara feia pra Shura. Angel puxa ele pelo braço e joga ele dentro do chuveiro com água fria.

- Ei! O que está fazendo?

- Estou fazendo de você um homem, seu fresco!

- Angel! Para! Pelo menos liga a água quente!

- Queria água quente? Deveria ter levantado a bunda da cama e tomado seu próprio banho invés de se afogar em cerveja por dois dias! Temos um festival de Rock pra vencer, bundas "from hell" pra chutar e eu não vou deixar você destruir essa banda, nem você mesmo!

E agora era Angel que estava chorando.

- Eu te amo demais pra isso, cara... Vocês são minha família! São tudo que eu tenho! E eu vou te ajudar a voltar pra aquela idiota e te ver feliz nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Shura olha impressionado pra Angel que limpava as lágrimas.

- Você tem de se levantar e seguir em frente, Shura... - Diz Leena da porta do banheiro.

- Às vezes, ficamos com medo por estarmos no escuro... - Diz Hoshi.

- A vida sempre dá um golpe duro na gente. Mas sempre temos a escolha de nos levantar... - Diz Lune sorrindo.

- Ou continuarmos caídos... - Comenta Aibell.

- Agora levanta a bunda e corre atrás, ou eu vou te dissecar! - Karasu pega Shura e joga ele através da porta pra sala, em cima da mesa.

Kanon e Milo se levantam assustados, trocam olhares e se voltam para as marionetes.

- Ouviram bem? - Angel grita. - Instrumentos preparados! Precisamos compor uma música foda e tem de ser pra ontem!

- Mas que tipo de música vamos compor? - Pergunta Milo.

Angel olha pra Shura.

- Uma que quebre os corações mais duros...

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Primeiramente, vamos aos lembretes e avisos. Desculpem pela demora, pessoal. A crises existênciais fic-writter do Ikarus voltaram com tudo. Pra quem não leu o segundo "capítulo" de "Meu sentido de Ikarus tá tilintando" eu resetei Saint Seiya Extreme - Apocalypse (não vou explicar aqui, leiam o mimimi do Ikarus lá no desabafo). E segundo, a inspiração dessa fic meio que evaporou e às vezes leva um tempo pra condensar de novo. Enfim, condensou...

Agora, vamos às reviews e vamos a atualização de Super Marionetes World!

**Jules Heartilly:** O amor é dor que não se dói e mas sente... Espera, estou fazendo confusão... Acho qe era alguma coisa assim... o.o Enfim, será que a Vicky é realmente marionete troféu? Será, será, será? 8D

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** NX-Zero é uma das novas cacas Emo da música brasileira que não é digna de nota ou menção... Ou do respeito da Angel... u.u Isso é pra você ver. Quando dizem que homem fica pior que mulher com desilusões amorosas, é verdade... Corremos risco de vida nessas horas... x.x

**Angel Pink:** Você chorou? O.O Acho que às vezes faço algo certo... x.x Pior que a Karasu? Medo! X.x

Enfim, vamos ao capítulo.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh. Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 17 - Lemuria Fest se aproxima  
><strong>

O palco começava a ser montado. Faltava uma semana para o Lemuria Fest. A banda de Kanon praticava todos os dias, por horas a fio, tentando encontrar um som legal para tocarem, mas não pareciam saber tocar nada que fosse próprio deles. E as regras exigiam material próprio.

Lune se dispusera a limpar a casa para eles (já que eles nunca limpavam e com os ensaios era só mais motivo pra não o fazerem), cozinhar (Sempre viviam reclamando da comida da Angel) e outras tarefinhas e toquinhos femininos que aquela casa sempre precisava.

- Não, não, não! - Kanon interrompe o solo de Milo e grita. - É mais pesado! Mais pesado! Black Sabbath! Não Restart!

- Não tá vendo que assim tá pesado o bastante? - Milo grita de volta.

- Não, cara! É igual a Angel tá fazendo! Mostra pra ele, Angel!

Angel demonstra novamente o riff.

- Eu não sou a Angel! Por que ela não faz essa parte?

- Por que ela já vai fazer o solo inicial. O estilo dela é diferente. Quero um solo com a Angel e um com você e ir alternando. Pra causar o maior efeito "blow your mind" que esses caretas puderem imaginar!

- Eu acho que está muito bom. Está bonito... - Lune sorri enquanto catava caixas de pizza do chão.

- Não é pra ser bonito, Lune! É pra ser True Evil! Really Bad... Dark Soul... Powerfull... Heavy metal... From Hell, Lune!

- Mas ainda acho bonito... n.n

Face palm do Kanon. Lune ergue uma caixa de pizza que estava um pouco mais pesada que as demais e fedia horrores. Dentro tinha uma fatia mofada e roída de pizza e um rato imenso que pulou pro lado de fora e saiu correndo assim que viu o rosto da Marionete (PS.: Créditos a Jules-sama XP).

- Ok, tenta de novo... É: Panananananananã, nesse ritmo, sacou?

- Isso parece o tema do Batman! Tá idiota!

- Não discute! Faça!

Enquanto isso, Shura estava sentado no sofá deslizando a ponta do lápis sobre um caderno. De minutos em minutos ele arrancava a folha, amassava em uma bola e atirava por cima da cabeça. Lune suspirava e pegava as bolas.

- Shura... Estou limpando. Não devia continuar a sujar...

- Oh, desculpe Lune... Estava concentrado e não vi...

- É? Em que está trabalhando? - Lune tenta ver o caderno por cima dos ombros dele, mas ele continuava escondendo.

- Não é nada... - O rosto de Shura fica vermelho.

- Vamos, deixa eu ver...

Shura continuava escondendo o caderno dela, mas Lune não desistia.

- Então, eu olho nas folhas que você tirou.

- Nem pensar!

Lune sai correndo e rindo, abrindo uma das folhas pra ler o que tinha escrito dentro. A banda interrompe o ensaio e olha a cena com cara de "WTF".

- Ei, estamos ensaiando aqui! Dá pra ser ou tá difícil? - Milo se irrita.

- Shura! Se já deixou de ser Emo, que tal vir ajudar, heim?

Shura pula em cima de Lune, mas ela salta por cima dele fazendo-o cair sobre a mesa e espatifá-la. Ela finalmente lê o conteúdo, intrigada. Shura sai debaixo dos destroços da mesa, tomando o papel de Lune com a cara vermelha de vergonha.

- Não é pra você ler!

- Shura, você escreveu isso?

- Era... Só uma idéia... Não é nada demais.

- Dá aqui! - Angel toma da mão dele e começa a ler.

Logo Kanon e Milo se aproximam para ler também. Shura tenta desesperadamente tomar o papel de Angel, mas ela o afasta com um safanão e ele voa através da parede, caindo em seu quarto.

- Ei, isso tem potencial... - Diz Kanon.

- Acho que podemos usar isso. - Milo comenta.

- Não! É ridículo! Me dá aqui! Esquece! Eu só estava...

Shura vem correndo pegar o papel de novo e leva outro safanão da Angel, dessa vez voando através da parede da cozinha. Lune choraminga por que vai sobrar mais coisa pra ela limpar.

- Cruéis... Ç-Ç

- Caras! Podemos usar isso pra chutar a bunda do Wyvern-Qualquer-Coisa lá! - Angel se anima.

- Shura! - Kanon levanta o amigo desmaiado pela gola. - Como é a pegada desse bagulho? Não é coisa de Emo, é?

- Não... X.x

- Então, vamos ensaiar!

**-Mansão de Don Maschera-**

Victorya se banhava no sol de biquíni. Os pobres empregados de Don Maschera não podiam olhar para aquele corpo perfeito sem levar umas boas bordoadas dos capangas do patrão.

- Pode deixar aí, sobre a mesa.

- Sim, senhora... - Diz o homem tremendo e arriscando uma olhadela para as pernas incrivelmente torneadas de Victorya e acidentalmente derramando o drinque sobre a mesa.

-Mas será que estou cercada de inúteis_? _- Victorya se indigna e se levanta erguendo o homem pela gola da roupa. - É isso? Você é um imbecil? Estava olhando pra mim?

- Não senhora... Perdão senhora!

- Não estava? Então, não me acha bonita?

- Sim, senhora! É muito bonita! É linda!

- Linda? Você não tem respeito com a mulher dos outros? Ficar admirando a mulher do seu chefe... Eu acho que ele deveria saber disso!

O homem se desespera com o olhar sádico de Victorya, começa a suar frio e ela poderia jurar que ele estava prestes a molhar as calças.

- _Bellissima_... - Victorya solta o homem ao ouvir a voz de seu amado Don. Seu rosto se ilumina a visão dele se aproximando, trajando um impecável Armani. - Por favor, não torture meus empregados... Eu tenho capangas pra isso...

Don Maschera puxa Victorya pela cintura, numa pegada forte e sexy e rouba-lhe um ardente beijo, com direito a mordida nos lábios no fim.

- Minha tigresa...

- Meu Don...

- O que este inútil fez?

- Derramou o drinque olhando pra mim!

Don Maschera estala os dedos fazendo seus capangas erguerem o homem apavorado pelos braços e arrastando-o aos choros pra dentro de casa.

- Só uma surra, rapazes! E no porão! Sem sujeira na casa! - Don Maschera volta a beijar Victorya. - É difícil de arrumar bons empregados hoje em dia, _bellissima_... Mil perdões...

- Eu entendo, Maskie... - Victorya roça os lábios no pescoço do Don, arrancando-lhe alguns arrepios - Que temos pra hoje, hein?

- Ah só mais alguns... Negócios... Sabe como sou ocupado. Mas poderemos jantar fora hoje a noite. Ou sair pra fazer compras. Que tal, _bella_?

- Você sabe o que dizer pra fazer uma garota se animar... Tem de trabalhar agora? Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar mais... No quarto.

- Eu adoraria, minha princesa... Mas negócios são negócios. Por que não espera por mim? Vista algo bem bonito... Eu sei que é impossível que você fique ainda mais bela do que já é, mas... Faça um esforço...

Victorya dá um sorriso assanhadinho e beija o rosto do Don.

- Eu vou ficar esperando por você. Não demore muito, por que vou caprichar só pra você, meu amor...

- Eu sei que vai, _amore mio_...

Quando Victorya saltita feliz pra dentro da mansão, Don Maschera caminha para seu escritório acompanhado por seus dois capangas. Eles fecham a porta, Don Maschera senta-se em sua poltrona e acende um charuto.

- Digam-me. Visitaram o dono da boate?

- Sim, senhor. Quebramos os dedos dele.

- Antes ou depois dele assinar o contrato que passa a boate pro meu nome! - Don Maschera esmurra o tampo da mesa.

- Depois, senhor. Como mandou.

- Ótimo. E como vai o carregamento? Quero que seja embarcado hoje às 8 horas e nem um segundo de atraso.

- Sim, senhor.

- Se algo acontecer, é bom que se matem. Por que se interromperem meu jantar com minha _bella_ eu mesmo vou matar vocês.

- Nós cuidamos de tudo, senhor.

- Ótimo. Se tudo der certo, eu vou reconstruir minha nação e me proclamar um Rei. E terei minha _bellissima_, minha Rainha... Pra me apoiar.

Dentro do quarto, Victorya experimentava uma lingerie bem sensual diante do espelho, imaginando a cara de Don Maschera ao vê-la vestindo-a. Ela imagina braços envolvendo-a por trás e lábios beijando de leve seu pescoço. É uma fantasia tão real que seu Coração Artificial palpita forte, arrancando-lhe um suspiro de revirar os olhos. Ao abri-los e olhar para o espelho mais uma vez, os braços e lábios que ela imaginava ser de Don Maschera, eram de Shura.

Shura, que gentilmente a segurava pelo rosto, beijando-lhe lenta, mas apaixonadamente. Ela sente suas mãos passeando pelo corpo dele, e as dele pelo dela. O beijo é tão doce que traz memórias sensuais de um passado distante.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, ela via-se sozinha no quarto. Seu Coração começa a gerar conflitos, lembrando-se novamente de Shura, mas logo voltando a concentrar-se em Don Maschera.

- Aquele idiota... Eu não preciso dele... Eu sou amada agora... Por que ele não sai da minha cabeça?

Victorya cobre a cabeça com o travesseiro.

**-Castelo Real-**

Hoshi trabalhava tranquilamente na Biblioteca Real, levando livros de volta para suas prateleiras enquanto Aibell pensava na vida, sentada a uma das mesas. Seu Coração ainda continuava confuso a respeito dos seus sentimentos por Afrodite.

A mente analítica de Aibell tenta extrair informações do que ela observa dos outros casais. Hoshi estava muito feliz com Shion que chegou usando a desculpa de ajudá-la para ficarem mais tempo juntos.

Ela caminha até a janela e vê Lune sentada num banco com Mu ao seu lado, mimando o Muzinho. Usando zoom em seus sensores visuais, ela vê o olhar apaixonado de Lune e Mu. Era como se ambos vissem diante dos seus olhos não uma pessoa, mas algo extraordinário e único que era só seu. Como um presente dos Deuses. Aquela admiração era amor?

É assim que uma pessoa apaixonada deve se sentir? Do outro lado do jardim, estava Aiolos abraçado a Elisa, sentados debaixo de uma árvore. Ele a abraçava como se fosse um embrulho frágil que ele queria proteger do sol, pois poderia danificá-lo. Aquele sentimento de proteção era amor?

Em seguida, ela olha para Milo e Karasu. Milo jogava gentilmente algumas migalhas de pão para os pássaros e mostrava a Karasu como se fazer. Ela pega o saquinho e sai correndo atrás dos pássaros atirando as migalhas rindo como uma maníaca. E lá ia Milo correndo atrás dela, segurando-a e explicando direitinho como se aproximar sem espantar os pássaros. Karasu nunca foi amada por ninguém por ser diferente das outras marionetes. Essa tolerância, essa aceitação e compreensão são amor?

E ela se lembra de Victorya. Toda aquela certeza quando beijou Shura pela primeira vez. E toda aquela segurança que sentia ao lado de Don Maschera. Ela parecia tão certa de amá-los. Mas como ela pode amar os dois? O amor não deveria ser único? Não deveria ter um padrão? Quem pode dizer que está apaixonado de verdade, se não existem padrões no amor?

Em seguida, ela olha para Aiolia caminhando cabisbaixo pelo jardim. Seus olhos olhando para a distância, onde Aiolos e Elisa se confortavam nos braços um do outro. Uma das marionetes de Saga estava ali. Seu nome era Marin se não se enganava.

- Ora, ora... Se não é o garoto solitário. Já encontrou seu peixe?

- Não ando procurando peixes ultimamente.

- Ainda não aprendeu nada, pelo visto. - Marin suspira. - Meninos...

- Você estava certa. - Aiolia a interrompe. - Eu fui injusto com meu irmão. Ele teria se afastado dela se ela tivesse ficado comigo. Ele tentou se afastar dela por mim...

- Ah, viu? Você é esperto. Só é meio lentinho...

- Ei! Não precisa insultar.

- Desculpe. Mas é verdade. Não é culpa sua. Não tem como você aprender essas coisas neste mundo. Por isso vocês, homens, cometem os mesmos erros, sempre.

- Erros? Que erros?

- Não identificar os sinais, é um deles. Como saber se a mulher está interessada. São coisinhas simples. Detalhes. Não é fácil. Mesmo para os homens da Terra 001 que era abundante em mulheres era um desafio tentar identificar estes sinais.

- Como você sabe sobre essas coisas?

- Eu sou uma mulher. De certa forma. E tenho experiência em desilusões.

- O que você sabe de desilusões? - Aiolia pergunta cético.

- Homens...

Marin sorri e vira as costas, partindo. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Aiolia não sabe responder. Mas alguma coisa mudou dentro dele e ele não sabia dizer o que.

Afrodite adentra a biblioteca, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Se aproximando dela e puxando sua mão gentilmente para beijá-la, fazendo-a ruborizar levemente.

- Minha cara... Caminhe comigo...

Ambos caminham para fora da Biblioteca. Aibell não pensa em avisar Hoshi de sua breve ausência. Ela estava segura agora com seu banco de dados funcionando e Shion para auxiliá-la. Do lado de fora, Aibell para aspirando o ar fresco da manhã.

- Bom dia, Majestade. O que posso fazer por você?

- Bom dia. E você já faz muito por mim, roubando-me o fôlego com sua beleza.

Aibell cora um pouquinho e sorri.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algo... Algo que preciso admitir.

- Pois não, majestade...?

- Eu não sei como dizer isso. Mas estou retornando para minha terra logo. Meu povo precisa de mim.

Aibell sente um aperto no Coração. A idéia de não ver mais Afrodite era perturbadora e... Assustadora? Por que?

- Bem... Isso me entristece, Majestade...

- Me entristece também.

- Mesmo?

Afrodite acena que sim. Aproxima-se e beija Aibell. Lentamente, mas o suficiente para seu Coração Artificial disparar.

- Mesmo. A razão que me entristece dizer estas palavras é... Por que eu te amo...

Aibell está chocada. Aquelas palavras a pegaram de surpresa. Jamais imaginava que as ouviria com tanta sinceridade da boca de Afrodite. Uma sinceridade palpável. Que cruza o ar e invade seu peito, apertando seu Coração Artificial.

- Eu precisava dizer a verdade. Não suportaria partir sem dizê-las... Mesmo que não seja correspondido, o amor jamais deve ser ocultado...

- Majestade... Eu... Te amo também.

O rosto de Afrodite se ilumina de felicidade, e ele segura as duas mãos dela, beijando-a.

- Estou muito feliz de ouvir isso! - E o sorriso se desfaz - Mas ao mesmo tempo... Fico triste por que estamos nos separando...

Aibell parecia prestes a chorar.

- O senhor não pode ficar...? - Ela se dá conta da bobagem que está dizendo. Ele é um monarca. Precisa reinar ao lado de seu povo. - Claro que não...

- Eu não posso virar as costas a meu povo... Mas você não possui qualquer coisa que a prenda aqui... Não é? Você pode vir comigo!

Aibell pensa. Com certeza sentiria falta das amigas e da vida que leva ali. Sentiria falta de Hoshi, sua amiga tão doce e meiga. Sentiria falta de Lune, Angel, Elisa, Karasu, Leena... Até mesmo de Victorya que parece ter se esquecido deles. Sentiria falta dos rapazes, Dohko, Kanon, Milo, Shura, Mu... Da Rainha Saori... De Camus e Shion...

Aibell vê Leena deitada na grama, feliz, com a cabeça repousada no colo de Dohko. O rapaz solitário e a marionete dedicada. Tamanha dedicação ela demonstrava por ele. Lutou por ele. Estava disposta a desistir de tudo que a faz ser o que é por ele. Essa dedicação é amor? E Aibell? Poderia abandonar tudo por amor a Afrodite?

- Venha comigo, minha amada... - Afrodite a abraça forte.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**PS.: Betado por Black Scorpio no Juh**

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Parece que o casal Marin x Leão burrinho ficou popular, heim? XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Mask "virar" mafioso? Ele é mafioso até o fim! O.O

**Cristinangelolima:** Yay! Adoro receber reviews grandonas. Que bom que você gostou e que bom que consegui mudar um pouquinho sua forma de ver as fics de fichas. Obrigado pelos elogios e beijão!

Vamos ao capítulo? n.n

**Capítulo 18 - Lemuria Fest**

O palco estava sendo montado, os preparos sendo feitos para o maior festival do Rock da Terra 616. O Lemuria Fest. Os fãs do rock de todo mundo se dirigem para Lemuria, em busca da adrenalina e da excitação de ver as maiores bandas do mundo disputando pelo prêmio. Principalmente por que a Wyvern Blood vai participar.

_"Podem se preparar, pois nós vamos vencer o Lemuria Fest! Não tem competição quando se trata do Heavy Metal! Wyvern Blood é a mais foda!"_

Dizia o vocalista, Radamanthys, na TV. Angel joga o controle remoto espatifando a tela. Kanon e Milo quase tem um ataque do coração elevado a vigésima potência.

- Angel! Minha TV! - Diz Kanon chorando sobre os cacos.

- Com imagem 3D! - Diz Milo juntando os cacos.

- Com imagem HD!

- Surround sound!

- Closed Caption!

- 42 Polegadas!

- Tela plana!

- Home Theater!

- Playstation 23!

- Red Ray, Blue Ray e DVD embutido! Ç.Ç

- Ainda com 29 prestações pra quitar!

- Nossa filhaaaaaa! - Os dois começam a chorar ao mesmo tempo, rolando no chão e fazendo birra. - Por que?

- Tão nova! Só tinha 3 meses!

- Por que as boazinhas sempre vão antes? Why, God, why?

- Não nos deixe! Buaaaaaaá!

- Pelo amor do Mario! Não comecem vocês a ficarem Emo também ou vão experimentar toda a minha fúria!

- Você foi a única que eu já amei na vida! - Kanon abraça a TV.

E voa através da parede de umas cinco casas indo parar no meio da rua todo arrebentado.

- Mais alguém vai mimizar por causa da porcaria da TV?

- Não. Eu tô legal... Eu nem gostava de assistir televisão mesmo... n.n

- Acho bom! - Angel senta-se novamente no sofá, emburrada. - Como aquele monocelhudo dos infernos se atreve a dizer que eles são os metaleiros mais fodas? Isso é um insulto a minha beleza! A minha inteligência! Ao meu talento! Eu vou arrebentar a cara dele!

- Gente... O que tá acontecendo? Que barulheira é essa? - Diz Shura colocando a cabeça pra fora do quarto.

Milo se vira pra ele fazendo sinal de "não pergunta e volta pro quarto, rápido". Shura olha o estado da TV e capta logo a mensagem, voltando pro seu quarto.

- Ô chico latino! Volta já aqui! - Diz Angel pra Shura.

- Foi bom te conhecer, bro...

- O que eu fiz agora?

- É isso que eu quero saber! Já terminou de compor a música? Estou com os dedos coçando pra detonar na guitarra!

- Já está quase pronta, Angel.

- Ótimo. Milo. Vai buscar o Kanon. Agora.

- Por que eu?

Angel apenas estala os dedos olhando de cara feia pra ele. Milo sai correndo porta afora, buscar o amigo desmaiado e provavelmente em estado crítico no meio da rua, antes que seja atropelado por um carro.

- Let's Rock...

**-Mansão de Don Maschera- **

Victorya olhava para o flyer do Lemuria Fest, pensando em Shura. O porquê de estar pensando em Shura, se ela estava feliz com Mask, ela não entende. Mas queria poder entender melhor aquele Coração complicado. Queria poder amar apenas um. Não! Ela ama apenas um. Ela ama Don Maschera e mais ninguém. Mais ninguém. Só ele. Ele a aceita como ela é e quer ficar com ela pra sempre. Ele sonha alto e planeja levá-la consigo às alturas. Ele quer reconstruir uma nação e torná-la sua Rainha.

Ela estava tão distraída que nem nota Don Maschera adentrando o quarto e abraçando-a por trás.

- O que foi, _bellissima_? Você quer ir a este show?

- Eu... Não sei... Já deve estar com os ingressos esgotados de qualquer forma...

Não seria bom ir ao show com Mask, sendo que Shura estava lá. Apenas a idéia de vê-lo já fazia Victorya querer chorar.

- Eu posso conseguir ingressos. Eu sou rico e poderoso. Posso conseguir o que você quiser, _bella_ _mia_...

Victorya pensa bastante, sentindo-se em conflito, mas por fim decide-se.

- Ok. Eu quero ir.

Ela vai esfregar na cara daquele idiota do Shura o quanto ela está feliz e realizada. Esfregar na cara dele o que ele abriu mão por ser teimoso e cabeça-dura. Ele vai se arrepender amargamente de ter rejeitado o amor dela.

- Combinado. Vamos a este show. Da área VIP. Nada menos que o melhor pra minha Rainha.

Mask lhe dá um rápido beijo e parte, gritando por seus subordinados. Victorya suspira e se joga sobre a cama, abraçando o travesseiro, zangada com Shura e consigo mesma, imaginando por que o amor tem de doer tanto.

**-Dois dias depois-**

O palco estava montado e era majestoso. Cercado de arquibancadas, com imensos camarotes VIP para os VIP's. Saori, Shion, Afrodite, Saga, Dohko, Mu, Camus, Aiolia e Aiolos que estavam acompanhando-a, assim como as marionetes, estavam absolutamente maravilhados com o tamanho do palco.

- Nossa! Mas é lindo! - Diz Hoshi correndo até a janela do camarote. Seus olhinhos brilhavam com a visão dos metaleiros preenchendo as arquibancadas e a pista.

- Muita gente de preto... o.o - Comenta Lune.

- De acordo com minha rede de dados a cor preta é convencional da temática heavy metal, devido ao tom pesado e obscuro das músicas, inspiradas pelo gênero cinematográfico de terror desenvolvidas pelas primeiras bandas deste estilo. - Diz Aibell.

- É perfeito... Como um mar de escuridão engolindo o estádio, movendo-se no fluxo das trevas... Hiahahahaha!

- Medo... Karasu tá me assutando de novo... Não gosto de escuro... Ç.Ç

- Nossa... Não seria lindo se nosso casamento fosse feito em um espaço tão grande assim, Aiolos?

- Seria sim, Elisa... Tirando o tanto de malucos vstidos de preto. Ahaha...

- Estou preocupada com a segurança do senhor Dohko neste tumulto. - Diz Leena.

- Não se preocupe Leena. A área VIP é segura e ele está cercado de marionetes.

Saori se aproxima delas para tranquilizá-la.

- E temos guardas para garantir a segurança, Leena. Pode ficar tranquila que seu imperador não será ferido.

Quando os metaleiros viram a rainha Saori na janela da área VIP, eles começam a aplaudir e assoviar. Ela acena a multidão sorrindo.

- Viu como o povo de Nova Lemuria é amável, Leena?

_"Ei rainha Saori! Tira a blusa!"_

_"É! Queremos ver seus peitos!" 8D_

_"Gostosa! Gostosa! Gostosa!"_

- Mas heim? Erm... São... Muito amáveis... Até demais... - Diz Saori sem saber onde enfiar a cara. O.O

- Segundo meu banco de dados, era uma prática comum as mulheres mostrarem os seios para a banda durante o show... Não tanto para a platéia, embora eles também apreciassem o gesto... Era uma forma de expressão referente a liberdade do rock, reforçada pela expressão "sexo, drogas e rock n' roll"... - Diz Aibell pensativa.

- Deixa eu ver... - Hoshi começa a se concentrar.

_Sexo, Drogas e Rock n' Roll - Acessando banco de dados: Aguarde..._

- Não! - Aibell abraça Hoshi. - Desconcentra! Desconcentra! Não consulta isso no Mugle, pelo amor de Deus!

- Querem ver é? Pois tomem!

Karasu já estava pra abrir a blusa quando Saori a segura.

- Ok! Ninguém vai mostrar os seios! - Diz Elisa com a cara mais vermelha do mundo. - Vamos nos afastar um pouco da janela... Até o show começar! O.O

- Eu não quero mostrar nada pra ninguém! - Diz Hoshi morrendo de vergonha.

- Mas que horror! - Lune afundando a cara no peito de Mu.

- Não sejam tão pudicas. - Diz Shina emburrada. - É normal um homem querer ver os seios de uma mulher.

Todo mundo olha pra ela. E para Saga. E pra ela novamente e para Saga. Até ela se dar conta do que eles estão olhando com aquela cara mais WTF.

- Eu ouvi dizer! - Shina fica corada e emburra ainda mais a cara, cruzando os braços e virando as costas.

- Eu... Vou falar com o senhor Dohko... Ali... Bem longe da janela... O.O

- Hora seus...! - Tatsume e os guardas chegam dando espadadas de bambu pra espantar os fãs "entusiasmados" da rainha Saori.

No camarote, Kanon vestia sua camisa preta da banda que ele manda fazer especialmente pra este show. Todos olham para a estampa da camisa, onde um nome com um logotipo metálico adornado por relâmpagos.

- "Mithology"? - Pergunta Milo, impressionado com a beleza da camisa.

- Nós somos mitos vivos. Transformamos mitos em realidade. Hoje nós nos tornaremos mitos!

- Pensei que já fôssemos mitos... - Comenta Shura.

- Não avacalha o momento overpower de moi, bro... - Kanon dá um facepalm.

- Bro... - Milo abraça Kanon emocionado.

Em seguida, eles ouvem um coral de risadas.

- Olha só. Eu ouvi dizer que tinha um casal na banda deles... Ahahahaha!

- Ora seu...! - Diz Angel sendo segurada por Kanon - Me solta! Deixa eu rodar a baiana com os acarajés nesses babacas!

- Calma aí, pulguinha. Se brigar comigo, pode ser desclassificada da competição e nossa vitória esmagadora sobre vocês não teria um sabor tão doce... Ahahahaha!

- Ria o quanto quiser, seu idiota! - Milo aponta o dedo na cara de Radamanthys - Nós vamos vencer!

- É mesmo? Bom, sonhar não machuca ninguém... Ahahahahaha!

A Wyvern Blood sai dando gargalhadas, deixando os membros da Mithology pra trás.

- Deixa eu matar ele! Vou acabar com a raça dele e entregar ele como cobaia pra Karasu! - Angel agita os braços tentando se livrar de Kanon.

- Calma, Angel! Menos! Entregar pra Karasu é sacanagem! O.O

- Não vamos ligar pra eles. Vamos nos concentrar em vencer essa competição e provarmos que somos muito melhores que eles.

- E pra gente? Não tem camiseta? - Pergunta Angel emburrada.

Kanon retira da caixa camisetas da banda para todos e entrega pra eles.

- Achou que eu ia fazer uma só? Qual é?

Angel cresce os olhos na camiseta dela, quase chorando de emoção e se joga nos braços de Kanon beijando-o.

- Vamos vencer essa porcaria!

O anunciante sobe ao palco com um terno preto estampado de caveiras, usando óculos escuros. A multidão o aplaude e ele acena de volta pra eles. Ele tinha um moicano e seu nome era Ichi.

- Vocês estão prontos pro Rock n' Roll?

Ele aponta o microfone para captar o grito da multidão.

- Vocês estão prontos pro Heavy Metal?

Novamente.

- Vocês estão prontos pra bater cabeça ao som das bandas mais fodas do mundo, headbangers?

A galera vibra.

- Então... Que comece o show!

A arquibancada vibra com a primeira banda a subir no palco. As marionetes arrepiam com o som estridente da guitarra. O batuque frenético da bateria. A batida grave do baixo. E o vocal escandalizante do cantor. A multidão vai a loucura. A Mythology observa o show dos bastidores.

- Até que eles tocam bem. - Kanon comenta e os outros concordam.

Uma a uma, as bandas vão se apresentando. Mask e Victorya chegam ao camarote, chamando atenção de todos.

- Victorya? - Aibell diz incrédula. - O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu tenho o mesmo direito que todos, não?

- Vamos, _bella_. Não se misture a essa gentalha...

(Gentalha! Gentalha! Pzzzzzttt! ... Não. É brincadeira. A Victorya não fez isso... XD)

- Ora! Como ele se atreve a ser tão rude?

- Não ligue pra ele, querida. - Afrodite oferece o braço para Aibell e eles voltam a aproveitar o show.

O show estava bem agitado. Até que chega o momento de Wyvern Blood subir ao palco e levar a multidão a loucura. O barulho dos gritos da galera era tão alto que era difícil se fazer ouvir no camarote VIP.

- Boa noite! - Diz Radamanthys no microfone. - Prontos pra detonar?

A galera vibra. O show mais esperado do momento está pra começar. A excitação está a mil. Os gritos, a agitação, o mosh, e mais gritos. A guitarra começa a arrepiar o astral, ecoando pelo ar, seguido do vocal de Radamanthys.

**My Apocalypse **

**By Arch Enemy**

**(Sugestão da Paula Sammet)**

Sudden implosion of silenced emotions

Buried beneath a scarred heart for too long

Delusions of hope fading away

Dying like leaves on frozen soil

My apocalypse is near

I can feel the end...coming near

Neglecting existence repulse and repent

An endless journey into the morbid

Whispering voices distorting all senses

Buried beneath a scarred heart for too long

My apocalypse is near

I can feel the end...coming near

The bitter taste of a dying dream

Shine the light on our shadows and illusions

A multidão vibra, pede bis. A algazarra toma conta do estádio. Atendendo a pedidos, a Wyvern Blood começa a tocar mais uma música. As coisas estão tensas nos bastidores. A Wyvern Blood está conquistando a multidão. Eles precisam arrasar muito mais do que a Wyvern Blood se quiserem vencer.

Depois de um set de cinco músicas de acordo com as regras da competição, o Wyvern Blood se retira do palco, passando pela Mythology. Icchi sobe ao palco para anunciar a próxima banda. Seriam eles.

- E a próxima banda é... Vejam só, uma banda muito popular aqui em Nova Lemuria. A prata da casa, agora com novo nome! Mythology! Será que nossos ídolos poderão vencer a Wyvern Blood? Fiquem atentos! Em 30 minutos voltaremos para a apresentação da última banda e logo a seguir o resultado do vencendor!

Os nervos estão tensos. Todos estão ansiosos para o resultado. Todos estão ansiosos pra saber o que a Mythology tem preparado pra combater o show espetacular que a Wyvern Blood acabou de apresentar. Os instrumentos são preparados, e por enquanto, as luzes estão apagadas.

As pessoas estão tensas e ansiosas vendo vultos caminhando pelo palco, pegando os instrumentos. As ovações começam aos poucos.

O som da guitarra de Angel começa a ecoar pelo estádio num rápido dedilhado. As luzes vão aos poucos piscando rapidamente. As marionetes se agitam na cabine VIP. O Coração de Vicky dispara de ansiedade ao imaginar que logo verá Shura sobre o palco. Kanon, Milo e Shura começam a cantarolar um zunido indefinido.

- Digam comigo! Thunder!

E a galera começa a se agitar.

- De novo! Thunder!

**Thunderstruck**

**By AC/DC**

**(Sugestão de ieu mermo)**

Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder  
>I was caught in the middle of a railroad track (Thunder)<br>I looked round and I knew there was no turning back  
>My mind raced and I thought what could I do (Thunder)<br>And I knew there was no help, no help from you (Thunder)  
>Sound of the drums<br>Beating in my heart  
>The thunder of guns<br>Tore me apart  
>You've been<p>

Pausa. A voz de Kanon ecoando pelo ar. A guitarra diminuindo o Fadeback

Thunderstruck!

E a música retoma, agora com um ritmo mais frenético. E o estádio inteiro vai a loucura com o show pirotécnico da Mythology. A habilidade de Angel na guitarra faz os fãs literalmente se atirarem no palco. Os seguranças custam para conter os stage dives constantes.

Rode down the highway broke the limit, we hit the ton  
>Went through to the Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun<br>We met some girls, some dancers who gave a good time  
>Broke all the rules, played all the fools<br>Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds  
>And I was shaking at the knees<br>Could I come again please  
>Yeah them ladies were too kind<br>You've been  
>Thunderstruck<p>

I was shaking at the knees  
>Could I come again please<p>

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck  
>It's alright, we're doin' fine<br>It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine  
>Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck  
>Thunderstruck, baby, baby<br>Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck  
>Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck<br>You've been Thunderstruck

E o estádio nunca esteve tão enlouquecido quanto nesse show. Parece que a Wyvern Blood encontrou seu páreo. A multidão pede bis, aplaude, ovaciona, grita, implora. E a Wyvern Blood sente um arrepio correndo pela espinha. Sua hegemonia pode estar ameaçada. No camarote VIP, o Coração de Vicky entra em conflito ao ver Shura agitando sua camisa acima da cabeça e atirando-a para o povo. A Mythology canta mais quatro músicas levando a platéia a loucura.

- Atenção, pessoal... Obrigado por virem aqui... E apoiarem nossa banda... - Kanon falava ofegante. - Gostaríamos de presentear vocês com um set list maior... No entanto, só podemos tocar cinco músicas... E esta música foi composta por nosso camarada aqui, Shura... Em homenagem a uma marionete muito especial que está aqui hoje...

Shura pega o microfone.

- Obrigado, Kanon... Victorya... Querida... Essa é pra você... E pelo que você fez comigo!

O Coração dela salta quando ele olha pro camarote VIP e a vê. Don Maschera está furioso por aquele pé rapado ter a ousadia de dedicar músicas a sua Rainha. Insultado. E ainda mais insultado ao ver o rosto esperançoso dela, refletindo aquele olhar e aquela expressão que ela tem só pra ele.

A música começa calmamente. Logo Shura começa a cantar.

**Sorceress of Love**

**By Juh. **

**(Sério, ela quem escreveu... o.o N/B: fui eu mesma, sim xD)**

Your words are a sweet chant

But you won't fool me again

Poison in my ears!

You whisper poison in my ears!

You promised me love

But now you love someone else

You promised me dreams

And you destroyed me with them

Baby, don't play with the others,

The world turns

You're the one who plays, today

Tomorrow, you'll be someone's bauble¹

Oh, baby, don't play!

Don't, don't, don't , don't

Don't play with my heart!

Your lips were my temptation

Love is my prison

You took my sanity away

But you won't fool me again

Oh, beautiful sorcerer of love

You won't fool me again!

E sob ovações da platéia, Victorya chora. Ela sente-se mais triste do que jamais esteve. Seu Coração estava mais fragmentado do que jamais fora antes. Ela sentiu-se tão triste que não podia mais olhar pra ele.

- Eu quero ir embora, Maskie... Agora...

- Como quiser, _bella mia_...

Victorya se retira do camarote rapidamente, chorando copiosamente. Don Maschera olha para o palco e vê Shura sob as ovações da platéia e aquilo o enfurece. Ele sussurra para os seus capangas.

- Ele insultou minha Rainha...

- O que quer que façamos, Don Maschera?

- Acabem com ele...

Continua...

N/B: Bauble = brinquedo, coisa sem importância, bugiganga, quinquilharia, etc.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Jules Heartilly:** Pois é... Ikarus-sama anda muito lesado ultimamente. Não leu direito... Até esqueci de responder as reviews do capítulo anterior antes de postar esse... Freuds... x.x

**Cristinangelolima:** Mande mais reviews grandes. O Ikarus adora... 8D Mas que bom que gostou do Lemuria Fest. Eu gosto de pensar que depois de ver o Iron e o Haven and Hell ao vivo a gente acaba pegando uma coisinha ou outra... XP

**Angel Pink:** Ah foi de coração metal, sister... Metal e trovejante (Thunder! Pananana-panananã!) [APANHA] x.x Tá todo mundo contra a Vicky? Ninguém entende o lado dela? ô.o

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Acho que qualquer um choraria por uma TV dessas né, Neko-sama? XD Vou conversar com a Angel pra ver se ela empresta o Rada pra vocês fazerem umas experiências com ele... XD

Sorry a demora (Again!), mas a vida pessoal do Ikarus andava meio de pernas pro ar (parece que antes de cada capítulo eu sempre tenho um problema que atrasa a atualização... x.x), mas passou... Passou... n.n'

Vamos ao capítulo, shall we? n.n

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**Capítulo 19 - Fullmetal Madness**

Nos bastidores do Lemúria Fest, Radamanthys e sua Wyvern Blood estavam revoltados com a Mythology por terem roubado seu espetáculo. E esta já comemorava como se o resultado estivesse decidido.

Provavelmente estava, devido a agitação dos espectadores. Radamanthys rangia os dentes de tão furioso e acaba atirando uma guitarra no chão, espatifando-a. Ichi sobe ao palco com um sorriso estampado no rosto e puxando os aplausos para a banda.

- Minha nossa! Esse show deve ter sido o mais épico que este planeta já conheceu! Uma salva de palmas para a Mythology! Minha nossa! Mais palmas pessoal! Mais palmas!

E o estádio vai a loucura.

- Vamos às notas! Os Juízes, por favor, apresentem suas notas! Primeiro, o juíz Ban!

E o juíz tecla no computador a nota, mostrando-a no telão.

- 9.6! Muito bom! - Ichi anuncia e a banda vibra junto dos espectadores. - Juiz Jabu!

O juiz Jabu revela sua nota no computador.

- 9.0! Outra nota muito boa! Juiz Nachi!

A nota inserida aparece sem demora.

- Minha nossa! 8.9! Ainda uma excelente nota! E agora... A nota que decidirá o vencedor! Wyvern Blood está com exatamente 36.5 pontos! E a Mythology está atualmente com 27.5! A nota do Juiz Geki decidirá este embate de Rockers!

Ansiedade. Suspense. Corações batendo aceleradamente. Nervos a flor da pele. O sorridente juiz Geki revela sua nota com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Um 10.0? Isso é incrível! Uma nota 10! O Juiz Geki declarou a vitória para a Mythology!

Kanon toma o microfone de Ichi.

- Obrigado meus fãs! Eu agradeço a vocês pelo sucesso de nossa banda! Pelo prêmio! Pela presença de vocês! E por terem feito deste dia... Um dia memorável para o Rock n' Roll! O Show foi de vocês!

_"Olê, olê olê, olê! Angel! Angel!"_

- Ah, assim eu fico sem jeito gente... Mas sobrevivo! - É a vez de Angel tomar o microfone. - Sim, exaltem-me! A deusa do metal! Uhull! 8D

E a platéia vai a loucura. Ichi tenta acalmar a platéia sem sucesso.

- Ok, ok! Vamos ao prêmio! A Mythology recebe neste dia... A soma... De 10.000,00 dólares Arianos! Tragam o prêmio!

A banda comemora. Mal pode esperar, mas acaba esperando. O prêmio não chega. Eles começam a desconfiar de algo errado. Ichi cobre o microfone e se aproxima de um dos membros do staff, conversando baixo. O clima está tenso. As pessoas começam a se perguntar o que pode ter acontecido e os murmúrios se espalham pelo estádio. Angel se impacienta e caminha até Ichi, puxando-o pela gola.

- Aí, ô projeto de Punk! Cadê nossa grana? Quero ser rica e poderosa!

- É! Precisamos de uma nova TV com imagem 3D e HD, Surround sound, Closed Caption, 42 Polegadas, Tela plana, Home Theater, Playstation 23, Red Ray, Blue Ray e DVD embutido! - Diz Kanon.

- Podemos comprar com Guitar Hero também, dessa vez? - Pergunta Milo.

- Claro que podemos, coleguinha! ù.u

- Yes!

- Erm... Gente...? - Diz Shura chamando a atenção deles para o telão.

- Dane-se a maldita TV! - Angel grita. - Aqueles safados da Cocô de Wyvern! Eles estão fugindo com a minha bufunfa!

Do camarote, a Rainha Saori e todos os presentes olham para o telão onde a Wyvern Blood está correndo para seu ônibus de turnê, com a maleta do dinheiro. As marionetes observam a cena indignadas onde Radamanthys faz um gesto bem obsceno pra câmera, sorrindo e fechando a porta do ônibus.

- Ei! A Angel ganhou o dinheiro! Eles estão roubando! - Diz Hoshi.

- Ah, mas não vão roubar não! Nós vamos atrás destes safados! - Aibel se indigna.

- Depressa! Ou eles vão fugir! - Diz Leena saltando da janela.

Karasu saca uma foice enorme, de sabe-se lá de onde saiu e vai correndo atrás de Leena.

- Ei! Espera! - Lune se volta para Mu - Mu-chan! Eu só vou ajudar as meninas a recuperarem o dinheiro da Angel e já volto, tá? - Lune salta da janela.

- Não Lune! Você pode se machucar! x.x

Mas Lune não pode ouvir os apelos de Mu. Ela já estava bem distante.

- Hora de esquartejar! Hihihiahahahahaha!

Karasu salta da janela, fazendo suas roupas longas se soltarem como uma capa que lhe dá a aparência de um morcego enorme planando sobre a platéia, carregando uma foice enorme e macabra.

- Brô... Essa sua namorada me dá uns arrepios, tipo... Muito tensos... - Kanon comenta.

- Cara... Eu só tenho sorte de estar na lista de pessoas que ela gosta... x.x

Angel sai correndo pra fora do estádio. Saori pede a Shion e Mu para rastrear as marionetes pelos Corações Artificiais nos sistemas. Afrodite vê Aibell se atirando atrás do perigo por seus amigos e amigas e não deixa de se sentir ignorado. E isso o desagrada.

- Shina. Marin.

- Sim, senhor Saga! - As duas respondem ao mesmo tempo, se ajoelhando diante de Saga.

- Quero que auxiliem as marionetes. Tragam o dinheiro do prêmio e as marionetes de volta a todo custo.

As duas acenam e partem. Aiolia puxa Marin pelo braço antes que ela salte pela janela do camarote VIP.

- Você não pode ir, é perigoso!

Marin dá um sorriso e acaricia de leve o rosto de Aiolia.

- Esperem por mim! - Diz Elisa, também prestes a saltar da janela quando Aiolos a puxa e a beija.

- Tome cuidado, querida...

- Você é mesmo lentinho pra aprender, né? – Marin dá uma piscadinha e aponta pra Aiolos e Elisa juntos - Aqui não existem donzelas indefesas, querido...

Marin salta pela janela do camarote VIP. Kanon reúne a banda e eles começam a cochichar.

- Para o Love-móvel! - Diz Kanon.

- Love-móvel? - Pergunta Shura. - Que diabo é isso?

- Ah, é o trio elétrico que você perdeu no Dia Internacional da Mulher... E aconteceu... Você sabe o que aconteceu.

- É... Sei... ¬¬

A banda e as marionetes correm para o estacionamento onde o trio elétrico espalhafatoso de Kanon estava estacionado.

- Cara! Eu não vou perseguir a Wyvern Blood nisso! - Milo se descabela.

- Então, fica pobre! - Angel pula em cima do trio elétrico.

- Tem certeza de que estas são minhas duas únicas opções? Ah, pagar mico pra conquistar a gata até vai, mas pra isso? - Facepalm.

Shina e Marin passam por eles em motos turbinadas.

- Sim'bora gente! Vai, vai, vai! - Grita Angel para apressar as marionetes que ainda estavam subindo no trio elétrico.

- Ahahaha! Ficamos ricos! - Rada admira o dinheiro na maleta. - Trouxas! Ninguém desbanca a Wyvern Blood! Ox! Vê se estamos sendo seguidos!

- Falou, chefe!

O músico da Wyvern Blood olha pela janela e vê uma comoção no meio da cidade. Um trio elétrico vermelho e rosa avança pelas ruas, atrás deles, criando uma confusão generalizada. Pessoas quase sendo atropeladas, barraquinhas de cachorro-quente voando.

- Weeeee! - Hoshi levantava os braços sentindo o vento no rosto, embaraçando seus cabelos - Mais rápido, irmãozinho!

- Cuidado pra não cair, Hoshi! Você é muito frágil, heim? - Milo grita da janela.

- Mais rápido! De acordo com o Mugle Maps eles estão se dirigindo pra saída da cidade! - Diz Aibel.

- Eu corto o S$%&* do sobrancelhudo fora! Hihiahahahahaha!

- Acho que não precisamos ser tão violentas, Karasu... Podemos conversar e tentar resolver isso pacíficamente... - Lune quase é lançada pra fora do trio elétrico quando Kanon faz uma curva fechada. Ela é salva por um triz por Elisa.

- Cuidado, Lune. Segure-se.

- Obrigada, Elisa! x.x

- Chefe! - Grita Ox. - Tem um ônibus gay seguindo a gente!

- O que? Devem ser aqueles posers! Eu tenho uma coisa aqui pra eles! - Radamanthys pega uma arma do bagageiro, caminha até a janela da traseira do ônibus e começa a disparar. - Nunca me pegarão vivos, seus idiotas! Ahahahaha!

Kanon quase perde o controle do trio elétrico. Angel se irrita mais ainda e salta sobre o topo do ônibus. Radamanthys começa a atirar através do teto tentando atingí-la, mas felizmente falhando. Agora é ele que se irrita e começa a mandar seus comparsas se desvencilharem de Angel.

- Esse sobrancelhudo tá pensando que eu sou o que? Dançarina de Break? Eu sou roqueira!

O soco de Angel abre um rombo no topo do ônibus. Os comparsas de Radamanthys começam a subir no teto e cercá-la.

- Sem piedade, rapazes! Acabem com ela!

Radamanthys se agacha, esquivando os disparos das armas de Marin e Shina em suas motos. As marionetes sobre o "love-móvel" se irritam.

- Milo, sua anta! - Karasu bate na cabine do motorista. - Mais rápido! A Angel precisa de nós, p$%&*!

- É o Kanon quem tá dirigindo! E manera no palavrão, amor! Uma dama não fala essas coisas! x.x

- Ah, que se F$%&*! Mais rápido, que temos idiotas para estripar!

- Weeee! - Hoshi ainda está curtindo a alta velocidade.

- Weeee! - E Lune se une a ela.

- Não é legal, Lune?

- Ah, é demais! Ahahahaha!

- Será que vocês duas podem levar isso mais a sério? -.-

- Tenta também, Aibel-chan! n.n

O "love-móvel" começa a se aproximar mais do ônibus da Wyvern Blood. Radamanthys está abaixado recarregando sua arma e se protegendo do fogo contínuo de Marin e Shina. Enquanto isso, Angel está enrolada e cercada de capangas batendo nela, segurando-a. Mas ela os afasta com chutes. Leena salta furiosa sobre os capangas da banda de Radamanthys.

- Seus covardes! Quero ver fazerem isso com alguém do seu tamanho! - Leena chuta um pra fora do ônibus.

- Tá me chamando de baixinha, é? Olha que eu rodo a baiana em você também!

Angel é empurrada pra fora do ônibus, Lune e Aibel se juntam às demais para ajudá-la, mas ela se segura no último instante. De dentro do ônibus, Radamanthys a vê pendurada e se aproxima da janela pra empurrá-la, mas a marionete chuta o nariz dele derrubando-o no chão.

- Ai! Beu dariz sua...!

- Eu já vou aí dentro cuidar de você, ô da sobrancelha! - Angel escala o ônibus de volta.

Em cima do ônibus, Leena, Lune e Aibel estão lutando contra os roqueiros ladrões e Karasu está correndo atrás de outros dois com sua foice, tentando decapitá-los.

- Voltem ratinhos! Voltem! Hihihehehehahaha! Karasu quer brincar com vocês!

- Socorro! Eu não quero ser rico assim!

- Frouxos! Já que não precisam do que tem no meio das pernas, eu vou cortar fora! Ahahahaha!

Os dois capangas aterrorizados se jogam do ônibus em movimento se espatifando no asfalto. Kanon começa a bater o trio elétrico contra a traseira do ônibus, desequilibrando Radamanthys, que tentava se levantar toda a hora.

- Merda! Quer parar?

O vocalista da Wyvern Blood finalmente se coloca de pé e aponta a arma pra Kanon na direção, quando Angel invade a janela chutando a cara dele. Radamanthys voa contra um banco e logo se levanta. Ele derruba a arma, mas se atira pra cima de Angel.

- Nenhuma marionete dondoca vai roubar minha grana! Lugar de mulher não é no palco! É nos bastidores como groupies!

- Além de feio e babaca, você é machista? Então, vem que tem!

Angel dá um chute no meio das pernas de Radamanthys que o atira de cabeça no teto e de volta ao chão. O motorista do ônibus olha pra trás e vê o tal do Wyvern se atracando com Angel.

- Ok, eu vou pedir férias!

O veículo sai da cidade, passando por uma estrada de terra, levantando poeira e quase obstruindo a visão de Kanon.

- Cara, que fumaça! Eu vou exigir asfalto nessa estrada! É pra isso que pago impostos!

Shura e Milo olham para Kanon com uma cara de WTF (típica dessa fic, né?).

- Ok, eu não pago impostos. Mas eu sou uma celebridade agora! Eu tenho poder de exigir!

Shina e Marin, em suas motos, cercam o ônibus. Elas fazem sinal para as marionetes voltarem ao trio elétrico. Cada uma atira em um pneu. Shina no pneu de trás, Marin no pneu da frente. O ônibus, desgovernado, começa a capotar pela estrada de terra. Angel e Radamanthys voam pela janela. O Motorista salta pela porta. O veículo vai capotando e cai de um precipício, na praia e explode.

Radamanthys está caído no chão, todo estropiado, ralado, escoriado, etc. Ele se arrasta pela areia e se depara com Hoshi olhando-o curiosamente com seus enormes olhos infantis.

- Oi moço...

- Ahaha... Eu não vou deixar ninguém... - Cospe sangue - Levar minha grana...

Radamanthys atordoado se coloca de pé.

- Você não pode me impedir, não é? Você é uma dondoquinha, não é forte como as outras...

Hoshi dá um soco na cara de Radamanthys e ele voa longe, se chocando contra uma rocha que é feita em pedaços. Ele cai de cara na areia, desmaiado.

- Se enganou, moço. Eu sou muito forte... o.o

Milo vem correndo e abraça Hoshi.

- Minha irmãzinha! É fodona como eu! X3

- Ciuminho! - Karasu se atira em cima de Milo e Hoshi e todos caem no chão. Ela se ergue e começa a espremer os dois com toda sua força. - Karasu feliz! Hihihahahahaha!

- Amor! Menos! X.x

- Karasu-chan... x.X

Angel se levanta, toda suja de terra e caminha até Radamanthys, que havia acabado de acordar, fula da vida. Ela o ergue pela gola da camisa e começa a gritar com ele.

- Cadê minha grana, estrupício? Fala!

Radamanthys apenas aponta pro precipício e volta a desmaiar.

- Não... Não! Seu animal infeliz! Se você queimou minha grana eu vou...!

Angel joga Radamanthys pra trás e sai correndo pro precipício, prestes a se atirar atrás do dinheiro e cair na bola de fogo crepitando na praia abaixo. Leena a segura no último instante, pelo tornozelo.

- Angel! O que está fazendo?

- Minha fortuna! Como vou ser poderosa sem ela? Me deixa ir! Ainda pode ter algumas notinhas de cem vivas! Buaaaaaaaaa!

Leena puxa Angel se debatendo e fazendo birra de volta pra cima. Kanon e Milo se atiram do precipício e são segurados por Karasu e Lune.

- Não sejam loucos! Querem se matar por dinheiro?

- Não! - Choraminga Kanon.

- Queremos nos matar por nossa nova TV com imagem 3D e HD, Surround sound, Closed Caption, 42 Polegadas, Tela plana, Home Theater, Playstation 23, Red Ray, Blue Ray e DVD embutido! - Diz Milo às lágrimas.

- E com Guitar Hero!

- Não me lembra do Guitar Hero, cara! Eu já estava pensando em tocar Iron nele! Sabbath! AC/DC! Metallica!

- Até Aerosmith e Rolling Stones serviria! Oh, tragédia!

- Vamos, gente... - Diz Shura. - Não precisamos dar tanto valor a coisas materiais... Temos um ao outro... E vocês tem a quem amar... - Shura de repente se sente mal por Victorya.

Mas nada do que ele dizia parecia conformá-los. Os três estavam chorando nos braços um dos outros.

- Se vocês conseguirem algum dinheiro no futuro, posso recomendar contratar uma empregada? -.-

- Pobre Lune... o.o - Comenta Hoshi.

Os dias passam e os três chorões estão ainda afogando as mágoas pelas suas perdas. Embora Shura esteja novamente afogando mágoas diferentes (e menos Emo desta vez, Angel gostaria de acrescentar). Milo e Kanon ficaram sem Guitar Hero na nova TV com imagem 3D e HD, Surround sound, Closed Caption, 42 Polegadas, Tela plana, Home Theater, Playstation 23, Red Ray, Blue Ray e DVD embutido. Mas, ao menos estavam de volta a suas vidas normais. De volta a suas atividades. A seus amores.

Enquanto Lune arrumava a casa de Kanon e Angel (pela milésima vez, tadinha) ela olha pela janela e vê Aiolia e Marin sorrindo e caminhando até a praça. Pareciam felizes. E o Coração de Lune parecia feliz ao se encher de esperança de... Será? Aiolia e Marin?

- Ah, deve ser impressão minha... Eles não parecem combinar muito...

**-Mansão de Don Maschera. Dias atrás, após o show-**

Victorya se joga sobre a cama chorando copiosamente. Inconsolada pela forma como Shura a humilhou na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Don Maschera se senta na cama e a abraça.

- Não chore, _bella mia_... Não chore... Você não deve chorar. Não deve se importar com a opinião de pessoas insignificantes...

- Como ele pôde fazer isso? Eu pensei que ele me amasse...

- Por que se importa com ele? Eu a amo, bella... Não se importa com o meu amor? - Don Maschera acaricia carinhosamente o rosto de Victorya e em seguida deposita um beijo nos lábios dela.

- Claro que me importo com seu amor, Maskie... Mas eu pensei que meu Coração fosse dividido. Que eu jamais poderia escolher entre um e outro... Mas... Eu escolhi, agora. Eu escolho você. Eu escolho ser sua esposa, sua Rainha, sua mulher... Eu escolho ser sua. Pois você é o único que me amou de verdade e o único que eu amo de verdade...

- Eu também a amo, _bellissima_... Enche o meu coração de alegria saber que deseja ser minha esposa... E principalmente, minha Rainha...

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Margarida:** Dark Phoenix Rises? Referência X-Men... Hehehehe... Opa... Deveria ser uma referência Vingadores. A fase Avengers é filme ou o joguinho do facebook? Não importa. Qualquer um dos dois é perdoável! O joguinho principalmente tem sido a razão de eu quase não postar um capítulo por semana mais... x.x

Welcome back, Margarida...

**Jules Heartilly: **Mais insana que a Karasu? Tenso! O.O E a Juh é convicta. Vicky jamais poderá escolher entre os dois musos dela... Ahahaha! XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Nóis é brega, mas é jóia... 8D Menos, Ikarus, menos... u.u E sua curiosidade logo será satisfeita. Aguarde e verá... [Risada de Saga mal] 8D

Enfim. Nesse capítulo eu queria fazer algo especial pra uma pessoa especial. Ela entrou meio de mansinho na fic, meio que não faço aniversário, mas se me der licença... Sim! A Lune-sensei! XD

Esse capítulo é dedicado a você Lune-sensei. Te conheço há pouco tempo, mas você já se tornou uma amiga muito especial e querida. E que dia 16 fez niver! Agora a Lune não é mais a marionete excluída da turminha aniversariante! n.n [Apanha] x.x

Bom, não escrevi uma fic, mas prometi algo especial pra você nesse capítulo, sensei. Feliz niver (meio atrasado x.x). Beijão! ;D

PS.: Ikarus ainda não aparece nesse capítulo... Sorry girls... x.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

**Capítulo 20 - O dia mais importante**

Em uma loja de luxo no centro da cidade, as marionetes se reúnem para uma ocasião especial. O dia mais importante e aguardado da vida de Elisa. O dia do casamento com Aiolos. Não, o casamento não será hoje. Hoje será o dia em que elas se reunirão para o importantíssimo banho de loja.

Elisa praticamente não se reconhece diante do espelho, em um belo vestido branco, com o véu longo escorrendo por suas costas e um maravilhoso buquê de flores decorado com belos arranjos e amarrado com uma fita de seda.

As marionetes estavam maravilhadas com a visão dela.

- Minha nossa... Elisa... - Lune estava até emocionada de ver a amiga vestida de noiva.

- Você está linda! Eu acho que esse é o vestido certo pra você! - Diz Hoshi.

- Vocês acham? Não é muito... Exagerado?

- Eu acho que precisa ser mais preto! E vermelho! Talvez um roxo!

- Karasu, vestidos de noiva são brancos... - Aibell revira os olhos.

- O que? Que preconceito com os Darks!

- Mas é verdade, oras! De acordo com meu banco de dados, o branco representa a pureza e a virgindade. Embora mesmo mulheres que não eram virgens costumavam usar o vestido branco. É uma tradição.

- Eu tenho uma tradição bem aqui pra você, sua esnobe! Hiaihahahaha! - Karasu começa a alfinetar um bonequinho vodu de Aibell.

Aibell suspira profundamente e dá um facepalm.

- Temos de respeitar a preferência da Elisa, Karasu. - Leena sorri. - Gostaria que o senhor Dohko me pedisse em casamento também... T-T

- Ai! Eu quero casar com o Mu-chan! Por que ele não me pediu em casamento ainda? Ç-Ç

- Tenho certeza de que ele ainda vai se declarar pra você, Lune-chan! E espero que um dia, o Shion-sama também se declare pra mim! n.n

- Ih, tô fora desse negócio de casar. - Diz Angel. - Eu sou roqueira. Um espírito livre. Ninguém vai me prender, falei?

- Sei. Aposto que se o Kanon te pedisse em casamento, você não se recusaria. Ahahaha...

- Ah fala sério, Aibell! E você com aquele diva do Afrodite? Vai me dizer que não ia aceitar se casar com ele?

- Eu... - Aibell fica corada - Não sei do que você está falando!

Todas riem. E de repente, Elisa parece ter acabado de experimentar o vestido e se vira para as amigas.

- E como estou?

As marionetes suspiram todas ao mesmo tempo. Elisa se olha no espelho imaginando como será o grande dia em que ela dirá "aceito" para Aiolos. Seu Coração Artificial mal pode esperar, palpitando tão forte que ela até arrepiava.

**-Mansão de Don Maschera-**

Victorya também se preparava para seu dia mais importante de todos. Os alfaiates mais talentosos vieram de toda Nova Lemúria para tirar as medidas e fazer o vestido. O Coração de Vicky estava vibrante e sua proximidade de Don Maschera a influenciava cada vez mais.

- Ei, você! - Ela se volta pra um dos alfaiates. - É pra tirar minhas medidas, ouviu bem? Não é pra ficar admirando meu corpo! Apenas Don Maschera pode admirar meu corpo.

- Sim, madame! - Diz um dos alfaiates, apreensivo.

- Comigo você não precisa se preocupar, meu bem. - Diz outro Alfaiate. - Você vai ficar diiiviiina!

- Estou com sede e cansada de ficar de pé aqui. Alguém vá me trazer algo pra beber!

- Você ouviu, bofe. Circulando. - Diz o Alfaiate para um dos capangas de Don Maschera a porta.

- Eu gostei de você. - Diz Victorya. - É bom ter alguém competente do lado quando se está cercada de idiotas... - Vicky suspira. - Mas se bem que...

- Hm? Disse alguma coisa, querida?

- Não. Nada.

Victorya sentia falta das amigas. Apesar das desavenças, ela estava apenas correndo atrás da própria felicidade. Será que elas não vêem isso? Ela só queria alguém pra amar como cada uma delas tinha. Ela esperara tanto que esse alguém fosse Shura, mas ele desprezou o amor dela. Por que agora que ela estava feliz, nenhuma delas entendia?

E Victorya adoraria tê-las como damas de honra no seu casamento. Eram as únicas amigas que tinha. Ela não queria marionetes sem vida e sem emoção como suas damas de honra. Ela queria as amigas. E agora, ela se sentia sozinha como nunca.

**-Palácio Real-**

Aiolia estava de pé, jogando pão para os peixes no lago. Nem percebe a aproximação de Marin. Na verdade, ninguém percebe a aproximação de Marin quando ela não quer ser percebida.

- O dia não está bonito demais pra essa cara triste? E eu ouvi algo a respeito de uma despedida de solteiro. Não deveria estar festejando?

- Minha nossa. Quer me matar de susto? - Aiolia respira fundo - E... Eu não estava num ânimo de festejar...

Marin dá um sorriso e faz um gesto para Aiolia sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele desanimado o faz.

- Puxa vida. Eu pensei que você já teria superado essa coisa com a Elisa. Será que vai viver pensando nisso?

- É estranho, sabe? Não estou mais com raiva do meu irmão. Nem dela... Mas chateado por causa de perder a... Oportunidade? Acho que é isso... Quer dizer, quantas vezes um cara pode dizer que encontrou o amor neste planeta...?

Marin suspira profundamente.

- Desculpe... Estou te entediando, né?

- Não. Está me irritando.

Aiolia olha pra ela, surpreso.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa que a ofendeu?

- O tempo todo. E eu acho melhor você descobrir logo o que é, por que eu não vou te falar. Você tem de deixar de ser tão lerdo.

Aiolia agora olha pra ela totalmente boquiaberto, fazendo as engrenagens do seu cérebro girarem e os neurônios a começarem a emitirem pulsos. Marin perde a paciência de esperar e se levanta. Aiolia segura a mão dela e a faz sentar-se de novo.

- O que foi? - Ela pergunta emburrada. - Você está apaixonado não está? Eu vou deixar você aqui, pensando na morte da bezerra e se lamentando pelo seu único e verdadeiro amor perdido! Não vou mais te atrapalhar!

Ela tenta se levantar de novo e dessa vez, Aiolia se levanta puxando-a para seus braços.

- Não. Esse amor eu não pretendo perder.

Aiolia não responde. Ele apenas olha pra ela, de cima a baixo, admirando suas curvas, seus lábios, seu rosto... Seus olhos. E Marin reparou. Ela reparou e corou. E agora era ela que se perdia olhando para os lábios dele. Seus olhos azuis sobem até os dele.

- Eu não sou mais tão lerdo assim...

Marin é surpreendida pelo beijo de Aiolia. Tão súbito e tão repentino. Tão avassalador e apaixonado. E os braços de Aiolia transmitiam um calor que Saga não era capaz de transmitir. Um calor de carinho e paixão muito diferente dos de Saga. O tipo de amor e carinho que Marin esperava receber e que tinha apostado todas suas fichas que Aiolia seria capaz de prover. Apesar de ser um beijo um pouco inexperiente. Beijo de garoto. Mas beijo bom. Muito bom.

Quando os lábios se separam, Marin olha pra ele, impressionada com a atitude. Atitude de homem. Atitude de um garoto que acabou de crescer e aprender com seus erros. Ela morde os próprios lábios e enlaça o pescoço dele com os braços, se aproximando pra mais um beijo.

- É... Não é mais tão lerdo mesmo...

Marin repousa a cabeça no peito de Aiolia que a abraça com carinho, acariciando seus cabelos.

Enquanto isso, no parque municipal de Nova Lemuria, Lune caminha tranquilamente pelo local admirando as árvores e os animaizinhos que passavam por ali. Vendo os vendedores de pipoca dando os saquinhos daquela delícia salgada para as crianças. E de repente, seu Coração aperta novamente. Ao lembrar-se do caso do Muzinho. Seus instintos maternos batem forte o suficiente para fazer uma lagrimazinha escapulir pelo cantinho do olho. Ela logo a limpa e volta a vestir seu sorriso cálido e puro. Mas no fundo do Coração ela sentia falta daquela sensação de ter um bebezinho nos braços e niná-lo.

- Lune! - Ela se vira ao ouvir o chamado de Mu que se aproximava rapidamente.

- Ah, oi Mu-chan!

- Espero não ter me atrasado. - Ele dá um selinho em Lune.

- Não demorou, Mu-chan. Eu cheguei agora há pouco... Mas... Por que me chamou aqui?

Ele segura na mão dela e a puxa consigo.

- Venha comigo.

Os dois caminham pela área florestal, ouvindo os cantos dos pássaros, sentindo o cheirinho de natureza e o ar puro e admirando toda a paisagem. Mu a leva até um canteiro de flores, onde havia um pano com uma cestinha de piquenique esperando por eles. Ou o que ela pensava ser uma cestinha de piquenique pois haviam duas e a comida disposta sobre a toalha não era tanta assim para encher duas cestas.

Lune se aproxima de uma delas, esperançosa e vê um bebezinho sorrindo e se agitando a visão dela.

- Muzinho! - A marionete se ajoelha e o retira da cestinha, abraçando-o.

- O senhor Aldebaran deixou que ele passasse o dia conosco.

- Adorei a idéia, Mu-chan! Obrigada!

- Eu ando trabalhando muito e... Queria passar mais um tempo com você... Não estou sendo muito presente ultimamente, né? E hoje é um dia especial pra nós dois... Não se deu conta de que dia é hoje? É o seu "aniversário". O dia em que encontrei sua capsula...

- É mesmo! Nossa! Eu nem lembrei! Eu... Nunca comemorei um aniversário antes... - Lune sorri pra ele.

- E eu tenho um presente.

- Ah, eu entendo, Mu-chan... Você não precisa me dar presentes...

- Preciso sim. Preciso ser mais próximo de você... Eu não quero ser do tipo que nunca tem tempo pra você... Ou pro nosso nenê... - Lune coloca o Muzinho na cestinha.

- Ah, você nunca vai... Espera aí... Você disse... Nosso nenê?

Mu sorri, meio sem jeito de dizer.

- Não o Muzinho. O nosso. - Mu exibe um documento e uma carta oficial. - Um priminho pro Muzinho, talvez?

_"Caro senhor Mu._

_Este documento atesta que o senhor está apto e aprovado para o serviço de adoção. Que a criança que o senhor adotar seja uma bênção para sua vida e que o senhor seja uma bênção para a vida dela._

_Felicidades._

_Assistência Social de Nova Lemuria."_

- Mu-chan... Isso é o que eu penso...?

- Sim. Eu quero ter um filho com você, Lune. Nosso filho. Formar nossa família.

Ela olha pra ele, sem saber o que dizer. E, chorando, ela o abraça e o beija, várias vezes. O sorriso é molhado de lágrimas, mas sincero. Nunca seu Coração bateu tão feliz. Tão pulsante. O suficiente pra Mu sentir as pulsações.

- Diz que aceita... Vamos ter nossa família?

- Sim! Sim! Sim! Claro que sim, Mu-chan!

Os dois se abraçam e se beijam, rolando na grama e sorrindo, mais felizes do que nunca. Mu faz uma nota mental para agradecer a Rainha Saori por sua recomendação na adoção. Ele sonhara em ver aquele sorriso feliz estampado no rosto de Lune por muito tempo. Não o sorriso forçado que esconde sua dor. Que ela exibe para aliviar a dor de Mu de não poder lhe dar um filho. Mas o seu verdadeiro e genuíno sorriso. De mãe feliz.

**-Centro da cidade-**

Em um bar barulhento no centro da cidade, encontramos nossos... Heróis? Brindando e cantando, mantendo viva a tradição do casamento que talvez seja tão ou mais sagrada do que o banho de loja da noiva.

"Aiolos é um bom companheiro! Aiolos é um bom companheiro! Aiolos é um bom companheeeeeiroooo! E vai se casar!"

- Aê tiozão! Manda mais uma cerva! - Milo soluça. - Que nosso amigo aqui vai se cajar... Caçar... Casar!

- É... Deu pra notar... E quem é o noivo?

Todos olham para o barman com cara de WTF que já está virando tradição também nessa fic.

- Que isso "rapá"? Nosso amigo aqui é espada! Espada, ouviu bem? Ele vai se casar com uma marionete muito bonita, inteligente... - Diz Kanon.

- Gentil... - Completa Shura.

- Isso mesmo! - Confirma Milo. - Com uma marionete! Ouviu bem?

- Uma marionete...? Bom, eu acho que é melhor do que os casamentos típicos que temos neste mundo...

- Milo, Kanon... - Diz Mu. - Eu preciso ir. Tenho trabalho a fazer. Preciso acordar cedo. Lune deve estar me esperando...

- E eu não me sinto bem vindo aqui, pessoal... Se a Elisa descobre! - Aiolos não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Pô amigão! Não esquenta! A "sepedida de dolteiro" é uma tradição milenar... Dos homens da Terra 001 para se despedir do antigo e abraçar o novo! - Diz Milo cambaleando.

- É! Tradição! Temos de manter nossas tradições vivas! Ù.u

- Tragam as Strip-marionetes! 8D

O grito de Milo faz todos os clientes olharem pra ele. As marionetes começam a entrar no palco, com suas minúsculas roupas, se despindo. Mu e Aiolos estão mortos de vergonha, escondendo o rosto e evitando olhar para elas. Não que Kanon e Milo fossem permitir este sacrilégio.

- Qualé, cara! Aprecia!

- Mas... Isso é uma imagem degradante das mulheres... - Diz Aiolos.

- Eu concordo.

- Caras, são marionetes... - Milo soluça. - Essas são a série Strip-Doll 3000! São top de linha na arte da sedução! 8D

- Onde eu fui amarrar meu pégaso? - Aiolos dá um facepalm.

E a festa continua até tarde da madrugada. A noite, cada um sai do bar, seguindo seu caminho após alegres despedidas. Kanon chega em casa para ter um encontro imediato de primeiro grau com uma panela na cabeça.

- Seu vagabundo! Farreando até essa hora? Onde foi que se meteu?

Milo volta pro seu cafofo, e cai direto na cama, apagado. Shura caminha pelas ruas da noite, cantarolando um tanto embriagado.

- "IIIIII... I wanna rock n' roll all niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... And party every daaaaaaay..."

De repente, ele se depara com dois enormes homens de terno e gravata. Usando óculos escuros. Eles se aproximam de Shura, como quem não quer nada e de repente, o punho de um deles vai de encontro ao rosto de Shura. O mundo gira e o sabor de sangue se mistura ao sabor do asfalto.

- Roqueiro idiota... Saudações de Don Maschera... E sua Rainha!

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Ele fede? Vamos dar banho de água fria. Pet-shops aceitam carangueijos? 8D [Leva um Pure-Petit Kick x.x]

**Jules Heartilly: **Comemora! Aiolia ganhou um cérebro! Quase que o cavalo branco escapa, heim? 8D

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

**Capítulo 21 - A woman scorned**

Victorya sentiu uma dor intensa em seu Coração enquanto se banhava, cantarolando, feliz pela aproximação de seu casamento. A dor era tão intensa quanto um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Imagens e flashes surgiam em sua mente, deixando-a de joelhos enquanto a água quente jorrava sobre seu corpo. _"Victorya! Victorya!"_, ela ouvia em sua mente.

- Não! Não... Parem! Parem! Não machuquem ele!

Don Maschera ouve os gritos de Victorya, adentra o banheiro e ela está caída no chão, arfando e tremendo, agarrando sua própria cabeça como se doesse feito um milhão de enxaquecas.

- _Bella_! O que foi? - Diz Mask envolvendo-a numa toalha e carregando-a até a cama.

- Eu o vi... - Ela dizia com a voz fraca e lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. - Estavam machucando ele, Maskie...

- Quem? - Ele se faz de desentendido.

- Eu preciso ir!

- Espere, _bellíssima_... Só pode ter sido um sonho... Ou alguma lembrança ruim. Você está muito estressada, antecipando o casamento...

- Não! Era real!

Victorya leva a mão ao peito, onde o cristal de acrílico brilhava intensamente, emitindo pulsos cada vez mais intensos.

- Vou chamar um dos cientistas para examinar seu Coração, _amore mio_...

- Não preciso de médico!

Vicky se levanta exasperada e atirando a toalha longe. Ela procura se vestir, preparada pra matar. Até mesmo Don Maschera se assusta com a fúria e a determinação em seus olhos. Victorya está decidida a encontrar Shura e nada a impediria. Ela sai correndo do quarto e em direção a saída, ignorando todos os apelos de Don Maschera. Naquele momento, ela só podia pensar na segurança de Shura. Nada mais importava. Somente Shura.

Seu Coração sentia tanto a dor dele quanto sua própria e parecia agir como um radar de pensamentos de Shura. Era como se uma força invisível, pudesse atraí-la para ele. Ele estava machucado. Os flashes surgiam do nada e tão rápido quanto chegavam, eles desapareciam. E eram tão dolorosos. Como eram dolorosos.

- Oh meu Deus... Não permita que...

Após virar um sem fim de becos, ruas e esquinas, ela podia senti-lo mais perto e mais perto. A visão de Shura caído no chão a alguns metros dela a aterroriza. Mais do que depressa, ela se aproxima e o ergue nos braços. O rosto estava tão ferido. Inchado e cheio de hematomas. Sangue escorria dos lábios e da testa. Aquela visão doeu ainda mais do que os pulsos do Coração ou os flashes.

- Vicky... Por favor... Minha Vicky...

- Shh! Estou aqui, Shu... Não fale... - Ela o abraçava com força e chorando. - Você vai ficar bem... Eu vou te levar ao médico...

Não havia ninguém por perto. Ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la. O desespero toma conta dela. Precisava agir rápido. Shura poderia estar correndo risco de vida. Ela ergue-o nos braços, agradecendo por ser uma Marionete superforte e acessa seu sistema GPS pra encontrar o hospital mais próximo. Assim que ela tem as coordenadas, ela parte em alta velocidade.

- Resista, Shu...

- Victorya... Preciso dizer...

- Shh! Não fala, querido...

- Te am...

A frase interrompida pelo desmaio só faz causar mais dor ao Coração fragmentado de Vicky. Seus olhos vertem ainda mais lágrimas. Ele ia dizer "Eu te amo". Ele estava prestes a declarar seu amor por ela. "Eu te amo também, meu querido", ela pensa. E logo corre para o hospital, invadindo o pronto socorro e gritando.

- Eu preciso de ajuda! Socorro!

**- Casa de Kanon-**

O telefone toca. Angel e Kanon estão esparramados na cama, um em cima do outro, braços jogados pros lados, pernas entrelaçadas, travesseiro em cima da cara e os sons de roncos ecoando pelas paredes.

- Hm? Quem tá ligando a essa hora...? Eu deveria cometer um ato terrorista por terem me acordado...

- Angel... Atende lá, vai...

- Ah, vai plantar bananeira... Eu não saio... Da caminha gostosa... - Boceja - Nem por dez mil dólares arianos...

Angel chuta Kanon da cama com toda sua força. O roqueiro voa na parede e cai de cara no chão, atordoado.

- Você atende... E anda logo... Ou não vai ter mais docinho de Angel por um mês... - Se vira pro lado.

- Terrorista...

Kanon se levanta sonolento, ajeitando seu pijama do Iron Maiden e caminhando até a sala, pisoteando toda a sujeira espalhada e fazendo uma barulheira. Angel resmunga alguma coisa que ele não se dá ao trabalho de tentar entender e atende o telefone.

- Alô? Pô, cê sabe que horas são? Do hospital? Que mané tá ligando a essa hora do Hospital, perdeu a noç...? O QUÊ?

- Fala baixo aí, cacilda! - Angel grita do quarto.

- Emergência! Angel, o Shura tá no hospital!

Angel se levanta de súbito.

- Que, que, que, como? O.O

Os telefonemas são dados e logo amigos e Marionetes se dirigem ao hospital. Victorya estava ao lado do leito de Shura, acariciando seus cabelos e chorando quando Angel invade o quarto e corre até Shura.

- Não! Chico latino! O que aconteceu com você, cara?

- Eu o encontrei assim... - Victorya tenta dizer, mas Angel afasta a mão dela com fúria.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Veio ver se ele morre é?

- Angel! Como pode dizer isso? Você sabe que eu amo o Shu...

- Ama porcaria nenhuma! Quebrou o coração dele! Deixou ele mais Emo que uma banda colorida! E ainda fica enrabichada atrás daquele Carcamano safado! É muita cara-de-pau sua falar que ama o Shura! Ele provavelmente está nesse estado por sua causa! Eu deveria te plantar cinco dedos nessa cara!

Angel é contida por pouco por Leena que a segura por trás.

- Angel! Aqui não é a hora nem o lugar! - Diz a Marionete nova-chinesa.

- Eu te pego lá fora!

Angel se dá por vencida e se desvencilha de Leena. Ela caminha até o leito e segura a mão de Shura, afagando seu rosto com ela.

- Ele é meu irmão. Meu maninho. Meu brô metal... É melhor você rezar pra ele sair dessa bem!

Victorya foi surpreendida por aquelas palavras. Nunca vira Angel daquela forma. E cada palavra era como um golpe direto no Coração devastado de Victorya. Talvez por ser verdade. Ela pôde ver em sua mente vislumbres dos atacantes de Shura. Homens de terno. Como os que constantemente seguiam Don Maschera.

Victorya se recusava a acreditar que ele pudesse ferí-la... Ferir Shura e em consequência, a ela desta forma. Sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, Vicky sai do quarto, passando pelas marionetes e pelos seus antigos amigos. Angel tinha razão. Era culpa dela. Don Maschera atacara Shura por causa dela.

Os amigos e marionetes entram no quarto, todos preocupados com o estado de Shura.

- Ai minha nossa... Coitadinho... - Lune diz sem conter o choro.

- Eu vou... Eu vou... - Karasu torcia o bonequinho vodu de Milo, cerrando os dentes de tanta raiva. - Eu vou estripar o infeliz que fez isso!

- Amor, dá pra usar outro bonequinho pelo menos? X.x - Milo já começava a sentir a tonteira.

- O que aconteceu a ele? ó.o - Pergunta Hoshi.

- Foi atacado. Alguém tentou assaltar ele ou talvez... - Aibell examinava os ferimentos na cabeça e no rosto de Shura.

- A carteira foi encontrada com ele. - Diz Saga. - Não foi assalto. Foi algo... Pessoal.

- Aquela biscate da Victorya! Aposto que ela teve alguma coisa a ver com isso! Só por causa da música do Shura, ela deve ter mandado aquele italiano fedido machucar o meu brô!

- Calma, Angel! Não pode acusar a Victorya sem provas. Apesar de tudo, ela gosta do Shura.

- Você tá do lado dela, seu mané? Eu rodo a baiana em você, heim? - Angel arregaça as mangas - Quem mais teria motivos pra fazer isso ao Shura?

- Mas Victorya jamais machucaria Shura! - Diz Elisa. - Ela o ama... Não se machuca a quem se ama...

- Mas ainda acho que a Angel tem um pouco de razão. - Diz Milo. - Se a Marionete não poderia ter feito isso, aquele mafioso poderia! O sacana não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer algo assim!

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Shura se via em um lugar estranho. Um campo cheio de flores. Ele estava deitado no chão, atordoado. Ao se virar pra cima, ele abre os olhos e se depara com o rosto aflito de Victorya.

- Shh! - Ela diz. - Ele não pode saber que você está aqui, Cidie!

Victorya se levanta e sai correndo. Correndo para os braços dele. Don Maschera.

- Mani-mani! - Victorya abraça o italiano.

"Mani-Mani", "Cidie"? Não era o nome dos tais reis de que ela tanto falava? Shura se levanta e vê Victorya caminhando de braços entrelaçados com Don Maschera. Ela olha pra trás, dando um último olhar de preocupação para Shura e logo voltando a forçar o sorriso para Don Maschera.

Shura se levanta e tenta correr atrás deles, gritando por Victorya, mas nenhum dos dois parecem ouvi-lo. Shura os persegue, estão parados logo a frente. Mas eles não estavam vestidos desta maneira a dois segundos atrás. E onde fora o campo de flores? Ao olhar ao redor, Shura vê todos os amigos e as Marionetes sentados, vestidos com belas roupas. Chorando e sorrindo. Victorya estava no altar, com um maravilhoso vestido branco, véu e segurando um lindo buquê de flores. Nunca esteve tão linda.

- Eu os pronuncio... Marido e mulher. - Diz Shion. - Pode beijar a noiva.

Don Maschera ergue o véu e se aproxima para beijar Victorya. Shion olha diretamente para Shura dizendo:

- Eu perguntei se alguém aqui se opõe a esta união? Não ouviu? Vai calar-se para sempre? Ou chegou atrasado de novo? Pra variar...

- Não! Não beije ele, Vicky!

Shura tenta abraçá-la, mas passa através dela. A cena do casamento desapareceu, dando lugar a uma escura colina, onde fileiras de almas caminhavam em direção a um buraco. O buraco onde Shura estava prestes a cair. Victorya olha pra ele com um olhar de pena.

- Eu disse que você não devia vir...

Mask chuta Shura. De repente, tudo some e ele cai. Cai numa escuridão que mais parecia o abismo. Seu grito para Victorya era tudo que ecoava além da risada de Don Maschera.

Shura cai sobre uma cama. Ele se levanta exasperado e observa o ambiente ao redor. Era como um quarto de luxo, parecido com o palácio de Nova Lemúria, mas diferente. Quando Shura se levanta, ele vê Victorya adentrando o quarto e vindo em sua direção. Shura dá um passo atrás ao ver Victorya sacando a faca e vê a si mesmo deixando o próprio corpo.

- El-Cid...

- Victorya... É você mesmo? _Dios mio_...

El-Cid dá um passo pra frente, levando a mão até o rosto de Victorya, quando ela aponta a adaga em seu pescoço.

- Não me toque... - Ela diz rispidamente - Eu vim aqui para matá-lo...

- Victorya? Por quê?

- Eu sei que você quer me separar do Mani-Mani... Mas não vai conseguir... Eu amo o Mani-Mani e ele me ama... E eu pretendo matar qualquer um que se colocar no nosso caminho. Entendeu? Então, diga adeus...

- Victorya... Espere... Tem certeza de que quer me matar? - Ele pergunta com um olhar suplicante. -

Por que você quer me matar?

- Eu já disse! Você tá com o ouvido sujo, por acaso? Você quer separar Mani-Mani e eu! - Ela dá um sorriso de escárnio - Ninguém se colocará entre nosso amor! - Victorya empurra El-Cid até a parede com a faca prensada em seu pescoço.

- E quanto ao nosso amor?

- Do que está falando?

- Eu criei você, Victorya... Pra ser a minha Rainha... Foi Manigold quem a roubou de mim, reprogramou sua memória e a está manipulando... Pra me matar...

- Men... Mentira... Você está mentindo pra escapar da morte!

- Não é mentira! - Ele segura a mão de Victorya. - Suas memórias originais devem estar aí dentro... Em algum lugar... Saga falou que o Coração Artificial não pode ser reprogramado totalmente. Sentimentos nunca somem inteiramente... Sempre há um resquício...

- Eu não sei o que está tramando... Mas pare! Pare de manipular a minha mente!

- Não estou manipulando sua mente! Eu jamais faria isso! - Ele segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos. - Você tem de acreditar em mim, Victorya... Eu te amo...

E neste momento, Shura vê El-Cid beijando Victorya. Eles eram idênticos. Ela tinha razão. A semelhança era grande demais para ser mera coincidência. Ele era El-Cid. Não havia outra resposta. Ele e Victorya já se amaram uma vez.

Quando Victorya desmaia com seu Coração fragmentado, Shura fecha os olhos e os abre rapidamente. Está no castelo de Manigold em Nova Itália, durante o duelo pelo Coração da marionete. Shura sabia através de Victorya, que tanto Manigold quanto El-Cid morreram naquele duelo.

Mas diante de seus olhos, Shura via apenas a si mesmo morto. Enquanto Manigold abraçava e beijava Victorya. Após o beijo, ela se vira para Shura, chorando.

- Por que não acreditou em mim? Por que você não me amou? Como sempre, você chega tarde demais...

- Eu amei! Eu amo! Victorya! Ainda não é tarde! Ainda podemos ficar juntos!

Victorya e Manigold desaparecem. Tudo desaparece. E Shura é deixado sozinho na escuridão. Com nada além do eco de seus gritos para acompanhá-lo. Shura acorda de repente, gritando assustado.

- Ei! Calma... - Diz Elisa.

- Onde eu estou?

- Ah, você está no hospital. Estávamos todos muito preocupados com você, Shura.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? Você tem um casamento pra planejar. Não devia ficar aqui cuidando de um babaca como eu...

Elisa o ajuda a se deitar novamente.

- Não fale assim. Por que você seria um babaca?

- Eu fiz tudo errado. Eu deixei meu amor verdadeiro passar... Quase morri sem ter amado a mulher da minha vida... E agora ela encontrou o amor dela e eu estou aqui... Vou passar a vida sozinho...

- Deixa de ser bobo. E quem disse isso?

- A Victorya nunca vai me aceitar de volta!

- Isso faria de todos os homens do mundo, babacas.

- Ela está feliz agora. E nem lembra mais que eu existo...

- E quem você acha que te trouxe aqui? Quem você acha que foi desesperada atrás de você, te salvar e te trazer pro hospital? Que passou a noite com você, do seu lado, bem aqui morrendo de preocupação.

- Ela esteve aqui?

Elisa faz que sim.

- E onde ela está?

- A Angel enxotou ela, mas ela estava muito preocupada com você. E não se faz isso por alguém que não se ama...

- Você acha que eu ainda tenho chances com ela? Depois de tudo que eu fiz? Depois de ter humilhado ela...?

- Ei, pra que serve o amor senão pra perdoar nossas falhas?

- Pra um monte de coisas, mas não imaginei que fosse pra tanto. Claro, não baixar o assento da privada. Soltar um pum sem aviso, sem problemas. Chegar bêbado em casa ou esquecer o aniversário de namoro, acontece... Mas não pra perdoar o que eu fiz...

- Você subestima o poder do amor, Shura. Sério. Vicky tá confusa. O Coração dela sempre foi fragmentado. Sempre teve um defeito. Talvez, ela mesma não saiba disso, tadinha. Mas é por isso que ela não consegue escolher entre vocês dois. Mas eu ainda acredito que com um amor forte o bastante, o Coraçãozinho confuso dela possa ser... Recalibrado. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Não é assim que Corações funcionam. São imprevisíveis. Podem amar um dia, odiar no próximo.

- É verdade. Mas quem disse que ela te odeia? E mesmo que odiasse, quem disse que amanhã ela não possa te amar? Você está num mundo sem opções. Sem mulheres pra amar. E você encontrou uma que te ama. Vai deixar ela escapar sem lutar? Essa é a sua chance, Shura!

Shura abre os olhos. Pensa. Se atira pra fora da cama, arrancando tubos de soro e atirando os lençóis pra longe.

- Shura! Onde pensa que vai?

- Atrás da minha felicidade!

- Mas... Você está ferido! E o médico não te deu alta!

- E daí? O que importa tudo isso diante do amor? Minha amada está nos braços de outro cara agora e eu preciso ir atrás dela!

Shura se veste e sai correndo do quarto. Elisa tenta contê-lo, mas ele está determinado.

- Gente? Pessoal? Shura tá fugindo? Cadê todo mundo? Ç.Ç

Victorya invade a mansão de Don Maschera, espancando seus capangas, furiosa pelo que aconteceu a Shura. Invadindo o escritório dele arrombando a porta com um chute.

- _Bella_... Você voltou...

- Não tente me adular! Como pôde? Como pôde machucar o Shura daquela forma?

- Eu pensei que fosse o que você queria. Ele longe de você.

- Mas não desta forma! Ele poderia ter morrido!

- Ele menosprezou você. Ele a rejeitou. Eu a aceitei. Eu quero você como você é. Ele quer te mudar. Esqueceu-se disto?

- Não, eu não me esqueci. Mas eu não consigo esquecer ele também.

- E como vai ser, _Bella_? Vamos passar o resto de nossas vidas assim? Eu amando-a por inteiro e você amando-me apenas pela metade? Isso é justo?

- Eu... Eu não sei...

Don Maschera se aproxima de Vicky e segura o rosto dela entre as duas mãos e a beija. Ele tem razão, ela pensa. Ela é incapaz de resistir. Aquele beijo é o suficiente pra fazer toda a raiva passar. Não pode odiá-lo. Não pode sentir raiva dele. Jamais poderá. O amor que ela sente por ele é forte demais. O beijo rouba toda a força dela e ela quase desfalece nos braços de seu amado.

- Você não pode fazer isso... Machucar o Shura me machuca também...

- Então você precisa esquecer dele, _amoré mio_...

- Eu... Eu...

- Vamos nos casar. Não seria justo comigo, que lhe dou todo meu amor enquanto você divide o seu entre dois homens. Tenho certeza de que sabe disto.

- Mas... Eu não consigo esquecer o Shura... Eu não posso...

- Eu posso ajudá-la, minha amada...

- Como?

Victorya é atingida por um poderoso choque elétrico de um taser que Don Maschera tinha no bolso. Ela grita de dor e desespero sentindo a eletricidade percorrer seu corpo e assaltar seu Coração Artificial. Mask chega a pensar que ela vai morrer e a abraça forte, segurando-a em seus braços.

- Perdoe-me, _bellissima_! Perdoe-me!

- Maskie... O que está...?

- Eu sinto muito... Mas os cientistas vão cuidar do seu Coração. Eles vão me garantir que você ame apenas a mim... Eles vão tirar tudo relacionado a Shura de você... Até mesmo as memórias.

- Não! - Victorya tenta gritar e se debater, mas seus membros não obedecem. O choque parece ter causado mais danos aos seus sistemas do que imaginava. - Por favor, Maskie! Não tire ele de mim! Eu me caso com você... Eu o amarei com todo o amor que meu Coração puder gerar, mas não faça isso...

- Todo o amor do seu Coração? Não. Apenas metade. Não se preocupe, _bella_. Você não vai sentir nada. E quando acordar... Aí sim, terei todo o amor do seu Coração só pra mim, minha Rainha...

Chorando e acariciando o rosto dela, limpando suas lágrimas, Don Maschera dá um beijo em Victorya. Um capanga se aproxima e ergue Victorya no colo.

- Leve-a com cuidado para o laboratório. A vida dela está em suas mãos e a sua na minha. Se algo acontecer a ela, você desejará nunca ter nascido.

- Sim, senhor. - Diz o homem se virando e levando Victorya aos laboratórios.

Com o coração pesado, Don Maschera caminha até a janela, bebericando seu conhaque. Ele deixa o copo sobre sua mesa e se apoia sobre o parapeito.

- Você será só minha, _bella_... E de mais ninguém... - Ele olha para a arma sobre a mesa.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Jules-sama:** Eu pensei que meus dias novelísticos estavam esquecidos num passado distante. Nem me dei conta de que ainda guardo resquícios desta era esquecida dentro de mim (Dramático).

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Parece que estou adquirindo gosto por torturar a Vicky assim como adoro torturar o Shaka e o Milo... 8D

Não! Não me bate Juh! Oh Shi...! X.x

[Falha técnica: Voltamos dentro de alguns instantes. Pedimos perdão pela inconveniência]

**Angel "Metal Sister" Pink:** Eu sempre pensei que já fosse do mal Angel. As pobres Fúrias que sabem os terrores que sofreram em minhas mãos. Anyways.

PS.: O love-móvel foi apreendido. Muitas multas pendentes por excesso de breguice. Vai ficar de fora deste episódio.

**Betado pela falha técnic... Quer dizer pela Black Scorpio no Juh... E eu amo a Vicky...**

**Capítulo 22 - A Victorya é minha**

Victorya acorda e estava deitada numa maca. Seu corpo ainda estava dormente. Seus membros ainda pareciam incapazes de se mover sem causar uma estranha sensação anestésica. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo canto dos olhos, a medida que as lembranças voltavam. Don Maschera a observava com um olhar sofrido que cortava ainda mais o Coração de Victorya.

- Maskie... Não faça isso, por favor... Eu não poderia viver sem...

- Sem ele? Você pode viver sem mim, mas não sem ele? É isso?

- Claro que não! Eu te amo!

Don Maschera a beija, saboreando seus lábios. Ela retribui o beijo, pois sabe que seu Coração é incapaz de resisti-lo. E mesmo que fosse, ela não queria resistir. Queria o beijo. Queria tocá-lo e fazer amor com ele.

- É verdade. Você me ama, não há mentira em seu beijo. Mas não posso suportar você amar ele ao mesmo tempo em que ama a mim.

- Maskie... Deixa meu Coração do jeito que está. Eu vou te amar da mesma forma.

- Sinto muito, _bella mia_... - Mask faz sinal para os cientistas iniciarem o procedimento. - Podem começar.

Victorya fecha os olhos, preparando-se para o pior.

Enquanto isso, Shura chega aos portões da mansão de Don Maschera. Ele é barrado pelos capangas do Don que não estão intimidados pela raiva dele.

- Chamem aquele carcamano ladrão de namoradas aqui! Eu quero falar com ele!

- Vai catar coquinho, seu pé rapado.

- Pois fala isso na minha cara, fora destes portões se for macho, cara!

- Escuta aqui! O Don não perde tempo com idiotas! Se manda ou vamos te dar uma surra!

- Eu não tô nem aí! Eu não vou embora sem a mulher que eu amo!

De repente, as marionetes vão chegando atrás de Shura.

- Ei. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos ajudar, brô. ù.u

- É claro que viemos. Achou que ia resolver isso sozinho? - Diz Aibell.

- Vamos fazer de tudo pra ajudar você a ser feliz pra sempre com a Vicky! - Diz Lune.

Angel bate no portão. O capanga abre a janelinha mais uma vez.

- O que foi agora? - Pergunta um dos capangas carrancudos.

- Se não puder chamar o "Don Maschera" aqui, será que poderia dar ao menos um recado? - Diz Aibell bem sorridente.

- Não! Se manda!

- Que rude... - Aibell ajeita os óculos. - O recado que temos pro Don é: "Viemos buscar nossa amiga".

- Eu mandei...

Aibell empurra o portão que desaba em cima dos dois capangas. Um terceiro que escapou de ser esmagado olha pras marionetes de olho esbugalhado.

- Você vai querer soar o alarme. - Diz Leena.

- Alarme?

- É. Vai ser mais fácil surrar todos vocês se estiverem todos aqui! Vamos lá! Chama todo mundo! Circulando! - Angel já massageava os ombros e fazia aquecimentos para começar a briga.

O capanga sai correndo pro interior da mansão. Elisa dá um passo a frente.

- Atenção meninas! Temos uma importante missão pela frente! Precisamos manter os brutamontes longe do nosso amigo Shura para que ele alcance a Victorya e tente reconquistá-la.

- Deixa comigo! O que vão querer? Sanguinolento ou Sanguinosádico? Hihihiahahahaha! 8D

- Não entendi... ô.o

- Não precisa entender. Só desce a porrada neles, Hoshi. Como eu ensinei, lembra?

- Sim! n.n

- Shura, querido. Fique atrás de nós enquanto nós abrimos caminho, tá bom? - Lune sorri.

- Pode deixar, Lune!

Dentro da mansão, o capanga se comunica com Don Maschera pelo intercom.

- _Porca miséria_! Que foi agora?

- Senhor! Perdão interromper! Mas tem um maluco, acompanhado de marionetes no portão! Estão invadindo! E vieram buscar a senhora Victorya!

- O QUE? E o que está fazendo aí parado, saco de estrume! Chame todos os homens e acabem com todas elas!

- S-sim, senhor!

Os capangas começavam a chegar. Dezenas deles, com armas de fogo e brancas. Prontos para brigar. Olhos injetados de ódio e um pouco de medo. Logo será bastante medo. Karasu, séria, dá um passo a frente dos outros, olhando pra baixo, com a franja cobrindo seus olhos.

- Não se movam! Ou vamos atirar!

- Hihihi... Hehehehe... Ahahaha...

- Quem... Quem é... Você? - Pergunta um dos homens tremendo.

- Eu sou... SUA CEIFADORA DE ALMAS PARTICULAR!

Com a cara de sádica que Karasu arreganha, todos tomam o maior susto de suas vidas, jogando suas armas pro alto e gritando apavorados. As marionetes aproveitam esta deixa para atacarem.

- Cai de porrada em cima deles, meninas!

Leena salta chutando a cara de um. Elisa segura outro pela gola, gira-o por cima da cabeça e o bate contra o chão. Angel bate as cabeças de dois capangas uma na outra e os atira longe. Hoshi estava diante de um dos homens, olhando-o intrigada. O homem tremia de medo esperando a cacetada, quando se dá conta de que ela não veio.

- Hm? Que foi? Você não sabe brigar não, é, marionetezinha bonitinha? - Ele se prepara para socá-la.

O homem leva um soco na cara e voa através das paredes da mansão.

- Sei sim, moço... o.o

Lune chuta um dos capangas que tentava acertar Hoshi pelas costas.

- Nem pensar! Não vai fazer isso com a minha amiga!

O capanga é atingido por um soco de Lune.

- Eu detesto resolver as coisas na violência, mas vocês geralmente não cooperam!

- Ah, obrigada, Lune-chan! n.n

Hoshi sai saltitando feliz a procura de mais um adversário. Enquanto isso, Karasu corria atrás de vários capangas ao mesmo tempo, empunhando duas facas enormes.

- Venham brincar, ratinhos! Ahahahahaha! Venham brincar com a Karasu! Gostam de brincar de Sexta-Feira 13? Ou preferem Hora do Pesadelo? Halloween chegou mais cedo! Hiahahahaha!

- _Vade retro_! Deixa a gente em paz! X.x

- Seus cagões! Voltem aqui e morram como homens!

Leena dá dois chutes em dois capangas derrubando-os. Gira golpeando o rosto de outro. Angel pega um pelo braço e bate contra o chão. Elisa dá um golpe no gogó de um enquanto Aibell soca o estômago de outro, colocando-o para dormir. Um deles se levanta bem devagar e silencioso, tentando atacar Aibell pelas costas, mas ela golpeia-o com um soco com o torso da mão, nocauteando-o.

- Prontinho, Shura. Pode ir atrás da sua amada. - Diz Aibell com o sorriso mais cínico do mundo.

- Quero mais! Hihihihahahaha! - Karasu joga um bolo de panacas surrados no chão.

- Essa até que foi fácil... Mais um ponto pra Angel! A power marionete metal, goddess of rock n' roll...!

As marionetes ouvem o leve som de clicks automáticos atrás delas e vêem no portão da mansão, um exército de mafiosos carregados com armas pesadas.

- Erm... gente? O.o

Leena ergue o portão derrubado para fazê-lo de escudo, quando os mafiosos começam a descarregar suas armas. Felizmente o portão é bem denso e resistente. Don Maschera deve ter investido pesado na segurança.

- Shura! Já pra dentro da mansão! Agora! - Leena grita.

- Ok! Ok!

- Se alguém tiver como ligar para o senhor Camus, ou o Senhor Shion! - Aibell tem de gritar para se fazer ser ouvida com o barulho das balas.

- Achei um celular no casaco de um deles! - Lune já estava discando para Mu.

- Quem foi que disse que não precisávamos dos homens? - Pergunta Angel.

Leena empurra o portão para frente e com um chute o atira pra cima dos carros dos mafiosos.

- Vamos lá, meninas! O nosso amigo Shura precisa de nós! - Diz Elisa.

E as marionetes partem para mais um ataque aos mafiosos desorientados. Shura invade a mansão de Don Maschera. Era tão enorme que ele não sabia por onde começar a procurar. Mas se seus instintos estavam corretos, Victorya devia estar em perigo. Ele já deveria ter visto qualquer sinal dela pela confusão na porta.

Shura caminha a esmo pela mansão até encontrar a sala de monitores. Um imenso sistema de segurança com câmeras espalhadas pela mansão, dentro e fora. Ele vê a batalha das marionetes contra os mafiosos. Elas parecem em perigo, mas não pode ajudá-las.

Em uma tela específica, ele vê o laboratório. As luzes intensas piscando através das janelas do laboratório só podem significar uma coisa: Victorya está lá. E o melhor palpite de Shura seria que esse laboratório fica no subsolo. Shura corre o mais rápido que pode para lá, ansioso por rever sua querida Victorya.

Ele desce as escadas, passando pela cozinha até a porta do porão. Ao chegar ao subsolo, quase é baleado ao descer da escada. A bala o erra por pouco.

- Nem mais um passo, _maledetto_!

- O que está fazendo com a Victorya? Se machucar ela...!

- Machucar ela? Você é o único que machuca ela! Eu só estou garantindo que ela jamais se lembrará de você! E que ela amará apenas a mim!

- Seu cretino! Ficou doido? Nem o Mu ou o Saga conseguiu fazer isso! Por que você acha que estes incompetentes conseguirão? Você pode causar ainda mais danos ao Coração dela!

Mask atira novamente e Shura se esquiva novamente, atirando-se no chão.

- Não entre neste laboratório ou você morre, Shura!

- Maskie! Não machuca o Shura! Por favor!

- Não se preocupe, _bella_... Logo você nem se lembrará de quem ele é! E seremos felizes pra sempre!

Victorya não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Seu Coração doía e pulsava intensamente. Seus membros ainda não recuperaram a força após o choque elétrico. Shura continuava escondido atrás da parede para se proteger dos disparos de Don Maschera.

- Para Maskie! Para! Não machuca o Shura!

- Estou fazendo isso por nós dois, _bella_! Para sermos felizes juntos!

- Você não pode reprogramar o Coração de uma pessoa, Maskie... Nem mesmo o meu... O canalha do Minos tentou fazer isso com a Karasu e não deu certo. O amor não pode ser apagado dos nossos Corações... Simples assim.

- Eu não vou saber se não tentar. E se eu não puder apagar esse maldito do seu Coração. Eu vou apagar ele pra sempre!

Maschera continua atirando toda vez que Shura tenta colocar a cara pra dentro da porta. Em um surto de coragem, Shura se atira pra dentro do laboratório e corre desviando das balas e se atirando atrás de um equipamento. Maschera esvazia as balas atirando. Shura ouve o click da arma vazia e decide aproveitar a chance. Ele se levanta e sai de trás do equipamento onde estava escondido.

Toda a cena levou menos de dez segundos, mas para Victorya parecia câmera lenta. Shura se expõe e planeja seu ataque sobre Don Maschera, apenas para se deparar com uma segunda arma que o mafioso havia escondido.

Ao mesmo tempo, os cientistas de Don Maschera iniciam o procedimento de reprogramação do Coração Artificial de Victorya. O desespero dela é tão grande que seu Coração emite uma luminosidade intensa, ofuscando a vista de todos, devolvendo a força aos seus membros e músculos e fazendo-a se libertar das algemas.

O poder do Coração de Victorya era tamanho naquele momento que ela se atira na frente de Shura, a toda velocidade, interceptando a bala disparada. Ela sente a bala penetrando sua pele e atingindo seus ossos metálicos. O Coração começa a agir imediatamente enviando sinais ao seu cérebro positrônico. Sinais de dor.

Victorya desfalece nos braços de Shura, atônito diante da cena. Para Shura e Don Maschera, o tempo havia parado de correr. Eles se sentiram presos em um lapso temporal interminável, frio e doloroso.

- Victorya! Não! - Shura a segura em seus braços.

- Shu... Não se preocupa... Não tá doendo... Ahahaha... Não se comparado a dor de te perder...

- Não fala assim, querida... Agora eu vou te levar no médico e cuidar de você...

Don Maschera já havia deixado a arma cair de suas mãos. Estava desesperado por Victorya. Não conseguia falar. Não conseguia se mexer. Não conseguia sequer reagir ao ver o olhar de Victorya para Shura.

Do lado de fora, as marionetes recebem reforços da Guarda Imperial de Nova Lemuria e terminam a limpeza dos carcamanos. Os que não estavam surrados e inconscientes, estavam se rendendo.

- Formem um cerco ao redor da mansão! Ninguém sai sem um par de algemas e uma escolta! - Diz Shion de forma imperativa.

- Sim, senhor! - Respondem os soldados.

Afobado, Shion adentra a "cena do crime" a procura de Hoshi. Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a sua amada marionete. Ele olhava por todos os lados. Viu Leena, Aibell, Angel, Elisa e Karasu torturando alguns dos mafiosos com torções de braço e coisas do tipo...

- Vamos! Renda-se! Eu não vou parar de torcer até ouvir um monte de "creck's"! Muahahahaha!

- Eu me rendo! Já falei mais de mil vezes! X.x

- Mas eu não ouvi! Os "creck's" estão muito altos! Hihihihahahaha!

Shion olha e vê Lune. Estava bem, graças a Zeus. Mu enlouqueceria se algo acontecesse a ela. Mas onde está Hoshi? Essa não... Teria ela...? Shion vira de repente e vê Hoshi olhando fixamente para um monte de capangas desmaiados uns em cima dos outros. Todos surrados.

- Mas por que ninguém me acha forte? Eu sou forte também... ô.o

- Hoshi! Graças aos céus!

Shion corre e a abraça o mais forte que seus braços permitem.

- Shion-sama! O senhor chegou? Veio brincar também? n.n

- Ah, minha linda... Que bom que não se machucou...

- Não se preocupa, Shion-sama, eu sou forte!

Shion nunca perdera a compostura desta forma. O evento anterior onde ele viu Hoshi em perigo realmente o mudou. Mas ele não se importava. Ele entende que amar uma pessoa não faz de ninguém um fraco. Muito pelo contrário. Dá forças para sobrepor qualquer obstáculo. E ver aquele sorriso sincero no rosto de Hoshi o tornava não só o mais feliz, como o mais forte dos homens daquele planeta.

- Shion-sama... O Shura-kun tá lá dentro da casona. Ele foi buscar a Vicky-chan... o.o

- O que? Ele foi sozinho?

- Foi sim... o.o

- Uma equipe comigo, agora! Vamos invadir a mansão! Depressa!

Dentro do laboratório, Shura e Don Maschera estavam num impasse. Shura não tinha coragem de deixar Victorya que estava cada vez mais fraca em seus braços e Don Maschera não queria pegar a arma no chão e arriscar ferir ainda mais sua amada.

Mas Shura toma a decisão primeiro. Ele repousa Victorya gentilmente no chão e se atira sobre Don Maschera desferindo um soco no rosto dele com toda sua força.

- Se ela morrer, nem no Inferno você estará longe o bastante de mim!

- A culpa é sua, seu...!

Mask é interrompido por outro soco de Shura.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra ouvir suas ladainhas! Eu preciso salvar a vida dela.

Don Maschera estava furioso. Furioso e desesperado, pois estava vendo sua amada Victorya sendo levada por Shura. Ela pertencia a ele e ele não estava disposto a deixá-la partir sem mais nem menos. Ele alcança a arma quando vê os soldados Imperiais cercando-o.

Shion adentra o laboratório, falando no rádio e requisitando uma ambulância. Shura carregava Victorya nos braços, desesperado.

- Shion! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Ela... Ela foi ferida!

- Os paramédicos já estão chegando, Shura! Coloque-a na maca para repousar!

Os guardas prendiam Don Maschera e seus cientistas. Victorya sentia a dor do ferimento tomando seu corpo. Sentia o toque de Shura, tão acolhedor, ouvia sua voz sussurrando que a amava e que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas sua visão ficava cada vez mais turva. Até o ponto de tudo desaparecer.

Para Victorya, um tempo que ela era incapaz de medir se passou numa torrente de dor e desespero. Dor física pelo ferimento. Dor metafísica pelo medo de perder Shura. E Don Maschera. Não conseguia odiá-lo. Mesmo após tudo isso, ela era incapaz de odiá-lo.

Victorya acorda na cama do hospital, sentindo seu corpo dolorido. Havia alguém dormindo com a cabeça apoiada sobre o leito. Era Angel. Victorya sorri deixando uma lágrima escapulir pelo canto do olho. A amiga estava ali. Como seu Coração estava feliz naquele momento. Feliz o bastante pra suprimir a dor.

Victorya gentilmente acaricia os cabelos de Angel e ela acaba acordando.

- Hm? Quem...? Vicky...? - Angel ergue a cabeça e vê a amiga acordada. - Vicky! Você tá bem? Tá acordada? Que susto você nos fez passar! Está bem?

- Estou sim, Angel... Ainda dói, mas eu acho que vou viver... - Victorya sorri.

E em seguida leva um soco na cara.

- Ai! Angel! Que deu em você? Puxa vida! Como dói...

- Sua... Sua...! Eu te avisei pra não confiar naquele carcamano! Como você me dá um susto desses? Pensei que você fosse morrer! Tá ficando louca?

- Angel! Eu só queria ser feliz! Puxa vida!

- Pois você trata de ser feliz com meu mano metal! O chico latino! Ouviu bem? E se você partir o Coração dele de novo, eu te planto a mão na cara outra vez!

- Tá, tá... - Victorya massageia o rosto dolorido. - Já entendi... Aaaaiii...

Aos poucos as marionetes adentram o quarto. Todas sorrindo aliviadas de ver Victorya bem e saudável. Sem demora, elas a cercam, perguntando por seu estado de saúde.

- Victorya! Que bom que você melhorou! - Diz Lune sorridente.

- Aibell é uma boa médica mesmo.

- Obrigada pelo reconhecimento, Elisa. - Aibell se sente toda lisonjeada.

- Eu posso operar? Ainda pode haver vestígios da bala no seu corpo!

Karasu surge do nada, com sua cara característica de marionete psicótica, vestida como a enfermeira from hell, com o tapa-olho de cruz vermelha da Elle Driver de Kill Bill e um monte de instrumentos cirúrgicos cortantes e perfurantes afiadíssimos a décima potência.

- Não! Eu tô bem! Eu tô bem, Karasu! Juro! 'O.O'

- Tem certeza? Eu posso te dar um enema! Hihihiahahahaha!

- Pelo amor de Zeus... Não deixem ela chegar perto de mim... -.-

- Victorya... Bem-vinda de volta a família... - Diz Elisa. - Sentimos sua falta.

Victorya limpa as lágrimas que escorrem copiosamente pelo rosto.

- Puxa gente... Eu fui tão grossa com vocês. Pensei que não fossem me perdoar...

- Ah, também não fomos muito legais com você. Pedimos desculpas.

- Hoshi tá feliz de ver a Victoya bem... Soube que você levou choque e ficou no escuro... É verdade? ó.o

- É. Levei um pouquinho sim. Mas já estou melhor Hoshi.

- Ai, que alívio! Shura ficou tão preocupado!

- Shura? Ele tá aqui, Lune?

- Está, sim.

- Ele nunca vai me perdoar pelo que fiz, né?

- Claro que vai. Quem você acha que trouxe você aqui? - Diz Lune.

- Ai, ai... Vocês são complicados mesmo, heim? - Diz Elisa. - Shura, vem aqui!

Shura que estava do lado de fora do quarto, coloca a cara timidamente pra dentro da porta. Pela primeira vez após muito tempo, os olhares de Shura e Victorya se encontram.

- Eu não vou ter a mesma conversa com você que eu tive com o Shura. Esqueçam o passado, se abracem, se beijem e sejam felizes pra sempre como vocês merecem! - Elisa cruza os braços olhando emburrada para eles.

- Oi, Vicky...

- Oi, Shu...

Shura se senta ao lado da cama e segura na mão de Victorya. O toque dele era tão bom. Seu Coração ainda enviava arrepios por sua espinha quando ela sentia seu toque. E ainda colocava um sorriso em seu rosto quando ele olhava nos olhos dela daquela forma apaixonada.

- Pode me perdoar...?

- Eu que te peço perdão, Shu... Eu te fiz sofrer, né?

- Não mais do que eu te fiz sofrer. Por ser tão cabeça dura! Eu devia ter acreditado em suas palavras... Eu sentia dentro de mim, desde que te vi pela primeira vez que te amava. Que você estava certa... E éramos feitos um pro outro. Mas eu fui um idiota...

Victorya acaricia o rosto dele. Até mesmo ver ele se depreciando era uma dor grande demais para ela suportar.

- Não fala assim, Shu... Nós dois fomos idiotas, eu acho...

- Acho que sim. Mas o que importa é que agora estamos juntos. E nada vai mudar isso...

Shura pega as marionetes olhando de cara feia pra ele.

- Erm... Que foi gente? õ.o

- Beija logo, estrupício!

O grito e aparição psicótica de Karasu é tão repentina que Shura toma um susto e cai no chão desmaiado.

- Karasu! O que você fez com o Shu? Shu! Fala comigo! Você está bem? X.x

- Hihihiahahahaha! Bunda-mole!

- Eu começo a acreditar que ela gosta de dar estes sustos na gente... -.- - Diz Leena com um facepalm.

**-Alguns dias mais tarde. Prisão do Palácio de Nova Lemúria-**

Don Maschera estava algemado e preso em sua cela. Furioso e gritando para os quatro cantos que ia se vingar. Que ia chamar seus advogados e sair dali. Prometendo subornar os guardas (que Shion escolhera a dedo os mais honestos e incorruptíveis para manter vigília) e gritando inúmeras injúrias em italiano.

- Cala a boca, animal! - Diz um dos guardas, a porta da cela. - Um passo pra trás. Você tem visitas!

A porta da cela se abre. Tatsumi adentra a cela e empurra Don Maschera pra fora, levando-o até a sala de visitantes.

- Vocês estão ferrados! Alguém finalmente contactou meus advogados e eu vou sair daqui! Eu vou me vingar de todos vocês! Muahahahaha!

- Cala essa boca, seu idiota! - Diz Tatsume dando com a espada de bambu nas costas dele - Seus advogados foram todos presos como cúmplices de suas atividades ilícitas! Agora senta aí e sem contatos físicos! Ou enchemos sua cara de porrada! - Tatsume abre a porta e deixa Don Maschera entrar.

Ao entrar, ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Era Victorya. Seu sorriso se alarga. Victorya o tiraria dali. Ela era forte. Rápida. Uma assassina. E o amava incondicionalmente. Ela o ajudaria a sair com certeza. Sob a promessa de ficarem juntos e serem felizes, ela faria qualquer coisa.

- _Bella_... Que bom te ver. Está melhor?

O rosto sem sorriso de Victorya vem como um mal sinal para Don Maschera.

- Maskie...

- Me perdoe por ter atirado em você, anjo. Eu não queria! Mas agora que está aqui, pode me tirar daqui! Vamos sair daqui juntos, ir pra longe! Nos casarmos! Eu tenho dinheiro para podermos viver uma vida de luxúria pra sempre! Vamos para uma praia...

- Por favor, Maskie, não. - Ela o interrompe de forma seca. Ele nota que ela estava chorando. - Eu não vim aqui para tirá-lo da prisão. Eu vim aqui... Me despedir...

- Despedir? Mas... Como assim? Nós nos amamos! Vai me deixar apodrecer aqui pra ficar com o pé-rapado? Fala sério!

- Eu não posso ficar junto de você, Maskie... Por mais que eu te ame, nossa relação vai me custar todas as pessoas que eu amo. Por que você é incapaz de dividir meu amor com os outros...

- O que está dizendo, _bellíssima_?

- Que eu tenho de ir. Eu não posso ficar junto de você. Por que eu nunca vou ser feliz, mesmo te amando.

- Por que se importa com eles, afinal? Só precisamos ser nós dois, _amore mio_! Quem precisa deles?

- Eu preciso. De cada um deles. São todos meus amigos. Eu sempre pensei que meu Coração fosse dividido em dois. E que ele só era capaz de amar você ou o Shu... Mas eu estava errada. Meu Coração é partido em mil pedaços. Cada um ama uma pessoa diferente. E pensando bem, isso não o faz diferente de qualquer outra pessoa.

Agora Victorya sorri.

- Quero que saiba, que ainda tem um pedaço do meu Coração que te ama e isso nunca vai mudar, Maskie. Mas pro meu bem, eu e você nunca poderemos ficar juntos.

- _Bella_... Não me deixe! Eu te amo... Por favor, acredite no meu amor!

Victorya se levanta da cadeira, caminha ao redor da mesa e beija Mask. Era o mesmo beijo apaixonado. Saboroso. Quente. Voraz. Sedento. Era o beijo de Don Maschera. O beijo mais pecaminoso que o fruto proibido para Victorya.

- Eu sei que ama... Não há mentira em seu beijo, Maskie... Adeus...

Victorya se vira e sai da sala, deixando Don Maschera gritando, implorando pra que ela voltasse, a medida em que os guardas o arrastavam pra fora da sala e de volta para sua cela. Victorya sofre, mas ao mesmo tempo sente um alívio. Ela realmente jamais deixará de amar Don Maschera, mas ela pode ser forte o bastante pra não permitir que seu amor por ele estrague sua felicidade com Shura. Ela é incapaz de escolher um deles, mas isso é tão bom quanto se fosse capaz. E vai ter de servir por enquanto.

- Tudo bem, anjo?

- Está sim, Shu. Vamos embora agora. Estão esperando a gente.

Victorya abraça Shura chorando, mas feliz. Agora ela terá seu "happy end". Não da forma como sonhou, mas um "happy end" de qualquer jeito.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews?

**Jules Heartilly:** Pois é. Não teve nenhuma pista por que eu não tinha nenhuma pista (como vocês devem ter visto no meu twiiter... x.x), mas finalmente consegui encontrar uma conclusão pra Aibell.

Sinto que a coisa está ficando repetitiva demais, mas acho que consegui criar uma coisa nova e que espero já puxe o gancho para a conclusão da fic em si. Oh essa vai deixar saudades... x.x

**Margarida:** Holy crap! Alguém me ajude! Margarida entrou em modo de fúria assassina! Foi pior do que quando o Shura XXXX em Illuminati Arcana! X.x

Sorry, Marga... Mas teria mesmo que ser dois maridos? Não podia ser um só não? Sei que você é adepta de um drama bem rasgado, mas... Oh boy, eu vou morrer nas mãos de uma Elisa sádica assassina, não vou? x.x

PS.: O Ikarus pelo menos vai aparecer neste capítulo, mas nada de Yuzuriha ainda. Pode colocar a matança no hold? Please? Pretty please? x.x

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Que bom que você não vai me bater. Uma coisa que nunca quis experimentar são seus chutes... Obrigado por entender que a Vicky tem de ficar só com um... x.x

**Mrs. Margot:** Margot-sama! Você não ficou zangada? Graças a Zeus! Essas meninas estão precisando benzer! Todas querendo uma suruba da Vicky com Mask e Shura!

PS.: A Karasu voltou a ser boazinha? Não podemos pensar em alguma outra forma de você lucrar? Podemos dividir os lucros com Merchandise exclusivo da Karasu... Podemos ser sócios! Que tal? n.n'

PS.: Eu incluí um pedacinho do Ikarus nesse capítulo, como disse pra Margarida... Será que basta pra adiar a briga? x.x

Ok, chega de loucura... Vamos ao capítulo? x.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

**Capítulo 23 - A decisão de Aibell**

Quanto tempo havia se passado quando Saga descobriu todas estas marionetes? E agora, estão todas vivas. Apaixonadas. E felizes. E Aibell não sente nada daquilo quando está com Afrodite. Claro que ela se apaixonou por ele, embora ela se recuse a acreditar no que as amigas dizem. Ainda acha que há algo errado com seu Coração, às vezes.

Amor. Como isso pode existir? Ainda mais nela que sempre foi analítica e pragmática. Sentimentos só servem pra atrapalhar. Deixam as pessoas bobas. Mas por que as outras gostam disso? Ok, ok... Aibell sabia que era bom se sentir apaixonada.

A princípio, Afrodite era carinhoso e muito interessado. Mas de um tempo pra cá, ele mudou. Cada vez mais distante. Mesmo agora, diante dela, olhando o menu deste restaurante luxuoso e romântico. Para Afrodite é como se ela nem estivesse ali.

- Tudo aqui parece delicioso, não?

- Hm? Ah sim... Claro...

"Ah sim, claro". Ela queria tanto voltar a ouvir as juras de amor e os "eu te amos" novamente. Não fora ele que questionara a funcionalidade do seu Coração. Agora, ele está sempre distante. Mecânico. Este encontro é o primeiro de semanas e ele mal falou com ela desde o momento em que ele a buscou.

- Afrodite. O que foi? Por que está tão distraído?

- Hm? Por nada, meu amor. O que vai querer comer? Qual vinho?

- Pode escolher por mim...

- Ótimo. Então, onde estávamos?

- Você me convidou novamente pra ir até Nova Suécia com você.

- Sim. Você já tem uma resposta?

Aibell suspira fundo e pondera. As variáveis ainda não foram encontradas. Qual a intenção de Afrodite afinal? Ela soube que ele tivera uma desavença com Mu por Lune. Saga contou a história. Por que Afrodite estava, de repente, interessado nela? A amava? Ela o amava? Sua mente estava ainda mais confusa com toda esta relação.

- Eu acho que precisamos conversar. - Diz ela.

- Boa noite, senhor. Posso anotar seu pedido?

- Seu idiota. Não está vendo que estou conversando com esta dama? Não interrompa. Pediremos quando tivermos terminado.

- Mas é claro... - Diz o garçom a contragosto. - Perdoe-me, senhor...

- Por que fez isso? Ele está fazendo o trabalho dele...

- Muito mal, aparentemente.

- Não precisava ser rude.

Afrodite a olha por um instante. Seu olhar não era carinhoso, mas venenoso desta vez. Embora seu sorriso fosse tranquilo, havia algo diferente nele.

- Não se preocupe com estas questões triviais... Se vier comigo, poderá ser uma rainha. Uma rainha não se importa com o que plebeus pensem.

- Eu não acho que seja assim que funciona. Um governante precisa se importar com os outros.

- Ora, por favor. São a ralé.

Aibell nunca vira Afrodite daquela forma. Ele já fora rude, mas nem tanto. É como se ele quisesse ser grosseiro apenas pra mostrar que pode. A marionete afasta os pensamentos da cabeça e volta a abrir o menu. Eles pedem os pratos e mal conversam. Mesmo dentro da limusine a caminho do castelo.

- Foi um jantar adorável, não foi?

- Hm? Sim, foi...

- Algo errado? Ainda preocupada com os sentimentos do garçom? Oh, você tem um belo Coração, mesmo...

Os dois se despedem enquanto Afrodite mal olha pra ela e já volta pra seu quarto. Ela deveria dormir, mas o sono não chegou. Sim, marionetes sentem sono quando suas baterias estão esgotadas. São baterias auto-recarregáveis que produzem energia enquanto elas dormem. Mas parece que as de Aibell ainda estavam a todo vapor. E quando sua mente está trabalhando, ela também deve trabalhar.

Afrodite entra em seu quarto e o monitor do laptop já está ativado. Bach, servo de Afrodite está na tela, realizando uma vídeo-chamada. Afrodite pressiona uma tecla e aceita a ligação.

- Dr. Bach?

- Elas já estão prontas, senhor. Podemos dar inicio às análises quando quisermos.

- Elas são tão perfeitas quanto as outras. Se tiverem seus próprios Corações.

- Eu terei um Coração pronto pra análise em pouco tempo.

- Se pudermos descobrir como eles são projetados, talvez possamos reproduzi-los, meu senhor. - Diz o homem satisfeito. - Se me permite, senhor... Não estamos cometendo o mesmo erro dos outros...?

- Não. Eu não sequestrarei a marionete. Ela virá comigo de sua própria vontade.

- Compreendo. Bom, então me despeço e desejo boa noite, senhor.

Para Afrodite era inadmissível que lhe roubassem algo dele. Lune era dele. E de mais ninguém. Mas já que ela é um caso perdido, ele terá Aibell. O Coração dela será a chave para deixar aquele mundo às portas da morte pra trás. Ele fará o que for possível para fugir dali. Sua beleza e grandeza não serão esquecidas no vácuo do tempo.

Afrodite alarga o sorriso.

Ikarus chega em casa com as compras. A imagem de Yuzuriha o acompanha como um fantasma do seu lado. A marionete era incapaz de falar ou expressar sentimentos. No entanto, ele a amava tanto. Mesmo que fosse apedrejado e escorraçado, ele a amaria. Doía ter de esconder seu amor por ela ali. Não queria ser expulso daquela cidade como fora da outra.

Qual o problema em amar uma marionete? Mesmo uma que não possua um Coração Artificial? Isso torna o amor menos verdadeiro? Ele não sabe a resposta. Ele só sabe que a ama e daria tudo pra tê-la de volta.

Sua mente o tortura com pensamentos de Minos enganando-o. Como pôde confiar naquele monstro? Ele coloca o saco de compras sobre a mesa, deixando o conteúdo se espalhar sobre a mesma e começa a chorar. Chorar copiosamente. Com um tapa e um rosnado, as compras voam e ele cai de joelhos.

Suas lágrimas atingem o chão. De que adianta ser livre sem ela? O que um perdão pode fazer se ela não está mais lá por ele? A liberdade sem ela é uma prisão perpétua numa jaula de tristeza. Ikarus está chorando tanto que nem ouve os passos do garoto por trás da porta.

- Mestre...? Mestre Ikarus...?

Um de seus alunos de Kendo. Não dava aulas desde que perdera Yuzuriha. A expressão de terror do menino atinge o coração de Ikarus como uma faca. Ele se rasteja e senta-se apoiado na parede.

- O senhor está bem? Está triste? Cadê a tia Yuzuriha?

O nome pronunciado por ele corta cada parte do seu corpo em pedacinhos. Ele sente vontade de morrer.

- Ela não voltará mais, Kenji...

- Por que? Ela foi a algum lugar?

- Sim. Pra bem longe daqui. E nunca mais vai voltar...

O menino começa a chorar.

- O senhor não dará mais aulas, mestre?

- Por que? Por que eu deveria dar aulas...? Não há nada pra mim aqui...

- Mas o senhor me prometeu ensinar a usar a espada...

- Promessas... São feitas para serem quebradas...

O menino dá um passo assustado pra trás ao ver o rosto arrasado do mestre ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. O menino sai correndo e chorando da casa. Nem mesmo Ikarus gosta do que ele se tornou.

**-Palácio-**

Mu e Lune vão ao palácio para adotar um bebê. Era o fatídico dia que Lune tanto esperava. Lune estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Ela trabalhou ali com cada um daqueles bebês. Não saberia se seria capaz de escolher qualquer um deles.

Ao chegarem ao berçário, estão todos deitadinhos nos cestos. Os médicos cuidando com carinho de cada um deles. O Coração de Lune dispara. São todos lindos. Lune dera mamadeira pra cada um deles. Trocara a fraldinha de cada um deles. Dera banho neles. Como um Coração pode fazer uma escolha dessas?

Lune olha para cada uma das carinhas sorridentes ou chorosas e tem vontade de ninar todos. Mas como seu Coração poderia fazer uma escolha daquelas? Todos aqueles bebezinhos... Lune nunca imaginaria que visitar o orfanato do Palácio seria tão doloroso.

- Mu-chan... Eu acho que... Podemos fazer isso outro dia?

- O que foi, Lune? Algo errado?

- Eu não sei se poderia escolher qualquer um deles. São todos lindos. Eu cuidei deles... Seria impossível...

E de repente, Lune percebe a presença de um garotinho escondido observando por trás da porta.

- Hm? Nunca vi esse menininho por aqui...

- Ah, sim. - Diz o doutor quando se dá conta de a quem Lune se refere. - Este? É um garoto órfão. Na verdade, o primeiro a chegar aqui, desde que a Rainha Saori abriu o orfanato. Difícil imaginar que na nossa situação, na situação em que o planeta se encontra... Ainda abandonem crianças...

- Ele foi abandonado? Que horror! E ninguém o adotou?

- Infelizmente não. - O doutor suspira. - Pessoas normalmente optam pelos bebês. Querem criá-los desde pequenos. Acham bebês mais bonitos.

- Tadinho... ó.o

Lune se aproxima do menino sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

- Pode vir aqui. Quero conhecer você... n.n

O menino timidamente adentra o recinto e estende a mão para Lune.

- Meu nome é Lune. Muito prazer. Qual é o seu?

- Meu nome é Kiki.

O nome atinge Lune como um relâmpago. O sonho vem imediatamente a sua mente, relembrando-a da imagem do garoto abraçando-a. Como era possível? Será que ela teve uma premonição de um dia vindouro?

Mu observa Lune, sorrindo. Ele poderia jurar que sabe o que se passa na cabeça da marionete.

- Kiki. Seu nome é lindo! Sabia?

- Obrigado. Não tanto quanto você!

O menino leva as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e alarga um sorriso.

- Muito peralta esse.

- Ei! Não é verdade! Eu sou hiperativo! u.u

- Ahahaha! É exatamente o que estou dizendo! - O doutor sorri.

- Diga-me Kiki... Quem abandonou você?

O menino fecha a cara.

- Eu não sei. Não me lembro. Era muito pequeno. Mas eu não estou nem aí! Eu posso me virar sozinho.

- Tenho certeza de que sim.

Lune olha pra Mu. Ele sabia realmente o que ela estava pensando.

- Kiki. O que acha de morar numa casa grande, com um quintal bem grandão pra você brincar?

- Puxa! Seria ótimo! Eu tenho muita energia pra gastar, sabe?

- Imagino que tenha. - Risos. - Gostaria de ter uma família?

- Tipo... Uma mãe e um... Pai...?

Lune faz que sim. O garoto olha de Mu para Lune e dela para o doutor.

- Eu vou poder comer coisas gostosas?

- Eu sou uma ótima cozinheira. - Lune sussurra.

- E vou poder brincar bastante?

- A vizinhança é cheia de crianças.

- E vou ter brinquedos?

- Claro. Toda criança precisa de brinquedos, não?

O menino se faz de pensativo por um instante e estende a mão para Lune. Eles "fecham o acordo" e o garoto pula nos braços da marionete.

- Eu topo!

- Que bom! Podemos, Mu-chan?

- Claro Lune... O que a fizer feliz.

- Eu já deveria imaginar que você escolheria ele, Lune. É um bom garoto. Só um pouco levado.

- Meu sonho sempre foi ter um filho. Ter um bebê. Mas não posso virar as costas pra esse menino. Sei que os outros bebês terão pais maravilhosos e amorosos que cuidarão muito bem deles. Mas eu quero esse aqui. Além do mais, podemos adotar outro da próxima vez, né?

- Claro, Lune... - Mu sorri e abraça sua nova família.

Logo, Mu assina a papelada e a família feliz sai do orfanato. O garoto logo foi empoleirado nos ombros do novo pai. E Lune nunca esteve mais feliz.

Aibell passara a noite no laboratório brincando com banalidades no computador. Adormecera de cara sobre a mesa, mas pôde pensar muito bem na sua situação com Afrodite. Ela o ama, mas não tem certeza de que ele a ama. Ela finalmente aceitou. O amava. Queria ficar com ele, mas não poderia. Não enquanto ele não provasse seu amor.

Aibell se levanta e vai pro seu quarto terminar de dormir na sua cama. Estava muito cansada do dia anterior.

À tarde, Afrodite bate a porta do quarto. Ela se levanta e o recepciona. O convida a entrar. Ele estava lindo como sempre. De terno, com aquele rosto delicado e os cabelos derramados como cascata sobre os ombros, emoldurando o rosto. Aibell já sente seu Coração palpitar só de olhar pra ele.

- Boa tarde, meu amor... Como dormiu...?

- Péssima...

- O que foi, querida? Precisando de um dia num spa? Poderíamos desfrutar de um...

- Não! Eu não preciso de Spa! Pelo amor dos deuses, Afrodite! Você só pensa em esbanjar a vida?

- Por que não? Estar no poder tem seus privilégios. Somos belos. A beleza é um privilégio dado a poucos. Os mais belos são os mais aptos a alcançarem a grandeza. Nós dois estamos destinados a ficar juntos...

- Você não acredita realmente nisto, acredita?

- Mas é claro, minha rosa...

Afrodite se aproxima e mexe no cabelo de Aibell colocando uma rosa nele. Ele a segura nos braços, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

- Diga que não sente nada por mim... Não pode negar... Eu senti da primeira vez que nos vimos... Minha beleza a atraiu...

E sem esperar que ela respondesse, Afrodite a beija, roubando-lhe todo o fôlego. Que beijo repentino e avassalador. Que beijo mais... Intenso e venenoso. Sim, mortal. As mãos dele, passeando pelo corpo dela são como toques da própria morte, adocicada e perfumada. Perfume de rosas.

- Eu estou partindo para Nova Suécia. Venha comigo.

Aibell não conseguia pensar direito. Estava com a vista um pouco turva e o mundo girava um pouco. Mas a sensação era boa. A sensação de ser drogada. Drogada? Alguma coisa... Nos lábios de Afrodite... E na rosa...?

Algum tipo de ferormônio especial para seduzi-la? Como ela não percebeu antes? Afrodite estava manipulando ela. Alguma droga da obediência? Ou uma droga do amor? O que era?

- Algo errado, minha rosa?

- O que... Fez... Comigo?

- Nada. Apenas a fiz inalar um perfume especial para que se apaixone por mim. Isso mesmo. Você tinha um "vírus" afinal. Implantado diretamente em seu Coração Artificial para me venerar. Foi um trabalho árduo, admito. Não podia usar doses exageradas ou seu sistema imunológico perceberia.

Aibell está quase desmaiando nos braços de Afrodite.

- Apesar de não ser um cientista, eu conheço bastante a respeito das marionetes, sabe? Sou um dos primeiros habitantes deste planeta maldito.

- Não... Fez comigo...? Por que...?

Então, era isso? Ela também não o amava? Era tudo uma alucinação? Era tudo falso? Não podia ser. Ela se recusava a crer. Seu Coração possuía sentimentos poderosos demais pra dizer que era apenas um vírus.

- Agora, você irá comigo para Nova Suécia. Seu lugar...

- Irei... Para Nova Suécia...

Em sua mente, Aibell gritava "não!", mas não adiantava. Seu corpo não a obedecia.

As marionetes estavam reunidas na sala, todas em volta do novo garotinho que faria parte de suas vidas. Estavam todas encantadas com Kiki. Era a nova chama de alegria deste grupo já tão alegre. E Lune estava radiante.

- Oi! Eu sou a Hoshi!

- Gente, ele é uma graciiiinha! - Diz Angel - Vou ensinar ele a tocar guitarra!

- Menino bonitinho! Eu me chamo Karasu!

O menino toma um susto com o rosto da marionete e corre para os braços de Lune. Todos riem.

- Não precisa ter medo da Karasu, Kiki. Ela é boazinha apesar desse rosto assustador...

- Ahahaha!

- Minha nossa, Lune! Que inveja! Vou falar com o Aiolos pra gente adotar um garotinho também. Depois do casamento é claro.

- E olha só. Ele tem pintinhas na testa como o Mu. Que graça! - Diz Victorya.

- Que bom que vocês se encontraram, Lune. Eu diria até que foi coisa do destino... - Diz Leena.

- Eu também acho, Leena-chan... Aliás, eu tenho certeza... - Lune abraça Kiki.

- Posso brincar com ele? Hoshi quer brincar com ele! Ahahaha!

- Espera... Cadê a Aibell? Ela ainda não viu o Kiki! Vamos chamar ela! - Diz Elisa.

Enquanto isso, os homens cumprimentam Mu.

- Mu, parabéns! - Diz Shion. - Tenho certeza de que será um pai maravilhoso pro garoto.

- E seja cuidadoso com o tipo de música que ele escuta, heim? Nada de funk nem pagode. É rock n roll na veia, manolo! ù.u

- Ahahaha! Claro, Kanon...

- Mu está ficando corado? - Diz Aiolia.

Elisa procura Aibell por todo lado e só a encontra quando estava prestes a sair do castelo. Aibell estava acompanhada de Afrodite.

- Oh, Aibell! Estava mesmo procurando você. Você ainda não viu a novidade? Lune adotou um garotinho lindo! Vamos lá ver!

- Sinto muito... - Afrodite aparentemente tem problemas pra se lembrar do nome de Elisa.

- Elisa.

- Elisa. Sim. Mas Aibell tem algo a dizer.

- Eu vou a Nova Suécia com o senhor Afrodite. Hoje.

- Mas... Mas... Aibell! E o filhinho da Lune? E o meu casamento? É semana que vem. Você não vai ao meu casamento, puxa-vida?

- Sinto muito. Não posso. Devo ir com o senhor Afrodite. Hoje. Não há mais tempo a perder.

- Mas, Aibell!

Aibell se vira, mais robótica do que nunca e o acompanha até a saída do castelo, onde a comitiva dele esperava.

- O que deu nela? Não é possível que Afrodite também está de olho num Coração Artificial pra roubar? Pois eu não vou deixar isso barato!

Elisa sai correndo até a limusine de Afrodite. Aibell já estava entrando no carro.

- Aibell! O que está fazendo? Você quer mesmo ir com Afrodite? Tem certeza?

- Mais do que tudo na vida. Eu amo o senhor Afrodite e me casarei com ele. Hoje.

- Viu, Elisa? Ela quer ir comigo.

- E por que ela está assim? Tão robótica e sem sentimentos?

- Sinto muito, Elisa. Mas estou muito cansada e agora tenho uma longa viagem pela frente. Adeus.

Afrodite entra na limusine e fecha a porta. O carro parte e deixa Elisa pra trás.

- Mas aquele... Que cretino! Como ele ousa? Ele fez alguma coisa a Aibell! Eu tenho certeza!

Aibell está presa em seu corpo. Um corpo que não lhe obedece. Que não se move como ela quer nem fala o que ela pensa. Apenas um corpo controlado. E agora? Afrodite manipularia seu Coração como os outros tentaram fazer com Karasu, Hoshi e Victorya só pra forçá-la a amá-lo?

- Eu gostaria de mostrar-lhe algo, Aibell. Você está prestes a me tornar um homem muito feliz. - Afrodite começa a teclar no laptop. - Eu não estou querendo manipular seu Coração ou arrancá-lo. Eu sei muito bem que estes métodos são falhos. Transplantar seu Coração Artificial para o corpo de outra marionete é inútil. Você seria a mesma Aibell num corpo diferente. Não. O que eu quero é reverter o projeto do seu Coração Artificial e projetar o meu próprio.

A imagem de uma marionete idêntica a de Lune aparece na tela.

- Assim que eu tiver um Coração Artificial próprio, eu terei aquela que eu realmente amo. E que foi tirada de mim...

Outra imagem no laptop aparece.

- Esta nave é uma réplica da mesma nave que nos trouxe aqui. Desenvolvida pela Dra Annabel, minha antiga amante. A verdadeira dona do meu coração. Vê? Somente um Coração Artificial poderia se plugar a nave. E para sairmos do planeta, eu ordenei que meus cientistas desenvolvessem uma proteção contra a tempestade cósmica que cerca o planeta e que nos manteve presos aqui em primeiro lugar.

Afrodite sorri elegantemente, e abre o frigobar, servindo uma taça de champagne. Ele serve outra taça e entrega a Aibell.

- Bebamos, rosa. A minha glória.

Afrodite vira o conteúdo da taça de uma única vez.

- Ah, sim. Assim que eu tiver minha própria Lune, fiel a mim, eu não terei mais utilidade pra você. Poderá voltar a sua vida em Nova Lemúria. Eu não sou um monstro afinal.

- O senhor não é um monstro, senhor Afrodite. É um soberano belo e gentil que levará uma vida próspera e feliz graças ao meu Coração Artificial. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Afrodite achara até engraçado ouvir aquelas palavras. No fim, uma marionete é tão manipulável quanto qualquer mulher.

- Huhuhu... Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Isso é perfeito demais! Vê como minha beleza é poder, Aibell? Através da minha beleza, posso manipular a mulher que eu quiser. Minha beleza me fez alcançar uma grandeza que ninguém neste planeta jamais alcançará! Que este planeta pereça. Que estes tolos pereçam nesta casca sem vida e sem mulheres. Afrodite não será apagado da história... Será imortalizado!

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Vamos às reviews?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Acho que exagerei na canalhice do Afrodite né? Agora, até eu tô tendo dificuldades de ver como esses dois podem ficar juntos no fim... x.x Mas o resgate vem no próximo capítulo. Quis tomar este capítulo pra aproveitar e explorar algo novo no mundo de SMW: O Kiki!

**Jules Heartilly:** Sim, finalmente o Ikarus deu as caras. E pelo visto, vou ter de bolar um novo motivo pra ele aparecer sempre... Minha vida pode depender disso... x.x

**Mrs. Margot:** Tá aprendendo vodu, Margot-sama? Isso é tenso! Mas lembre-se de que com grandes poderes, vem grandes responsabilidades! u.u E corta relações com o Frofrô não, Margot... Oh god, o que eu fiz? x.x

**Angel Pink:** Quanto rancor, Angel. Acho que essa vida na cidade grande não tá te fazendo bem. Já falei. Paz e amor e... Ok, eu fiz o Afrodite muito canalha. PS.: Eu acho que quem vai ficar de cabelo em pé com o Kiki não vai ser a Lune, heim? Mas eu não falo mais nada. Leiam o capítulo.

**Margarida:** Margaridazinha linda do meu coração... Como vai? Será que dá pra adiar a matança só um pouquinho? Desliga a Elisa só um pouquinho... Logo todo o lance Ikarus se resolve... Eu incluí mais Ikarus e mais Afrodite narcisista, egocêntrico, orgulhoso que dá vontade de socar nesse capítulo... Será que os momentos fofoletes com o Kiki não podem me ajudar? Poderia não me matar por favor? n.n Erm... Elisa? O que está fazendo com essa serra elétrica na mão? O.o

**Por motivos de falhas técnicas interrompemos esta transmissão.**

**Pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno e voltamos logo com nossa transmissão normal de Super Marionetes World.**

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh... x.x**

**Capítulo 24 – Rainbows and Butterflies**

Aibell estava imersa na banheira, coberta de bolhas. Seu cabelo amarrado em coque, bebericava uma taça de champagne em sua mão. Do outro lado da banheira, o Rei Afrodite. Tão belo e sedutor, fazendo seu Coração Artificial palpitar. Acelerar, na verdade, quando ele se levanta e se aproxima dela para beijá-la.

Ela leva a taça a beirada da banheira, quando Afrodite beija seu pescoço, levando arrepios espinha abaixo e acima, passeando as mãos por seu corpo. Fazendo com que ela largue a taça de qualquer maneira, derramando o conteúdo a medida que se espatifa no chão. A mente de Aibell já não se focava em mais nada a não ser nas carícias e beijos de Afrodite, enquanto os dois submergiam para debaixo da água.

Aibell acorda repentinamente em sua cama, suada e vestindo nada mais do que uma camisola (refinada apesar de um pouco reveladora). Onde estava? Foi tudo... Um sonho? O que estava acontecendo? É mesmo! Afrodite! Ele a manipulara e sequestrara! Aquele lugar devia ser Nova Suécia. Aibell sentia vontade de chorar. Como pôde se deixar ser enganada daquela forma? Manipulada pelos próprios instintos? Por isso sempre se focara na razão. Sentimentos nublam a mente. Levam-na a cometer erros. Como pôde se esquecer disto?

E o pior... Ainda tendo aqueles sonhos com Afrodite. O miserável que a manipulara. Como podia sonhar daquela forma... Sedutora... Com este homem horrível?

Um criado adentra o quarto, trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Coisas bem refinadas. Tortas e roscas. Pão quentinho com manteiga derretida e café com creme. Frutas.

- Bom dia, senhorita... Sua majestade real, Afrodite, pede que se sirva.

- "Pede"? Ou "ordena"?

O homem ignora a pergunta, coloca a bandeja sobre a mesa, faz uma mesura e se retira.

- Bom apetite, senhorita...

Aibell estava faminta. Estar furiosa com o desgraçado não é motivo pra desperdiçar uma boa refeição e passar fome... A menos que tenha mais alguma substância na comida preparada para controlá-la. Ela decide passar fome. E chorar. Aibell nunca fora a favor de sucumbir a sentimentos. Treinara sua mente para ser fechada e focada na razão e quando começa a se apaixonar, descobre que não é real? Ela estava se acostumando a idéia de amar. Estava se acostumando a idéia de poder descobrir os sentimentos. E descobre que na verdade, fora enganada e manipulada. Usada. Ela estava com vontade de matar sua Majestade, Rei Afrodite!

**-Casa de Mu-**

Karasu e Hoshi corriam de um lado para o outro. Uma entrava em um quarto, a outra em outro. E era neste momento que Kiki, sorrindo, saía do banheiro e corria para a sala. As duas marionetes saíam dos quartos quase dando um encontrão uma na outra.

- Pra onde o pestinha foi?

- Não sei... Kiki?

O garoto estava escondido debaixo do sofá, se segurando pra não rir.

- Eu não quero mais brincar! Assim é impossível achar a peste!

- Ah, Karasu, mas esconde-esconde é assim mesmo... n.n

- Prefiro brincar de médico! - Karasu pega os bisturis. - A começar por dissecação de capetas!

- Ah, não fala assim, Karasu... Vamos procurar de novo...

As duas marionetes vão pra sala. Começam a olhar embaixo de cada sofá e nada. O menino sai detrás da cortina, e caminha pé-ante-pé de volta para o corredor.

As duas marionetes vêem o vulto repentino do menino correndo para o quarto dos pais e correm atrás dele. Chegando lá, encontram-no vazio. Revistam embaixo da cama, atrás das portas, no banheiro... E Kiki estava empoleirado sobre o armário.

- Te achamos!

- Mas ainda não me pegaram! Lero-lero!

Kiki pula sobre a cama, Hoshi e Karasu tentam pegá-lo, mas ele passa batido por elas, quicando sobre a cama e pulando na cabeceira. As duas caem sobre a cama e são enviadas ao chão como se impulsionadas por uma cama elástica. Kiki sai correndo e sorrindo alucinadamente para a sala.

Lune, da cozinha, só ouve o barulho.

- Kikiiii! Não quebre nada! Já falei pra brincar lá fora!

- Ahahahaha! Tá legal, mãe! Vamos, tia Hoshi! Vamos tia Karasu!

- Volta aqui!

Karasu corre atrás de Kiki que esperava bonitinho no fim do corredor. Ele dá um passo pro lado, e Karasu sai deslizando pela sala, sobre um pequeno tapete até ir parar numa janela e cair no jardim do lado de fora.

Quando ele vê Hoshi vindo em sua direção, ele corre pela casa para o lado de fora.

- Não me pega, tia Hoshi! Ahahaha!

- Volta aqui, menino! Vai acabar se machucando correndo desse jeito!

Kiki sai pela porta da frente e é quase pego por Karasu que o esperava, mas ela o erra e Hoshi que vinha correndo atrás do garoto, tromba contra a marionete psicótica e as duas vão ao chão. Kiki toca na árvore e se senta ao balanço, exibindo um largo sorriso.

As duas marionetes atordoadas se levantam, cambaleando até a árvore.

- Eu venci, tias! Vamos de novo!

- Eu vou... Dissecar esse moleque...

- Não faz maldade com ele, Karasu-chan... Ele é só... Uma criança... x.x

As duas caem no chão. Kiki salta do balanço e sai caminhando com as mãos atrás da cabeça até bater de cara em alguma coisa. Ele olha para o alto e vê Mu, olhando-o severamente.

- Muito bonito, heim mocinho? O que sua mãe já falou de fazer bagunça pela casa?

- Ah, papai Mu, era só uma brincadeira... 8D

Mu ergue o menino pela roupa e o coloca sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas.

- Não deveria estar brincando. Deveria estar tomando seu banho, se preparando para o jantar que a tia Elisa vem dar aula.

- Aaaahhh não, papai Mu! Aula não! Eu quero brincar com as tias!

- Parece que você deixou as tias sem condições de brincar por hoje. Vamos indo mocinho...

- Não!

Mu adentra a casa com Kiki, sentindo o cheiro de caldo de mandioca quentinho da Lune.

- Kiki, não esteve dando muito trabalho pra tia Karasu nem pra tia Hoshi, né?

- Claaaaaaro que não, mamãe Lune!

- Ora, não conte mentiras pra sua mãe... Vamos. Hora do banho.

- Lave bem direitinho, Kiki. Se tiver sujeira quando sair não vai jantar.

- Mas mããããeee!

- Ei, Mu! Eu posso dar banho nele. Eu sempre quis cuidar de crianças. - Victorya chega e pega Kiki nos braços de Mu.

- Mesmo, Vicky? Acha que vai conseguir fazer isso sozinha?

- Ei, a gente tem banco de dados pra que? Além do mais, não deve ser difícil. Ele é só um garotinho, né?

- Ok... Se insiste... - Mu entrega o garoto nos braços de Victorya. - Vá com a tia Victorya e não seja levado, heim?

- Tá legal...

Victorya leva Kiki, cantarolando para o banheiro.

- Vamos tomar um bom banho, garoto. - Ela o coloca no chão. - Agora, vamos. Tire essa roupa suja.

- Assim? Sem mais nem menos?

- Hm? Ué, vai tomar banho de roupa? Claro que tem de tirar.

- Mas eu sou um garoto. Você é uma garota, tia Victorya. Não posso tirar a roupa assim.

- Ah, deixa de ser bobo. Você é só uma criança. - Victorya começa a tirar a roupa de Kiki.

- Ei, só eu tiro a roupa? Você não vai tirar não, tia Vicky?

- Bela tentativa, garoto... Mas nem pensar. ¬¬

Kiki suspira. Victorya volta a tirar a roupa dele.

- Espera! - Ele interpela. - Então... Pelo menos encha a banheira.

Victorya suspira profundamente e decide acatar. Qualquer coisa desde que ele coopere. Vicky senta-se a beirada da banheira e liga a água quente. Depois liga a fria para deixá-la bem morna. Kiki espera sentado sobre a tampa do vaso. Quando a banheira está cheia, Victorya se levanta e se volta pra Kiki.

- Ok, mocinho. Pode tirar o resto da roupa.

- Peraí. Você vai ter de se virar e fechar os olhos. Eu não quero ficar pelado na sua frente.

- Ah, fala sério, garoto. Você não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto.

- Ei, eu tenho vergonha! Eu já sou um homenzinho. Mamãe Lune quem falou!

Victorya dá outro suspiro profundo, mas decide acatar. Ela se vira e fecha os olhos.

- Ok, satisfeito? Agora, fora das roupas e dentro da banheira. E não vá fazer nenhuma gracinha!

- Prontinho. Dentro da água. Mas espera que ainda não tem bolhas o bastante.

- Minha nossa! Que trabalheira pra se tomar um banho, Kiki!

- Ei, você quer fazer isso ou não?

- Na verdade, já estou quase me arrependendo... u.u'

- Pronto. Agora sim.

Victorya se vira e lá está ele, quietinho na banheira espalhando as bolhas. A marionete pega a bucha e o sabão e começa a esfregar a sujeira do corpo dele.

- Minha nossa... Você brincou o dia inteiro na lama? Quanta sujeira garoto. Assim você mata sua mãe de vergonha.

- Que naaaada. Mamãe Lune prometeu me amar incondicionalmente.

- Agora passa xampu no cabelo.

- Eu não gosto desse. - Diz o menino.

- O que há de errado com esse?

- Eu quero o do Bob Esponja.

- E que diferença faz?

- O cheirinho é melhor. E eu adoooro o Bob Esponja.

Victorya vai até o armário e começa a procurar pelo tal xampu do Bob Esponja, mas tinha tanta coisa no armário que ela tinha de procurar bem. Enquanto isso, Kiki entediado acaba se aborrecendo. Ele pega o vidrinho do líquido de espuma e abre pra cheirar. O vidrinho escorrega da sua mão e cai na banheira.

- Oh-oh... 'O.O'

- Hm? Que foi, Kiki? - Pergunta Victorya.

- Nada, tia Vicky... n.n

Ela olha para o sorriso largo do garoto e volta a procurar o tal xampu no armário. Enquanto isso, Kiki enfiava a cabeça debaixo d'água e procurava pelo vidrinho. Mas a espuma só aumentava mais e mais. Quando Victorya finalmente acha o xampu do Bob Esponja e fecha o armário, a espuma está transbordando a banheira e preenchendo o banheiro.

- Kiki! O que você aprontou, moleque? 'O.O'

- Acidente, tia... ô.o

A espuma cobre Victorya da cabeça aos pés e invade o corredor. Victorya sai debaixo daquela avalanche de espumas com Kiki debaixo do braço e uma cara nada amigável estampada no rosto.

- Tia... Será que poderia não contar pra mamãe? n.n'

- E como vou omitir esse banheiro nesse estado? Vamos já pro outro banheiro e dessa vez vai tomar banho no chuveiro!

Mu olha da sala para o corredor, deparando-se com a bagunça de queixo caído. Kiki sorria descaradamente para o pai que dava um facepalm épico.

- Devo perguntar...? - Ele se volta pra Victorya.

- É melhor não... ¬¬

Victorya vai para o quarto de Mu e coloca Kiki debaixo do chuveiro.

- Tia! Não pode me ver pelado!

- Não enche! Agora eu não vou tirar os olhos de você! Não importa o quanto você seja "homenzinho"!

- Tia, esfrega com mais calma!

Lá de baixo, Lune ouve os gritos de Kiki e Victorya.

- Kikiii! Já tomou banho? Não dê trabalho pra tia Victorya!

- Tá bom, mãe!

Ai, "mãe". Lune finalmente ouvia aquelas palavras. Mãe. E ela a fazia se sentir tão bem. Lune estava suspirando arco-íris ao som da palavra e de pensar que finalmente tem um garotinho pra chamar de filho. Sim, suspirando arco-íris era a melhor forma de descrever.

Angel e Kanon estavam jogados sobre o sofá com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, assistindo TV enquanto Mu lia o jornal. Shura estava comendo um saco de Ruffles junto de Milo que bebericava uma lata de Coca-Cola.

- Chato. Já vi. Chato. Lixo. Já vi. Não gosto. Não é rock n' Roll... - Angel ia mudando de canal robóticamente.

- Angel, coloca num canal logo e deixa estar...

- Ah, mas é tudo chato...

Victorya chega a sala, toda coberta de espuma e com uma cara nada amigável.

- Tudo bem, amor? ô.o

- O garoto tá limpo... Agora que outro vá ajudá-lo a se vestir...

- Hm? - Angel desvia a atenção da TV por um momento e olha indiferente pra Victorya. - Ô amigona... Pelo menos apaga o farol na frente do guri, né?

Victorya olha pra baixo e se dá conta de sua blusa molhada... E reveladora. Ela puxa a camisa e desgruda-a da pele para que ninguém veja... Nada.

- Ah pelo amor de... Droga! Mu, será que tem alguma roupa que possa me emprestar?

- Hm? Ah claro... - Mu acompanha Victorya até o quarto para ver se tem alguma roupa de Lune que a sirva.

- Eu tô falando sério! Eu não vou ajudar o moleque a se vestir! - Victorya grita do quarto.

- Eu vou lá... Nossa que choradeira por causa de um garoto. - Angel joga o controle sobre o sofá e vai para o quarto de Kiki.

- Brô... - Diz Milo pra Shura. - Que belos peitões a sua namorada tem...

Milo leva o um soco na cara.

- Olha o respeito, brô! ò.o

- Mas é verdade... x.x

- Deixa a Karasu saber disso e você vai ser castrado... ¬¬

- Aaaii... Mas valeu a pena... X.x

Angel chega ao quarto, e Kiki está enrolado na toalha da cintura pra baixo, sentado sobre a cama esperando e sorrindo.

- Oooooi tia Angel... n.n

- Não vem com gracinha pro meu lado, heim moleque? Cadê a tua roupa? ¬¬

- Eu tenho várias. ô.o

Angel abre o guarda roupas. Tinha diversas variedades de roupas por todo o guarda-roupa. Terninhos e roupas casuais.

- E aí? O que você vai vestir?

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe? Você não sabe o que quer vestir?

- Eu sou só um garoto. Minha mãe escolhe minhas roupas... ô.o

- Já está na hora de você decidir sozinho o que vai vestir, sabia? Fica de pé. Deixa eu ver qual é o seu estilo...

Kiki salta da cama e fica de pé na frente da Angel. Ela olha pra ele, pensativa.

- Sabe, algo me diz que seu estilo é roqueiro.

Que surpresa.

- Que isso aí, tia Angel?

- Assim. Igual eu.

- Ih quero vestir assim não, tia. Parece coisa de doido... ô.o

- Como assim? Não vê como sua tia é estilosa? - Angel desfila na frente de Kiki. - Olha só como eu sou bad-ass, heavy metal, rock n roll e trevosa!

- Parece roupa de doido.

- Tá legal! Você escolhe o que quer vestir!

Kiki vai até o guarda-roupas e pega um terninho.

- Isso? Que caretice... õ.o

- Mas a mamãe falou que eu fico fofo com ele. E eu quero vestir ele pra mamãe me achar fofo.

- Qual é... Isso é formal demais. Toma, veste isso.

Angel entrega uma camisa qualquer e uma bermuda. Kiki pega e fica olhando pra ela.

- Que foi? É uma roupa bonita. Você vai jantar e não encontrar com o presidente.

- Eu sei, mas... Vai ficar aqui me olhando trocar de roupa?

- E daí? Você é só um moleque. Anda logo. Veste essa roupa aí...

- Ah não, tia Angel. Você tem de se virar e fechar os olhos.

Angel suspira, massageia as temporas, mas por fim acaba cedendo. Ela se vira e fecha os olhos. E cruza os braços emburrada.

- Pronto. Melhor assim?

- Bem melhor. Mas você esqueceu a cueca.

- Então, pega a cueca.

- Tá, mas não olha...

Angel simplesmente balança a cabeça, pensando "não acredito que um garoto dá tanto trabalho". Kiki abre a gaveta, revirando tudo que tem dentro. Parecia que nenhuma cueca era boa o bastante. Angel já começava a ficar impaciente.

- Já se vestiu?

- Quase... Estou procurando a cueca do Ben 10...

- Veste qualquer uma!

- Tia, eu quero a do Ben 10!

- Que diferença faz? Ninguém vai ver sua cueca, moleque!

Kiki ia jogando os brinquedos pra fora do armário, um a um. Angel estranha o barulho e se vira pra ver o que ele estava fazendo, pisa num carrinho e cai no chão.

- Woah! Ei! x.x

- Tia? Você tá bem?

Lá da cozinha, Lune ouve o barulho e grita para Angel e Kiki.

- Kikiiii! Já se vestiu?

- Quase mãe! - Ele grita de volta. - Estou ajudando a tia Angel a se levantar!

- Gente... O que esse menino está aprontando? Angel! Tá tudo bem aí? ô.o

- É... Tudo ótimo... - Angel se levanta com as costas doendo. - Cara, eu desisto... Esse guri é impossível...

Quando ela volta para a sala, Hoshi está jogada sobre um pufe, Karasu encolhida sobre o sofá, emburrada e abraçada as próprias pernas. Victorya, agora com um vestido de Lune estava sentada sobre outro sofá, emburrada de braços e pernas cruzadas, o cabelo enrolado em uma toalha.

- Alguém me dá... Alguma coisa pra dor...? Tipo, penicilina?

Mu, Kanon, Milo e Shura olham da mesa, prontos para o jantar.

- As marionetes mais poderosas de todas... Vencidas por um garotinho... - Comenta Kanon.

- É, vocês não conhecem o Kiki. ô.o - Diz Mu.

Lune chega da cozinha trazendo a enorme panela com seu delicioso caldo de mandioca.

- Nesse friozinho, nada melhor que um caldo gostosinho pra esquentar. Todos para a mesa! n.n

As marionetes se arrastam para a mesa e se sentam. Lune começa a servir.

- Hm? Onde está o Kiki?

- Cheguei mamãe Lune! O que tem pro jantar?

- Awwwnnn! Que liiiindo! De terninho! E tá todo limpinho e cheiroso! Que fofo!

Lune abraça Kiki e dá um beijo no rosto. Ergue-o e o coloca sobre a cadeira. Em seguida ela serve o caldo pra ele que lambe os beiços e começa a devorar. Lune está com uma vontade danada de apertar Kiki.

- Bom apetite, pra todo mundo!

- Bom apetite... - Respondem as marionetes de forma cansada e cadenciada.

- Moleque peste... Passou a perna na gente... - Diz Angel... ¬-¬'

A medida em que todos comiam, Lune acaba por tocar num assunto. Algo que vira Shion comentando por alto. O jovem Ikarus, no caso do roubo do Coração de Hoshi. Ele havia sido libertado. Pelo visto, fora perdoado de seus crimes.

- Kanon, você não convidou seu vizinho pra vir?

- Aquele esquisito? Bom, como você insistiu muito, eu até convidei. Mas ele não quis vir, sabe? Ele ainda tá lá no maior marasmo. Não sai de casa...

- Coitado... Pelo que entendi, ele amava muito aquela marionete...

- Mas não era uma marionete sem Coração? - Pergunta Milo - Muito estranho.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Karasu aponta a faca pra Milo.

- Nada, amor... É que... Ele ama uma Marionete que não é capaz de amar. Só isso... n.n'

- Eu acho que isso só torna o amor dele mais sincero e verdadeiro... - Diz Lune pensativa.

Todos olham pra Lune que não nota que a atenção está toda voltada pra si. Ela volta a comer. E de repente, Angel nota que Hoshi está tremendo e chorando. Ela se lembra de Ikarus. O homem que arrancara seu Coração Artificial e a deixara no escuro. A desligara. Hoshi tinha pavor de escuro. Tinha pavor de ser desligada. E foi tudo graças ao senhor pintinhas que ela voltara para a luz. Hoshi não gostava nada de Ikarus e estava contente que não teria de olhar pra cara dele.

- Desculpe por tocar no assunto, Hoshi... - Diz Lune. - Me perdoe...

- Tá tudo bem, Lune-chan... - Ela volta a tomar seu caldo.

Após o jantar, todos se despedem e partem de volta para suas casas. Mu vai pra cama, mas Lune diz que vai ficar um pouco acordada. Ela vai até a cozinha encher uma vasilha de caldo. Ela tampa a vasilha e sai pela porta da frente.

A marionete caminha sozinha a noite até a casa de Kanon, mas passa por ela. Ela para diante da porta da casa seguinte. A casa de Ikarus. Ela bate a porta, mas ninguém atende. Bate de novo e nada. Em seguida, ela decide entrar. A porta não estava trancada.

Dentro da casa, tudo parecia organizado. Mais ou menos. Ainda havia algumas roupas sobre o sofá, a pia da cozinha estava empilhada de coisas sujas. A casa não via limpeza há um bom tempo. E Ikarus estava deitado sobre o sofá.

- Com licença, senhor Ikarus...?

- Você costuma invadir a casa das pessoas?

- Desculpe. Mas o senhor não atendeu a porta.

- Isso normalmente significa que a pessoa não quer visitas.

Lune coloca a vasilha sobre a mesa.

- Desculpe-me. Mas Kanon disse que você não quis vir a nossa casa e que você não andava se alimentando. Então eu trouxe caldo pra você. Está bem gostoso.

Ele não diz nada. Apenas se vira para o outro lado. Lune se aproxima do sofá e se senta.

- Você deveria comer.

- Por que? Vai dizer que Yuzuriha não ia querer me ver assim? Ela não tinha um Coração Artificial como você. Ela não tinha condições de querer nada.

- Você deve tê-la amado muito...

Novamente, Ikarus não responde.

- Eu admiro você, sabe? Você ama uma marionete independente do que ela é. Você é um rapaz muito decente...

- O que isso importa? O que isso importa? Eu a perdi! Pra sempre! E ela não vai voltar! O que você veio fazer aqui?

Ikarus se sobressalta, assustando Lune.

- Eu... Só queria que você tomasse um pouco de caldo... Tá quentinho...

Ikarus olha pra ela, como se não esperasse por aquela resposta. E por fim, ele acena e ambos se levantam. Sentados a mesa, eles tomam o caldo, em silêncio. Até que Lune quebra o silêncio.

- Então? Está gostoso?

- Sim. Obrigado.

- Eu peço desculpas novamente por invadir sua casa. Mas não gostaria de saber que você está triste.

- Por que? Não somos amigos nem nada...

- Mas podemos ser. Podemos ser todos amigos. Você precisa de amigos, sabia? Viver sozinho nesse mundo é uma coisa terrível. E você sabe disso. Você tem um coração de verdade pra saber isso...

Aquelas palavras pegam Ikarus de surpresa. Ele olha pra Lune, incrédulo que ela poderia sorrir e chamá-lo de amigo mesmo depois do que ele fez.

- Não o desperdice...

Lune se levanta e se despede.

- Pode ficar com a vasilha. Se um dia quiser nos visitar... As portas estão abertas...

**-Palácio Real-**

Elisa estava na sala de estar, assistindo novela com Aiolos. Estavam abraçados e sentados juntos, de olhos vidrados na tela, sem conversar.

- Você está distraída hoje. Não tem nada a comentar a respeito da Rachel e do Ross hoje?

- Não estou com muita vontade de ver televisão... Desculpe.

- Ok. O que a está incomodando?

- É essa coisa da Aibell! Eu ainda não acredito que ela fez isso!

- Amor, mas ela quis ir com ele. Não podemos fazer nada.

- Não. Não me convence. Ela não estava normal. Eu conheço a Aibell e aquela não era ela.

- Você tem opiniões muito fortes, sabia?

- Desculpe. Não queria estragar a hora da novela.

Aiolos dá um selinho nos lábios dela.

- Amor. Você não estragou nada. E sempre que quiser conversar, eu estou bem aqui. Sou todo ouvidos. Você tem certeza de que Afrodite a levou contra a vontade dela?

- Absoluta. E eu quero tirar isso a limpo.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã vamos apresentar suas teorias a Rainha Saori e tentar buscar a Aibell de volta.

- Você faria isso por mim?

- Claro. Com certeza.

Ela sorri e dá um beijo nele. Em seguida, eles voltam a assistir a novela abraçadinhos. Leena chega de mansinho e senta-se no sofá do outro lado da sala e começa a assistir também.

- Oi Leena. Pensei que tinha ido a casa de Lune para jantar. - Diz Elisa.

- Não pude. Eu tive de ficar ao lado do senhor Dohko. Ainda é meu dever protegê-lo.

- Mesmo? E como andam as coisas entre vocês? Está tudo bem?

Leena sorri e acena com a cabeça, envergonhada. Mas logo em seguida, ela se entristece um pouco.

- Ih, que cara foi essa? Não gostei. Problemas no paraíso?

- Não... É que... Eu sinto como se fosse errado.

- Errado por que, Leena? - Pergunta Aiolos.

- Ele é o Imperador. Eu sou uma serva.

- Mas e daí? - Elisa se endireita no sofá, olhando direto pra ela. - Mas você o ama, não ama?

O rosto de Leena cora.

- Tá na cara que o ama. Então que diferença faz o que vocês são? Se vocês se amam, sejam felizes. Eu sei que ele te ama.

- Como pode saber disso?

- Pela forma que ele olha pra você. Ele está disposto a ficar com você e te amar, independente se você é uma serva ou não.

Leena sorri. Parece que Elisa a convencera. Enquanto isso, Aiolia chegava ao castelo com Marin, após seu primeiro encontro oficial. Ela lhe dá um beijo demorado e apaixonado, e se despede dele, sorrindo e olhando pra trás, sentindo em seu peito a vontade de vê-lo novamente. Antes que ela adentre o quarto, ela olha pra trás novamente e não entra. Ela e Aiolia ficam trocando olhares por uns dois minutos até que ele decide se aproximar dela, beijá-la novamente e ambos entram para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Dentro do quarto de Saga, ele trabalhava em seu notebook, enquanto Shina adormecia ao seu lado.

- Shina?

- Sim, senhor?

- O que tem acontecido a Marin? Ela não tem nos acompanhado ultimamente. Algo errado com ela?

- Errado?

Shina é pega de surpresa. Ela sabe que Marin estava namorando com Aiolia e não sabia como isso poderia afetar Saga. Ambas sempre foram as amantes de Saga, embora eles nunca tenham dado na cara.

- Não, senhor... Não há nada errado com ela...

- Mesmo? Não tem nada a ver com aquele rapaz, Aiolia, com quem a vejo sempre?

Shina é pega de surpresa. Deveria saber que Saga não é tolo pra deixar de conectar estes pontos.

- Bom, senhor... Eu...

- Ela está apaixonada pelo rapaz?

Shina já acha que não vale a pena esconder mais. Ela decide contar a verdade.

- Bem, senhor... Eles estão... Namorando.

- Hm? Que bom. Fico feliz por ela.

- Mesmo? Não está... Bravo?

- Não. Fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado alguém pra amar. - Saga coloca o notebook de lado e deita-se na cama. - Então... Já que Marin não vai se juntar a nós hoje, vamos começar?

Shina sorri e abraça Saga, beijando-o e os dois se enfiam debaixo da coberta.

**-Casa de Mu-**

Mu estava sentado na cama, trabalhando em seu notebook. Parece que os gênios adoram trabalhar antes de dormir. Lune chega em casa sem que Mu saiba que ela saiu. Quando ela chega ao quarto, ela se troca e deita-se a cama com ele.

- Você demorou, querida. Onde estava?

- Só... Organizando umas coisas.

- Às vezes, acho que você trabalha demais...

- Não se preocupa. Não foi trabalho algum, Mu-chan...

Ela olha para o laptop vendo os projetos de Mu e o abraça. Ele beija a testa dela, desviando um pouco a atenção do trabalho.

- Sinto que você quer me dizer alguma coisa.

- É que eu queria perguntar... Se você pode fazer uma coisa por mim.

- Claro.

- Na verdade, não é pra mim. É pra outra pessoa.

- É? E quem seria essa pessoa?

- Só um amigo...

**-Nova Suécia-**

Aibell e Afrodite estão sentados a mesa de jantar. Ela estava trajando um vestido maravilhoso que Afrodite comprara pra ela. Parecia mais enfezada do que nunca. Junto deles, estava uma marionete idêntica a Lune olhando pra frente, sem expressão.

- Como está o jantar, rosa? Eu mandei preparar especialmente pra você. Quero que sinta-se a vontade aqui. É minha convidada.

- Agora, você me deixa dizer o que eu penso?

- Claro. Não poderia deixar você falar demais lá em Nova Lemúria e estragar meus planos. Um plano mirabolante, não acha? Assim que Saori disse que a fonte de energia que alimenta as Caixas Maternas estava se esgotando, eu soube que este planeta está condenado. Saga, Camus e Mu são inúteis demais para pesquisar uma fonte alternativa de energia. Resultado: Este planeta está condenado. No entanto, eu não preciso morrer aqui, sem deixar descendentes.

- Que pena...

- Engraçado... Não. Eu posso sair daqui. Buscar outra colônia. Menos problemática e com bastante mulheres dispostas a dar continuidade a minha descendência.

- Eu pensei que você amasse Lune. - Diz Aibell olhando para a marionete de olhar vazio ao seu lado.

- Sim, eu amo. Ela será minha esposa. Mas não me dará nenhum descendente, obviamente. É o maior problema de vocês, marionetes. São bonecas. São interessantes e servem pra proporcionar divertimento aos homens... Mas não passa disto...

Aibell estava indignada. Queria atirar o prato na cara daquele convencido, arrogante, monstruoso... Ela não tinha nem adjetivos mais que descrevessem Afrodite.

- Não significou nada pra você? Meus sentimentos?

- Desculpe. Mas não. - Afrodite limpa os lábios com o guardanapo e se levanta. - Pode voltar para o seu quarto. Amanhã, iremos estudar e reproduzir este belo Coração Artificial que você tem no seu peito. Será um dia longo.

Quando Aibell se levanta, Afrodite a beija.

- Não seja tão fria. Só por que não nos amamos, não quer dizer que não possamos nos dar bem... Apesar de tudo...

E desta vez o beijo é mais intenso. Aibell tem vontade de socar a cara de Afrodite e a sua própria por apreciar o beijo. Por desejá-lo. E por sentir falta dele quando o beijo acaba.

- Volte para seu quarto, minha rosa.

- Sim, majestade...

Aibell obedece contra sua vontade. Como podia sentir ainda aqueles sentimentos por ele? Um homem horrível que a livrara até mesmo de seu livre arbítrio. Aibell adentra seu quarto e se joga sobre a cama, chorando. Chorando e esperando que naquela noite, ela não terá sonhos com Afrodite.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews?

**Jules Heartilly: **Essa fic Fofura é pura fofura. O Ikarus adora uma fofura. Eu estou quase pensando em mudar o nome da fic pra Super Fofoletes World... 8D [chute no s...] x.x

PS.: Referência musical não-intencional? Já até perdi as contas de quantas dessas eu já cometi. x.x

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Me perdoe, Neko-sama! Estou dando muitos ouvidos ao Dark Ikarus! É culpa dele! Ele sussurra no meu ouvido! Ç.Ç [Sendo serrado ao meio pela Elisa]

Falando em Ikarus, nesse capítulo ele não aparece ainda.

[Sai correndo e esquivando das balas disparadas pela metralhadora da Elisa] x.x

PS.: Bom, não tem mulheres pra fazer programação nova, tem de se virar com a velha, né? 8D

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**Capítulo 25 - Operação Aibell**

Os sistemas de Aibell começavam a trabalhar. Havia dois dias que seu sistema imunológico tentava rastrear o vírus da subserviência ao rei egocêntrico. Afrodite pode entender de marionetes, mas nem tanto. O sistema imunológico das Marionetes é mais eficiente que o humano. Neste mesmo instante seus sistemas já estão desenvolvendo um software anti-vírus para libertá-la do controle. E quando estiver pronto, Rei Afrodite terá uma bela surpresa.

Ela só precisava esconder o diagnóstico de seu sistema imunológico dos cientistas de Afrodite que, naquele momento, estavam dissecando seu Coração Artificial.

- Majestade, já temos quase 100% das especificações do Coração Artificial.

- E por que está demorando tanto? - Afrodite se impacienta e segura o cientista pela gola. - Termine o mais depressa possível.

- Os sistemas já estão trabalhando em capacidade máxima, majestade. O problema é que o Coração Artificial possui tantos dados, tantas informações... São terabytes de informação só pra armazenar as especificações mais básicas.

- Eu não quero desculpas. Eu quero ação.

Aibell estava morta de ódio, mas fazia o possível pra esconder seu descontento. Tudo que sua mente era capaz de processar no momento era o desastre que sua vida se tornou a partir do momento em que ela quebrou sua maior regra de vida. Estranho que ela não se lembrava disto até este momento. Será que estava escondido em sua memória? E agora, o constante scan de seus sistemas estaria revelando aquelas memórias?

**-Passado-**

Saga, o cientista original que chegou a Terra 616 terminava os preparativos para o desligamento da marionete. Aibell, a marionete que segundo ele, seria a sua marionete mais importante de todas já criadas até o momento.

- Infelizmente, Aibell, eu não posso colocar em prática minhas descobertas. Eu consegui decodificar o DNA feminino. Contudo, eu não possuo a tecnologia pra manipulá-lo... Nossa raça só pode esperar que a tecnologia seja descoberta no futuro e colocada em prática. Nossa sobrevivência depende disso.

- Eu compreendo, senhor Saga... Mas...

- O que foi? - Ele pergunta, notando o aparente desconforto dela.

- É que... Estes sentimentos dentro de mim. Desde que vi aquele homem... Eu não consigo me controlar... Minha mente é invadida por estas... Vontades!

- Entendo. Eu acho que os seus emuladores de sentimentos estão descalibrados. Posso programar o sistema para recalibrá-los enquanto você dorme.

- Obrigada, senhor Saga.

- Não tem de quê, Aibell. Será o melhor pra você... Acredite em mim quando digo que sentimentos só atrapalham. Nós somos cientistas e não podemos nos deixar ter as mentes nubladas por sentimentos. E você merece algo melhor do que um egocêntrico como Afrodite.

- "A razão acima de tudo"... Como o senhor me ensinou.

- Muito bem. - Saga começa a digitar no computador. - Estou fazendo o download do código genético feminino no seu cérebro, Aibell. Você deve me ouvir com toda atenção. Tente o máximo possível suprimir estes sentimentos... Afrodite não pode jamais colocar as mãos nestas informações, ouviu bem? Você precisa suprimir seus sentimentos por ele, o máximo que puder...

- Faça-me esquecer dele, senhor Saga. Eu não posso garantir... Confiar em mim mesma, se estiver perto dele... Eu acho que o amo...

- Eu tentarei. Há um problema quando se tenta apagar um sentimento como o amor dos Corações Artificiais... Nunca dá certo. Isso pode gerar problemas no Coração. E você é importante demais para o futuro da raça humana...

- O que eu posso fazer então? Eu não consigo me controlar perto dele, senhor Saga. - Aibell praticamente chorava.

- Acalme-se. "Razão acima de tudo", lembra-se? Eu vou recalibrar seus emuladores de sentimentos. Eles estão rodando com muita intensidade. E vou tentar... Bloquear o que precisa ser protegido. Incluindo estes sentimentos por Afrodite. Como uma espécie de hipnose.

Aibell sente-se mais tranquilizada.

- No entanto, isso pode ser uma medida temporária. É como uma hipnose. Dra Annabel sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando criou os Corações Artificiais. Memórias reprimidas podem vir a tona com traumas muito intensos. Assim, você manterá estas memórias seladas em sua mente enquanto não sofrer nenhum trauma...

Aibell dá um último olhar para Saga.

- Eu aprecio o sacrifício que está fazendo aqui, Aibell.

- "A razão acima de tudo"...

Aibell abraça Saga aos prantos. Em seguida, ela se deita na cápsula e fecha os olhos, preparando-se pro pior. De trás de um maquinário, outra marionete observava toda a conversa. Ela tinha aparência oriental e jovem. Os olhinhos chorosos derramavam lágrimas ao ver a cena.

- Aibell! Não se vá!

A marionete sai de seu esconderijo e abraça a marionete chorando.

- Não desliga ela, Saga-sama! Não desliga! Ela vai ficar no escuro! É ruim!

- Hoshi. Já conversamos sobre isso. O sistema de Aibell é capaz de sonhar. Ela não estará realmente no escuro.

- Mentira! Eu fico no escuro todas as noites! Quando o senhor me desliga pra dormir! Eu fico no escuro...

Saga se ajoelha diante de Hoshi.

- Eu sinto muito... Estou muito velho agora, não posso lhe programar seu sistema de sonhos... Eu preciso que você seja forte, Hoshi...

- Mas se você desligar a Aibell, como eu vou dormir? Eu preciso estar abraçada a alguém... Senão eu fico sozinha no escuro... O senhor já desligou a Elisa. Por que está desligando a gente? Fomos más? Fizemos alguma coisa errada?

- Eu sei, querida... Vocês não fizeram nada de errado. Elisa precisava de muitos reparos. Praticamente todo seu corpo precisará ser reconstruído. Mas assim como a Aibell está sendo corajosa, eu vou precisar que você também seja.

- Ouça o senhor Saga, Hoshi. Ele sabe o que é melhor pra nós.

A menina chorando olha para Aibell e a abraça de novo.

- Nós nos veremos em alguns anos ok, estrelinha?

Hoshi apenas acena com a cabeça e vê Aibell se deitando na cápsula a medida que ela fecha e coloca a marionete para dormir. E Hoshi chora. Aibell abre os olhos de repente.

**- Presente-**

Ela não pode deixar Afrodite vasculhar seu Coração por mais nem um segundo. Era esse o medo que Saga tinha dele. Afrodite é egoísta. Ele jamais partilharia o conhecimento com os outros. Ele usaria o conhecimento em benefício próprio. Aibell precisa se libertar. Mas o programa de anti-vírus dela ainda não está completo. Não pode deixar o conhecimento cair nas mãos de Afrodite.

- Você parece desconfortável, Aibell... Deseja um travesseiro? Ahahaha...

- Você é nojento, Afrodite...

- Não tolero que me insulte! - Afrodite segura o rosto de Aibell com as duas mãos. - Eu sou o grande e belo Afrodite... Não tolero que você insulte a beleza que lhe escravizou...

- Acha mesmo que foi sua beleza que me prendeu? Você é um idiota...

- Eu seria mais boazinha se fosse você. Ou quando eu não mais precisar de você, eu posso "acidentalmente" desligar esse Coraçãozinho lindo que você tem no peito...

Afrodite leva a mão ao peito de Aibell onde a esfera de acrílico brilhava intensamente. Aibell vira o rosto. Não aguentava mais olhar na cara de Afrodite.

- Olhe pra mim. Não desvie o olhar como se minha beleza não fosse irresistível. Eu não tolero...

Afrodite se vira deixando Aibell de volta com seus pensamentos.

- Vamos lá... 15% de progresso... Mais rápido, anti-vírus... - Ela sussurra.

**-Nova Lemúria-**

Mu, Shion, Saga e Camus estavam reunidos com Saori a pedido de Elisa. Aiolos e Elisa são convidados a entrar na sala do trono e Saori os recebe muito bem.

- Majestade. - Elisa limpa a garganta. - Eu vou ser bem direta. Queremos ir a Nova Suécia buscar Aibell. Eu tenho certeza de que ela foi levada contra a vontade pelo rei Afrodite.

- Elisa, entende que estas acusações são muito sérias? Uma ação impensada poderia levar a um conflito internacional contra Nova Suécia. Não pretendo fazer guerra contra Afrodite... Pelo menos sem provas concretas de que ela foi realmente abduzida, minhas mãos estão atadas...

- Eu sei que estou colocando-a em uma situação difícil, majestade...

- Me chame de Saori, por favor. - A rainha pede.

- Saori. Mas precisamos ao menos ter certeza de que a intenção de Aibell é ficar na Nova Suécia.

- Eu não pretendia que este dia chegasse.

- Com licença, majestade. - Camus entra na discussão - Mas podemos também apelar para medidas diplomáticas. Nada precisa se tornar um incidente internacional entre Nova Lemúria e Nova Suécia.

- Afrodite não é conhecido por sua flexibilidade. - Saga comenta.

- Mais um motivo para que devamos interferir. Se Afrodite abduziu Aibell, ele não deve ter boas intenções em mente. - Diz Mu.

- Mas qual poderiam ser as intenções de Afrodite?

- Com certeza, ele deve estar atrás de um Coração Artificial. - Diz Aiolos. - Por que mais esses malucos sequestram nossas marionetes?

Saori se levanta impaciente e começa a caminhar de um lado a outro do salão.

- Arriscar um incidente internacional ou arriscar perder uma pessoa querida... Este é o dia que eu temia quando me foi oferecido o cargo de Rainha. O dia em que eu teria de tomar uma decisão como esta...

A porta é arrombada de repente. Todos se voltam para a direção das marionetes que invadem o local.

- E o que é que precisa pensar? Se a Elisa tem motivos pra acreditar que aquele fresco levou a Aibell a força, eu acredito nela! E digo mais! Vamos atrás dela agora!

- Angel! Não é tão simples ass...

- Com todo respeito, majestade... - Diz Lune com Kiki no colo. - Mas é simples sim. Vamos a Nova Lemúria e pedimos a Aibell pra voltar. Eu não vejo por que ela se recusaria.

- Sim. Queremos a Aibell de volta! Ela é amiga da Hoshi! Ela ajudou a Hoshi!

- O senhor Dohko me deu permissão para acompanhar. Não posso virar as costas para uma amiga.

- Nós vamos ou não? Quero fazer vodu praquela biba vaidosa do C#$%&*!

- Só precisamos ter certeza de que a Aibell está lá por vontade própria? Sem problemas. - Diz Victorya com um sorriso no rosto.

Saori, Mu, Saga, Camus, Aiolos e Shion se entreolham.

**-Quarto de Marin-**

Marin e Aiolia estavam abraçados, se beijando e se acariciando. Aquela fora a noite mais feliz da vida de Aiolia. Ele pensava que seria incapaz de amar outra além de Elisa, mas Marin o fazia se esquecer completamente dela. Na verdade, até parecia tolice como ele sofria por Elisa sendo que a felicidade estava ali. A um palmo de distância.

Ele sabia que jamais se enjoaria dos beijos de Marin. Eram doces e apaixonados beijos. Ele queria ficar ali pra sempre, com ela nos braços.

- Por que está calado?

- Eu não sei... Eu estava só pensando.

- Em que...?

- Se... Foi bom sabe?

- Homens... Pelo menos você é gentil o bastante pra se importar. - Ela dá mais um beijo nele. - Foi muito bom. Não sei por que homens se preocupam tanto com isso.

- É que... Bom, você deve ter notado minha inexperiência.

- Sim, notei. Mas tudo bem. Ainda assim foi maravilhoso. Não precisa se sentir envergonhado. Pra um principiante, você foi muito bem. Já estou até pensando em repetir a dose.

Aiolia suspira.

- Ai, ai... O que foi agora? Eu já disse que foi maravilhoso. Quer parar de esquentar com isso?

- Não é isso... É esse segredo. Não gosto disso sabe?

- Eu te falei. Eu ainda não contei pro senhor Saga. E queria contar pra ele antes que ele saiba de uma forma inesperada.

- O que ele vai fazer? Chorar? Ele é bem grandinho, sabe?

- Você não entende. Para o senhor Saga, somos... Servas. Fiéis. A palavra dele é lei. Se ele disser que não podemos ficar juntos... Se ele decidir partir para Nova Grécia... Eu terei de ir com ele.

Aiolia se senta na cama.

- Mas... Você não pode partir. Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você.

- Eu também não vou conseguir viver sem você. Mas...

- Por que você tem de ir? Qual é a desse Saga afinal? Ele não quer que você seja feliz? Ele a forçaria a ir, apesar de você decidir ficar?

- Você não entende. O senhor Saga é possessivo. Ele não admitiria...

- O que? O que ele não admitiria? Por que ele faria tanta questão...?

E de repente, as engrenagens na mente de Aiolia começam a girar.

- Por que... Você e a Shina são mais do que servas. São amantes dele...

Aiolia sente o coração quebrado em milhões de pedaços. No mesmo momento, ele imagina Marin se entregando a Saga da mesma forma que se entregara a ele na noite anterior. Como ele não percebeu? Marin agira como se nada daquilo fosse novidade. Ela já tinha feito amor antes. Com Saga.

- Eu não amo ele. Amo você.

- É. Mas não o suficiente pra abrir mão dele pra ficar comigo. Não é?

- É claro que eu pretendo ficar com você! Se é isso que está realmente te incomodando!

Aiolia se levanta e começa a se vestir. Marin se enfeza.

- Qual é o seu problema?

Ele não a responde. A ignora.

- Aiolia, me responde! Qual é o seu problema?

- Você! E ele! Por que não me contou? Por que não me contou antes de me fazer me apaixonar por você que você já tinha dono?

- "Dono"? O que pensa que eu sou? E que diferença que faz se já estive com Saga antes? Foi muito antes de eu te conhecer. Eu não o amava de verdade. Nunca amei. Você foi o primeiro que amei e quero ficar com você!

- É? E qual o seu receio então? Por que não chega pra ele e conta logo que estamos juntos e que você quer ficar comigo? Qual o seu receio?

- Meu receio... - ela se levanta e começa a se vestir. - Era acabar descobrindo que você é tão idiota quanto está se mostrando agora...

Depois que ela veste sua blusa e sua calça, ela pega os sapatos e sai do quarto chorando. Mas antes de fechar a porta, ela olha pra ele, chorando e diz as últimas palavras pra encerrar a discussão.

- Espero que esteja feliz. Você deve ser muito feliz sozinho. Por que sempre faz todo o possível pra estragar tudo...

E a porta se fecha. Marin sai andando e calçando seus sapatos, a passos duros pelo palácio até dar de cara com Shina que a segura e impede um encontrão.

- Onde está com a cabeça, Marin?

- Desculpe, Shina. Só estava de saída.

- Não agora. O senhor Saga convocou a nós duas para uma missão de última hora.

- Missão? Que tipo de missão? - Marin olha desconfiada para Shina.

- Missão de resgate da Marionete Aibell.

Marin não acredita naquilo. Até onde sabia, Aibell teria acompanhado Afrodite de vontade própria e Saga não é de se envolver num incidente internacional sem todas as provas. Teriam comprovado o sequestro?

- Vamos para o salão do trono, Marin. O Senhor Saga nos espera.

Marin dá uma última olhada para seu quarto, onde deixara Aiolia com seus pensamentos. Na mente dela, Aiolia não queria ficar com ela, sabendo que ela já se entregara a Saga. Qual o problema? Ele tem nojo dela, por acaso? O que importa o passado se eles têm o futuro inteiro para ficarem juntos? Pra serem felizes? Claro que Marin não se orgulhava dos anos em que aceitara satisfazer os caprichos de Saga. Mas se ela soubesse que um dia amaria alguém tão intensamente e que isso seria uma questão tão importante, ela jamais teria feito amor com Saga.

Shina a segura pelo braço.

- Limpe as lágrimas. O senhor Saga não precisa saber do que está acontecendo.

- Ah sim... Claro...

- O senhor Saga tem... Sentido minha falta? Você sabe... Na hora de... Dormir?

- Não se preocupe. Eu cobri pra você.

- Obrigada.

Marin não sabia que Shina já havia contado a Saga sobre seu relacionamento com Aiolia. E nem sabia que Saga aprovara a felicidade dela. Shina poderia contar a ela ali, naquele momento, mas não seria certo. Seria melhor que Marin descobrisse por si mesma. Além do mais, ela acharia que Shina traiu sua confiança.

As duas marionetes chegam até o salão do trono. Estavam todos lá, prontos pra partir. Shion discutia com Saga o plano de ação. As marionetes ansiosas e inquietas não viam a hora de entrar em ação.

- Então está decidido. Victorya, Marin e Shina deverão espionar o palácio de Afrodite e se certificar de que Aibell está lá contra sua vontade. Apenas se for confirmado que ela foi levada contra a vontade é que nós deveremos agir. Então, precisa ser paciente, ouviram bem, Angel e Karasu?

- Eu vou te mostrar a paciência se não formos logo, seu almofadinha! Eu vou enfiar a paciência bem no seu...

- Tá, tá! Já entendemos! Será que podemos ir? Meu espírito metaleiro detesta esperar... ù.u

Todos vão para o heliporto, onde uma nave os esperava. Os homens estavam apreensivos. Apesar de tudo pelo que já passaram, tudo pelo que já lutaram, nunca é fácil ver aquelas marionetes partindo.

Lune segurava Kiki no colo e o cobria de beijos.

- Seja bonzinho pro papai. Não seja levado.

- Você vai voltar né, mamãe?

- Claro que vou, meu amor...

Lune coloca Kiki nos braços de Mu e se despede com um beijo. Milo abraçava Karasu com toda sua força. Sabia que ela era mais assustadora do que qualquer coisa que o rei fresculhão poderia usar contra ela, mas mesmo assim não queria que ela se arriscasse.

- Eu te amo... - Ele diz para Karasu, sussurrado em seu ouvido.

- Eu amo mais! - Ela aperta Milo.

- Impossível!

- Quer apostar é? - Karasu começa a apertar Milo até ouvir uns crecks, crecks e fazê-lo desmaiar em seus braços. - Se eu disse que amo mais... É por que eu amo mais, P#$%&*!

Dohko abraçava Leena e carinhosamente acariciava seu rosto.

- Tenha cuidado. Estarei esperando você aqui.

- Eu juro que voltarei, senhor Dohko...

- Me chame de Dohko... Por favor... - Ele sorri.

- Como quiser... Dohko... - Ela sorri.

Shion considerava-se com sorte ali, pois ele ao menos iria com Hoshi. Detestava a idéia de vê-la em perigo e esperava que ela ficasse pra trás, sem se envolver. Mas ela era determinada. Ela faria de tudo pra salvar Aibell e não aceitaria ficar.

Kanon, chorando, abraçava Angel.

- Vê se não morre, heim? Você sabe que eu te amo, sua doida!

- Eu sei, seu palerma... Eu também te amo... - Angel limpa as lágrimas. - Acha que eu vou deixar esses palhaços acabarem comigo? Eu tenho uma banda e um namorado perfeito pra quem voltar.

- Vicky. Não vá. Agora que estamos juntos... Você vai partir?

- Não se preocupe, Shu. Eu já fiz isso milhares de vezes. Você sabe. Nos meus dias mais sombrios.

- Eu sei, mas estou com um mal pressentimento.

Todos estavam. Talvez fosse isso. Todos estavam com mal pressentimento dessa missão, embora as marionetes já tivessem travado batalhas muito mais perigosas. Talvez fosse por que eles estavam lá, ao lado delas das outras vezes, e não estarão desta vez, seja o mais assustador de tudo. Mas Saga quer uma missão com pouco contingente e o mais secreta possível. Para evitar uma guerra.

Aiolos estava abraçado e beijando Elisa. Elisa, tão delicada e gentil. Mesmo já vendo que ela era capaz de lutar, ele temia pela segurança dela. Ele não poderia perdê-la assim, antes do casamento.

- Fique tranquilo. Eu volto logo.

- Promete?

- Eu juro. Bobo.

Aiolos se despede com um beijo. Marin e Shina se aproximam de Saga. Ele parece notar uma pequena manchinha de lágrima no rosto da marionete e pergunta:

- Está tudo bem, Marin?

- Claro, senhor Saga. Por que não estaria?

- Eu não sei.

Marin olha para a janela do palácio e vê Aiolia triste. O idiota sequer fora se despedir dela. Ainda estaria pensando que ela era alguma coisa suja só por causa do seu passado? E se algo acontecer a ela e eles nunca mais se verem? Será que ele sofreria? Marin quase desejava que sofresse bastante.

As marionetes adentram a nave e ela decola. Os homens se despedem das marionetes, tristes e vêem a nave subir cada vez mais ao céu até desaparecer. Aiolia escora a testa no vidro e chora. Não queria que Marin partisse sem que eles fizessem as pazes.

**-Nova Suécia-**

Os sistemas continuavam estudando o Coração de Aibell. Ela estava desesperada. A qualquer momento, os computadores poderiam descobrir os segredos armazenados na mente dela e tudo estaria perdido.

- 99%... 100% de progresso... Anti-vírus pronto e trabalhando...

- Hm? Disse alguma coisa, minha rosa? - Afrodite, arrogantemente senta-se ao lado de Aibell. - O que está sussurrando aí? Qualquer elogio que queira me fazer, pode me dizer...

- Eu só estava fazendo umas contas, "majestade".

- Contas? Não entendo mesmo sua mente científica. Que tipo de contas? - Ele abre um sorriso elegantemente venenoso.

- Eu só estava estimando o tempo para que meu sistema imunológico detecte e elimine o seu vírus da escravidão.

- O que? Não pode ser...!

Aibell se levanta, arrebentando os grilhões e socando a cara de Afrodite. Algo que ela não considera nada elegante, diga-se de passagem, mas não é a primeira vez que ela usa de violência para resolver questões. E desta vez, ela não estava nem um pouco arrependida.

Ela se ergue, ergue a maca onde estava deitada e a joga contra a aparelhagem do laboratório, destruindo-o.

- Não! Impeçam-na, incompetentes! Guardas! Impeçam-na!

Os guardas chegam, com suas lanças e espadas, quando Aibell segura Afrodite pelo pescoço e o usa como escudo.

- Para trás! Se não quiserem transformar seu rei num ouriço, abram caminho!

- O que vai fazer, sua boneca idiota?

- Me chame assim outra vez e ninguém vai ter dúvidas quanto a sua androgenia novamente! Eu vou sair daqui. Mas primeiro, todos os dados coletados por estes computadores devem ser apagados permanentemente, assim como todos os back ups. Estou levando você comigo pra fora do país. Se eu for seguida, eu quebro seu pescoço. Se me deixarem partir além da fronteira de volta pra Nova Lemúria, eu te liberto e deixo você voltar pra sua vidinha!

- Você está desafiando o homem errado, Aibell! Eu sou o grande rei Afrodite! Não fiquem aí parados, idiotas! Façam alguma coisa!

- Nem mais um passo! Ou ele vai se machucar! - Aibell grita para os guardas receosos.

- Estes são meus termos. Apaguem os dados. Apaguem as informações. Destruam as máquinas. Eu não tenho nada a perder. Você tem?

- Façam o que ela mandou! Andem logo! - Afrodite grita.

Aibell já começava a se sentir um pouco mais tranquila, imaginando uma chance de fuga, quando é atingida por uma arma de eletricidade de um dos cientistas. Ela se contorce, solta Afrodite e cai no chão em espasmos. A força e o controle de seus membros desaparece assim como aconteceu com Victorya.

- Prendam-na! - Afrodite ordena aos guardas, que erguem a enfraquecida Aibell pelos braços. - Foi um belo truque, rosa... Eu sinto vontade de puni-la da pior maneira possível pelas injúrias que cometeu... Mas eu sou um rei e um homem de estatura tal que não permite que uma donzela seja agredida. Pra sua sorte.

Afrodite se recompõe, ainda sentindo a garganta dolorida.

- Os dados estão salvos?

- Sim, senhor Afrodite. Nada foi apagado e os HD's estão em boas condições. Sofremos apenas um pequeno contra-tempo, mas logo poderemos dar prosseguimento.

- Ótimo.

Afrodite olha para Aibell sendo presa a outra maca e começa a rir. Rir de forma tão alta e estrondosa que parecia ensandecido.

- Nada pode se opor a mim agora... O nome Afrodite será eterno...

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Vamos às reviews?

**Jules-Heartilly:** Dá soco não. Pode se contentar com o fato da Elisa-assassina da Margarida ter me feito pagar pelo que fiz dolorosamente? x.x

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Calma Neko-sama. Aiolia ainda é imaturo. Ele vai crescer logo... n.n' Ou se pá, eu fico com a namorada dele... 8D [Fulminado por um relâmpago de plasma] x.x

**Mrs. Margot:** Como eu disse no twitter, não fica chateada. Lembre-se das palavras do Gorpo: "O bem vence o mal. espanta o temporal. Azul e amarelo, tudo é tão belo!"

**Angel Pink:** Calma Angel! Deixa personagens vivos para o fim da fic! E você acha que o Shion, carinhoso como é, trataria a Hoshi assim? Meu Zeus... X.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**Capítulo 26 - A última esperança**

Aibell acorda presa novamente, amaldiçoando seu descuido. Poderia ter escapado, mas não pensou na possibilidade dos cientistas estarem armados e virou as costas pra eles. Ao olhar para o lado, Afrodite era analisado por um médico. Ela tenta forçar as algemas, provavelmente agora seriam mais fortes que as primeiras. Mas a verdade é que nem mesmo seus membros se movem. A descarga elétrica avariou seus sistemas e levaria muito tempo para "regenerar".

- Cuidado seu idiota! Um rosto tão belo como o meu não pode ser marcado!

- Estou sendo o mais cuidadoso que posso, majestade. Não vai ficar nem uma marca de imperfeição.

- Assim espero, para seu próprio bem. Meu rosto deve ser eternamente perfeito. Continue...

Afrodite franze o cenho quando sente a ardência do remédio tocar a ferida em seu rosto.

- Eu disse cuidado!

- Majestade, a dor é normal. Precisamos garantir que não haja infecção...

Afrodite nota que Aibell já estava acordada novamente e se levanta. Caminha a passos largos até ela, aproximando bastante seu rosto ao dela.

- Viu o que você fez? Você viu? - Ele gritava. - Se minha beleza for maculada, eu mesmo me encarregarei de destruir este seu Coração!

- Idiota... - Ela olha direto nos olhos dele - Você já destruiu...

Afrodite se recompõe e retorna para seu tratamento.

**-Arredores do castelo-**

As marionetes estavam dentro da nave com Saga, se preparando para invadir o castelo. Saga analisava com Marin, Shina, Leena e Vicky as plantas do palácio de Afrodite. Saga conhecera muito bem o palácio, pois passara muitos dias ali, quando Afrodite tentara se casar com Lune.

As marionetes se vestiam com um uniforme de espião tipo collant negro. Vicky amarrava seus cabelos em um coque, igual a Marin e Shina. Leena amarrava em uma longa trança.

- Esta é a planta do castelo. Armazenem a informação em seus bancos de dados.

- Saga-sama... Hoshi quer ir também. Deixa a Hoshi ir ajudar a salvar a Aibell, deixa...

- Por enquanto não, Hoshi. Só as 4 irão, escondidas. Se tudo der certo, retiramos Aibell de lá de dentro, sem notarem que estivemos aqui.

As marionetes saem pela porta da nave e notam que ela desaparecera. O sistema de camuflagem é realmente bom como Saga havia dito que era. As marionetes correm pela floresta até chegarem aos muros do castelo.

Elas ativam as luvas e botas que Saga lhes dera que lhes permitia escalar as paredes usando de eletricidade estática, feito mulheres-aranha.

- Esse Saga é cheio de brinquedos legais mesmo, heim? Nos meus tempos de assassina essas coisas seriam muito úteis!

- Silêncio. Pode haver guardas de vigília nos muros. - Diz Leena.

- Com certeza haverão. - Diz Marin.

As 4 chegam ao topo do muro e pulam para o lado de dentro do castelo. Da nave as marionetes observavam o que acontecia.

**-Nova Lemúria-**

Os homens estavam na casa de Mu, todos desanimados e amuados. Sentiam tanta falta e tanto medo por suas marionetes amadas, que estavam todos jogados na fossa.

- Caaaaara! Não aguento mais essa fossa! Eu quero ir atrás da Angel!

- Não podemos, Kanon... Também tenho medo pela Lune, mas não podemos ir. Temos de confiar que elas vão cuidar de tudo.

- Qual é, Mu? - Shura se levanta. - E se elas se machucarem?

- É! Minha Samarazinha linda do coração é muito sensível. Apesar da cara assustadora...

- Brô, aquela assombração deve espantar a população da Nova Suécia com um espirro... ¬¬

- Qualé? Tá tirando minha morceguinha, Kanon? Eu te sento o braço, "rapá"!

- Quer brigar, é? Cai dentro! ò.o

- Será que vocês poderiam diminuir os níveis de testosterona e me deixar me concentrar? - Mu se irrita. Os rapazes se desanimam.

Aiolos e Aiolia chegam a casa, segurando na mão de Kiki.

- Mu, seu garoto estava lá fora pulando de árvore em árvore. Quase caiu e se estatelou no chão.

- Kiki, está dando trabalho pros tios de novo?

- Eu tava brincando de Ninja, papai Mu! Ninja! Ninja! - Kiki ficava simulando chutes e socos no ar.

Mu o ergue no colo e o joga por sobre o ombro.

- Tudo bem, mestre Ninja. Hora do banho e de ir pra cama.

- Não! Banho não, papai Mu! x.x

- Vamos, não vai querer ser um porquinho, vai?

- O que há de errado com porquinhos? u.u

- Se sua mãe ouvir isso ela fica maluca com você.

- E quando a mamãe volta, papai Mu?

Mu não sabe responder. Seu coração pesa. Ele não sabe responder se a mãe de Kiki vai voltar. E se ela não voltar? Kiki acabara de ganhar uma família. Afrodite era louco e poderia fazer alguma coisa a Lune. Não, Mu não permitiria. Se Lune tinha obrigação de salvar Aibell, ele tinha obrigação de salvar Lune.

- Vai tomando banho enquanto eu faço uma ligação, filho.

**-30 minutos depois-**

Shion estava chegando a casa de Mu com uma nave pousada no telhado. Camus desce da nave e cumprimenta a todos. Os homens já estão animados para partir.

- Aqui está a lista de cuidados com o Kiki, Camus. Obrigado por concordar em cuidar dele. E você também Dohko.

- Não há de que, Mu. - Diz o Imperador de Nova China. - Só tente trazer a Leena de volta pra mim, ok?

Mu acena.

- Sem problemas. Não é como se eu tivesse alguns problemas de estado pra resolver. E não é como se eu estivesse fazendo isso sem o consentimento da Rainha Saori... Mas eu posso servir de babá por algumas horas...

- Vamos salvar nossas marionetes! - Grita Kanon.

- Ele entende o conceito de uma missão secreta, não é? - Camus aponta para Kanon.

- Não faço idéia. - Diz Mu. - Poderei usar o rádio para contatar Saga no ar?

- Sim. O rádio está ajustado a frequência da nave de Saga. Boa sorte.

Mu e os outros entram na nave.

- Aiolia, você também vai?

- Vou. Por que não iria?

- Ainda está com raiva de mim? Por causa da Elisa?

- Não. E eu não estou indo por você ou por ela... Estou indo... Por outro motivo...

Aiolos prefere não insistir. Conhece muito bem o irmão quando ele não está para conversas. Os outros vão sentando e ajustando seus cintos de segurança. Kanon coloca um rádio no colo, um CD dentro e aperta play. Todos se sobressaltam com o barulho da música.

- Mas o que pensa que está fazendo? - Pergunta Shion com a cara séria.

- Criando um clima! Se vamos partir numa busca épica, precisamos de uma música bad-ass pra animar!

Shion dá facepalm.

- Isso é vôo das Valkyrias? - Pergunta Shura.

- A versão Heavy Metal... 8D

Milo começa a tocar uma air guitar e dar uns Head-Bangs.

- Ficou foda!

- Ok, desligando o rádio! Vamos decolar!

Milo, Shura e Kanon emburram a cara. Principalmente Kanon, que teve seu rádio confiscado por Shion. A nave parte pelo céu, enquanto Camus e Dohko observam-na desaparecer no escuro da noite. Quando eles se viram, Kiki está olhando pra eles.

- Bom... Qual a próxima tarefa da lista? - Diz Camus, estudando-a.

- Brincar de esconde-esconde? - Kiki sai correndo para a escada que leva até o interior da casa.

Camus e Dohko se entreolham.

- O Mu me paga. - Diz Camus.

- Ora, é só uma criança. Quanto trabalho pode dar cuidar de uma criança?

Na nave, Mu tem um pressentimento de que algo ruim deve estar acontecendo em casa naquele momento.

- Espero que eu encontre a casa de pé, quando voltarmos...

- Disse alguma coisa, Mu?

- Hm? Não, nada... Não foi nada, senhor Shion. - Um arrepio percorre a espinha de Mu.

**- Nova Suécia-**

As marionetes se esgueiram pelos corredores, derrubando rapidamente as sentinelas de Afrodite e procurando por Aibell em cada quarto, cada sala, atrás de cada porta.

- Onde eles podem estar? - Pergunta Vicky.

- Eu fui até o quarto de Afrodite. Ele não está lá. - Diz Shina.

- Creio que vasculhamos tudo. Exceto pelos porões do castelo. - Leena comenta.

- Eu desativei o sistema de segurança. Agora podemos andar livremente pelo castelo. - Diz Marin.

- E nós todos sabemos como esses caras adoram seus porões. - Vicky dá um sorriso. - Vamos nessa.

As marionetes vão se aproximando do laboratório, a medida que descem as escadas e começam a ouvir as vozes de Afrodite, animado. Victorya coloca a cara para dentro da porta, lentamente espionando o que acontecia no laboratório.

- Senhor, descobrimos alguma coisa escondida nas memórias dela. - Diz o cientista.

- O que é? - Diz Afrodite com o curativo na face. - Diga logo, homem! Não temos o dia todo!

- Veja, senhor... - O cientista mostra o papel. - É fascinante.

- O que é isso? Não entendo nada.

- Isso é um mapa genético, senhor. Na mente dela. Um mapa genético para se criar um ser humano... Do sexo feminino!

- Então! - Afrodite se vira para Aibell e acaricia seu rosto. - Era isto que queria esconder de mim? Ahahahaha! Quer dizer que poderei não só sair deste planeta miserável, como também terei o conhecimento para criar uma mulher perfeita? Ah, Aibell... E imaginar que estava tudo em sua mente... Você merece uma menção na minha biografia, sabia?

Afrodite se aproxima e rouba um beijo de Aibell.

- Muito obrigado. - Afrodite se vira para o cientista - Dispomos da tecnologia para criar uma mulher?

- Creio que sim. Seria uma questão de tempo, inserir os dados na Caixa Materna e teríamos um bebê em pouco tempo.

- Não quero um bebê. Quero uma mulher. Adulta. Pronta pra ser minha.

O cientista arregala os olhos.

- Meu senhor! Mas... É impossível! Não podemos criar seres humanos adultos. Eles tem de passar pela infância e o aprendizado... E...

- Eu não quero saber de desculpas! Eu quero resultados! Eu não esperarei décadas por uma esposa, eu terei uma agora! E o senhor, doutor, irá me providenciar uma ou eu encontrarei alguém que o faça!

Victorya e as marionetes estão enojadas. Para Vicky, bastava. Ela tinha ouvido o bastante. Aibell fora usada, sua mente fora invadida e seus segredos arrancados de si. Afrodite já foi longe demais e era hora de fazê-lo pagar. E as marionetes sentiam-se da mesma forma.

Elas invadem o laboratório e atacam Afrodite que se vira pra trás, dando um pequeno sorriso e pressionando o botão de um pequeno aparelho em sua mão. As quatro marionetes são imediatamente atingidas por raios elétricos vindos de uma armadilha no chão e caem fracas.

- Idiotas. Acham que se esquivaram do meu sistema de segurança? Estávamos cientes de sua presença aqui desde que entraram no castelo. Depois mandarei uma carta de agradecimento ao Saga por enviar tantas marionetes de presente pra mim.

- Seu... Maldito... - Diz Victorya, ignorando a dor que percorria seu corpo. - Ainda não acabou...

- Ah, acabou sim. Meus guardas estão trazendo suas amigas capturadas que ficaram na nave neste exato momento.

Afrodite faz um gesto para que os cientistas prendam as quatro marionetes invasoras. Tudo que elas conseguem pensar enquanto são presas é no quanto medo elas sentem por não verem mais seus amados.

- O que pretende fazer conosco, crápula? - Vocifera Shina.

- Nada demais. Apenas mantê-las longe de mim para que eu concretize meus planos. Aliás, a chegada de vocês é ainda mais conveniente. Pretendo sair deste planeta maldito, esquecido por tudo e todos e buscar vida em outros lugares.

- Idiota. Vai ficar perdido no espaço quando tentar atravessar a tempestade cósmica que rodeia o planeta! - Diz Leena.

- Não. Eu conseguirei, pois um homem tão belo quanto eu não está destinado ao esquecimento! Mesmo que não existam mais seres humanos neste universo, eu trarei a raça humana de volta a vida! Um novo Adão e uma nova Eva! Mas desta vez, Adão dará início a criação! Eu sou praticamente um deus!

- Você é louco! - Vicky grita.

- Cale-se. Eu não tenho de dar satisfação a uma boneca vulgar como você.

- Boneca? Eu te mostro a boneca, seu protótipo de paquita...!

Do lado de fora, do castelo, Saga tentava comunicar-se com Marin ou Shina. Mas a comunicação parece ter sido cortada no momento em que elas invadiram o castelo.

- Ei velhote! Mas que p #$%¨&* tá fazendo aí que não consegue falar com elas? A gente já pode entrar? Vamos invadir e quebrar tudo!

- Dessa vez eu concordo com o filhote de chupa-cabras aqui! Vamos entrar e descer a porrada em todo mundo! Esse negócio de entrar de fininho não é nosso estilo! - Angel aponta o dedo na cara de Saga.

_"Responda... aga... Saga... sponda! ... ode nos ouvir? ...âmbio"_

- Saga falando aqui, Mu. Estou ouvindo. Onde está? Câmbio.

_"Numa nave nos aproximando de Nova Suécia. Câmbio."_

- "Nós"? Quem está com você e o que vieram fazer aqui? Câmbio.

_"Eu, Aiolia, Aiolos, Kanon, Shura e Milo! Viemos ajudar! Câmbio."_

- Idiotas. Eu disse que poderia cuidar de tudo. Câmbio.

Lune corre para ouvir a voz de Mu.

- Mu-chan! Você veio? E o Kiki?

_"Lune! Graças aos céus você está bem! Kiki está em casa. Camus e Dohko estão olhando ele. Pode ficar tranquila. Câmbio."_

- Meu namorado do metal veio ajudar? Que beleza!

- Hoshi também está aqui! O Shion-sama veio?

_"Hoshi! Aqui é o senhor pinti... Quer dizer, Shion! Está tudo bem com você, querida? Câmbio!"_

A voz de Shion parecia tão desesperada que Saga quase ficou surdo antes de retirar os head-phones.

- A Hoshi tá bem, Shion-sama! Saga-sama tá cuidando da gente! n.n

_"Saga, estamos nos aproximando da fronteira. Envie-nos suas coordenadas! Câmbio!"_

De repente, bombas de fumaça invadem a nave, através das janelas. Saga e as marionetes começam a tossir.

- Um ataque! Todos pra fora! - Saga aperta o botão que envia as coordenadas pra Mu.

As marionetes saem pra fora da nave, tossindo e com as visões turvas. Soldados de Afrodite surgem com armas nas mãos, disparando eletricidade nelas e incapacitando-as. O líder do esquadrão se comunica com Afrodite pelo rádio.

- Nós as apreendemos, senhor. Câmbio.

_"Excelente. Tragam-nas para dentro para remoção dos Corações. Câmbio."_

Aibell se enfurece e grita com Afrodite.

- Desgraçado! Você já deve ter toda a informação sobre os Corações Artificiais! Por que vai retirar os delas?

- Porque, Aibell minha bela Rosa, seus amigos parecem bastante determinados em frustrar meus planos. Eu pretendia projetar os meus próprios Corações Artificiais para conectar ao sistema de navegação da nave e sair daqui, mas pelo visto eu não posso me dar ao luxo de esperar que eles fiquem prontos. Vou usar os seus mesmo.

- Você disse que nos libertaria... - Aibell diz chorando.

- Eu disse que libertaria você. Se você se comportasse direito! - Ele a segura pelo rosto e grita. - Mas por ter maculado meu rosto perfeito, eu decidi que você não merece viver... Seu Coração será meu assim que eu extirpar dele tudo que eu necessito.

- Monstro!

- Muito pelo contrário. Monstros são feios. Eu sou o príncipe mais encantado que você jamais conheceu! Ahahahahaha!

Os soldados adentram o laboratório trazendo as marionetes enfraquecidas e prendendo-as em macas. Aibell sofre com a visão das amigas feridas e aprisionadas.

- Amigas, me perdoem... Estão aqui por minha causa...

- Não diga isso, Aibell. Claro que jamais a abandonaríamos... - Diz Elisa.

- É... Acha que somos o que? Monstros como essa biba fresca aí? A gente cuida das sisters, sacou?

Afrodite se aproxima de Lune que o encarava com ódio estampado no rosto. Ele acaricia o rosto dela e ela desvia o olhar para evitar seu toque.

- Houve uma vez em que você estava disposta a se casar comigo. E ouvir dizer que este Coração Artificial é incapaz de esquecer um amor.

- É verdade. Por isso, eu vou amar o Mu-chan pra sempre. Mas você? Felizmente eu nunca amei...

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo.

- Eu sei muito bem o que estou perdendo. E nunca estive mais feliz de ter perdido.

Afrodite se sente insultado. Ele dá um passo pra trás, com o semblante feroz e leva a mão ao peito de Lune, segurando o Coração Artificial.

- Seria tão simples. Sabia que eu já tenho um Coração Artificial para sua substituta em fase de produção? Eu posso produzir um novo Coração pra você e ter uma boneca sobressalente pra me divertir.

- Seu monstro...

- Afinal, este Coração já está infectado demais por aquele idiota do Mu.

- Tira as mãos dela, Afrodite! - Elisa grita.

- Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA! - Afrodite puxa o Coração Artificial de Lune, desplugando-o do corpo. Os olhos de Lune se arregalam por um momento apenas para perder a vida no momento seguinte, transformando-a em uma marionete sem-vida.

- Nãããããããooo! Seu monstro! Devolve o Coração da Lune! Devolve! - Hoshi gritava aos prantos.

- Ora, parece que temos a próxima voluntária aqui!

Afrodite se aproxima de Hoshi, leva a mão ao peito dela. Hoshi se desespera. Tenta se debater, mas está fraca demais. Não consegue reagir. As marionetes desesperadas gritam, imploram, apelam para o lado humano de Afrodite, mas nada do que elas fazem é capaz de atingir os ouvidos do soberano.

- Não me deixa no escuro, moço... Por favor... Eu tenho medo! Eu não quero ficar no escuro!

- Oh, sinto muito... Eu não vou deixar você no escuro... - Afrodite enxuga as lágrimas de Hoshi. - Vou te deixar no esquecimento!

E o Coração Artificial de Hoshi é arrancado. Os gritos e protestos das outras marionetes vêm numa enxurrada de ódio.

- Ahahahahaha! Meus planos se concretizarão mais rápido do que imaginei! Arranquem os Corações Artificiais!

Uma a uma, as marionetes tem seus Corações Artificiais arrancados. Elas vão sentindo suas forças se esvaindo e deixando seus corpos a medida que seus Corações perdem o contato com o corpo.

- Marin! Ouça! O Senhor Saga ele Sab... AAAARGH!... - Shina teve seu Coração arrancado.

- Shina! Shina! O que foi que... - Marin tem o seu retirado também.

- Não! Eu não posso perder o Shura, não! - Vicky sente o seu Coração deixar o corpo.

- Afrodite! Seu monstro! Pare!

Afrodite leva a mão ao coração de Elisa.

- Eu já disse que não sou monstro! Não admito ser chamado assim! Eu que sou belo e perfeito! Nunca mais você me chamará assim! - Ele puxa o Coração de Elisa que havia até fechado os olhos preparando-se pro pior.

- Adeus... Senhor Doh... - Leena teve seu Coração removido.

- Tira a mão de mim, seu tarado filhodap #$%& ou eu arranco seu s #$& fora e enfio no seu...! - Karasu é silenciada pela remoção de seu Coração Artificial.

- Vem! Vem que eu rodo a baiana em voc... - Silêncio. Angel também perde o Coração.

Em seguida, ele se volta para Aibell que estava desmoronando em prantos vendo os Corações Artificiais arrancados a força de suas amigas. Da prisão, Saga só consegue ouvir a risada alucinada de Afrodite.

- Eu quis deixar o seu Coração por último. Para que visse que não há nada sobre esta terra que pode me desafiar.

Aibell vê Lune e seu clone sendo levada a nave junto dos Corações Artificiais das amigas.

- Eu decidi, como pode ver, acelerar meus planos. Não vou ficar esperando que a Rainha Saori envie mais alguém atrás de mim.

- Não faça isso... Não pode...

- Não? Observe. Os Corações Artificiais já foram colocados no sistema de navegação. Eles calcularam as trajetórias para um planeta mais próximo, onde poderei dar continuidade ao meu legado. Como pode ver, Aibell... Não existe mais ninguém que possa se opor a mim.

O Coração Artificial de Aibell estava prestes a ser puxado quando Afrodite ouve uma explosão que faz o palácio tremer.

- Mas que diabos? O que é agora?

- Senhor! - Diz um dos cientistas. - Alguém está atacando o castelo!

- Não! Impossível! Quem pode ser? Eu já tenho todas as marionetes!

Afrodite olha pelo monitor de seus sistemas de segurança. Uma nave disparara contra o castelo e pousara no pátio principal. Seus soldados, desbaratados e desorientados correm por todos os lados. Mu, Aiolos, Aiolia, Shion, Kanon, Milo e Shura saem de dentro da nave com armas disparando por todos os lados.

- Os pegamos de surpresa, rapazes. - Diz Shion. Derrubem parede por parede. Vamos buscar nossas amadas.

- Você não queria resolver de forma diplomática? - Pergunta Kanon.

- Esqueçam a diplomacia. - Shion responde - É hora das negociações agressivas.

De dentro do Castelo, Afrodite se desespera.

- Coloquem tudo dentro da nave. Vamos terminar o que concluímos quando estivermos fora do planeta!

Enquanto Afrodite se preparava para partir em sua nave, do lado de fora, os namorados faziam uma bela bagunça invadindo o castelo e disparando. Mu programara as armas da nave para disparar em automático contra os soldados do lado de fora, mantendo-os ocupados.

- Vamos buscar as nossas marionetes! Depressa! - Grita Shion.

O castelo começa a tremer quando a nave de Afrodite decola. Shion olha para a nave com um desespero aparente no rosto. O que estaria naquela nave que fez seu coração disparar de medo daquela forma?

Shion corre atrás de Mu e dos outros e os alcança no laboratório. Onde as marionetes estão todas desconectadas e imóveis. Aibell e Lune não estavam entre elas. Estavam todos revoltados. Aiolia chorava abraçado ao corpo de Marin, assim como Kanon ao de Angel. Milo ao de Karasu. Eles libertavam uma por uma das macas e colocavam gentilmente no chão.

- Afrodite! Seu maldito! Não vai escapar! -Diz Shion chorando com Hoshi nos braços.

Eles levam as marionetes inconscientes para a nave de Mu. Libertaram Saga da prisão e ele também não ficara satisfeito ao ver o corpo de Marin e Shina desligados e sem Coração. Shura abraçava tanto Victorya que ele desejava que seu coração parasse a qualquer momento só pra não vê-la naquele estado.

Na nave de Afrodite, ele estava finalmente tranquilo. Sua nave buscava as estrelas. Ele logo sairia daquele planeta em busca de novas colônias. Talvez uma que não seja tão problemática.

- Definam o curso de navegação. Ativem o computador central e calculem a trajetória para a colônia mais próxima.

- Sim, senhor!

Os cientistas começam a digitar e ativar o computador. Os Corações Artificiais, os computadores mais complexos e inteligente já criados pelo homem, começam a trabalhar.

- Senhor. Há algo de errado. Parece que... A nave está mudando o curso.

- Mudando para onde?

- De volta para a atmosfera.

- O que? O que está acontecendo? Incompetente! Devemos sair do planeta! Agora!

Os cientistas tentam controlar a nave como podem, mas não conseguem. Os comandos são rejeitados e as trajetórias são refeitas. Por mais brilhantes que os cientistas de Afrodite fossem, eles eram incapazes de superar a velocidade de cálculo dos Corações Artificiais.

- O que está acontecendo? Respondam!

- Toda vez que inserimos um comando no computador, os Corações Artificiais recalibram e mudam o trajeto! É mais rápido do que nós!

- E vocês se chamam de gênios? Façam alguma coisa!

- Não podemos! Não somos capazes de superar 8 computadores de nível Ômega!

- Imprestáveis! Façam alguma coisa!

Afrodite se volta para Aibell que ainda estava presa.

- Usem o Coração dela! O Coração dela é capaz de calcular na mesma velocidade dos outros! Usem o dela, depressa!

- Desista, Afrodite. Vocês não podem mais controlar nossos Corações! Todos eles querem a mesma coisa! Voltar pra casa! Ninguém vai impedir isso!

- Impossível! Eu sou Afrodite! Não há nada que eu não possa realizar!

A nave perdia altitude mais e mais rápido. Do castelo, os jovens heróis vêem a nave de Afrodite entrando em pane e prestes a cair. Eles correm depressa para o interior da nave para perseguir Afrodite.

Dentro da nave de Afrodite estão todos desesperados, com medo de morrer. Os sistemas da nave entram em pane e aos poucos ela atinge o solo, próximo a uma cadeia de montanhas. Afrodite olha ao redor e toda sua tripulação está morta ou ferida. Ele se levanta, cambaleando e tentando se orientar. Seu rosto estava sujo de sangue. Tudo ao redor estava avariado ou destruído.

Ele cai de joelhos, atordoado.

- Onde...? O que aconteceu? Como?

Ele vê alguém de pé atrás dele ao tentar se levantar e recebe um soco que o atira longe. Era Aibell que havia se libertado quando a nave caíra. Agora seu corpo estava livre do efeito da arma de raios e ela podia se mover novamente.

Aibell segura Afrodite pela gola e o bate contra a parede, tão furiosa que poderia matá-lo.

- POR QUE? - Ela grita. - Por que comigo? Por que com as minhas amigas? Por que fez tudo isso?

- Por que? Por que não?

Ele recebe mais um soco.

- Canalha! Eu vou te matar!

- Vai Aibell? Você não me engana, não é uma assassina. E se me lembro bem, este Coração Artificial aí é incapaz de esquecer um amor... Lembra-se?

Aibell o joga no chão.

- É verdade. Eu ainda te amo... Eu queria poder esquecer, mas não posso. Mas eu posso muito bem viver sem você. Olhe ao seu redor Afrodite. Olhe como sua vida vai ser pra sempre. Solitária e devastada... Por que você é incapaz de amar qualquer um como ama a si mesmo. Nós não somos bonecas... Somos a última esperança que vocês têm...

Afrodite fica ali, olhando Aibell retirar o corpo imóvel de Lune das ferragens. Ainda bem que sua verdadeira amiga estava com roupas distintas do clone que Afrodite criou. O corpo da amiga estava ferido. Sua tristeza era tamanha que ela mal tinha forças para erguer a ferragem onde a amiga ficou presa.

De repente, Aibell vê uma mão tentando ajudá-la. Shion. Ela olha ao redor e sente um alívio tomar conta de seu corpo. Milo, Shura e Mu. Aiolos e Aiolia. Todos estão ali, ajudando.

Os Corações são recolhidos e Mu carrega Lune nos braços. Aibell olha para Afrodite uma última vez.

- Adeus.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews?

**Jules Heartilly:** Aibell esmaga? Sei não. Acho que ela é um pouco mais delicada que o Dr Bruce Banner! XD

**Alba de Peixes:** Quem sabe suas expectativas não se concretizam? É esperar pra ver. Mas com o Dite nunca se sabe... O.o

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Milo tem cada apelidinho carinhoso pra Karasu né? Tá todo mundo louco pra ver o Afrodite desfigurado? XD

**Rowdrain Kanovich:** Tem de chamar a polícia pra esse padeiro! ù.u Ih! O padeiro sou eu! x.x

PS.: Sei que prometi postar o cap no fim de semana, mas houveram contra-tempos. Filme novo do Spidey, sabe? Além do mais, as meninas do grupo lá no facebook só fica de conversa perva e não me deixa dormir nem escrever. Culpa elas. E não faça como a Margarida e manda a Aibell mode Assassina On pra cima de mim! x.x

**Margarida:** Eu conquistei o perdão da Sheila... Eu vou viver! Você vai ver o casamento! Eu prometo! Obrigado por me perdoar, Margarida! Ç.Ç

**Mrs. Margot:** Afrodite morrido? Que medida mais extrema e radical! Que coraçãozinho rancoroso, Margot-chan. Não poderia perdoar o Dite? x.x

Reviews respondidas.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Nyx.**

**Capítulo 27 - Este é o seu dia**

Uma ruína distante, no meio do deserto. Um grupo de escavadores estavam lá há meses. Cansados e desanimados, esperando pela morte. Morte entregue por seu líder obcecado com um tesouro escondido ali. "Por que tanto trabalho por um tesouro?", eles começavam a questionar. Mas não em voz alta, pois seu mestre jamais permite questionamento de suas ordens.

O servo entra na tenda, onde o chefe estava. Que se fartava em boa comida e bebida enquanto seus subordinados trabalhavam feito escravos. Os homens estavam ansiosos. Há muito tempo que ansiavam a voltar para sua rotina na imensa nave chamada Garuda pousada no campo de escavação.

- Rei Garuda... - O homem faz uma reverência para o tal "Rei". - Senhor Aiacos... Acho que encontramos o que o senhor procura...

- Acha? Eu preferia que você tivesse certeza. - Aiacos leva uma asa de frango à boca e come vigorosamente, acompanhada de uma taça de vinho.

- Temos certeza, senhor. Encontramos a câmara dos depoimentos deixados por seu irmão.

- Ótimo. Leve-me até lá.

Aiacos. O pirata dos céus conhecido como Rei Garuda. Terror da esfera celeste. O temor das outras nações por seu poder o concederam o "título" de rei dos céus. e seus homens se tornaram seus súditos. Aiacos havia encontrado registros na casa velha onde ele e o irmão moravam quando crianças. Registros de seus antepassados sobre um tesouro escondido naquelas ruínas. Um tesouro cujo poder poderia conquistar o mundo. Aiacos cresceu sonhando com este poder. Somente ele poderia ter tamanho poder. Só ele poderia ser o conquistador do mundo.

Ele seguiu o homem avidamente até os subterrâneos do sítio arqueológico. Muito tempo e dinheiro de suas pilhagens já foram investidos naquela busca. E finalmente ele veria os frutos de seu sacrifício. Mal podia esperar. Como seria o tesouro? Como seria o poder? Que tipo de poder seria esse que garantiria a conquista do mundo?

Sua mente não podia imaginar ou conter sua excitação ao adentrar a câmara onde jazia uma cápsula. Uma cápsula do tesouro? O que havia dentro da cápsula?

- Abram a cápsula! Quero ver o que há dentro!

- Forçar a abertura da Cápsula poderia arriscar a integridade do conteúdo, meu senhor...

- Então descubram uma maneira de abri-la! Eu quero o tesouro!

- Este é o problema, senhor. Não sabemos como...

- Eu não quero desculpas! Eu quero...

Os sistemas de segurança começam a disparar e luzes começam a piscar. Alarme soa e Aiacos sente um pulso vindo do interior da cápsula.

_"Scaneando... Arcada dentária identificada... DNA identificado... Química cerebral identificada... Altura identificada... Porte físico identificado... Retinas identificadas... Impressões digitais identificadas... Compatibilidade... 99,52%... Sistemas de defesa desabilitados... Bem-vindo senhor Aiacos..."_

Aiacos estava pasmo. Era o legado de sua família. Os sistemas de segurança o identificaram. A cápsula começa a se abrir, expelindo vapores por todos os lados. Os homens estavam tensos e amedrontados, apontando armas para a cápsula que lentamente se abre. Estava escuro. Não podiam ver direito o que estava lá dentro, mas parecia um corpo.

Os olhos brilhando de vermelho assustam os homens que dão passos vacilantes para trás. Uma mão sai de dentro da cápsula e aos poucos o corpo começa a se mover. Parecia... Uma mulher? Seu corpo era esbelto apesar de musculoso. Havia cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo (ou pelo menos pelas partes do corpo que eram reveladas pelo traje), dando a ela uma aparência assustadora. E ninguém compreendia o que era aquela esfera brilhante em seu peito.

E tão repentinamente quanto foi seu despertar, a mulher se lança num frenesi de violência, socando e espancando sem distinção alguma. Qualquer um era um alvo em potencial. Contudo, Aiacos não se amedrontava. Ele simplesmente a admirava esmigalhando seus homens.

Quando Aiacos era o único que restava de pé, ela para e se volta para ele.

- Pelos céus... Você é... Linda!

A mulher olha para ele tentando compreendê-lo. Seu corpo está tremendo e seus sistemas avaliando aquele homem diante de si.

- Senhor...

- Sim! Sim! Você me reconhece?

- Sim... Senhor...

- Diga meu nome... DIGA!

A mulher se ergue em uma postura ereta, caminha alguns passos para frente parando diante de Aiacos e se ajoelhando.

_"Sistemas reiniciando... Sujeito: Behemoth. Ativação iniciada. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Reboot completo... Bom-dia, Marionete - Codinome: Violet..."_

- Meu senhor... Aiacos!

- Sim! Sim! Espero que esteja vendo isto do inferno, meu irmão Minos! Eu possuo o legado de nossos ancestrais! Ahahahahaha!

Aiacos sorri insandecidamente. Ele encontrou o poder para colocar o mundo aos seus pés.

**-Nova Lemuria-**

Saga analisava os dados removidos do Coração de Aibell em seu laboratório, ao lado de Mu. Era verdade. Dentro da mente de Aibell havia a chave para o código genético feminino. Mas sem a fonte de energia que alimenta as caixas maternas, seria impossível criar bebês do sexo feminino. Suas tentativas de sintetizar um novo combustível até o momento foram falhas. O tempo passava rápido e o desespero só crescia.

A Rainha Saori aceitara fazer uma inseminação artificial. Mas ela sozinha não poderia repopular o planeta de mulheres. O tempo se esgotava para todos.

- Descanse um pouco, Saga. Já está trabalhando demais.

- Não. Descanso é para os fracos.

- Todos precisam descansar. Você não é uma máquina, sabia?

Saga esfrega as mãos no rosto, tentando inutilmente espantar o sono mais forte que ele e por fim se resigna.

- Você tem razão. Se eu não conseguir uma boa noite de sono é capaz de eu desmaiar aqui...

- Exatamente. Amanhã será o casamento de Elisa e Aiolos e queremos estar lá por nossos amigos. Acordados de preferência. Vamos.

Saga se levanta e parte para seu quarto. Shina e Marin o esperavam já em seus trajes de dormir (camisolas bem reveladoras), como sempre. Saga olha para Marin e estranha ela estar ali, segundo o que Shina disse.

- Marin? Você por aqui?

- Qual o problema, senhor? Não é onde eu deveria estar? Ao lado do senhor?

- Eu não sei. Andei ouvindo rumores sobre você. - Saga diz com um sorriso. Marin cora e espera que ele não note.

- Senhor, Marin não está se sentindo bem hoje. Será que ela poderia...?

- Eu estou ótima, Shina. Obrigada.

Marin já ia se despir quando Saga se aproxima dela sorrindo e segura em suas mãos, impedindo-a.

- Há algo que queira me contar?

**-Nova Suécia-**

Afrodite estava de volta ao seu palácio. Fazia dias que não saía de seu quarto. Mal se alimentava. As lembranças dos últimos dias ainda eram frescas na sua mente, mas o motivo de elas o atormentarem tanto, ele não compreendia.

Nem era a cicatriz horrível que marcava sua face neste momento. Para alguém com sua beleza, ter a face maculada era inadmissível. Antes. Agora, ele poderia olhar para ela o dia inteiro e não sentir um pingo de arrependimento.

Não. A fonte de sua angústia era aquela marionete. Aibell. Seu semblante triste e desesperado assombra seus pensamentos desde aquele dia. Uma angústia que uma mera cicatriz e uma beleza arruinada não seriam capazes de rivalizar.

E o pior é que a cura pra sua angústia parecia tão distante. Como Afrodite poderia curá-la, agora que a cura o detestava?

**-Nova Lemúria. Dia do casamento-**

O Castelo Real estava maravilhosamente decorado. Flores por todo o jardim com um coreto no centro. Cadeiras espalhadas por todo o gramado dispostas em duas colunas de várias fileiras. Era um dia como não se via há muito na Terra 616. Um casamento como jamais se viu naquele planeta. O casamento entre um homem e uma marionete. O casamento de Aiolos e Elisa.

E naquele dia tão especial, apenas Aibell estava infeliz. As amigas quase morreram por causa de Afrodite. Apesar de ela ser racional pra entender que a culpa fora dele, ela não podia evitar sentir-se culpada. Não importa o quanto as marionetes a consolem, essa culpa corroia o Coração dela.

Por isso, ela tomara a decisão. Pediria a Saga para voltar a colocá-la pra dormir, logo após o casamento de Elisa. Precisava estar lá pela amiga. Mas depois disso, era dormir para esquecer a dor deste Coração Artificial.

Como ela queria ter um botão de desligar a tristeza, só para aquele dia. Senta-se diante da penteadeira, olhando-se no espelho. Seu banco de dados começa a acessar informações sobre maquiagem. O verdadeiro desafio será não borrá-la com suas lágrimas.

Sem aguentar mais se conter, Aibell simplesmente dá vazão a dor e repousa a cabeça sobre a cabeceira chorando. Dizem que as lágrimas curam tudo. Ela só espera que seja verdade, pois ainda amava Afrodite. O homem que mais odiava no mundo.

Elisa por outro lado, estava radiante. As marionetes serviçais do castelo trabalhavam depressa, auxiliando o estilista que cuidava do vestido. Recomendado por Vicky.

- Alfonse, você caprichou desta vez. - Diz Victorya. - A Elisa está absolutamente divina...

- E você tinha dúvidas, meu amor? Alfonse aqui é um DaVinci dos estilist... O que é isto? Pelo amor da maçã! Ainda não te maquiaram? Ai, mas assim eu enfarto! Vocês duas aí! Comecem a maquiar essa menina imediatamente! Será que tenho de fazer de tudo por aqui?

Elisa suspira.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Sim. Só não estou acreditando que depois de tudo que passamos, este dia finalmente chegou... E eu estou apavorada!

- Relaxa. Você não está com nenhuma dúvida, né?

- Claro que não. Eu amo o Aiolos de todo o Coração... Mas ai, minha nossa! Tudo que consigo pensar é que vou tropeçar e cair de cara no chão! E pagar o maior mico da minha vida!

- Ai, Elisa! Relaxa. Você não vai pagar mico nada. Fica calma...

- Acha que estou bem?

- Você está linda...

Angel entra no quarto, trajada no seu vestido de dama de honra, se coçando por todos os lados.

- Será que eu não posso ir com minhas roupas normais não? Eu não combino com essas roupas!

- Angel! Tá maluca? Nem pensar que você vai pro casamento da Elisa com aqueles trapos horríveis que você veste!

- Se alguém aparecer neste casamento com um traje que não tenha sido desenhado e costurado por minhas mãos capazes, eu mato com um tiro!

- Ih, toma cuidado aí ou vai virar purpurina, princesa... ¬¬

- Eu vou ignorar este comentário. Desde que você não se atreva a tirar este vestido! - Alfonse volta a arrumar o vestido de noiva de Elisa.

Enquanto isso, Karasu e Milo passeavam pelo jardim do palácio. Milo estava estonteante em um terno preto, caríssimo. Karasu estava com um belo vestido preto. Lune terminava os últimos retoques na decoração.

- Oi Lune! Precisa de ajuda?

- Ah, Milo! Que bom que chegou! Eu ia adorar uma mãozinha aqui! Estas decorações dão um trabalho.

- Karasu ajuda! Hihihihahahahaha!

Karasu começa a trabalhar. Quando Lune se vira, o coreto está adornado de faixas negras e vermelhas, imitações de teias de aranha, Jack O' Lanterns¹ e morceguinhos de cartolina.

- Erm... Amor? Não acha que tá meio... Macabro? õ.o

- Do que está falando, p #$%&*? Está perfeito! Mwahahahahaha!

Quando Lune vê, ela até desmaia.

- Respiração boca-a-boca! - Karasu grita.

- Não, amor! Ela tá bem! Eu levo ela pra enfermaria! n.n'

**-Quarto de Aiolos-**

Os homens estavam todos reunidos ali. Mu, Dohko, Aiolia, Camus, Shion, Shura e Kanon. Todos com smokings e ternos caríssimos e todos de bela aparência. Arrumados. Até Kanon estava com os cabelos penteados, ao contrario de sua aparência descabelada normal.

- E então, Aiolos? Preparado? - Mu leva a mão ao ombro do amigo.

- Nunca estive mais preparado em minha vida.

- Tendo dúvidas?

- De forma alguma. Estou absolutamente certo de que é isso que devo fazer.

- Fico feliz por você, meu amigo.

- Pois eu sou um eterno solteirão, tá sabendo? Eu que não entro nessa de casamento. É a maior fria.

- Se a Angel ouve você falando assim, brô...

- Ah, fala sério. A Angel também não pensa em se casar.

- Você tem certeza? - Pergunta Dohko.

- Claro! Somos roqueiros! Somos livres!

- Livres? - Pergunta Camus. - Você ama alguma outra pessoa?

- Claro que não! Eu só amo a Angel.

- Então, do que você quer ser livre exatamente? - Pergunta Camus.

- Sabe... Nunca parei pra pensar nessa coisa... õ.o

- Estou espantado... - Camus diz sarcasticamente. - Eu acho melhor você começar a pensar nessas coisas. Pois você pode descobrir que não conhece a Angel tão bem quanto pensa.

- Gente, posso conversar com o meu irmão? - Aiolia pergunta.

- Claro. - Diz Kanon. - Quem está te impedindo?

- A sós?

Todos se entreolham.

- Brô! Tá expulsando a gente do quarto? - Pergunta Kanon.

Aiolia faz que sim. E todos saem resmungando.

- Bom, você tem minha atenção, maninho. - Diz Aiolos.

- Eu não sei por onde começar.

- Tenta do começo. Vamos lá.

Aiolia suspira.

- Primeiro. Peço desculpas. Por tudo. Por ser tão idiota. E por culpar você pelo que aconteceu entre nós.

- Começou bem. - Aiolos sorri e Aiolia imita o gesto.

- Eu quero que saiba que... Estou muito feliz por você, mano.

- Obrigado, Cabeção. - Aiolos dá um soquinho no braço do irmão. - E então?

Aiolia o abraça.

- Parabéns, palhaço. - Aiolia diz carinhosamente.

- Obrigado... Mas ainda temos uma questão a resolver.

- O que?

- E aquela marionete com quem vi você junto? Aquela do Saga? Marin?

- Ah. É complicado...

- O que é complicado? Está em dúvidas se ama ela? Ainda sente alguma coisa pela Elisa?

- Não. Eu superei a Elisa. Superei mesmo.

- Qual é o problema então?

- Ah, eu não sei! Eu sou um perfeito de um otário. Briguei com ela. Por causa de uma bobeira...

- E não vai pedir desculpas? Vai perder um amor por causa de bobeira?

- Não sei se ela vai me perdoar.

- Se ela te ama, seja sincero com ela. Ela vai te perdoar. Quando duas pessoas se amam, elas se perdoam e querem ficar juntas. Não importa o quão otários nós sejamos.

Aiolia acena e se despede do irmão.

- Te espero lá fora. Não vá correr da raia, heim? Ou eu vou atrás de você te dar um soco.

- Pode ficar tranquilo.

**-Quarto de Elisa-**

Leena bate a porta e depois do "pode entrar" ela o faz para encontrar a Elisa mais bonita que já viu na vida. A nova-chinesa estava boquiaberta com o vestido branco e delicado de seda que se estendia pelo chão, o buquê maravilhoso de flores em suas mãos e o véu que a deixava com uma aparência quase divina. Os cabelos loiros amarrados em uma bela trança com mexas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Elisa! Você está linda!

- Obrigada...

- Não posso borrar a maquiagem... - Victorya limpa uma lagrimazinha fujona.

- Ai, minha nossa... Chegou a hora de me casar!

No altar (devidamente redecorado para o desgosto de Karasu), o padre Shaka estava preparado para a cerimônia. Hoshi estava terminando de ajustar a gravatinha borboleta de Kiki.

- Aqui está a almofadinha com as alianças. Lembra-se do ensaio?

- Lembro, tia Hoshi.

- Ótimo. Então espera sentadinho aqui até a cerimônia começar, ok?

- Poooode deixar. - Kiki abre o sorriso mais largo.

- Por favor, não seja levado... -.-

- Pode deixar, tia Hoshi.

Hoshi respira fundo e reza para ele obedecer. Aiolos e seus padrinhos estavam esperando ansiosamente (nenhum tão ansioso quanto o próprio Aiolos). Os convidados estavam todos sentados.

Aibell estava junto das outras damas de honra no altar, se esforçando para sorrir e parecer feliz. Mas o destino parecia não querer sua felicidade, pois na última fileira, ela vê Afrodite. Ele olhava diretamente pra ela e ela já começava a sentir vontade de chorar.

Aiolia estava sentado do lado do noivo e de longe observava Marin sentada do lado da noiva, do outro lado do jardim. Ela nota o olhar dele, mas tristonha, desvia para frente. Aiolia se levanta e vai até ela.

- Oi. Podemos conversar?

- Não temos nada pra conversar.

- Temos, sim. Por favor. Não vai demorar.

Ela decide acompanhá-lo. Os dois se afastam um pouco para conversar em particular.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada. - Ela responde automática e fria. - Então? O que quer conversar?

- Eu queria pedir desculpas.

- Ah, é? Depois de me magoar? Um pouco tarde pra isso!

- Nunca é tarde. Se você me ama mesmo, não é tarde. Ou você estava mentindo.

Ele segura a mão dela e aperta contra o peito.

- Acha que umas palavras bonitas vão consertar tudo? Vão apagar o que você fez?

- Jamais. Nunca vou me perdoar pelo que disse... Mas eu sei que nunca me perdoaria e me arrependeria um milhão de vezes mais se não pedisse seu perdão. Ou se não tentasse consertar o meu erro.

- Por que? Por que está assim tão arrependido? Eu sou a nojenta que você é incapaz de tocar, não é? Só por que já estive com outro homem antes.

- Não é nada disso...

- Não? Então, por que não me explica? Por que eu não consigo entender...

- Eu tive ciúmes. Não quero dividi-la com ninguém.

- Ciúmes? Você acha que eu seria capaz de dormir com você e com o Saga ao mesmo tempo? Você é um idiota! - A última sentença sai mais alta do que Marin desejaria.

Ela já estava virando as costas para ele quando ele a puxa de volta e a abraça.

- Não se vá. Não me deixe sozinho. Eu faço qualquer coisa pra ter você de volta. Qualquer coisa... Mas não me deixe só por que eu sou idiota...

- Se eu fizesse isso, a idiota seria eu...

Marin olha fundo nos olhos de Aiolia e o beija. O intenso beijo da reconciliação. O saboroso e quente beijo da reconciliação. Aiolia abraça Marin como se não pudesse jamais largá-la.

Ao longe, Saga e Shina observam os dois com um sorriso.

- Fiquei muito feliz que tenha liberado Marin para ficar com quem ela ama.

- Por favor, Shina. Acha mesmo que eu ficaria no caminho da felicidade dela?

Shina olha para o mestre e sorri.

- Não, senhor. Não acho.

Todos se sentam quando a marcha nupcial começa a tocar. Elisa caminha até o altar. Não tem um pai para levá-la, mas Saga é o mais próximo de um pai que ela tem e se ofereceu para o papel. Aiolos está maravilhado pela visão dela. Nunca a vira tão bela e tão deslumbrante. Ela parecia brilhar e ofuscar a visão de todos ali.

Ele não pode se conter e foi ao encontro dela na metade do caminho.

- O que está fazendo, querido?

- Não sei. Agindo feito um bobo apaixonado, eu acho.

Elisa sorri. Aiolos a segura pela mão, a toma de Saga e a leva ao altar. O reverendo Shaka sorri e os cumprimenta.

- Meus caros. Estamos reunidos aqui para unir este casal nos laços do sagrado matrimônio. Não há muitas ocasiões em que podemos celebrar esta sagrada tradição no nosso planeta. Por isso, posso dizer com imensa certeza de que não há ocasião mais feliz do que esta.

Kiki estava ao lado do casal, segurando a almofadinha com as alianças.

- Aiolos, pode dizer seus votos.

- Elisa. Você foi o maior achado da minha vida. Maior que as maiores descobertas da minha carreira. Maior que minhas maiores realizações. Pois todas são ínfimas comparadas a você. Em você, eu encontrei o amor. O mais valioso tesouro que existe no mundo. Amor verdadeiro, o tesouro mais raro e valioso que o ouro... Eu encontrei você... Meu tesouro mais valioso.

- Elisa, pode dizer seus votos.

- Aiolos. Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida no escuro, esperando por um raio de luz me acordar. Você foi, é e será sempre meu raio de luz. Que me trouxe de volta ao mundo. Que me trouxe de volta o amor. Que me trouxe de volta a felicidade e as batidas do meu Coração. Pra sempre eu vou te amar, Aiolos... Pra sempre carregarei você no meu peito.

- As alianças, por favor.

Kiki entrega as alianças para Aiolos e Elisa. Eles trocam alianças e olham no rosto um do outro.

- Se existe alguém aqui que se oponha a união deste casal, que fale agora, ou se cale para sempre. Pelo poder em mim investido, eu os declaro... Marido e mulher... Você pode beijar a noiva.

Aiolos beija sua esposa, selando a união. Os convidados batem palmas. Aiolos caminha com Elisa no meio dos convidados que jogam arroz para o alto, celebrando o casamento, até a área onde haveria a festa. Mas antes, Elisa decide jogar o buquê. Quando ela se vira de costas e o atira, todas tentam pegar com exceção de Aibell. Mas a felizarda acaba sendo... Karasu!

Milo vê o sorriso insano e maligno se formando na face da marionete quando ela se volta pra ele e começa a sentir-se tonto e desmaia.

- Você pode desmaiar, mas não pode se esconder, querido... Ahahahahaha... Hihihihi... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Victorya dá uma risadinha para Shura, que apenas sorri sem graça e engole em seco. Angel já fecha a cara como quem diz "E você? Tá esperando o que pra fazer o pedido, vagabundo?". Mu aperta a mão de Lune que segura na mão de Kiki e os abraça. Dohko tímidamente olha nos olhos de Leena, que já estava corada a este ponto e a beija.

Os convidados rapidamente começam a se fartar na comida e na bebida, e a dançar. Aiolos e Elisa deslizam pela pista de dança.

Shion toma Hoshi pela mão e a chama para dançar. Ela está tão feliz por que seu sistema de dados agora a permite que ela pesquise tudo com precisão. Tinha a Shion e Aibell para agradecer por isto. Aibell ainda estava sentada numa mesa bebendo e observando de canto de olho Afrodite encarando-a.

Tudo ao ar livre fica melhor. Lune avista um jovem rapaz de terno ao longe, acabara de chegar e trazia um presente para os noivos. Imediatamente, ela vai cumprimentá-lo.

- Senhor Ikarus. Que felicidade imensa saber que você veio.

- Eu... Não queria recusar o convite de uma amiga.

Lune sorri e o puxa pela mão. Apresenta-o para a banda Mithology, a Aldebaran, convidado especial. Imperador Dohko e a todo mundo.

- Vamos. Vou apresentá-lo aos outros.

A festa parecia que podia durar o dia inteiro sem que os convidados se cansassem. Afinal, uma ocasião tão feliz não acontece qualquer dia na Terra 616. Nada poderia arruinar a felicidade daquele dia. Mas um mau pressentimento atinge a todos quando a nave conhecida como Garuda bloqueia os raios de sol sobrevoando o Castelo Imperial.

Continua...

_Momento Wikaruspedia:_

_Jack O' Lantern: São aquelas lanternas feitas com abóboras vazias, cortadas de forma a parecer um rosto sorridente e macabro com uma vela dentro, enfeite tradicional do Halloween._

_N/B: e é também uma tradição Irlandesa! \o Assim como o próprio Halloween!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

Reviews:

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** E Aiacos alguma vez cheirou bem? Deve ser o desodorante vencido (Apanha pela piada cretina). Quem sabe, Milo e a morceguinha não acabam unindo os pézinhos de meia? XP

**Jules Heartilly:** O Afrodite é assim mesmo, sabe como é né? Ele não precisa de convites, ele se convida. Afinal, na opinião dele, a festa fica bem mais bonita com a presença dele... XD

PS.: Prevejo um ataque de fan-girlismo de uma pessoa com esse comentário... XP

**RowdrainKanovich:** Ameaça a Juh mesmo. E da próxima vez cumpre a ameaça por que ela podia ter te passado os spoilers e não passou! E o Afrodite cara de pau? Magina! XD

**Angel Pink:** Afrodite pedir perdão de joelhos? Ih, sei não, heim Angel... O.O

PS.: Pobre Kanon. Vai ficar cegueta...? x.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**Capítulo 28 - Wedding Crashers**

A nave paira sobre o palácio onde estava acontecendo o casamento de Aiolos e Elisa, e onde parecia que nada de ruim aconteceria. Onde o "felizes para sempre" parecia quase palpável, ao alcance da mão. Todos ficaram apreensivos quando viram o homem trajado de negro sobre a nave olhando-os com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- O espaço que está invadindo é território do reino de Nova Lemúria. Diga quem é você e o que busca aqui.

O homem se volta para a Rainha Saori.

- Eu sou um homem ressentido! Afinal, como um rei, como eu, pode não ter sido convidado para este casamento? Estou chocado! Ali está o rei Afrodite... Com um belo novo rosto devo acrescentar. E o Imperador de Nova China, Dohko! O rei de Nova Grécia, Saga... E até mesmo o rei de Nova Espanha logo ali... Meus pêsames por sua nação devastada...

Todos se entreolham.

- E de que nação você é rei?

- Eu sou o grande rei dos céus... Rei Garuda... AIACOS!

O rei Garuda Aiacos. O maior pirata de toda Terra 616. Estava ali bem diante deles e fazendo piadinhas. A ousadia do pirata já era conhecida e famosa, mas ninguém o imaginaria tão descarado.

- Você é o rei Garuda? Todas as nações da Terra 616 decretaram sua captura e colocaram uma recompensa por sua cabeça. - Diz Shion.

- Ora, ora... Antigo rei Shion. A recompensa por minha cabeça não é alta o bastante. Afinal, quem pode medir o resgate de um rei?

- Diga logo o que quer, Aiacos. - Saori se dirige a ele com autoridade. - Um criminoso como você não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar aí dizendo besteiras. E apenas uma mórbida curiosidade ainda me impede de mandar prendê-lo.

- Ora, ora! Fala como uma verdadeira rainha! Quer saber o que eu quero? Você! De joelhos. Submissa a mim! Quero Nova Lemúria e todas as nações da Terra sob meu comando. Ou eu pretendo destruir tudo e a todos.

- Sua arrogância é mesmo lendária, Aiacos. Por que acredita que faríamos isso?

- Vindo de você, Saga... É um elogio. Eu acredito que vocês fariam isso, por que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cumprir minha ameaça! Violet!

A marionete surge sobre a nave, ao lado de Aiacos. O pirata a segura pela cintura e puxa seu rosto para si, num beijo arrebatador.

- Vá minha asa metade... Traga-me a Rainha...

Violet sorri insanamente e salta da nave caindo como um meteoro no jardim do palácio, levantando poeira e criando uma cratera no chão. As pessoas olham para ela assustadas. Victorya é a primeira a se colocar diante da invasora.

- Músculos? Totalmente sem classe, meu amor... E essas roupas horríveis, ainda por cima!

Victorya remove o vestido de gala de uma única vez, revelando uma roupa preta por baixo. Calça justa e um corpete.

- Brô, como sua namorada fez aquilo? O.O

- Para de olhar pra ela, Milo. ¬¬

Karasu aparece ao lado de Milo com seu bonequinho vodu e começa a alfinetar no meio das pernas dele. Milo toma um susto e desmaia. Violet sorri com sadismo olhando para Victorya. As duas se encaram por um instante.

- Vou te ensinar a não atrapalhar a felicidade dos outros, querida...

Vicky corre na direção da outra, salta e desfere um chute no rosto da marionete. Mas Violet sequer é empurrada para trás. Ela segura o pé da marionete, deixando todos boquiabertos e a arremessa contra o chão. Em seguida, Victorya recebe um soco no estômago, tão forte que ela quase desmaia. A força de Violet é o suficiente para deixá-la se contorcendo incapacitada.

- Vicky! - Shura decide salvá-la, mas é contido por Kanon.

- Não, brô! Você não pode com aquela maluca!

- Dane-se! É meu amor que está ali! Vicky! – o roqueiro se debate, mas não consegue se soltar.

- É a minha vez! - Diz Leena se colocando entre eles. - Para trás, senhor Dohko! Pode ser perigoso!

- Tome cuidado, Leena! – Dohko, preocupado, responde.

Leena assume postura de luta e espera pela oponente.

- Venha! Vai ficar aí parada?

Violet sorri e avança contra a marionete. O soco passa rente ao rosto de Leena, que se esquiva, gira o corpo pela lateral da oponente e desfere seu soco com toda a sua força e impulso. Violet mal sente o soco de Leena, se volta pra ela desferindo um soco no rosto que manda a marionete nova-chinesa voando para longe. Contra a muralha do castelo.

- Minha nossa! Ela está acabando com as marionetes! Como assim? - Kanon grita.

- Não pode ser. De onde saiu esta marionete afinal? Saga, pensei que tivéssemos encontrado a todas!

- Eu também, Mu. Mas pelo visto, esta não foi construída por meu antepassado.

- Essa baranga musculosa tá precisando de uma rodada de baiana pra aprender a respeitar as amigonas dos outros! Pois, por mim, tá beleza! Por que tá na hora do pau!

Angel parte correndo na direção de Violet armando o soco mas a marionete de Aiacos apenas se atira para cima dela, pegando-a pelo pescoço e prensando-a contra o chão.

- Vou quebrar seu corpo inteiro em nome de meu mestre Aiacos!

- Me solta, seu filhote de brucutu cruz-credo!

Violet desfere um soco tão potente contra o rosto de Angel que ela quase desmaia. Em seguida, ela recebe mais um, desfalecendo completamente. A outra a ergue pelo pescoço e a atira inconsciente no chão.

- Quem vai ser a próxima?

- Não vou perdoar você por arruinar o meu casamento!

- Não, querida! - Diz Aiolos desesperado.

- Para trás, querido! Ela não vai se aproximar!

- Hoshi também não vai deixar!

- Nem eu! Mu-chan! Cuide do Kiki!

- Não, Lune! Não a enfrente!

Mu estava desesperado com Kiki no colo que chorava desesperadamente pela mãe. Todos estavam assustados e tensos, com exceção de Aiacos que gargalhava insandecidamente.

- Viram o meu poder? Suas marionetes são inúteis contra a minha Violet!

- Seu monstro! Não vamos deixar essa coisa chegar perto da Saori!

- Hora de dissecar mocréias! Hihihiahahahaha!

Aibell se levanta, distanciando sua mente um pouco de Afrodite que olhava desesperado para ela como se não suportasse vê-la se arriscar daquela forma. Estaria ela imaginando coisas? Pensaria naquilo depois. Agora era hora de lutar.

As cinco marionetes atacam Violet. A marionete recebe os socos e chutes sem se abalar, contendo toda a força delas sem sequer gemer de dor. Lune vai ao chão com um soco no rosto. Aibell voa contra uma mesa cheia de taças de cristal após receber um chute. Elisa recebe uma cabeçada na testa, que a derruba no chão. Por fim, Violet se volta sorrindo para Hoshi que tremia assustada.

- N-não... Me machuca...

- Não! Hoshi!

Shion corre desesperado na direção delas quando Violet desfere um soco contra Hoshi. O corpo desta é cravado no chão com tanta força que chega a fazer a terra tremer um pouco. O antigo Rei de Nova Lemúria grita desesperado quando vê Violet erguendo o pé para pisotear sua amada e se atira sobre ela, segurando-a.

- Idiota! Fraco demais!

Com um movimento de seu braço, Violet joga Shion no chão.

- Se interferir vai morrer também!

O jardim começa a ser invadido por guardas, convocados por Shion. Onde as marionetes falharam, eles deveriam ser bem sucedidos. Centenas de lanças estavam apontadas para Violet que sequer se preocupava em se proteger.

Os soldados atacam e as lanças simplesmente se partem em contato com a pele dura da marionete. Os socos de Violet derrubam dezenas de soldados de uma única vez. Golpe após golpe ela abria caminho sem qualquer obstáculo em direção a Saori.

Aos poucos as marionetes vão se levantando. Victorya, Leena e Angel se colocam de pé. Elas se entreolham e se preparam. Atacam ao mesmo tempo. Violet recebe um chute de Vicky no rosto, um de Leena na costela e um soco de Angel no estômago. Quando a marionete desfere um soco no rosto da inimiga, seu punho é contido e ela começa a receber socos no rosto.

- Mestre Aiacos! Receba esta oferenda!

Angel e Leena desesperadas continuam atacando Violet, golpeando-a com toda a força, mas ela não largava de Victorya e continuava batendo. A ruiva já perdia a consciência aos poucos quando ela é erguida pelo pescoço e atirada contra a muralha do castelo, atravessando-a e desaparecendo. Shura se livra de Kanon e corre até sua amada para socorrê-la. Shion engatinha até Hoshi, embalando-a nos braços.

- Por favor, Hoshi! Responda!

- Senhor pintinhas... Tá doendo...

- Não morra, meu anjo... Não morra!

Shion chora e a abraça com toda sua força, como se o calor de seu corpo pudesse restaurar a saúde da marionete que ele ama.

Mu ergue Lune no colo. Assim como Milo o faz por Karasu. Aiolos já levava Elisa para um lugar seguro e não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudar Aibell. Ela estava se arrastando sozinha pelo chão a procura de um abrigo ou um apoio. Algo que a desse tempo de se recompor e voltar para a luta, quando ela é erguida no colo.

- Quem...? O que está... Fazendo...?

- Te ajudando.

Aibell abre os olhos lentamente e a visão ainda estava meio turva. Mas ela pode ver Afrodite. E pela primeira vez, ela vê a cicatriz na face esquerda.

- Você? Me... Deixa...

- Se eu deixá-la,vai morrer! É isso que quer!

- Eu prefiro isso a ser ajudada por você!

Aibell se joga dos braços de Afrodite e quase cai de cara no chão se não fosse amparada pelo rei de Nova Suécia.

- Pare de se contorcer!

- Não! Minhas amigas... Preciso ajudar!

- Você quer morrer?

- Parece idiota e totalmente contra minha lógica e razão... Mas eu quero sim. Se for por elas.

- Eu nunca vou entender...

- Eu sei que não.

Aibell se livra de Afrodite, cambaleando e caminha em direção a batalha. Leena e Angel continuavam sendo torturadas pela força descomunal da marionete Violet. Angel é atingida com mais um soco e voa contra uma árvore, quase derrubando-a. Leena desfere um chute na nuca de Violet, mas sem efeito. A marionete monstruosa se vira e soca o rosto de Leena que vai ao chão.

Angel se levanta, tremendo e ergue uma das pedras ornamentais do jardim.

- Quero ver agora, sua monstrenga marombada...

Angel arremessa a pedra sobre Violet, mas esta sorri e agarra a pedra. Apesar da força de Angel e apesar de ela quase ter sido esmagada pela pedra, Violet detém a trajetória da mesma. Leena tentava se levantar, mas é esmagada por um golpe da pedra que Angel arremessara e que agora servia de arma para Violet.

- Não! Leena! - Dohko grita desesperado.

- Não, meu amigo! É perigoso!

- Não posso deixá-la sofrer este castigo, Shion!

- Não pode ajudá-la!

- Não me importo!

Angel se xinga por sua fraqueza e por ter entregado uma arma ao inimigo. Ela se sente tão impotente que tem vontade de se estapear, mas não resta outra opção a não ser continuar lutando. Angel leva um susto quando Karasu salta do nada, brandindo uma foice e atacando Violet pelas costas. A lâmina da foice faz um arco na direção do pescoço quando Violet quebra a lâmina da foice. Ela se vira para golpear Karasu, mas a marionete salta para trás sorrindo e retirando das mangas de seu vestido um monte de facas das mais variadas formas e tamanhos.

- Agora você vai conhecer o significado de dor, sua filhadap #$&*!

- Vou partir você em milhões de pedaços em nome de meu mestre, Aiacos! Morra!

Karasu começa a atirar as facas com precisão mortal. Mas Violet repele as lâminas com sua pele dura sofrendo danos mínimos. Quando as facas acabam, Karasu saca do nada uma katana e se prepara para golpear sua inimiga. Mas Violet a atinge com o ombro com tanta força que Karasu perde o fôlego, é carregada por todo o jardim até se colidir contra os muros do castelo.

Violet chuta a cabeça de Karasu no chão retirando-a de combate. Milo se desespera e tenta correr até ela, mas os soldados o detém.

- Saiam da frente, seus covardes idiotas! Morceguinha! Eu vou te salvar! Me soltem! Me larguem! Se vocês não são homens de lutar, eu sou! Vou quebrar meu baixo na cabeça dessa psicótica!

- Ahahahaha! Violet! Só mesmo você é digna de me servir... Ahahahaha! Divirta-se, Violet! Acabe com todos eles! Ahahahaha!

- Aiacos, seu monstro! - Saori grita. - Como pode ser tão cruel?

- Um rei faz o que quer! Principalmente o rei que reina nos céus! O Grande Rei Garuda!

Aiolos segurava Elisa nos braços ajoelhado no chão. Acariciava o rosto dela gentilmente, chorando pelo ferimento do ataque de Violet. Elisa se levanta aos poucos, contra a vontade de Aiolos.

- Querida, não vá! É perigoso. Deixe eu lutar...

Elisa empurra Aiolos gentilmente para o lado. Ela segura as bordas do vestido arruinado, chorando e olha para Aiolos. Em seguida para as amigas. Ela retira os sapatos e começa a rasgar o vestido.

- Este deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida. E estes monstros o arruinaram. Eu queria manter este vestido como lembrança deste dia... E não vou poder!

- Elisa...?

- Mas eu não vou deixar estes monstros machucarem minhas amigas e as pessoas que eu amo por causa de um vestido.

Elisa arranca os pedaços do vestido de forma a torná-lo mais prático para lutar. Ela olha para Aiolos como se fosse pela última vez e acaricia seu rosto. Em lágrimas ela dá o último beijo.

- Você me fez mais feliz do que jamais fui...

- Não. Não diga coisas assim! Até parece que você vai...

Elisa se lança para a batalha. Violet estava castigando Aibell com seus punhos e Elisa estava tão furiosa que Violet não foi capaz de vê-la se aproximar e desferir o soco em seu rosto. Violet que estava segurando Aibell pelo pescoço, agora segura também Elisa. As duas são erguidas do chão e enforcadas pela força imensa da marionete.

- Parem! Parem de lutar! - Saori grita.

Violet afrouxa o aperto nos pescoços das marionetes, mas não as solta. Em lágrimas a rainha diz:

- Se for para poupá-las de mais sofrimento... Eu irei com você, Garuda!

- Fez uma sábia escolha, Rainha Saori... Um pouco tarde eu diria, olhando para o estado dos seus soldados e marionetes. Mas sábia. Violet, traga-me a Rainha Saori!

- Não, senhorita Saori! - Shion grita - Não pode ir com ele e entregar Nova Lemúria nas mãos deste louco!

- Eu também não posso ficar me escondendo atrás de vocês enquanto ela os machuca. Se eu aceitar os termos dele, o sofrimento acaba.

Violet joga Elisa e Aibell no chão e caminha até Saori com um sorriso no rosto. De repente, uma pedra atinge a cabeça de Violet chamando sua atenção. Era Kiki quem atirara a pedra e já preparava outra para arremessar. Violet se enfurece e começa a correr na direção de Kiki.

- Você machucou a minha mãe! Você vai ver só!

- Não! Kiki! - Mu grita ao ver que Violet fizera de seu filho o próximo alvo. Mas ele estava cuidando de Lune que não se mexia, como poderia salvar o garoto?

Lune se levanta de súbito e numa velocidade tão grande que ela intercepta Violet em menos de um segundo. Violet já estava prestes a golpear Kiki que se encolhia de medo e caíra no chão assustado, esperando o golpe que nunca veio. Ele abre os olhos e vê Lune abraçada a Violet contendo toda a força da monstruosa marionete.

- Idiota! Ninguém pode me deter!

- Fique longe do meu filho! - Lune rangia os dentes com os olhos demonstrando mais determinação do que jamais fora capaz.

Violet começava a golpear as costas de Lune com as duas mãos unidas.

- Me solte, sua marionetezinha ridícula e fraca! Me solte!

- Nunca! Eu... Não... Vou... Deixar... Você chegar perto... DO MEU FILHO!

- Mamãe Lune! - Kiki grita vendo a mãe sendo golpeada sem parar pelos punhos impiedosos de Violet.

Lune reúne toda sua força, fazendo seu Coração Artificial pulsar e brilhar intensamente.

- Foge, Kiki! A mamãe vai segurá-la! Vai pra junto do seu... Pai!

E com toda a força Lune grita e ergue Violet do chão, interrompendo o contato dela com o solo.

- Sua...! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Uma mãe sempre protege um filho... COM TODA SUA FORÇA!

Lune se lança com Violet para longe, esmagando a marionete assassina contra as muralhas do castelo. O impacto foi tão grande que parte da muralha foi destruída e o castelo inteiro tremeu. Pedras desabaram sobre as duas e elas foram soterradas. Kiki olhava estarrecido e chorando para a pilha de rochas, pensando que o pior teria acontecido a sua mãe, quando Violet se ergue com uma fúria atirando as rochas para o alto. Lune estava desmaiada no chão.

- Fraca...

- Não pode ser. Como esta marionete pode ser tão forte?

- Quer mesmo saber? - Aiacos grita de cima da sua nave. - Ela é forte assim por que ela é submissa a mim! Somente por ser submissa a mim, ela reconhece o verdadeiro poder... E me seguirá com fidelidade cega. Suas marionetes idiotas jamais alcançarão este nível de poder, por que vocês as tratam com respeito e amor... Somente os laços de submissão fazem alguém realmente forte. Temer seu mestre mais do que o adversário. Por isso Violet é tão poderosa.

- Você está errado. - Ikarus pega a Katana que Karasu deixara cair no chão. - As marionetes não devem ser submissas aos homens! Elas existem para caminhar do nosso lado! Serem nossas parceiras! Não para serem... Usadas como armas!

- Ah, o pervertido do amiguinho do meu irmão. Pensei que estivesse apodrecendo em uma cela junto dele... Enfim, foi um belo discurso. Ridículo, mas eu vejo que se empenhou bastante neste dramalhão ridículo.

- Eu deveria estar numa cela com ele. Eu mesmo não entendi por que fui libertado quando eu mesmo cometi um pecado irreparável contra estas marionetes...

Hoshi desvia o olhar assustado do rapaz e afunda o rosto no peito de Shion. Agora, as marionetes voltavam toda sua atenção para Ikarus.

- Eu imaginava se havia um propósito para mim aqui fora, quando eu perdi minha Yuzuriha... Mas agora eu vejo que há. Meu propósito é reparar os meus erros!

Ele retira o paletó e o joga longe. Arregaça as mangas da camisa e se coloca em posição de luta.

- Se eu puder dar ao menos uma chance a estas marionetes de vencerem... Eu já terei limpado ao menos um pouco as minhas mãos.

Ikarus olha para Shion ao proferir estas palavras e em seguida se volta para Violet.

- Humano idiota! Acha que pode me vencer? Olhe para estas marionetes destroçadas pelos meus punhos! Você será mais uma oferenda no altar do rei dos céus... Meu senhor Aiacos!

Ikarus não responde. Ele apenas se concentra. Violet ri e bate os punhos um no outro, sorrindo com uma cara de "você está morto!" Ela avança contra ele, que parte em direção a sua adversária. A espada para frente em posição de estocada. Violet desfere seu soco mais veloz e mais forte, mas Ikarus se esquiva e ataca o abdome dela com a espada fazendo um imenso corte. Ele rola no chão, se vira e atira a espada contra Violet. Quando a marionete se vira, ela só tem tempo de ver a lâmina perfurar seu ombro esquerdo.

Ikarus mirou no Coração Artificial. Destruí-lo significaria incapacitar por completo a marionete. Mas falhara. Ele foi capaz de causar danos sérios a marionete, mas não o suficiente para destruí-la. Só esperava que aquilo fosse o bastante.

Violet grita, urra de dor. O que quer que a espada tenha atingido, parece tê-la afetado seriamente. Ela arranca a espada quebrando-a em pedaços e atirando a lâmina longe. O corpo dela faiscava e seu semblante era de puro ódio.

- Senhor Ikarus, cuidado!

Com toda a força, Violet atinge o estômago do espadachim com um soco.

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Rowdrain Kanovich:** Se tomou susto com o 28, espera o próximo de coração preparado. XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Não se preocupe. Seiya não vai aparecer. Pode ficar tranquila. Pure-Petit deve ter matado ele depois de Sensou no Megami.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Agora é ver se a humildade gruda né, Neko-sama? E a Violet é realmente a definição de ogra. *medo* x.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**Capítulo 29 - Corações Vivos**

Ikarus fora golpeado com tanta força por Violet que ele pensou que morreria. As marionetes observam a cena, atônitas e desesperadas. Imaginando que ele provavelmente estaria morto. Hoshi esconde o rosto no peito de Shion, tremendo de medo.

Aos poucos as marionetes começam a se levantar. Vicky, Aibell, Elisa, Angel, Lune, Karasu e Leena.

- Sai de perto dele, baranga... Ou a gente vai arrebentar a sua cara! - Angel já estava furiosa.

Ela desfere um soco no rosto de Violet, tão forte que a faz sentir dor pela primeira vez. Vicky salta e desfere um chute no rosto. Aibell tenta segurar Violet por trás, imobilizando seus braços. O esquerdo está danificado demais para resistir a força dela, graças a espada que Ikarus fincou ali. Lune desfere um soco no rosto. Leena golpeia o tronco em vários pontos e finaliza com um chute no estômago. Violet urra de dor.

Violet se livra de Aibell com uma cabeçada, chuta Elisa que atinge Victorya. Segura o punho de Leena e a golpeia no estômago quase a fazendo desmaiar. Karasu e Angel são erguidas pelo pescoço e Violet choca uma com a outra com força suficiente para incapacitá-las.

De repente, as duas marionetes que ainda não haviam se manifestado se colocam a frente de Violet. Não mais trajavam os vestidos de gala, mas sim roupas normais de combate.

- Você já se divertiu o bastante. Agora você está lidando com as profissionais. - Diz Shina.

- Prepare-se. - Marin assume postura de luta.

- Não, Marin! Não vá!

Marin se volta para Aiolia.

- Não se preocupe. Eu fui construída exatamente para isso.

- Somos Marionetes Assassinas. Marionetes designadas para destruir outras marionetes.

As duas atacam com uma velocidade imensa. Violet nem percebe o soco que recebera de Marin ou a rasteira de Shina. Ela é lançada ao ar quando Marin salta e chuta o estômago dela. Shina vem correndo, pega Violet pelo pé e a atira contra uma árvore. As duas começam a socar pontos específicos do corpo de Violet procurando danificar seus sistemas. Mas Violet se enfurece, avança contra as duas e atinge-as no estômago.

- Seus golpes são fracos demais! Não são golpes dignos de honrar seu mestre! Ahahahaha! Fracas!

Marin e Shina começam a serem castigadas pelos punhos da marionete. Elas tentam uma reação, mas já era tarde. Violet já recuperara o controle da situação. Marin e Shina são jogadas no chão como sacos de batatas espancados.

- Ahahahaha! Parece que os laços de submissão de suas marionetes não são tão fortes quanto os da minha, Saga!

- Maldito! - Saga diz rangendo os dentes. - Até mesmo Marin e Shina foram derrotadas. Não é possível.

Aibell se levanta mais uma vez. Cambaleando e tremendo. Seu corpo inteiro doía e seus sistemas estavam avariados. Violet sorri.

- Vai querer lutar de novo? Eu já não varri o chão com vocês?

- Cala a boca! Você é um monstro e estou farta de você! Eu não vou te perdoar por ter machucado minhas amigas! E não vou deixar você se aproximar da Saori!

- Aibell! Pare de lutar! Eu vou com ele! Eu faço qualquer coisa pra parar com essa tortura, mas parem de lutar!

- Cala a boca, Saori! - Aibell se irrita. - Não vou parar. Não é certo. Não posso simplesmente aceitar tudo que este monstro disser. É assim? Ele vem, nos ameaça, nos agride e nós nos ajoelhamos? Não! Não posso aceitar...

- Violet. Destroce esta idiota por mim, sim?

- Sim, meu senhor Aiacos!

Quando Violet ataca, Afrodite salta do nada e tira Aibell do caminho. O soco da marionete atinge a costela de Afrodite atirando-o longe, abraçado a Aibell. Ele servira de escudo para protegê-la. Os dois caem no chão, rolando pela grama até pararem abraçados. Afrodite gemia de dor e Aibell, tonta, o segura nos braços.

- Afrodite! Você está bem? Fale comigo!

- Perdoe-me... Eu não deveria ter machucado você... Ou suas amigas...

- Para de falar besteira...

Violet abria caminho pelos soldados até chegar a Saori. Eles tentavam detê-la, mas a força dela era simplesmente descomunal para meros humanos. Aibell queria salvar Saori, mas naquele momento não podia deixar Afrodite.

- Seu idiota! Por que fez isso?

- Eu não posso deixar a mulher que eu amo morrer diante de meus olhos enquanto eu fico parado olhando...

Aibell chora, acaricia a cicatriz na face de Afrodite e o beija. O beijo mais triste de sua vida, pois ver Afrodite naquelas condições era simplesmente torturante. As marionetes uma a uma se atiravam sobre Violet e tentavam contê-la, mas já estavam fracas demais e era fácil se desvencilhar delas.

Quando Violet está diante de Saori, ela a segura pelo pescoço.

- Eu aceito ir com você, desde que poupe as vidas destas pessoas.

- Eu aceito seus termos, Rainha Saori. Saúdem seu novo rei!

Aiacos é baixado até o solo pela nave. Ele sai acompanhado de seus homens, os piratas mais cruéis que existem sobre a face da Terra 616.

- O trono de Nova Lemúria será meu. As outras nações devem jurar lealdade a mim ou serão exterminadas. Saori será minha Rainha e mãe dos meus filhos. Qualquer sinal de desacordo com estes termos e eu não serei piedoso com ninguém.

- Eu aceito... - Diz Saori aos prantos.

Enquanto isso, Ikarus se arrastava na direção de Hoshi e Shion. A marionete assustada se agarra ainda mais a Shion.

- Não deixa ele chegar perto de mim, Shion-sama.

- Ele não vai lhe fazer mal, anjinho...

Enquanto Violet continuava castigando as marionetes, Ikarus se aproximava lentamente dos dois.

- Hoshi... É esse seu nome, não é? Ouça... Você precisa me ouvir...

- Ele vai me deixar no escuro de novo, Shion-sama! Não deixa! Eu tenho medo do escuro...

- Hoshi, ouça. Eu não posso desfazer o que eu fiz, mas acredite. Eu já paguei pelo meu erro... Mas agora eu preciso que você escute com muita atenção.

Hoshi muito relutantemente olha para Ikarus, ferido no chão.

- Eu sei que você está com medo, Hoshi. Mas olhe para elas. Olhe para as pessoas ao seu redor. Pessoas que você ama e que também te amam. Você tem de ser forte e lutar contra elas, Hoshi.

- Mas... Tô com medo!

- Eu sei. É normal ter medo. Mas... Escute. Às vezes temos de nos levantar e agir apesar do medo. Senão, as pessoas que amamos vão ficar no escuro...

Hoshi olha atônita para Ikarus.

- Senhor pintinhas... As amigas da Hoshi vão ficar no escuro?

- Ikarus, ela não pode lutar. Ela é doce e inocente demais.

- Ela pode sim. Ela é forte. Ela tem o Coração Artificial, não tem? Eu vi o que esse Coração é capaz de fazer. É capaz de lançar um grupo de marionetes contra um exército ou um inimigo invencível por aqueles que amam... A Lune já descobriu uma forma de lutar contra essa marionete. Quando ela viu o garotinho ameaçado ela ficou mais forte. Entendeu, Hoshi? Quando vocês lutam pra proteger seus entes queridos, vocês ficam mais fortes... Elas precisam de você, ou não conseguirão vencer...

- É verdade. - Diz Mu se aproximando deles. - Quando estávamos procurando por Lune e Muzinho, ela quase colocou Victorya em órbita quando sentiu que a criança estava ameaçada.

- Mu, como você pode pensar em permitir que elas continuem se machucando assim? Não permitirei que a Hoshi se machuque mais! Ela é muito doce e inocente.

Hoshi abraça Shion com toda a força, se aninhando em seu peito.

- Eu não quero que o senhor pintinhas e as amigas da Hoshi fiquem no escuro... Eu vou ser corajosa, forte e vou lutar...

Hoshi beija o atônito Shion e depois se levanta e caminha até Ikarus. Ela se ajoelha perto dele e lhe dá um beijo na face.

- O senhor não é tão mal quanto eu pensei, moço...

- Obrigado...

Hoshi se levanta determinada e olha para a cena de luta entre Violet e as outras marionetes. Violet crava Victorya no chão com um soco, segura Angel pelo pelos pés e atira contra Aibell, segura Elisa pelo pescoço e joga longe enquanto pisa em Karasu, prendendo-a ao chão. Recebe um chute de Leena no rosto, mas logo se recupera e acerta a chinesa com uma cabeçada.

Estavam todas feridas e caídas. Se mover era extremamente difícil para elas. Hoshi caminhava determinada na direção de Violet. A marionete malvada a olhava com desprezo.

Violet bate os punhos um no outro e enrijece os músculos.

- Ei, mosquinha. Quer brigar de novo? Ahahaha!

Hoshi tenta socar Violet, mas seu punho é contido. Hoshi recebe um soco no estômago tão forte que quase desmaia. As marionetes veem a amiga castigada pela crueldade de Violet e gritam desesperadas para ela parar, mas Hoshi apenas continua apanhando e caindo.

Com um esforço hercúleo, a marionete se levanta, impressionando a todos que acreditavam que ela era a mais fraquinha das marionetes. Victorya se levanta subitamente e desfere um chute na cabeça de Violet. A marionete a soca, mandando-a contra uma árvore. A ruiva se levanta novamente e ataca, tentando imobilizar Violet pelas costas, mas Violet se curva pra frente derrubando Victorya e socando-a no chão.

- Foge, Hoshi! - Victorya grita socando a costela de Violet. Leena chuta o joelho, fazendo-a desacelerar.

Violet facilmente se desvencilha de Leena. Victorya ainda consegue chutar o estômago dela, mas tem seu pé contido pela inimiga e é jogada longe.

- Agora é sua vez, mosquinha. Devia ter fugido como sua amiga sugeriu.

- Eu não vou fugir... Eu já disse que também sou muito forte! - Hoshi grita.

Rapidamente Hoshi a ataca com toda a sua força atingindo o Coração Artificial. A esfera no peito de Violet faísca violentamente, fazendo-a gritar insanamente.

Aiacos não consegue acreditar que Violet pudesse ser atingida por Hoshi. Ele não acreditava que Violet pudesse ser vencida por ninguém, mas... Especialmente não acreditava que seria atingida dessa forma por uma marionete como Hoshi. As marionetes impressionadas veem Violet se descontrolando e gritando de dor. Como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse acometido por uma violenta tortura.

- Maldita! Vou te ensinar a não tocar no meu Coração Artificial!

Hoshi recebe um soco que praticamente a enterra no chão. O chão é trincado e a terra treme com o tamanho da força aplicada. Todos olham estarrecidos para a inerte Hoshi. Shion não consegue dizer uma palavra. Apenas chora.

As marionetes olham enfurecidas para Violet. Aquilo já tinha passado dos limites. Victorya se levanta tremendo. Com o Coração Artificial pulsando de ódio. Rangendo os dentes. Leena se ergue logo a seguir e uma a uma, elas se levantam para lutar.

- Você não devia ter feito isso a ela! Não a ela! - Diz Aibell.

- Agora chega! Não vamos te perdoar! - Leena grita.

O instinto de proteção grita em suas mentes. Seus Corações Artificiais recebem uma sobrecarga de energia que fortalece todos os seus membros e sistemas. As marionetes estavam funcionando com 100% de poder.

- Essa é a nossa chance, meninas! O Coração dela foi avariado! - Diz Vicky se levantando.

- Eu vou rodar a baiana com os acarajés nessa maldita!

- É nossa chance de acabar com ela. - Leena se ergue, recoloca o ombro deslocado no lugar, batendo o na parede e se preparando pra luta.

- Pelos nossos amigos e pelas pessoas que amamos! - Elisa grita.

- Pela nossa família... - Lune diz.

- E por nossa dor.

Marin e Shina se levantam. Quando vê Marin se levantar, Aiolia sente um alívio imenso no peito. Como nunca sentiu antes.

- Todas juntas! - Marin grita.

- Atacar! - Shina grita.

Os Corações Artificiais impulsionados pelo desejo de proteger seus amigos e amados, começam a brilhar intensamente, dando tamanho surto de força as marionetes que elas pareciam renovadas para o combate.

- Vou te mostrar como lutar com _finesse,_ sua desclassificada! Não aprendeu ainda? Esse é o século XXII! Mulheres não são mais capachos de homens! - Victorya segura o braço de esquerdo de Violet e o quebra com um golpe.

Em seguida, ela gira o corpo e desfere um chute na cabeça de Violet que a manda cambaleando pra cima de Leena, que pisa forte e desfere um soco no estômago dela. Uma ombrada, um chute seguido de um soco no queixo. Violet é atirada para o alto.

- Idiotas! Impeçam-nas! Atacar!

- Não tão rápidos! Guarda Real de Nova Lemúria! Acabem com estes piratas!

- Sim, senhor! - Os guardas atacam e iniciam um combate ferrenho contra os piratas.

Aiacos saca sua espada ao ver Shion pegar uma outra qualquer largada no chão e os dois começam a lutar. Enquanto isso, Violet que fora lançada ao ar é atingida com toda a força por Angel que saltara e a golpeara com as mãos unidas. Elisa e Aibell atingem Violet com socos antes que ela consiga atingir o chão. A marionete pirata está desnorteada e cambaleando, seus sistemas em pane devido às avarias no Coração Artificial.

Shina a chuta e a arremessa em direção a Marin que torce o braço direito dela, deslocando-o e imobilizando-a pelas costas com uma chave de braço no pescoço. Antes que Violet pudesse reagir, Karasu atravessa o peito dela, arrancando o Coração Artificial de uma única vez.

- Ahahahaha... Karasu wins... FATALITY! Hihihiahahahahaha!

Karasu estilhaça o Coração de Violet em centenas de pedaços. O corpo inerte e destruído de Violet cai no chão. Os piratas amedrontados param de lutar. Aiacos desesperado grita para que lutem, mas nenhum deles se atreve a enfrentar as marionetes que destruíram Violet. E o rosto de Karasu só fazia aumentar ainda mais o pavor que sentiam.

Os piratas de Aiacos se rendiam. Depunham suas armas. O Grande Rei Garuda estava desesperado. Não via saída mais para lugar algum. Os soldados de Nova Lemúria o cercaram e o prenderam.

- Não! Covardes! Eu ordeno que vocês se ergam e lutem!

- Já chega, Aiacos. - Diz Shion. - Você foi derrotado. Desista.

- Desistir? Eu não posso desistir! Eu sou o poderoso Rei Aiacos!

- Pois você está preso, rei Aiacos.

Todos comemoram e celebram. Mas a celebração não dura muito, pois aos poucos as marionetes começam a sentir-se fracas e caírem de joelhos. Aos poucos perdendo a consciência e desmaiando.

Continua...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaymer:** Essa é uma fic de aniversário sem fins lucrativos, usando os personagens de Saint Seiya em um mundo similar ao de outro anime Saber Marionetes. Por que o Ikarus copia mermo! ù.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:**Você já me conhece o bastante pra saber que o final feliz não vem sem sacrifícios, né Neko-sama? x.x

**Jules Heartilly: **Qual deles? Ah não faz diferença. São todos difíceis. Do Megaman X1 ao Megaman X9. Desde os clássicos. Eram todos sinistros... x.x

PS.: Ah nostalgia passou. E a Karasu finaliza com estilo.

**Margarida:** Você nunca vai me pegar vivo Elisa! Margarida! Chama ela de volta! Perdeu a graça! Se eu morrer não posso mais consertar a lambança! X.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

Bom... Eu queria, como sempre, deixar algumas palavras neste último capítulo de Super Marionetes World. Confesso que a princípio eu estava relutante de escrevê-la. Ano passado eu já tinha até comentado com Neko-sama e a Nyx que não ia escrever presentes de aniversário por que estava meio lotado de projetos. E ainda estou. As idéias empilham e empilham e nossa... É tanta idéia na geladeira que eu poderia passar uma vida escrevendo.

Mas felizmente, depois de muita insistência da Juh eu decidi escrever essa fic. Pedi umas fichas por que sei que vocês adoram fichas... E comecei a me dedicar. E até adquiri um grande amor por essa fic. Grande mesmo. Tantos personagens memoráveis para entrar na lista dos que já trabalhei. Personagens insanos criados pelas suas mentes insanas (ou mentes geniais? O.o)

Anyway. É com grande prazer e pesar que eu publico este último capítulo. A idéia pra ele, eu já vinha matutando desde que dei início a ela. Mas sem realmente saber como iria concluí-la. Notei que repetia sempre um mesmo padrão e foi tarde demais que notei esse padrão meio batido. Por isso eu acho que o resultado da fic foi um pouco comprometido. Também não fiquei inteiramente satisfeito com o resultado final no sentido de que achei que ultimamente não estou com estado de espírito pra escrever fics de felizes pra sempre e amor eterno. Mas de forma alguma, em momento algum me arrependi de escrevê-la.

Então deixo meus agradecimentos. Às aniversariantes, as leitoras, às que comentaram, sugeriram, elogiaram, xingaram ameaçaram, contribuíram... Essa fic com certeza vai deixar saudades. Com certeza não a imaginei durando por tanto tempo. Tantas idéias. Tantos capítulos... Foram quase 8 meses de postagem. Wow! Que saudade da época em que eu era mais inspirado e menos preguiçoso pra escrever. A geladeira estaria vazia... x.x

Enfim... Muito obrigado a todo(a)s vocês.

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo final de Super Marionetes World!

**Capítulo 30 - Quando milagres acontecem?**

Um desespero se abateu sobre todos. As marionetes estavam caídas, sem se mover. Kiki estava desesperado, chorando sobre o corpo imóvel de Lune. Os namorados/maridos estavam desesperados tentando reanimar as marionetes, mas elas não se moviam.

Então, foram levadas para os laboratórios para análise. Mu tentava se manter calmo e frio, para analisar tudo, mas não conseguia. Seu desespero por Lune não permitia que ele se concentrasse. Todos estavam no laboratório em busca de respostas e notícias de suas marionetes, mas Mu os colocava pra fora dizendo que assim que tivesse respostas as daria.

- Já tem algum dado a respeito do que houve as marionetes, Mu? - Pergunta Saga que tentava não demonstrar o quanto se preocupava com Marin e Shina.

- Apenas o óbvio. Danos imensos ao corpo, sistemas internos, estrutura... Mas isso pode ser reparado. Com muito esforço pode ser reparado. Parece haver algo mais que as está mantendo neste estado de inércia...

- E o que seria?

- Seus Corações Artificiais estão falhando.

- Como falhando?

- Perdendo a energia gradativamente... Até se desativarem... Não sei se foi dano causado pela marionete do Aiacos ou se elas sempre foram assim, mas a verdade é que... Elas estão morrendo, Saga!

Mu deita a cabeça sobre a mesa, chorando. Chorando pela idéia de perder Lune. Até mesmo Saga deixa uma lágrima escapar pelo canto dos olhos.

- Então, a raça humana neste planeta está condenada. O segredo do D.N.A. feminino está perdido.

- Não exatamente. - Diz Afrodite adentrando o laboratório.

- Você... - Mu se levanta e segura Afrodite pela gola da camisa, armando um soco que o Sueco não faz questão de evitar. - Se você teve algo a ver com o estado da Lune eu juro que vou te matar!

- Cale-se, seu tolo. - Rebate Afrodite. - O segredo não está perdido. Ele está escondido na mente de uma destas marionetes. Aibell.

- O que está dizendo, Afrodite? Que Aibell detém o conhecimento do D.N.A. feminino?

- É exatamente isso que estou dizendo. Eu fui capaz de extrair os dados da mente dela. Encontrarão tudo isso neste disco.

Afrodite entrega um CD a Mu e Saga. Eles colocam o disco no computador e veem que é verdade. A sequência genética do D.N.A. feminino estava lá. Eles poderiam replicar mulheres, da mesma forma que o faziam com homens.

- Precisamos dar início a reprodução imediatamente. O maior número que as caixas maternas puderem suportar. - Diz Saga.

- Este deveria ser o dia mais feliz de nossas vidas, mas... O conhecimento custou aquelas que amamos... - Mu diz as lágrimas. - Eu não sei o que pode curá-las. O Coração Artificial é um enigma pra mim. Mesmo com todas as anotações da Dra Annabel.

- Não se desespere, Mu. - Diz Saga. - Há sempre uma esperança.

No castelo, Shura, Milo, Dohko, Aiolos, Aiolia e Kanon estavam jogados sobre os puffs da sala de estar. Nenhum deles falava qualquer coisa. Nem demonstravam a dor que estavam sentindo. Não era preciso falar. Eles sabiam que todos sentiam a mesma coisa.

- DROGA! - Milo soca a parede. - Eu estou cansado de ficar aqui, sem saber o que está acontecendo lá no laboratório!

- Acalme-se, Milo. - Diz Saori adentrando o recinto. - Sei que vocês estão sofrendo, também estou... Mas Mu está fazendo o melhor que pode.

- Eu não consigo! Eu quero a Karasu! Eu vou até lá!

- Milo! - Aiolos o repreende. - Você pode fazer alguma coisa pra reanimar a Karasu? Ou as outras marionetes?

Milo pensa por um instante.

- Não...

- Então ir até lá só vai atrapalhar Mu. Se quer o bem da Karasu, como eu quero o bem da Elisa, terá de ser paciente e deixar o Mu trabalhar.

- Esperar por notícias da Vicky está me matando... Será que eu nunca vou poder ser feliz com ela? Que droga! Tem sempre alguém querendo machucar as marionetes ou tomar os Corações delas! Que saco! Será que os idiotas não vêem que precisamos delas mais do que nunca?

- Não se desesperem. - Diz Dohko. - Agora só nos resta esperar para que Mu possa consertá-las.

- E se ele não conseguir? Heim? E se a Angel morrer? Eu não vou conseguir...

- Kanon! Angel não vai morrer! Como pode pensar numa coisa dessas?

**-Enfermaria-**

Camus tratava Ikarus sobre a maca. Ele estava bastante ferido devido ao ataque de Violet, mas estava fora de perigo. Logo já receberia alta.

- Você é um homem bem forte, senhor Ikarus. Vai viver para lutar mais um dia.

- Obrigado. - Ele tenta se levantar, mas sente as costelas doloridas.

- Foi muito corajoso o que fez. Foi estúpido, mas corajoso.

- Eu sei. Mas eu precisava fazer.

- Por que? Você não é ligado a nenhum de nós. Poderia ter se afastado. Não tem ligação com nenhuma daquelas marionetes.

- Eu sei. Mas a marionete por quem eu deveria lutar não está mais aqui e a culpa foi minha. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer é ajudar as que estão aqui. - Ikarus veste a camisa e se levanta. - Então, já posso ir?

- Já. Você está novinho em folha. Mais ou menos.

Ikarus agradece e sai. Ele volta para sua casa vazia. De alguma forma, um pouco mais leve. Mas a dor da solidão ainda intensa e sempre presente.

Enquanto isso, no laboratório, Mu chama a todos para dar as más notícias. É claro que ninguém responde bem. Milo agarra Mu pela gola, chorando e gritando.

- Mentira! A Karasu não vai morrer! É MENTIRA!

- Sinto muito, Milo. Eu sei como você se sente, mas...

- Ninguém sabe como eu me sinto! Eu só queria fazer a Karasu sorrir e agora você tá falando que ela vai morrer? Faça alguma coisa invés de ficar parado aí feito um inútil!

- Milo! Pare de torturar o Mu! - Diz Dohko - Você acha que ele não está passando pelo mesmo que você ao ver a Lune neste estado?

Milo larga Mu.

- Bom... Ele merece! Por ser um inútil! Belo cientista você é...

- Brô, nada legal...

Milo sai correndo do laboratório revoltado. Aiolos estava devastado, ainda olhando para a aliança no dedo e para Elisa naquela cápsula. Mu não tinha notado Kiki escondido e ouvindo tudo. Ele corre para a cápsula de Lune, chorando incontrolavelmente.

- Não, pai! Não deixa a mamãe morrer! Faz alguma coisa! Por favor!

- Kiki, venha aqui, filho! - Ele abraça Kiki que se debatia e chorava copiosamente em seus braços. - Eu vou fazer o possível, filho...

Shura se aproxima da cápsula de Victorya, afagando o vidro e chorando.

- Eu te amo... Tá me ouvindo aí dentro? Diz que tá ouvindo... Volta pra mim, por favor. Eu te amo. Tá me ouvindo, Vicky? Eu sei que tá. Igual aquela vez que você me encontrou. Você me ouviu, né? Me ouça agora... Volta pra mim...

Shura queria sentir o pulso do Coração Artificial de Victorya, mas não ouvia nada. Só havia o silêncio. Dohko também chorava diante da cápsula de Leena.

- Você lutou tanto por mim. Eu nunca pude fazer o mesmo por você. Eu sinto vergonha por que deveria ser o meu papel te proteger e não o contrário.

- Não! Você não pode acabar aí! Você é meu amor! Minha roqueira! Como vou viver sem você? - Kanon se lembrava dos momentos em que encontrou Angel na casa de Mu pela primeira vez.

Saga não demonstra suas emoções por suas marionetes, mas no fundo ele sente o pesar de vê-las neste estado. Aiolia, no entanto, não podia conter a tristeza de ver Marin daquele jeito.

- Eu nem tive tempo de amar você como você merece... - Ele diz para a inerte Marin.

- Você sempre vai estar aqui... - Aiolos leva a mão ao próprio peito.

Até mesmo Afrodite se aproxima da Cápsula de Aibell para uma última despedida.

- Adeus... E sinto muito... - Afrodite sussurra.

- Não posso aceitar perder você, estrelinha... - Diz Shion acariciando o vidro da cápsula de Hoshi.

Aquele era o dia mais desolador de todas suas vidas. O dia em que eles perderiam os seus amores únicos e verdadeiros e sem nem saber por que.

Aos poucos, vão todos saindo do laboratório. Mu apaga as luzes e volta a trabalhar, mas cai no sono sobre a mesa, de tão exausto. O laboratório é dominado pela escuridão e o silêncio. Naquela noite, a Rainha Saori chora e passa a noite em claro.

Dentro do laboratório, um zunido peculiar começa a soar. Da cápsula de Lune surge um holograma idêntico a ela. O holograma espreguiça como se estivesse acabando de acordar e olha o ambiente.

- Nossa... Já não era sem tempo! Vejo que chegou a minha hora de começar a trabalhar...

Uma a uma, o holograma analisa as cápsulas.

- As marionetes. Até mesmo as marionetes eles conseguiram criar. Isso é fantástico.

O Holograma observa o ambiente por mais um tempo, absorvendo tudo. Aprendendo o funcionamento das máquinas. Ela caminha até as Caixas Maternas, as incubadoras que estão dando vida aos pequenos fetos, olhando o progresso do crescimento nos monitores. Uma pena que eles levariam 9 meses pra crescer.

- Meu Deus... Como eu sonhava com um de vocês... - o holograma derrama uma lágrima.

Em seguida, ela se volta para Mu, ainda dormindo sobre sua mesa, apagado e exausto. Ela se aproxima lentamente, sorrindo e dá-lhe um beijo no rosto, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu queria poder ficar junto de você, mas parece que você está em boas mãos agora... Seja feliz...

O holograma se conecta ao computador de Mu e a cada computador ali presente.

- Parece que Saga pensou em tudo. Aqui tem tudo de que eu preciso. Pelos meus cálculos, eu posso redirecionar 50% da energia e vou conseguir acelerar o processo...

Um a um, os Corações Artificiais começam a pulsar. Os computadores começam a trabalhar. As cápsulas são ativadas e preenchidas com um líquido estranho. Em seguida, elas são seladas.

_"Iniciando sequenciamento genético. Calculando cadeias de D.N.A. Processo de transferência iniciado. Tempo estimado de término: 6:20 horas. Bem-vinda Dra Annabel."_

O holograma sorri como uma criança em um quarto cheio de presentes de Natal. Mu ainda não tinha acordado, mesmo com o barulho. Estava realmente exausto de trabalhar. As cápsulas são iluminadas.

_"Hm? Onde estou? Por que estou me sentindo toda gosmenta e molhada? Ei! Que coisa é essa? Eu preciso de ar! Shu, me salva!"_

_"Aqui tá escuro! Eu não gosto de escuro! Eu tenho medo! Senhor pintinhas!"_

_"O que tá acontecendo? Peraí? Eu tô pelada? Mas eu vou rodar a baiana no tarado que tirou minhas roupas e me pôs aqui!"_

_"Engraçado... Não sinto vontade de dissecar ninguém? Tem algo estranho aqui."_

_"Estou sentindo o Mu-chan tão pertinho de mim. Mas por que ele tá triste?"_

_"Aiolos... Está aí? Pode me ouvir?"_

_"Afrodite veio até aqui... Ele me ajudou. Ele tentou me salvar..."_

_"Onde está o imperador Dohko? Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho! A segurança dele depende de mim! Preciso sair daqui!"_

_"Senhor Saga. Perdoe a minha falha... É por isso que estou aqui?"_

_"Sinto que Aiolia precisa de mim... Aquele idiota não entende nada. Ele vai ficar perdido sem mim... Sinto muito, senhor Saga, mas vou ficar aqui com ele..."_

Foram seis horas de intenso trabalho das máquinas e dos computadores. Mu começa a abrir os olhos, a visão estava turva. Mas ele vê os computadores ao redor trabalhando e olha para a tela do computador, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O computador processava mais dados do que ele seria capaz de acompanhar e ele nem tenta mexer no sistema. E por fim, ele vê o holograma.

- Lune! É você, Lune?

Ele se levanta e tenta abraçá-la, mas abraça apenas ar.

- Não, querido. Eu não sou a Lune. Este é o nome dela? - Risinhos - Estou feliz que tenha encontrado alguém para viver ao seu lado...

- Quem é você?

- Você sabe quem eu sou.

- Dra Annabel...?

O holograma acena e sorri.

- Eu vim aqui para dar uma mãozinha. Desculpe pelo susto que dei em você e naqueles rapazes tão amorosos. Eles parecem amar de verdade as marionetes.

- Eles amam... - Mu diz sorrindo e chorando.

- Mas não se preocupe. Era assim que deveria ser. As marionetes deveriam ensinar vocês a respeitar a importância de amar. Elas deveriam fazer vocês se lembrarem do amor. As pessoas se afogam tanto em trabalho, dinheiro, ambições, egocentrismo... Materialismo. Mas esquecem do mais importante.

O holograma caminha até as cápsulas das marionetes.

- Amar incondicionalmente. - Ela olha para Karasu. - Aceitar as pessoas como elas são. Parece extremamente romântico para uma cientista, mas a verdade é inegável. As pessoas precisam amar mais.

- Mas agora... Está tudo perdido... As marionetes morreram, não é?

- De certa forma sim. Mas elas cumpriram seu propósito.

- Mas deve haver algo a ser feito. Nós não podemos viver sem elas! Precisamos delas! Eu não posso viver sem a Lune!

Annabel acaricia o rosto de Mu.

- Ouvir estas palavras me faz muito feliz. Ela, de certa forma, sou eu. Eu deveria ter te amado como você merece enquanto ainda estava viva. Mas não adianta se lamentar do passado. É para o futuro que devemos olhar.

- Não pode haver futuro pra nós, sem vocês.

Annabel beija o rosto de Mu e sorri.

- Eu sei disso. É por isso que estou aqui. Dentro de alguns segundos elas estarão prontas. Eu acelerei o processo o mais rápido possível sem comprometer os embriões.

O holograma começava a desaparecer lentamente.

- Não! Onde você vai? Precisamos de você!

- Não precisam, não. Meu trabalho aqui está pronto. O Coração Artificial de Lune está parando de bater, então não me resta muito tempo. Mas vocês ainda tem muito tempo pela frente. Agora, só lhes resta viverem felizes com os presentes que deixei para vocês.

- Como assim? Eu não entendo!

Annabel desaparece, deixando um Mu desesperado e de joelhos para trás.

_"Sequência de transferência finalizada."_

- Sequência de transferência? - Mu se levanta e corre até o computador. - Os dados dos Corações Artificiais estão sendo transferidos? Pra onde?

E por fim Mu nota as cápsulas a mais trabalhando. Haviam 9 cápsulas a mais trabalhando. "Isso é o trabalho de Annabel?", ele pensa. As cápsulas são abertas, derramando o líquido em seu interior. Mu vê estarrecido as marionetes dentro delas. Abrindo os olhos aos poucos, tateando e procurando sair das cáspulas. Pareciam tão desorientadas que caíram no chão.

- Aaaaiii! O que está acontecendo? Por que estou dentro dessa coisa, cheia de gosma? - Victorya reclama. - Cadê minhas roupas? Por que eu to pelada? - Ela cobre a nudez.

Mu corre até a outra cápsula e vê. Victorya ainda estava dentro dela com seu Coração Artificial completamente inativo. Ele olha de volta para a Victorya caída no chão. Não tinha um Coração Artificial acoplado ao peito. E os olhos não eram mais felinos.

- Mu? Será que dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que estou pelada e gosmenta dentro de uma cápsula?

- Victorya... Olhe... - Ele diz apontando pro peito dela.

- Pelo amor de Zeus, Mu! Nunca viu uma mulher nua? A Lune não... - Ela olha pra si mesma. - Cadê meu Coração Artificial?

As outras marionetes caem das Cápsulas.

- Cara... Que barulheira é essa? E que gosto de catarro é esse na minha boca?

- Angel! Ela também não tem Coração Artificial, Mu! Olha! O que está acontecendo?

As marionetes vão saindo das cápsulas desorientadas.

- Hoshi precisa de um banho... Ç-Ç

- Que nojo! - Diz Aibell. - Isso é... Líquido amniótico?

- Alguém me paga por isso...

Mu e Victorya olhavam para todas elas. Todas sem o Coração artificial.

- Karasu! Seu rosto! Olha seu rosto!

- Que tem meu rosto, criatura? - Ela olha para seu reflexo no metal da Cáspsula. - Meu rosto... Desta vez ela, sorri. Sorri de verdade.

- Mu? Alguma explicação para estarmos nuas e presas dentro de cápsulas? - Pergunta Elisa com receio.

- Sim... É um milagre...

- Milagre? Mu? Você está bem?

- Senhor Dohko... Onde estou? Onde está ele?

- Sinto que vou vomitar... - Diz Shina caída de quatro sobre o chão.

- Mu-chan? O que está acontecendo?

Mu não resiste. Ele apenas abraça Lune, do jeito que ela está, com toda sua força e chorando.

- Você voltou pra mim, querida! Não acredito!

- Será que alguém pode me providenciar uma roupa? E Mu, para de olhar pra mim desse jeito enquanto estou nua? - Diz Marin.

- Eu vou providenciar roupas imediatamente! Espere aqui, só um momento, Lune.

Mu sai correndo feito louco do laboratório pegando o celular e ligando para Saga.

- Acorde todo mundo! Chame todo mundo! Um milagre aconteceu! Sim, um verdadeiro milagre! Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever, Saga! Traga a todos!

**-Algumas semanas depois-**

Era churrasco na casa de Kanon. A carne já estava grelhando e o cheirinho exalando. Os homens e suas novas mulheres comiam bastante, se divertiam na piscina. Todos estavam mais felizes do que nunca e super confiantes.

- Gente que música brega! Tô mudando para a estação do Rock!

- Angel! Eu queria ouvir essa música, ela é linda!

- Ah, Victorya, essas músicas pop são um saco! "Shoot to thrill! Panananãm!" Essa sim é uma música foda!

Milo e Karasu chegam até o quintal, juntos. Ela estava tímida por causa do biquini.

- Milo... Tem certeza de que esse biquini não é muito chamativo?

- Claro, amor. Tá perfeito em você. 8D

- Ai, minha nossa...

Quando todos olham para Karasu, ela cora o rosto.

- Por que estão todos me olhando assim?

- Karasu! É você mesma? - pergunta Elisa.

- Claro que sou! Quem acha que é? ô.o

- Cadê a cara de eterno Halloween? õ.o

- Ah... Aquilo era a programação do meu Coração Artificial. Como pode ver... Agora que tenho um Coração Real, eu posso expressar o que realmente sinto.

- E eu não poderia estar mais feliz! - Milo abraça Karasu e dá um beijão nela. Todos aplaudem.

- Eu me sinto tão... Bem. - Karasu sorri.

- Essa vida de humana não é fácil. - Comenta Aibell. - Não temos mais a força que tínhamos antes. O banco de dados era MUITO útil... Mas eu acho que prefiro agora. Gosto do sentimento de aprender as coisas, invés de tê-las automaticamente "baixadas" na minha mente... - Ela sorri.

- Pois é! Antes eu podia aprender qualquer música na guitarra em segundos! Agora eu tenho de praticar feito uma maluca!

- Vocês estão experimentando a sensação de serem humanas. Essa necessidade de aprender foi o que nos trouxe até onde estamos. E o que fez nossa civilização crescer tanto. Se tudo nos fosse dado nas mãos, não aprenderíamos nada.

- Exatamente. - Diz Dohko abraçado a Leena. Também constrangida pelo maiô que estava usando.

- Eu acho uma pena não ter mais o banco de dados. Eu poderia ensinar uma ou outra coisinha ao Shu durante a noite, sabe? - Victorya comenta abraçada a Shura na piscina.

- Gasp! Coff! Argh! X.x

Todos caem na gargalhada.

- Oi gente! Já preparei a comida! Com licença, que o arroz tá chegando, com maionese e farofa gostosinha! Ainda bem que me lembro de cozinhar algumas coisas. Dá pra gente se virar!

Mu ajuda Lune com as panelas e dá um selinho nela. Enquanto isso, Victorya estava abraçada a Shura, trocando beijos na piscina. Beijos nunca foram tão deliciosos pra ela e ela estava relaxada e contente. Distraída nos braços de seu amado quando Hoshi e Kiki pulam na piscina fazendo a água esparramar pra todo lado.

- Kiki! Seu moleque encapetado!

- Ahahahaha! Molhei a tia Vicky! Molhei a tia Vicky! XD

- Molhei a tia Vicky! Molhei a tia Vicky! XD

- Até você, Hoshi? Você já tá muito crescida pra isso! -.-

- Ah, Victorya... A gente não pode deixar a criança interior morrer! n.n

- Isso é verdade! - Diz Elisa. - Por falar em criança, o que acha de termos um bebê, Aiolos?

- Eu adoro a idéia. Na verdade, tenho até inveja do Mu que já é pai.

- Ou melhor, ter uma menininha. Precisamos repopular este planeta, né?

- É verdade, Elisa. Eu adoraria dar um herdeiro ao senhor Dohko.

- Aê, Dohko! Garanhão! 8D

- Milo! Que falta de educação!

- Estou brincando, amor! n.n'

- Na verdade... - Saori chama a atenção de todos. - Eu gostaria de anunciar que a inseminação artificial que eu fiz deu certo. Estou grávida.

- Que bom, Saori! - Lune a abraça feliz. - Ai, como eu daria tudo pra estar no seu lugar...

A campainha toca e Aibell se voluntaria para atender. Ao atender a porta, ela vê Afrodite. Nossa, mesmo agora com aquele Coração Real ela sentia os efeitos do "vírus". Mesmo com aquela cicatriz na face dele. Ela quase não se controla para se atirar nos braços dele.

- Afrodite...

- Olá, Aibell. - Ele oferece um buquê de rosas. - São apenas flores. Nada mais desta vez.

- Assim espero. Gostaria de entrar?

- Por favor.

Ela dá passagem a ele para que entre. Ainda se lembrava da casa simples de Kanon. Agora estava arrumada. Kanon disse que fez uma promessa de limpar a casa todos os dias se tivesse Angel de volta. Bom, parece que ele estava cumprindo sua promessa.

- Então? O que veio fazer aqui?

- Ver você, na verdade.

- Sério? Sem sequestros dessa vez?

Afrodite sorri. Que sorriso charmoso, Aibell pensa.

- Eu vim me desculpar. Me desculpar pelo que fiz a você e suas amigas.

- Você teria matado a todas nós. - Aibell começa a chorar, mas limpa a lágrima. Não choraria na frente dele. Não o daria esta satisfação.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

- Realmente. O que deu em você, heim? No que estava pensando? Será que não se importa com mais ninguém além de si mesmo?

- Me importo. Com você.

- Você é tão mentiroso... - Aibell se impacienta. - Você acha que é só vir aqui, me dar estas flores - jogadas sobre a mesa - E que vou esquecer tudo que você fez? Eu nunca poderei esquecer! Ou perdoar!

Ao ver Aibell chorando, Afrodite só quer abraçá-la e confortá-la. Mas ele se vira.

- Eu compreendo. Mas não estou suportando essa angústia em meu peito.

- Não acredito em você.

Afrodite caminha até ela, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- Você pode acreditar nisso?

Ele a beija. Lentamente, a principio, mas depois com ansiedade. Com necessidade. Como se ele estivesse sedento e apenas os lábios de Aibell pudessem saciá-lo. E ela corresponde. Mesmo chorando.

- Eu ainda não sei se posso confiar em você.

- O que posso fazer para provar meu amor? Provar que você curou meu coração duro e egoísta?

Ela olha para ele, acariciando o rosto e a cicatriz que o marcava.

- Fica comigo...

- Isso eu posso fazer...

E eles se beijam de novo. Abraçados e juntos pra sempre.

- O senhor está extremamente sorridente hoje, senhor Shion. - Diz Mu.

- Não consigo evitar. Acho que já estive por muito tempo de cara fechada. Preciso recuperar o tempo.

- E Hoshi está ajudando nisso?

- É claro. Na verdade, ver todas elas felizes e saber que elas salvaram nosso mundo me deixa feliz... Ah, e quanto aquele rapaz, Ikarus? O que houve com ele?

- Ele voltou a dar aulas de kendo na cidade. Parece que superou a perda de Yuzuriha.

- Que bom. Ele é um bom rapaz. Espero que ele encontre a felicidade que procura.

- Senhor Pintinhas! Estou com frio! Pega a toalha pra mim? n.n

- Claro, estrelinha... - Shion envolve Hoshi na toalha e a abraça.

- Senhor pintinhas me esquenta rapidinho... n.n

- Ahahahaha! Senhor pintinhas, pegador! XD

- Milo! Quer parar de falar abobrinha? Que vergonha, meu Zeus!

- Ah, foi só brincadeira, morceguinha... n.n

Lune se aproxima e abraça Mu que beija a testa dela.

- Como será que o senhor Ikarus está? Estou preocupada, ele recusou o convite de novo. Será que ele está bem?

- Tem de dar tempo a ele, Lune.

- Hoshi adoraria ver o moço Ikarus, de novo. Para agradecer! n.n

Ele vê Lune se servindo de um pedaço de carne de churrasco, fresquinha saída da churrasqueira. Ela tenta levar à boca, mas logo desiste.

- Ai... Não estou entendendo. Tudo que tento comer ultimamente está me dando enjôo. Eu levanto sentindo enjôo... Acha que eu deveria ir ao médico, Mu-chan?

Mu apenas sorri e olha para a piscina, onde Kiki estava brincando com Victorya e Shura.

- Eu acho que você está muito bem, querida... Acho que você não tem nada com que se preocupar.

Enquanto Kiki nadava tranquilamente pela piscina, Victorya enlaça Shura pelo pescoço e o beija. Os dois vêem Kiki tentando puxar Hoshi e Karasu para a piscina e sorriem.

- E você? Não vai me dar um destes, não? - Ela sussurra no ouvido dele.

- Você tem certeza? - Ele pergunta.

- Mais do que tudo neste mundo.

- Então, tá. Nós vamos ter o nosso bebê... Mamãe.

Os dois riem e se entregam aos beijos novamente. Aos poucos as meninas com seus trajes de banho começam a pular na piscina com os namorados/maridos, fazendo a maior festa.

- Certo! Próximo passo! Todo mundo iluminando esse mundão foda nosso com um nenê novinho! E só espero que sejam meninas!

Angel pula na piscina esparramando água pra todos os lados.

**-Epílogo. Casa de Ikarus-**

Ele chega depois da aula, coloca as espadas de madeira embrulhadas em pano ao lado da porta e retira a camisa para um bom e merecido banho. As costelas ainda estavam doloridas e enfaixadas, o esforço de se despir era imenso.

Distraído, ele adentra a sala e vê uma marionete sentada no sofá, imóvel. A marionete olha para ele e ele quase tem um ataque do coração de tanta felicidade. Era ela. Os cabelos loiros, amarrados em um longo rabo-de-cavalo, os olhos verdes e o rosto plácido.

- Yuzuriha...? - Ele diz chorando, incrédulo. Corre até ela e se ajoelha diante dela. - É você mesmo? Não acredito...

Ikarus pousa a cabeça no colo dela, deixando com que a felicidade inunde seu coração. De impulso ele a abraça.

- Eu nunca mais vou tentar te mudar, meu amor... - Ele acaricia o rosto dela.

Yuzuriha fecha os olhos por um instante e retribui a carícia no rosto de Ikarus. Por um momento, Ikarus pensa que ela estava dormindo e sente um pulso ser emitido pelo corpo de Yuzuriha. Seguida de uma intensa luminosidade vinda de seu peito.

The Fim.


End file.
